Finally Whole
by SpenceSince1993
Summary: Bella's heart has been broken for the last time, or at least that is what she thinks. What she doesn't know is that there is more than one creature that lives in the shadows and one just might catch her eye and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

**We don't own twilight or the characters.**

**Bella's POV:**

I couldn't help but sigh as I watched the lightening crash across the sky just outside the window. The brightness of the flashes lit up the air surrounding the plane I was currently travelling on. I was on my way back from visiting Renee and Phil in Jacksonville and part of me was dreading going back to Forks. Another larger part of me however was thrilled. I missed my dad. I missed Jake.

"We will be beginning our descent into Seattle momentarily. Please ensure your seatbelts are buckled and your seat trays and backs are in their locked, upright position. Thank you for flying with Northwest Air and we hope you enjoy the rest of your travels."

I grinned widely and bounced slightly in my seat. My dad and I had spoken earlier and he promised that he would be at the airport to get me and that Jacob was going to try to join him.

After my disaster of an 18th birthday party I had been utterly destroyed. Edward had left me and dragged his family with him. There had been a time when I couldn't even think his name but gradually I had realized I couldn't mope and be depressed forever. I couldn't give him that satisfaction, the satisfaction of knowing that he had destroyed me. I had to pick up the pieces of my broken heart and try to just keep living. I hurt, there was no way I could possibly deny that, but I wasn't a zombie anymore. I was angry and sad and distrustful but I was alive and for the moment that was all that counted.

I missed the rest of them though. I wasn't sure who I missed most but I did miss them. I missed my big teddy bear, Emmett. I miss Rosalie- we didn't get along at first but we'd slowly been growing closer before they all disappeared. I miss Jasper and his ability to calm me in an instant. I miss Alice and her craziness and Esme for her motherly love and Carlisle for his always caring demeanor.

It had been three months and Christmas Break was starting next week. I had taken a week of school with the permission of Charlie to go and visit Renee and Phil and celebrate an early Christmas with them. I had had a blast but it made me realize how much I truly did love living with Charlie. He was more of a parent than Renee had ever been and most of the time that I had spent with Renee had been her regaling me with her most recent crazy idea- she wanted to try to break into commercials. I had had to bite back the laughter that threatened to spill and tell her that whatever she did I'd support her.

These thoughts took me through the turbulent landing and up to the security gates. I grinned as I passed through the crowd and saw Charlie, dressed in his uniform and holding a bouquet of what looked to me like my favourite flowers- lilies. Leave it to dad to know how to put a grin on my face.

"Daddy!" I called excitedly as I ran towards him.

"Bella!" He called back just as excited as I ran into his outstretched arms and buried my face in his shoulder. He smelt like Old Spice and that comforted me- some things never changed.

"Missed me much?" I asked laughing as he handed me the bouquet. "Oh dad their beautiful, thank you." I inhaled their fragrance deeply and we started walking together to baggage claim.

"You know I did Bella especially your cooking" He teased me. I knew he had missed me even more when I had been at home but not there as he had put it. I had just been a shell and it had taken a toll on him. I think that killed me most. Them leaving hadn't affected only me. It affected every single person I was close to.

The Gods must have been on my side today because both pieces of my luggage- large black bags with hot pink kisses all over them- were in the first round of luggage unloaded.

Charlie groaned as he grabbed the larger of the two after insisting that I shouldn't have to carry the heavier one. "What did you pack Bella? Bricks?" He questioned only semi-seriously.

"Renee took me shopping. And sent presents for both of us." I knew my parents had loved each other dearly at one point in their lives my mom just couldn't stand small town life. She felt caged and needed to be free which meant having to be free of dad. It broke his heart and I knew he understood how I had felt after Edward had left me.

Charlie chuckled as he loaded the bags into the trunk of his cruiser. "Just like her to do that."

"So dad where's Jake?" I questioned suddenly very aware of my best friends absence. "I thought he was going to make the ride up here with you."

"I honestly don't know kiddo. He hasn't answered any of my calls since 3 days ago." Charlie shrugged and started the car as I did up my seatbelt. "Bells try to sleep some you look exhausted." He stated as I tried and failed to cover a yawn.

"Sorry dad it's been a long day" I sighed leaning my head against the cool window and watching as the still black sky lit up over and over with lightning strikes.

"I'm just glad to have you back Bells, all of you. Now we just need to get the sparkle back in your eyes" I heard him say as I slipped into unconsciousness comforted by the soft lullaby the drum of the rain on the roof of the cruiser made.

I felt horrible after I woke up. Not because I had slept the ENTIRE ride back to Forks but because I hadn't been awake to keep Charlie company at all.

"I am so sorry dad!" I exclaimed again as he shut the door behind us. It was still pouring and in the less than a minute we had been outside we had both been drenched.

"Bella it's alright you were tired. I didn't mind, besides it meant I got to listen to my radio not yours" He winked at me making me feel better about it.

"How about I cook you dinner to make up for it?" I grinned widely knowing he couldn't refuse an offer that included my cooking.

"Steak and potatoes?" He asked gazing at me wearily.

"Of course dad I know it's your favorite." I laughed before lugging my bags up to my room and hopping into the hot shower. I could hear the game on downstairs as I toweled off and tied my hair into two braids down the sides of my head. After climbing into a pair of my favorite yoga pants and a warm sweatshirt I went and started Charlie's dinner.

I was flipping the steaks in the oven when Charlie poked his head in "Smells good kid" He grabbed out two plates and set the table.

"Aren't you going to finish watching the game?" I looked at him questioningly. It was very rarely that we actually ate at the table and not on the couches watching whatever was on.

"Nah" He shrugged. "I thought it would be nice to eat dinner at the table with my daughter like a normal family. Find out how your trip was."

"That sounds great daddy" I couldn't keep the smile off my face. He was trying so hard and that meant the world to me.

We finished making dinner in companionable silence and I dished out our dinner.

"So Bells did you have a good time with your mom and Phil?" Charlie asked sounding genuinely curious.

"It was good dad. Nothing like here but it was good. Renee was on again about her latest adventure. She and Phil were down in Los Angeles last month and some guy came up to her and started going on about how he thought she'd be great in a commercial or two. So that's her newest obsession." I paused infrequently in this discussion to eat.

Dinner was filled with chatter and laughter and my dad seemed really quite happy. By the time we were done I was yawning again and Charlie told me to leave the dishes, he'd do them before he headed off to bed himself.

"Thanks dad" I hugged him tightly. As I headed up the stairs I shouted "I love you!" over my shoulder.

"Love you too" Charlie called. We weren't ones who showed affection towards each other very often but I had really missed him and needed to hear him tell me he loved me.

I grabbed the portable phone from the upstairs hall as I headed to bed. I wanted to call Jake and see how he was, why he hadn't come with my dad to get me.

I dialed the familiar number and listened to the rings of the phone counting each one. I had gotten to ten rings before Billy finally answered the phone.

"Hey Billy it's Bella- is Jacob there?" I asked excitedly.

"Sorry Bella he's out" His usually kind voice sounded harsh and gruff as he barked into the phone.

"Oh" I said disappointment lacing my words "Will you ask him to call me when he gets back?"

"He's not going to want to Bella" Billy snapped "He doesn't want to speak with you. Bye Bella" Billy's voice trailed off as if he wasn't really happy about what he was saying as he hung up the phone.

I stared at the phone in shock for almost 5 whole minutes afterwards listening to its dial tone. Why wouldn't Jacob want to talk to me? What on earth had I done to make him so mad at me?

I quietly hung up the phone in the hall and returned to my room. I sank into my warm covers and let the silent sobs overtake me for the first time in almost a month. The one thought that crossed my mind was _'Am I not good enough for anybody?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul POV:**

My claws dug into the soft ground and sent me further forward. My ears were pinned back to my skull and my hackles were raised. The trees were nothing but blurs as I ran. Nothing could get in my way from ripping this leech limb from limb. I could see the leech running ten feet in front of me. I heard a tree branch crack as I ran into it.

I could hear Jacob running behind me catching up faster than I would have liked. He was new to this and angry, never a good combination. _Jacob go back and get Sam, _I ordered.

He growled at me, _No, I gonna kill 'em myself._

_Oh and what am I? A piece of pie? Look you can't see your damn girlfriend get over it and get Sam, NOW! _I barked at him.

He snarled at me but pulled back and started running back to La Push. I huffed and the leaves that were under my nose at the time swirled around my head. I pushed myself to go further, I was no longer on my land, but I wasn't on Leech territory yet, so I kept running.

The leech was tall, maybe 6' 3" he was darker skinned. Telling from earlier when he was calling me a no good mutt he was Jamaican. His hair was in dread locks and his eyes had turned ruby red. I snarled again thinking of the poor girl that died at his hands. She was a neighbor of mine, I had heard her scream and came running out only to find her lifeless body and this leech standing over her body licking his lips.

I had phased instantly and attacked. He was missing his left hand, but he had used his right hand to knock me into a nearby tree. His nails had sliced through my skin like a knife through butter. It hurt but luckily their nails didn't contain venom. It will take days for it to heal fully.

All of a sudden there were no more trees. I didn't stop though, too afraid to lose the bastard. I snarled and tried to push myself harder. My legs were burning and I could see my breathe come out in white clouds in the rain. I blinked the rain away rapidly. The sky was lit brilliantly with bolts of lightning. The sky was filled with the resounding BOOM seconds later. My snarls and growls were covered up by the thunder. My eyes followed the leech as he came to a sudden halt and turned around swiftly hitting me again when I didn't stop.

My body crashed into the ground hard. I slid across the slick grass only stopping when I dug my claws into the ground. I stood swiftly and launched myself at him. He wasn't prepared for my attack and fell easily. I stood over him and snarled. His face was lit up when another lightning bolt streaked across the black sky. I bit down on his neck but before I could rip his head off he kicked me off. I landed on my feet and jumped forward in attack again. This time I caught his arm and ripped it out of his socket. He snarled at me in pain and anger.

I heard a plane over my head and looked up briefly and saw the bottom of a Northwest Airlines plane. _God, how far am I from La Push? _ The leech took my distraction and grabbed his arm and started running again. _Shit, I let him get away._

I was about to go after him when I felt something large and fluffy crash into me. At first I thought I was being attacked again but when I looked up I saw Jacob with his head in a puddle. He picked up his fat head and shook it vigorously. Jacob was large but not as big as me, so far I was the largest wolf but only inches bigger than Sam. Jacob had russet colored fur and had white paws.

_Where is he? _Jacob asked looking around growling at nothing but rain.

_He got away you idiot, _I snarled

_You let him get away? _ Jacob whipped around to snarl me.

_No you did, you fat headed idiot! _I was about to jump at him but Sam stopped me.

_Paul, that's enough, _The big black wolf stepped in-between me and Jacob.

_Enough?! He let the damn leech get away! _I growled and glared at Jacob who shrunk back slightly.

_I did not, you should have ran after him dumbass, _Jacob jumped and rammed into my side. Sam ran forward grabbed him by the scruff of his neck dragging him back before letting him go.

_If memory serves-and it does-you ran into me, _I snarled.

_God I'm dealing with children instead of grown men, _both Jacob and I growled at Sam. I huffed again before I started walking back towards La Push. Sam started talking with Jacob and quickly surpassed my slow pace. I had always enjoyed thunder storms; it was amazing seeing the elements combine to make a remarkable show.

Jacob shoved me slightly passing me and snarled at him but refrained from attacking annoyed someone would yell at me _again. _I was listening into Jacob's and Sam's conversation barely while sniffing a tree.

_Sam you can't think this was my fault, _whining baby I grumbled.

_Of course I do if you had just listened to Paul none of this would have happened and the leech would be dead. If you had come and got me like he said instead of following him and leaving me to find out when I heard your howls than maybe he'd be dead. _Sam growled at Jacob.

_I'm supposed to be Alpha Sam not you,_ Jacob blurted it out like he hadn't really thought about it.

Sam stopped and looked at him in the eye. _Go ahead and try, I dare you to try and control Paul, Jarrod and Embry._

Jacob's eyes widened and he let out a small whimper. _I-I, _he huffed _I'm sorry, _Jacob looked down at the ground.

I snorted. _My butt you're sorry, you just don't wanna go on patrol tonight._

Jacob turned and growled at me. I shrugged and went back to sniffing the freshly soaked soil. I saw a mouse scurry across the ground in front of my feet and I watched as it jumped into a hole in the tree. It was small, its body maybe an inch or two with a long tail. It hid and poked its nose out slightly sniffing the air but jumped back in when a rain drop landed on his nose.

I walked at my own pace completely forgetting the two wolves in front of me. All of a sudden I felt a third presence.

_Jacob hurry up and get home Billy needs to talk to you,_ it was Jarrod the one wolf who knew everything that had ever happened to me. We used to be really close and then I phased and had to leave. A year later he finally phased after he and I got in an argument.

After an hour of stopping and sniffing random things and watching the storm go on I made it into La Push. I walked over to where Jarrod and Sam were still in their wolf forms. I decided I didn't want to listen to them talk about the chief's daughter, _who the hell cares if she comes by, we're huge we can deal with her easily. _ I thought to myself before returning to the bushes and phased and slipped on my cut off jean shorts.

I walked past the giant wolves that sat in my backyard and went inside. I grabbed a peanut butter sandwich and walked back outside to watch the sky. I sat on the old rocking chair my grandfather had built on the porch. It must have been hours later because the storm had ended and the sun had risen. "Paul c'mon we have to go talk to Jacob about tonight's patrols."

I nodded standing up and following them back into the forest. I phased and tied my cut off jeans to my leg, a lot easier to do than one would think.

_So what's the rush? _Embry asked.

_I want to get this over with Emily wanted to go out tonight. _ Sam said.

We broke stopped just short of the tree line and phased back pulling on our cut of shorts. We walked out of the forest only to hear yelling and arguing. My eyes landed on the small girl yelling at Jacob and my whole world shifted.

It was difficult to describe like nothing held me to the earth any longer apart from her. She was my sun, my moon, my everything. She was short at most 5'1" with auburn hair put in a pony tail ending just under her shoulder blades that accented her curls. She had curves in all the right places and had to be no older than eighteen. She must have been the shortest eighteen year old I have ever seen in my life though. She had a petit frame that was shaking in repressed anger at the very moment.

She looked at us and my breath hitched; she was gorgeous. Her lips were plump but her upper lip was slightly fuller. She had deep brown eyes that seemed like pools of chocolate. Her cheeks were red in anger and her jaw was set in a tight line. She had her lips pursued but as soon as she was close enough she started yelling but I didn't care.

I had finally imprinted and I couldn't be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own anything Twilight series related. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**Bella's POV:**

I groaned as sunlight streamed through my bedroom window. Of course the one morning sun is actually around here in Forks is the one night in over a month that I haven't slept well. The nightmares had come back. The abandonment issues I had just begun to overcome were starting to haunt me again and I was angry. No angry doesn't cut it I was _furious_.

In an instant I had made up my mind about what I was going to do about Jacob. I was going to storm into La Push stir up shit until he spoke to me and give him one chance to explain himself to my liking. I wasn't going to be a doormat anymore.

I threw on a pair of tight jeans and a dark brown cowl neck sweater my mother had bought for me and my new runners. I threw my hair into a high pony tail letting my natural curls fall just below my shoulder blades. I put on a tiny bit of make-up and grabbed my truck keys.

I wasn't sure what I was going to say but with each passing second I was getting angrier. How dare he! He knew how the Cullen's departure had affected me and he takes off in basically the same fashion. I was just entering La Push when a thought crossed my mind- Sam Uley. Jacob had been ranting about him and his 'cult' sucking all the younger boys in just before I'd left.

I hung a hard right into Jacob's driveway and slammed on my breaks. Not a good idea with this old truck as I just about went flying even with a seatbelt. I ripped myself out it and stormed to the Blacks front door.

Billy opened it just slightly and I pushed it wider and said forcefully "Billy Black don't lie to me I know he's here so don't even try it" before he could even open his mouth to tell me his son wasn't around. I knew he was. I couldn't explain how I was so sure I just was.

I very ungracefully pushed past the man I considered a second father and grabbed Jacob's bedroom door handle. I swung the door open and there he was. My so-called best friend laying half clothed across his bed. He looked so peaceful that it just kept pushing my anger past its boiling point.

"So glad one of us can get a good night's rest" I shouted sarcastically at his slowly moving form. He just looked at me terrified. Or maybe that was shame. He kinda looked like the cat that ate the canary when its owners returned home.

"Bella what are you doing here?" He spoke softly.

"Figuring out what the hell your problem is Jacob Black!" I shouted "You don't come to the airport after promising to be there. You won't talk to me when I call. You get your dad to tell me you don't want to talk to me!"

"Bella I can't tell you. I can't talk to you. Just go home" Jake said getting irritated. I couldn't help but notice he'd changed a lot since I'd last seen him a week and a half ago.

"No not until you tell me what's going on!" I said sternly and then caught Billy's eye as he rolled his wheelchair just behind me.

"Bella maybe you should wait outside while I talk to Jake for a minute. He _will_ come out and talk to you" Billy said trying to remain the voice of reason.

"Fine but if he isn't out there in ten minutes I will come back in here and drag him out" I vowed turning on heel and storming out the same way I had come in.

I stood just past their porch tapping my foot impatiently. I kept going over what I was thinking about saying in my head to make sure I didn't forget. When I was angry I tended to forget what I was going to say just like when I was super nervous I started to stutter uncontrollably. On top of that anytime I was at the extreme of an emotion I managed to somehow get clutzier than I normally was and that was saying something. There wasn't a day I didn't end up with at least one new bruise if not something worse.

I was also what the Cullen's used to call a 'danger magnet' and I was. I have been hunted by vampires which I bet not every girl can say she escaped unscathed. Ok maybe not unscathed. I unconsciously traced along the crescent shaped scar at my wrist. It was unnaturally cooler than the rest of my body. It was one memory of them that I could never erase. I couldn't just get rid of that scar like I did the pictures and the clothes and anything else Cullen related.

I was so entranced in my own world that I didn't notice Jacob until he lightly touched my shoulder with a burning hot hand. That surprised me. I had noticed a change in his body temperature before I left but had figured he was just getting a cold or the flu that had been going around. Now he seemed to be even hotter than then.

I whipped around so fast Jacob jumped back. It was then I noticed another change I hadn't seen when he had been laying down. He had grown. I don't just mean he got muscles, which he did, but he'd gotten taller. I was only 5' on a good day and he seemed to be a good 2' taller than me. That was new. I wasn't very impressed because even though I'd had to talk up at him before telling someone off while straining your neck just doesn't have the same effect as being able to look down at them.

"Bella listen I'd tell you if I could!" Jacob started an almost pleading look in his dark eyes.

"You can!" I said "I am your best friend you can tell me anything at all."

"No Bella I can't!" My normally calm friend shouted. I took a step back out of pure shock.

I heard voices from across his yard and turned quickly to face them. From the brush near the Blacks house came four extremely tall, dark, handsome men. I recognized three from when Jake had pointed them out when they were cliff diving and I was shocked to realize the fourth was Embry. Jake's friend. The guy I had spent almost 2 months befriending in Jake's garage. I gazed between each of them the anger that had been slowly dissipating rearing its ugly head once again.

Somewhere in my head I knew I was being irrational and just plain stupid as I tore towards them. I hardly came to the middle of any of their chests but I was intent on letting my fury be known.

"You! This is all your faults!" I screeched my voice raising an octave with each word. I jabbed my finger towards each of them. "He didn't want to be like any of you! You took him away from me!"

When I reached the one next to Sam, I think it was Paul I stood there shouting at him longer than the others. Well actually once I reached him I froze I continued yelling but found myself unable to wretch myself from the gaze of his gorgeous gray eyes. Wait a minute gorgeous? Here I am yelling to the high heavens about how horrible they are and I am calling his eyes gorgeous!?

"Sweetheart calm down. We can explain if you just take a deep breath and relax" Paul said softly. I wasn't sure how he meant it but instantly I felt patronized. Scratch that. Part of me felt patronized, part of me couldn't deny or understand the pull I felt towards this man. So I did the first thing that popped into my head.

I kneed him in the groin and slapped him hard across the cheek as he fell down to where I could reach his cheek. I angrily pointed at him "Don't you _ever_ call me sweetheart again or I swear to any god there is I will make sure you are in far more pain than you are right now! Understand?" And with that I turned quickly and made my way to my truck having to fight myself the whole way to keep from looking back to ensure he was ok, that I hadn't hurt him too badly. I couldn't fathom why I wanted him to be ok. Why my heart physically hurt for hurting him.

I slammed my truck door behind me gazing once more at the man who I had kneed and my best friend and all his friends who stood over him trying quite obviously not to laugh at the fact that he was taken down by a girl a lot smaller than himself.

I started the truck without even doing up my seatbelt and reversed jerkily onto the road. I drove for a couple of minutes and then as the tears that had slowly been forming blurred my vision I pulled over. I sat on the side of the road and sobbed for close to an hour before I was able to regain my composure enough to continue the journey home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Paul POV :**

_Note to self, never _ever _call Bella sweetheart. _Let me be kind and rewind Bella, my imprint, my love, the girls of my dreams, the girl who just kneed me in the groin, slapped me across the face and has me on the ground groaning in pain. I looked up to see Bella walking back to her truck. She was upset, I could tell and all I wanted to do was hold her and explain I didn't mean anything by it but me and my fat mouth.

I groaned again putting my face into the dirt. I heard suppressed laughter and looked up again and saw Jacob, Jarrod, Embry and Sam all standing over me trying to fight the smiles on their faces, _trying_ being the key word. "Assholes," I muttered.

"Yeah yeah, _sweetheart, _whatever you say." Jarrod mocked me.

I got up shakily, still holding onto my groin in pain. I placed my hands on my knees while bending over. I let out a deep breath, okay not so bad is it? Yes it is, yes it is. I groaned as my crotch flared in pain again. Jacob laughed at me again and I swear I heard Sam chuckle slightly.

"Okay, okay shut up already you idiots." I said through my teeth. I stood up now completely ignoring the flaring pain.

"Fine but I'm so telling Kim about this," Jarrod laughed. I growled at him.

I stared off into the space Bella had left. Sam looked at me and his eyes widened before he burst out laughing again. I snarled at him. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is," Sam wiped away the tears in his eyes because he was laughing so hard.

"What am I missing?" Embry asked.

"He-he imprinted on Bella and she beat him up." There was stunned silence before all hell broke loose. Jacob snarled at me and jumped at me phasing mid air.

I jumped back and phased. He started snarling and snapping at any part of me. I bit his neck and he bit my paw. We continued to fight another half hour before I pinned Jacob and snarled in his face. _I didn't have a choice in this, _I yelled into his head.

Jacob winced before he looked at me for a hard long second. _You hurt her and I rip you apart and burn the evidence._

_I ain't no leech, _I growled walking away from him and phasing back slipping on the cut off shorts Sam tossed at me. Jacob phased back and quickly put on the cut off shorts Sam tossed to him. I stormed over to Jacob's house not even bothering to wait for them; I went into his kitchen and grabbed an apple. I sighed thinking about Bella.

God she was so gorgeous, even when she was kicking my man parts. I winced remembering the pain. I looked at the wall across from the kitchen sink and saw a picture of Jacob and Bella when they were younger. They were in a fishing boat; Bella was holding a large fish and was smiling widely. Jacob was scowling while he held up a two inch long fish. I chuckled. I ran my thumb over Bella's face and sighed- I needed to see her again.

I opened my mouth and turned to look at Jacob he held up his hand telling me to shut up. "Already on it, Sam wants to have BBQ and bon fire and I thought it would be a good time to tell her."

I nodded and mumbled a thanks. Jacob looked taken aback slightly. I hadn't ever really said thank you to anyone. I ignored his dumbfounded expression and went back outside. I started running home not in my wolf form. I enjoyed running it was freeing in a way. No one to stop me. I was jogging along the side of the road when I heard a noise come from the bushes. I stopped and looked but saw nothing I shrugged and kept walking.

After about an hour I made it back to my home. I ran inside and immediately went to the shower. I let the hot water pound onto my back muscles and let my head rest on the wall. "Crap I haven't even officially met you yet and I'm already starting to get whipped."

I finished up my shower and walked around my house. Everything seemed duller without Bella. I couldn't fight the smile on my face when I thought about how the wind blew her hair as she stormed over to us. Or how she yelled at us seemingly not knowing the danger we could have put her in.

I frowned, now what? I asked myself the easiest question, but a question I had no answer for. I huffed and started to plan how I was going to tell Bella about me having imprinted on her. I stormed back outside and removed my cut off shorts; I phased and let out a bark of relief when I felt no other wolf minds with me. I quickly tied my shorts to my leg I ran towards the cliffs. I had always found I do my best thinking there.

After seven minutes of running I made it to the cliffs. I sat at the edge and howled. I sat staring out the crashing waves waiting for something to just explain everything, not that it would happen, but I still waited. I looked over at the beach and saw Sam and Emily looking up at me. I lay down with my head on my paws. I had always felt more comfortable in my wolf form, I had nothing tying me down, but now I do. I have Bella. I felt the pull wanting me to go to Forks, and I probably would have if those damn leeches weren't there.

For one second I started to panic. What if they find her? What if they hurt her? I snarled at the thought. I stood up and started to pace. I quickly looked up and started running to Forks. I had to make sure she was safe. I stopped myself ten meters away from the treaty line. I started pacing again and growling. My heart was in Forks and I wanted to protect her.

My feet were crushing anything and everything in their way. I could hear a rabbit running about twenty feet ahead of me. I started feeling my anger building, _What was wrong with me? I have never been so . . . . . out of control before._

_It's the imprint, _A part of me said trying to calm myself down.

_Yep and it's rational, I mean really who knows that the bloodsuckers haven't broken the treaty and are sucking her bone dry as you speak with yourself, _My other self said in a calm manner. I snarled at it to shut up.

_Would you shut up? You're so damn annoying not to mention cruel. _My _nicer _self yelled.

_I'm not cruel, I'm Paul and Paul doesn't give anything up for anyone outside of his pack, _My cruel side yelled back.

_But now he has Bella-_Wait since when did I argue with myself and think of myself in third view? Shit what is wrong with me?

_You're in love, _my head whipped around to see Sam sitting there watching me with amusement in his eyes.

_How long have you been there? _I asked a little mortified he heard me mental-well whatever that was 'cause god knows I have no clue.

_Long enough to realize you had better tell Bella tonight otherwise you won't survive the night, _he said before getting up and walking away. _And did you forget the leeches are gone? Have been since that one Jake called Edward abandoned her._ I could tell Sam was trying not to roll his eyes at my oversight.

_I um I mean I just never mind._ I grumbled starting the debate once more in my head whether or not I should race to see her. To make sure she was safe. Even if they were gone we had all seen how klutzy she could be in Jake's mind. She could have fallen down any number of stairs and be laying there dead.

It was that thought that made up my mind as I crossed the treaty line and headed to my beloved's home. Hopefully she wouldn't kick me again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV:**

I slammed the door shut behind me as I entered my house glad Charlie wasn't home to witness all the walls shaking.

I was no longer really mad, more sad that Jake had something he couldn't or wouldn't tell me. I was also confused as to why I felt so irrationally guilty for hurting Paul. I couldn't explain it but I had to admit it wasn't an unwelcome feeling because along with that guilt it was as if there was something in the back of my mind telling me I'd have plenty of time in the future to make up for hurting him.

I headed up to my room to try and relax and pulled a book I had recently started reading off my desk. I had been reading for maybe a half hour when the doorbell rang at the same time as my phone starting to vibrate in my pocket.

Answering my phone I started to head to the stairs.

"Hello?" I said with mild irritation at having to stop reading.

"Bells please just listen before you hang up" I heard Jacob's familiar voice spit out quickly "We are having a bonfire tonight at First Beach. If you come we can explain everything to you."

"So earlier when I wanted to hear it you wouldn't tell me but now you will? What's changed in a little under 3 hours that makes now so different from then?" I had been perfectly calm until I heard his voice again.

"It just is different Bella please come!" Jake sounded desperate as the door bell rang again.

"Coming!" I shouted to the door as I tried to race down the stairs. Maybe that wasn't such a great plan cause next thing I know I'm falling head over heels down the last 4 or 5 steps. "Ouch" I groaned as I stood up delicately testing my legs.

"What happened?" I could hear worry flood my friend's voice.

"Just me being me. I'll think about coming." I said and clicked my phone shut and opened the door.

I gasped in surprise as I saw a massive Paul standing in front of me. He stared at me worry filling his still captivating gray eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked "I heard a crash, I was going to break down the door if you didn't answer" He started rambling and I giggled softly.

"I'm fine probably just another handful of bruises to add to my collection" I joked and widened the opening allowing him to duck into the foyer. I wasn't sure what had come over me. I would never allow someone I had just met into my house at least not without Charlie and his gun around but I felt inexplicably safe. Like no matter what I did or what I said Paul wouldn't hurt me.

"Are you sure?" He gazed at me skeptically.

"Ya really I am fine." I said standing back to show him I really was in one piece and no harm really done. "What are you doing here Paul?" I suddenly questioned remembering my emotions from earlier.

"I just wanted to apologize" his deep, velvety voice crooned. "And make sure you were safe."

"Oh" I said mildly disappointed. Dammit why on Earth was I disappointed!?

"I didn't mean 'sweetheart' in a patronizing way." He continued trying to explain his earlier words.

"It's ok Paul. I'm not mad anymore" and I wasn't. I don't think I could ever be truly mad at this man in front of me as annoyed as that made me "I shouldn't have freaked out the way I did. I just miss my best friend" I sighed.

He took a step towards me then pulled himself back. "No harm, no foul" He said reaching out a hand to shake with "Well no lasting harm, no foul" He joked grinning widely at me.

I felt a warm blush creeping up my cheeks as I took his hand "Thanks" I grinned back at him.

"Are you coming to the bon fire tonight?"He asked and my grin broadened at the eager look in his eyes.

"I haven't decided yet." I said honestly. "Jacob just called me, hence my little trip down the stairs"

He looked at me sadly and I wanted so badly to make him feel better. Ugh now I was mad at myself. I know nothing of this man and I want nothing more than to make him happy! What is wrong with me? I found myself questioning my sanity.

"I would really love to see you there" He said kicking the ground in an almost shy and bashful manner.

"I'll think about it" I said although I knew I had already decided that I would definitely be going to the bonfire if Paul was going to be involved "Maybe I'll see you later?"

The grin that graced his handsome face reminded me almost of the Cheshire cat as his gray eyes sparkled happily. I opened the door and he slipped past me with a grace I could only wish to have.

I closed the door behind him and leaned against it letting out a small shriek of excitement. My excitement was quickly countered by panic. What was I going to wear!?! Where was Alice when I needed her most?

I managed to race up the stairs without killing myself and threw open my closet digging furiously. I will admit I went girly and tried on at least ten outfits before thinking of the brown vest and tight white top I had gotten in Phoenix. Although it was almost Christmas it was still fairly warm and I knew that as long as I stayed next to the bon fire I'd be fine. I kept on the jeans I had worn and threw on the shirt and vest.

I redid my hair to a half up half down style and put on just a touch more makeup than I had in the morning.

"Bella you home?" I heard my dad shout up the stairs as he got home from work.

"Ya dad just for a bit longer though. I'm going to La Push tonight for a bon fire with Jacob and the guys." I told him making my way down the stairs carefully. That fall earlier had hurt like hell although I wasn't going to tell anybody that. Far too embarrassing.

"That's great Bells!" Charlie exclaimed "You and Jake made up then?" He hung his holster on the hooks near the door and smiled at me.

"We're getting there I think" I said "We have a lot to talk about and hopefully tonight we get whatever is going on with him sorted out."

I went into the kitchen and stirred the spaghetti sauce I had started before getting dressed. I knew if I didn't make dinner for Charlie before I left he'd just end up ordering pizza or going to the diner which was fine sometimes but after my weeklong absence I wanted him to have something healthier.

"Something smells good" Charlie commented as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and came to see what was cooking.

"I am just going to cook the pasta for you and then I am going to head off dad." I explained "If that's alright with you?"

"Of course Bella, you know I don't mind you spending time in La Push. Especially with Jacob" He gave me a half-hearted sideways hug distracted because his game was supposed to start pretty quick.

"Go dad" I urged laughing as I caught him glancing at the clock "I will bring you dinner before I leave"

He gave me a sheepish smile and headed to the living room and shortly I could hear the sounds of whatever sports game he had on tonight filtering through the house. I shook my head still smiling. Some things never changed. Charlie wasn't very good at or comfortable with showing his emotions but I knew he loved me and worried endlessly about me.

The spaghetti cooked quickly and I was ready to go about a half hour later. The bon fire started at 7 according to a text Jake had sent me even though I hadn't told him I was coming. That gave me 20 minutes to get out to the reserve and down to the beach.

"Bye dad!" I called as I shut the door behind me. I think I heard a quick goodbye but who knows. When Charlie watches the game I don't think he'd notice a bomb go off just outside our living room window.

It took me 15 minutes to get to the beach and I made my way carefully to the beach. I could see all the guys from earlier surrounding a slowly growing flame. Billy was in his wheelchair off to the side with what looked like all the Quileute elders. I didn't even try to stop the smile that spread across my face as I went to join them. Now here's hoping I don't manage to face plant tonight I really don't want to look like a fool in front of Paul.

**Please review, please, please, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't anything to do with twilight-sadly-all rights go to their specific owner.

**Paul – POV : **

I walked onto Bella's front yard and smiled as I started walking away from the small house. I stripped and tied my cut off shorts to my leg. I phased and sat staring with goo goo eyes towards Bella's house.

_Paul!_ I whirled around and growled threateningly.

_Who's there? _I growled again and stood in a protective stance.

_Chillax, Pauly Wauly. It's just lil' old me. _I growled at Jarrod. He barked a laugh. _I came to tell you Sam wants you back in La Push to help set up the camp fire. So how did it go?_

_Jarrod has any ever told you how much of a gossiping girl you are? _I snapped at him. I started jogging back to La push. Jarrod was jogging at my side. He shoved me a little and laughed a wolfy laugh. _You do realize that wasn't a compliment, right? _I was seriously starting to wonder about his sanity. Maybe I should talk to Kim about taking him to puppy classes.

Jarrod growled at me. _You do and I'll talk to Bella about getting you a shock collar. _

I growled and shoved him slightly. It was good to have Jarrod back again I had to endure two months of pure torture hanging around with Sam. Sam was a good guy but I could only listen to 'Emily this . . .' or 'Emily that . . .' I loved the girl but honestly I didn't need to see her like _that._ I growled at nothing and Jarrod gave me a funny look. _What?_

_You keep growling at than air maybe I should get Bella to buy you a shock collar, _He pictured a dog he saw last Tuesday that had a shock collar. It tried to bark at a passing stranger and was shocked. It whimpered and lay down with its head between its paws.

I looked at him horrified. _You wouldn't really do that would you?_

He shrugged at stopped where I had stopped to give me a wolfy smile. _Well he got a treat when his family came home for being a good boy_ Jarrod shrugged like nothing was wrong.

_My god Jarrod that's just way too inhumane. _I grumbled shaking my head. I looked up startled when I heard passing cars. We were ten feet away from the main road through La Push. I phased and quickly put my shorts back on. I walked out onto the road followed by Jarrod. He hit me behind the head and ran towards Emily's house. I could tell Kim, Jacob, Sam and Emily were there. I growled and ran after Jarrod. We made it to the front yard before I tackled him. We were wrestling on the ground when Sam and Jacob ran out.

Jacob grabbed me from around the waist and pulled me off of Jarrod. Sam grabbed Jarrod around the waist and held him back. Kim and Emily ran out. Emily to her imprint and Kim went to hers. Kim glared at me and started brushing her hands over Jarrod checking for any injuries. He had a bleeding lip and his eyebrow was bleeding.

"He's fine," I growled glaring at Jarrod, he glared back at me.

Kim whirled around and glared at me. "He's fine? _He's fine?! _What if he wasn't _fine? _You are bigger than him and you think it's _okay _to attack him?" She yelled marching over to me. She looked like she was gonna slap me but stopped when Jarrod yelled at her to back up. I was shaking.

"Well if he can't take it he shouldn't have started it." I said through gritted teeth trying to stop my shaking. I remembered back to Bella. Her beautiful face her gorgeous body and her amazing attitude. My shaking stopped and a small smile graced my lips. I heard Sam, Jacob and Jarrod chuckle. I opened my eyes. "Sorry, Jarrod."

His eyes widened and he put his hand to his chest in mock shock. "Do I dare believe my ears? Did Paul, _the _Paul just _apologize?"_

"Shut it mutt boy," I growled at him.

Emily raised her hand. "So I'm gonna go on a wild goose chase here and say you imprinted?"

I stared completely shocked at her. "Ho-how did you know?"

Emily laughed. "Your eyes are different. More open and well they have more love in them. They look the way Sam looks at me and Jarrod looks at Kim. So who is she?"

I sighed. "Bella Swan, the chief's daughter." Emily smiled warmly and Kim apologized for being a jerk. I smiled and laughed again surprising everyone.

"Okay, okay enough about that let's get this Bon Fire on the move." Sam clapped his hands together. I nodded and went with Jarrod to pick up some logs and what not to build the fire. We talked about different things including how I was supposed to tell Bella about me imprinting on her and the simple little itsy bitsy detail I was a werewolf shape shifter thing.

I got back to my place at 6:34 and was debating whether or not to change; I was such a girl some times. Eventually I decided to just go as I was. I walked out the front door and headed to the Bon Fire. Everybody was here, well everybody that could come. I started walking to Sam and Embry but was stopped by someone grabbing my shoulder I turned to see Bella. A smile instantly found its way onto my face. I leaned down and kissed her cheek without thinking. I pulled back and she blushed.

"Hey I was hoping you would come," I whispered.

"Well I figured I would like to see you guys again and I wanted to apologize for uh you know kneeing you." She blushed looking down.

"Its fine, I'm fine, I promise." I decided now would be the best time to tell her about me imprinting on her. "Bella look I have something to tell you but I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me?" I asked nervously.

Bella shrugged. "Sure, but I have to see Jake real quick if you don't mind." I shook my head and bit back the growl that threatened to come out.

She left and I stared after her. She was gone for twenty-two minutes and forty-three seconds, but I wasn't counting. "Hey sorry that took so long but he said he wanted to apologize for uh ditching me." She blushed.

I nodded, I led her to the beach and we started walking through the sand with our feet at the water's edge. I let out a gust of air violently. Okay just let it out, just let it out, c'mon I can do this. "Bella okay I know this is going to sound absolutely ridiculous but I knew you to hear me out please?"

Bella giggled at my expense. "Just spit it out already Paul."

"Okay, here goes nothing," I mumbled mostly to myself. "Bella I'm a werewolf." I closed my eyes tightly not really wanting to see her reaction. I felt her stop and she turned me so I was facing her.

"Paul, what the hell are you talking about?" She demanded slightly angry.

I looked at her with pleading eyes, "I can't explain it, I have to show you."

I started undoing my shorts to take them off and saw Bella blush before turning around. I took my shorts off and threw them to the side; I phased and whimpered for her to turn around. She turned slowly and her eyes widened. She stumbled back a step and I whimpered and backed up so she wouldn't be as scared. "P-Paul?"

I nodded my big head. I slowly took a step forward testing the waters basically. She stared at me for another second before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back. I ran forward to try and stop her from hurting herself, but it's kind of hard when you have paws and no opposable thumbs.

I phased back quickly and put my cut off shorts back on. I ran to Bella and picked her up. I carried her to Emily's house which was closest and called her cell phone. I told her what happened and she said she'd be right over with Sam and the others. I went back to Bella and looked at her. My heart shattered she hated me, she was probably disgusted of me.

I brushed a hair that had wrapped around her eye behind her ear. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, for the first and most likely last time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV:**

"P-Paul?" I found myself stuttering as I stared at the silver gray wolf in front of me. He was massive but I could tell it was Paul. His eyes were the same colour as human Paul's.

The wolf took a tentative step towards me and I was suddenly overcome with shock. Couldn't I just have a normal life? Everything went black.

I opened my eyes blinking cautiously. I heard people talking around me and recognized both Paul and Jacob's voices.

"You should have just waited until we all were there to tell her!" Jacob's voice sounded angry.

"I just wanted to explain everything to her. Tell her how I feel." Paul's voice sounded weak and sad. I felt a hand caress my cheek carefully and knew instantly it was Paul's hot hand.

I let out a small moan and raised my hand to feel the back of my head for any damage.

"Bella!" seven voices called out at once.

"Are you ok?" Sam's deep voice asked over the ruckus of everyone else.

"My head hurts a bit." I admitted. I started to sit up with a bit of difficulty and felt a rush of dizziness and nausea when I was fully upright.

"I am so sorry I couldn't catch you" Paul said remorsefully.

"I'll be fine" I said honestly. A small concussion wasn't anything new just as bruises weren't. "However somebody had better start explaining how you changed into, of all things, a wolf!"

"You're not freaked out?" Jacob questioned "You passed out."

"Well it's not every day that a handsome guy changes into a wolf in front of my very eyes. It took me by surprise. But it is far from the strangest thing that has happened in my life" I chuckled softly.

This earned me a questioning look from both women present and half the guys. The only ones who looked unsurprised were Jacob and Sam.

"Bella do you remember when we walked down the beach and I told you the legend of the Quilete spirit protectors and the cold ones?" Jacob asked.

"Yes of course I do." I affirmed. I gazed at him with curious eyes before it hit me- the spirit protectors. I had read about them while trying to learn about the cold ones or as I came to know them the Cullens. I vaguely remembered the mention of wolves and it all made sense "You're werewolves!"

"Well that was easier than I expected it to be" Sam chuckled. "I thought we would have to do a lot more explaining!"

Everyone except Paul let out relieved laughs. Paul looked sad and hadn't pulled his gaze from his lap since I had sat up.

"I kinda just expected you to remember about the cold ones" Jacob admitted running his hand through his hair "Glad to hear that you actually listened to everything."

"Of course I did." I grinned widely. I remembered all the legends he told me because they fascinated me. They always had. Even if I hadn't been trying to figure out what the Cullen's were I would have remembered. "Does this have something to do with them?" I asked pointing my question more to Jake but Sam answered instead,

"It has everything to do with them" He said unable to keep a small amount of anger out of his voice "I changed when they returned here two years ago. Meant to keep our people safe. Paul was next almost a full year after I changed, Jarrod followed two months after. It was just the three of us for awhile but recently we've had two more additions to our pack. Embry three months ago and of course Jacob only two weeks ago."

"Oh" I said quietly "They're gone though so why are more people changing?"

"We aren't sure all we know is the pack keeps getting larger for a reason and hopefully we figure that reason out before it is too late." Sam said. He put his arm around a beautiful woman. Well one of the beautiful women in the room. Boy did I ever feel plain compared to these two. Even with scars running down one side of her face and making her grin crooked the woman under Sam's arm was drop-dead gorgeous. "Well we might as well finish introductions." Sam let a smile replace the worried look on his face as he looked at his beauty. "This is Emily. You know Paul, Jacob, Embry and myself. Jarrod is standing over there with his beautiful girlfriend Kim."

I smiled slightly shy at all the attention I now realized I was getting and waved "Hey."

"There is more to the legends Bella but this part you should really hear from Paul. So how about while you two talk here the rest of us go back to the bon fire. We will be sure to save you both some food." Sam said sternly as if his say was the final word on any matter. It probably was. He looked like the oldest in the group if only by a couple of years.

Everyone got up and left slowly and I was left alone with Paul by my side. He still hadn't breathed a word since I had sat up and I wasn't really sure how to start a conversation with him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" He said suddenly. He looked at me and I saw that his eyes were glistening.

"It's alright!" I smiled placing a reassuring hand on his knee. As soon as I did I got a shock. "Like you said earlier no lasting harm, no foul!"

He laughed slightly and said "Ok what I am going to tell you may freak you out. I just want you to know right off the bat that you have all the say in this matter. It is all up to you" He took a deep breath and started slowly "There is another tribal legend. One where the wolf or spirit protector finds his perfect soul mate." His voice picked up pace and I could tell he was nervous "It's called imprinting and it's supposedly very rare. However it doesn't really seem all that rare to me. Over half of the pack has."

"Whoa slow down. Imprinting?" I asked interrupting his rant.

"As soon as a wolf sees his soul mate everything changes. His whole world starts to revolve around this one individual. He will be the perfect friend, the perfect lover. Whatever the imprint wants the wolf will be. His imprint's safety and happiness are all that matter to him" He continued explaining once again not really looking at me. I was thoroughly confused- why was he telling me all this?

"I imprinted on you Bella" He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I had a feeling he never acted like this and I have to say if I was shocked by the realization that werewolves existed than I was positively floored by this.

"So you're my soul mate?" I questioned confusion evident in my voice.

"You're everything to me Bella but I will be whatever you want me to be. I will be your friend, your brother, your lover. Whatever you decide Bella is what I will be. All I want is to make you happy." His voice had adopted a pleading tone.

Well this explained the inexplicable pull I felt towards him all day. The reason I felt so bad for hurting him. I just wasn't sure what to say. I knew I didn't want to hurt him but I wasn't ready for a relationship. Not after the hell Edward put me through. I was finally getting back to normal and I wasn't ready to give my fragile heart to someone else to care for.

"Can we try to be friends and get to know one another first?" I asked lifting his chin so his gaze held mine.

His face lit up "Yes anything you want Bella" He leaned forward and wrapped me in a warm hug. I could get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything it alls belongs to their respectful owners.**

**Paul POV :**

I was more than a little upset that she just wanted to be friends when I wanted so much more but I was willing to take what I got. I loved her and if that meant standing back for a while and just _being _there for her I'll do it.

Sam yelled at me for an hour for telling her about wolves the way I did but my brain basically died and I couldn't think of a better way. Jacob hit me and for once in my life I didn't do anything back. I took like I should have and just watched Bella sleep. She looked so peaceful, my first thought when she woke up was if she was going to run of screaming.

"So how long have I been out?" She asked rubbing the back of her head. I quickly reached behind her head and placed my hand on the slight pump. She leaned into my touch and I smiled warmly at her before answering.

"Two hours, it's 9:30 right now. You know you took that a lot better than thought you would." I chuckled slightly.

"What you expected me to run out screaming?" She half glared at me.

"Well kind of yeah." I nodded sheepishly giving her my best smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, what is it with all the men I meet that causes them to think I will run away screaming?" She threw her hands in the hair in frustration and annoyance.

I chuckled again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it, it was an irrational thought, I'm sorry." I kissed her forehead and heard her breathe hitch in her throat. I hid my smile knowing it was me that was doing that.

She sighed. "It's fine but I guess that's what you get when you mingle with the supernatural. You know that's actually a good show, hey are there witches too?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "I think we should get a doctor to check that out, I think you hit your head harder than you led us to believe." She pouted and hit my arm. I feigned hurt and rubbed my arm. "Ow, Bella that really hurt."

"Oh shut up you big oaf." Bella smiled at me before giggling slightly.

I smiled and then I remembered the Bon Fire. "Oh I'm sorry, how are you feeling? Need an ice pack? Water?"

Bella giggled again. "You know you're cute when you're worried but no I'm good."

"Okay, hey you wanna head back to the Bon Fire?" I helped her stand up and steadied her on her feet before letting go.

"Um yeah I would love to go back." I nodded and grabbed her hand. I opened the front door for her before stepping out myself and locking it.

We had just got to the end of the driveway before Bella started talking again. "So do you work when you're not a wolf?"

"Well I'm a mechanic and a volunteer fireman. I'm a mechanic down and at my shop that I opened about a year ago with Jarrod. I work as a fireman well whenever there's a fire, I got this little pager. I don't how many I've accidently broken; not knowing your own strength sometimes is a pain. What about you, do you work?"

"Uh yeah I work part time at Newton's Sporting Goods but I'm still in school. I wanna open up my own bakery one day." She smiled dreamily.

"Oh that's sounds good, I always loved home cookin'." I smiled down at her. She shivered as the wind picked up. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and brought her body close to mine. I could feel the shivers radiating down her body

"Mmm me too, my mom wanted to become a chef for a short time and I mean very short. So she signed us up for cooking classes. She quit after the first day when she saw that down the hall they were doing art classes. I stayed and just kind of fell in love with cooking." She shrugged and huddled closer to my body. I smiled at the contact, maybe this friend thing wouldn't be so bad.

We arrived at the Bon Fire and I smiled at Sam and Jarrod. Embry and Jacob were singing some stupid camp fire songs. I rolled my eyes at them and sat on a piece of wood. Bella sat on my lap and when I gave her a questioning look she shrugged. "Hey I said friends nothing saying we can't be _best _friends besides your warm and I'm cold."

I laughed at her logic and pulled her closer to my chest and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Okay that is understandable."

I looked up and saw some of the other kids laughing and some doing silly dances. When I looked over to the left of the singing and dancing kids I saw some kids from Forks. One was a blond kid who still had baby fat and blue eyes. The other two were girls. One had blonde hair the other was a brunette. The brunette had grey eyes and the blonde had green eyes. In all honesty they looked like sluts. They were wearing skin tight tube top shirts and skirts where their butts were showing slightly even though it was winter.

I laughed and shook Bella slightly. She looked at me and I pointed to the group from Forks. "Who are they?"

Bella looked over confused but laughed when she saw who I was pointing to, "The guy is Mike Newton I work for his parents at their store. He follows me around like a lost puppy. The brunette is Lauren Mallory all I have to say is watch out or she'll bite your head off and I'm completely serious, with the biting part anyway. The blonde is Jessica Stanley she likes to gossip and finds any gossip in almost anything. I'm kind of surprised they are here because they absolutely despise the outdoors really."

I laughed but stopped when I saw Mike walking over to us. He stopped in front of us and smiled what he thought was a seductive smile. I glared at him but he ignored me, _nice to know I've become a plant and don't exist!_

"Hey Bella I heard there was a party going on here and thought I'd crash it." He chuckled at himself and tried to sound sexy. I covered my laugh behind a cough and he glared at me briefly before turning back to my Bella.

"Um hi mike." She said somewhat annoyed.

"So you wanna ditch this lame ass party and go for some real fun?" He winked at her.

I looked up at Mike, "Look Mike-right? Stay away from Bella. Can't you see she doesn't like you?"

Mike looked at me and glared. "I wasn't talking to you. Why don't you join your friends over there and sing and dance like a good boy."

I growled at him but he didn't hear it. I lifted Bella up and placed her on the wood beside me. I stood up and towered over Mike. I was a good foot taller and at least a foot wider with more muscle. I looked at his arms and realized he had no muscle. I glared at him. I was shaking slightly and I could see from the corner of my eye Sam watching me and talking to Jarrod about getting me out of here if something goes wrong. "Look jackass get out of here and I suggest you take your little posse with you before I do something I'll regret."

Mike was stepping back, I could see the fear in his eyes and his Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped in fright. He quickly turned and ran away dragging plastic clone 1 and 2. I smirked before turning back to Bella. She smiled up at me and stood up wrapping her arms around my waist. I hugged her shoulder to me and inhaled her heavenly scent. She smelt like peaches.

She pulled back and looked at me biting her bottom lip slightly. She looked like she was contemplating something. Before I could really register what she was doing she gave me a quick chaste kiss on the lips pulling back slowly and whispered. "My hero."


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV:**

I don't know what overcame me. I had said I wanted to start out by being friends and see where we went from there but after seeing him tell Mike off for me I just couldn't stop myself. I leaned up and placed a gentle, quick kiss on his lips. "My hero" I murmured happily.

I hadn't felt this happy in months. I hadn't felt this whole ever. With Edward something was always missing. A sense of intimacy. For the first time I felt like I wasn't going to get hurt. That Paul wasn't going to hurt me and I just took the plunge. I didn't want to miss a moment with this man.

He grinned broadly, lifted me off the ground and swinging me around with a loud whoop. He leaned down and pressed a slightly more passionate kiss against my lips. There was a bit of hesitancy still but when I kissed him back that seemed to dissipate.

I blushed after the kiss finished and found everyone watching us. Sam and Jarrod and their girls were grinning just as broadly as Paul was. Jacob looked slightly put off and Embry just looked awkward- like he had just watched his sister make out with someone. Billy and the other elders looked fairly pleased as if they had played matchmaker successfully.

"So Paul and Jacob mentioned hearing some legends!" I pulled Paul back down onto our driftwood bench and sat down in his lap. "Who's going to tell them?"

"She's winning points!" Kim called out. She was gorgeous with pin straight shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin reminded me of milky coffee and she looked at Jarrod with such love. I wondered if I looked at Paul like that. "Someone who with actually listen to Quil and Billy's stories."

It felt like we had sat for hours listening to Quil Atera Sr. and Billy as they retold the legends of the tribe. I felt at peace and perfectly at home in Paul's hot embrace. I noticed that Emily and Kim had both taken positions very similar to mine and decided that it was nice to be able to be warm in someone's embrace and not just about suffer freezer burn every time I wanted to be held.

It was nearing one in the morning when everyone started to head back to their own homes. Paul took my hand and started leading me up the beach. "Come on I'll take you home you look beat."

"Well thanks" I scoffed rolling my eyes. "What about my truck?"

"I'll drive it and then just run back here." Paul explained as he plucked the keys to the truck from my hand. "Bella you are always beautiful to me. You could be wearing a potato sack or be a paper bag princess and you'd still be beautiful. You'll always be my princess."

I blushed at his sappy comments but his words warmed my heart.

"We have to talk about where we stand" He finally said as he helped me into the passenger side of the truck.

I let him climb into the driver's seat before responding "I'm willing to give a real relationship a shot with you but I just want to be honest here. I was almost destroyed when the Cullen's left. I don't think I can survive another heart break Paul. So if I seem a little guarded or stand offish it's just because I am terrified about getting hurt again."

"Bella I will never purposely hurt you. Hurting you in any way will hurt me too." Paul told me giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. "If anything I do ever hurts you or annoys you just tell me and we can talk it over."

Wow he really was serious about this. Talking things over wasn't something Edward was ever very good with. He would just go and do something. Never talking anything over with me first.

"Thank you Paul" I squeezed his hand back and scooted closer to him so he could wrap an arm around my shoulder for the rest of our quiet ride to Forks.

"I don't think you should meet Charlie yet" I laughed as we pulled into my driveway.

He looked petrified. "Waiting might be a good idea" he admitted as he exited the truck. I climbed out and met him at the start of the sidewalk.

"I'll see you soon?" I asked knowing I wouldn't be able to stay away from him for very long. I remembered how I had felt that afternoon unable to wait to see him. Being away from him was going to be difficult I could just tell.

"Of course. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to Port Angeles tomorrow? It's my day off and we could finish up any Christmas shopping you may have and the little bit I have, have lunch, catch a movie?" He sounded nervous as he asked me.

"That sounds like fun" I leaned up and kissed his hot lips again holding the kiss longer than necessary but still not willingly. I wouldn't mind kissing those lips for eternity.

"Sleep tight my princess" Paul squeezed my hand one more time before turning and starting towards the bush near my house.

I opened the door and could hear the TV quietly playing in the living room. Charlie must have tried waiting up for me. If he hadn't fallen asleep he would have for sure been interrogating Paul at the moment.

I peeked into the living room and there was my dad snoring softly in his recliner. The discovery channel was on as I rummaged through the pile of newspapers on the coffee table for the remote. I found it and turned off the TV before turning to Charlie.

"Dad. Daddy. I'm home." I said quietly "You should move up to your bed so you don't get a krink in your neck dad" I shook his shoulder gently.

He jumped "Bells what time is it?" He asked groggy sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Just about 1:30" I told him peeking at my watch.

"Did you have fun? Did you and Jake work out whatever was wrong?" He asked as he started to stand.

"It was a blast dad. The elders came and told stories and I met a couple of the girls from the reserve, Emily and Kim." I said as we made our way to the stairs together. "Jake and I are working it out. He's still my best friend!" I was seriously thrilled that Jacob now didn't have to hide anything from me. I was so glad I wasn't going to lose him too.

"That's good Bella" Charlie yawned "If I don't see you before I head off to work have a good day tomorrow."

I nodded and moved into my room closing the door behind me. I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top before I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. All I could think about was Paul, his luscious lips, his promise to not hurt me.

I fell into the bed exhausted but happy. Tonight was just the beginning of what I had a feeling would be a great relationship with a great guy. I remembered Jacob's comments about Paul's temper and had seen a slight flare during his talk with Mike but I wasn't scared.

I buried myself under my quilt momentarily wishing I had Paul's heat to keep me warm during the night before drifting off into the most restful sleep I had had since Edward's abrupt departure.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything all rights belong to their rightful owners.

**Paul ~ POV:**

"That sounds like fun" She leaned up and kissed my lips again holding the kiss longer than. I wouldn't mind kissing her forever she was . . . . . magnificent.

"Sleep tight my princess" I whispered squeezing her small hand in my large hot one once more. I couldn't fight the smile spreading across my lips. I could hear her talking to Charlie about getting up. I walked back into the forest, stripped and phased. I trotted back to La Push taking my sweet time.

I stopped at the La push and Cullen territory border. I looked back in the direction of Bella's house I whimpered slightly. I missed her already even though I knew she was safe.

_Paul how's she doing? _I looked up to see Sam and Embry watching me with wolfy grins across their faces.

_She's fine. So what do ya need? _I barked a laugh when their mouths dropped slightly. _What?_

_Nothing, I've just never seen you so polite. _Sam shook his head before getting back to business. _I decided since you are all goo goo eyes you would need something to distract you so you and Embry are on patrol for the night._

I shrugged my shoulders and went over to Embry. _Let's get a move on than shall we?_

_Sure whatever you say, and now that you left your little princess in the capable hands of her king, _I stopped and growled at Embry.

_Do you enjoy listening in to things you are not supposed to?_ I asked shaking my head.

_I was bored and Jacob was off bugging Kim and Jarrod. _

_Okay, okay whatever so you head in that direction and I'll head this way okay? Meet up here when you are done. _He nodded and headed to the right. I started running to the left and thinking about my girl. I was starting to think about how her lips felt on mine when I came across a vampire scent. My head whipped in that direction and I started running. What if it was the same vampire as last time? I lifted my head and howled loudly.

I broke through some trees and landed in a small creek, I looked around and saw a flash of red deeper into the forest. Without even thinking I snarled and started running towards it. I was closing in and my nose was on fire, it smelled like bleach was being placed right under my nose. It burned so bad but I kept running after the leech. I howled again because it didn't seem to me like anybody was listening. I jumped over a fallen tree launching myself further forward as my back legs came in contact with the ground. I was closing in on her and fast.

She started realizing this and turned around snarling at me. I halted and growled at her barring my teeth and getting in an attack position. I shifted from paw to paw uneasily. I jumped with a second's hesitation and ripped her shirt slightly. She hissed at me and I growled back. She jumped at me and caught me across the chest, I yelped in pain and jumped back. Before I knew it she was attacking again but I was more ready and held the defensive. I bit her arm whenever I got the chance but I was never able to rip her off. "Let go you bloody mutt!"

I snarled at her and she flung me back into a tree. I jumped up and with the help of the tree shot myself forward in attack I got her in the leg I bit down and shook my head around viciously tried my best to rip her limb off. She punched me in the head and I let go immediately. I started backing up slowly, my vision was blurring in and out but I had to remember to stay focused. If I failed now I might not even have the chance to have a single date with my Bella.

My back legs gave out and I fell onto my side, I guess the blow to the head did more damage than I thought. I watched as she stalked forward to me and smiled evilly. She knelt down beside me and ran her fingers through my fur at my neck, I growled at her in a weak warning to get back. My vision was blotching and getting fuzzier as the seconds ticked by; my hearing had disappeared completely by this point for some reason. She opened her mouth and I saw the venom glistening of her teeth. I closed my eyes tightly praying Bella would be safe without me but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see the vampire running and Sam walking over to me trying to tell me something that I couldn't hear.

Before I knew what was happening I was being sucked into the dark feeling of numbness, I felt my body phase back and that was it.

When I woke up I was laying down on something soft and I could feel someone putting something gooey and disgusting on my chest. I opened my eyes and groaned when the light blinded me. I heard someone giggle and looked over to see Emily smiling at me and putting the disgusting goop on my chest. I looked down and saw that my entire chest was blue. My eyes widened. "What the hell . . . . . . . ?" I trailed off as Emily giggled again.

"Sam brought you here and you're chest wasn't healing for some reason, so I made up some of my special healing recipe and here we are." I groaned again.

I was falling asleep again when a thought struck me. I sat up straight and accidently knocked Emily off the bed. "Crap I'm so sorry Emily." She laughed heartily and I offered her my hand to help her up. "Again sorry but Emily, I need you to tell me what time it is."

Emily looked down at her watch and looked back up at me curiously. "It's six after seven, why?"

I got out of bed hissing in pain when it jostled my chest a lot. "I have to go and get Bella."

I grabbed one of Sam's button-up shirts and put it on making sure it didn't stick to the goop. "When does this shit come off?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "When I say so, now go and get that beautiful girl of yours."

I smiled and kissed her cheek thanking her. "Oh and go talk to Sam I think he wants to talk to you quick." She yelled after me.

I ran into the kitchen where I could smell the guys. I walked in the door to see Embry with his head in his hands. "I'm sorry I didn't think he would actually find a vampire. I thought after he chased the last one away they would stay away, I guess I was wrong."

"Your right Embry you didn't think! And now look he in serious danger of dying and what are we supposed to tell Bella?" Jarrod yelled.

"Well you could start by telling her how stupid you guys are and then head into how I'm perfectly fine and am late for our date." I smirked at them.

Embry shot up and hugged me I kind of just stood there "Okay you can let go now. My chest still hurts you know?"

He jumped back and apologized.

After another half hour of talking I was off to have my date with Bella. My chest and head hurt but I felt a lot better than I did before. I made it to the door and walked up the stairs and onto the porch. I knocked and smiled when I saw it opening slowly and I could hear my beautiful Bella breathing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV:**

I skipped down the stairs the smile that had been on my face since last night never faltering. I was wearing a pair of yoga pants and an oversize purple shirt that slipped off one shoulder. My hair was loose and curly. I was hyper and excited. Today was my first date with Paul!

He was supposed to pick me up at 7 but I wasn't worried that he was late. Jacob had told me he wasn't much of a morning person. Normally, neither am I. Ask me anything before 10 o'clock and you will probably get a confused look followed by a semi-coherent 'huh?'

I opened the door and there stood my Paul. He was wearing jeans and a button-up shirt similar to one that Sam had worn to the bon fire last night. It sounded like he let out a relieved sigh when he saw me in one piece and he leaned down to capture my lips beneath his.

"You're lucky Charlie had to work early this morning" I teased as I let him into the house again. I headed towards the kitchen knowing that Paul was hot on my heels. "I figured we could have breakfast here and then head out?"

"Sounds great princess" He smiled and leaned against the counter "Anything I can do to help?"

"Set the table. Plates are in the cupboard behind you and cutlery is in the top drawer by the stove." I told him as I pulled out the waffle batter I had mixed while waiting for him, bacon, eggs and sausage. I set up the waffle iron and started melting some butter in a skillet.

He watched me with interest as I fried the bacon and sausage, made the waffles and fried the eggs. It was like he couldn't take his eyes off me and I really didn't mind the attention for once.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked as I served up breakfast.

"Just the most beautiful girl in the world serving up something that smells absolutely delicious." He laughed as he sat across from me.

I have never in my life seen food disappear so fast. What I had made should have lasted Charlie and I two meals easily. By the time I was done there was no food left.

"Hungry?" I teased as I moved the dishes to the sink.

"Long night." He sighed and moved to help me clean up before we left.

Dishes were cleaned and put away and I grabbed my jacket off its hook by the door. As I grabbed my truck keys Paul took them away from me.

"Nuh-uh." He shook his head "We are taking my truck." I pouted but knew that it was probably the better choice if I didn't want to freeze waiting for a tow truck. However, he was a mechanic maybe I wouldn't have to spend so much time waiting for tow trucks in the future. My pout slowly turned into a grin and I am sure I looked nuts.

Paul led me outside and waited as I locked the door. "Wow!" He laughed at my reaction to his truck. It was a cobalt Chevy Avalanche.

"Like?" He asked as he led me down the walk and helped me into the passenger seat.

"I love it." I smiled "I was actually looking at one of these when I was still living in Phoenix."

He started the truck and pulled out carefully "Well you can borrow mine anytime you want."

I laughed loudly knowing that part of the reason he said this was that he was worried about my truck. Everybody said it, everybody commented that maybe it was time for an upgrade but it was my baby. I loved my truck. It was my welcome home present from Charlie when I moved here last year. Jacob had kept it in pretty great shape when Billy owned it and it was still running pretty well. I mean there were times when it suddenly died and left me stranded but when the Cullen's had been here Rosalie would fix it for me. After they left Jacob would give me a hand.

"So is there anywhere specific you want to go?" I asked as we hit the interstate.

"Anywhere you want to. I brought the list of movies from the paper." Paul pointed to the newspaper sitting on the seat between us which I quickly started flipping through.

"OH! Can we go see _Alice in Wonderland_?" I asked unable to keep the excitement from creeping into my voice. _Alice in Wonderland _was one of my favourite stories as a kid. I had been thrilled when I heard that there was going to be a new movie of it. Especially since it was Tim Burton and Johnny Depp!

Paul's deep laugh filled the cab and he nodded "Of course." He reached over and gripped my hand tightly.

I sighed contently and wished I could move closer to him. I wasn't going to but I had missed him so much the night before after he'd left I wanted to be as close to him as possible. I didn't think I was going to get used to that feeling anytime soon. Such an unnatural pull but I loved it. I undid my seat belt before moving into the seat beside me and rebuckling myself.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead happily. I leaned my head against his shoulder only to feel him tense and hear him wince in pain.

"Paul what's wrong?" I asked immediately concerned.

"It's nothing Bella." He said trying to reassure me.

"It's obviously not nothing Paul. You are in pain and you are lying to me!" I called him out suddenly very angry. Here I am trusting him and he's lying to me!? "Tell me what's going on or pull the truck over and let me out right now."

He looked worried and said slowly "Bella it's nothing. I will be fine. I just don't want to worry you princess."

"Well you are hurt obviously so ya I am worried!" I shouted glaring at him. I just wanted to know what was going on, what had happened that had hurt him.

"There was a vampire near the reserve last night" He said after a few moments silence. I was shocked I couldn't speak and breathing was suddenly harder. As if I had a weight pressing against my chest. He reached an arm around me holding me tightly as we pulled into a rest stop. I was hyperventilating by the time he spoke again.

"She had red hair. We've seen her off and on for awhile but she always gets away. I managed to keep up with her last night and I did have her at one point. She attacked me and gave me some pretty nasty scratches across my chest and threw me into a tree." He held me even tighter as I tried not to cry. My Paul was hurt. By Victoria.

"Victoria hurt you. Victoria is back." I said trying to get my breathing under control.

"You know her?" He asked concern flooding his voice.

"Did Jacob ever tell you how I got hurt at a hotel in Phoenix last spring?" I asked calming down slowly as Paul rubbed circles along my shoulder. When he nodded I continued "It wasn't just me being a klutz. It was a vampire. A vampire named James. His mate was Victoria and they had one other member of coven. A Jamaican named Laurent." I saw recognition in his eyes at Laurent. I had a feeling he had encountered Laurent before.

"James was a tracker. They showed up at the field where the Cullen's played baseball. The Cullen's tried to disguise me as one of them but James caught my scent. Apparently it's very alluring for them. James hunted me and even though they tried to protect me I snuck away. I thought my mother was in danger and went after her myself. He attacked me, broke my leg, multiple ribs and he bit me." Paul tensed as I spoke. "Edward and the others showed up just in time. Any later and I would have been turned. Edward was able to suck the venom out and all I have left of the experience is this little scar" I showed him the crescent scar on my wrist and he growled as he traced his burning finger along the ice cold skin. "and the memories."

"What happened to James?" He asked.

"He was killed. Victoria must be back for revenge." I stated finally calm "Paul I want to see the marks." I said and he looked at me warily. "Please."

He nodded and started undoing the button up shirt. I could see a blue goop filling in some fairly deep gashes. I felt tears burning in my eyes but blinked them back.

"Princess these will be gone by tomorrow. I swear I won't even have a scar" Paul insisted leaning forward to give me a reassuring kiss "We wolves heal fast!" he joked lightly and I smiled.

"Ok we can go now" I said after a few more moments of calming. "Well after you kiss me again!"

He smiled and kissed me again. It was a kiss full of meaning. Happiness that he was safe. Love. Passion. Worry. I didn't want to lose him after I had just found him.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing, everything belongs to their respectful owners.

**Paul POV :**

"Paul I want to see the marks." She said, well more like demanded but I did not mind one bit. I gave her a wary look. "Please."

I slowly nodded knowing I would regret it. I slowly undid the buttons on Sam's button up shirt. She gazed curiously, angry and confused when she saw the blue goop filling in some of my fairly deep gashes. I watched as tears pooled in her sweet brown eyes, she tried to blink them back before I could see them but my heart shattered. I knew I should never have showed her the cuts. They aren't that bad.

"Princess these will be gone by tomorrow. I swear I won't even have a scar." I insisted I leaned forward to give her a kiss in reassurance. "We wolves heal fast!" I chuckled at my own lame attempt at a joke, she smiled but I could still see the pain in her eyes. I sighed quietly.

"Ok we can go now." She took a few deep calming breathes before getting a wicked smile on her face. "Well after you kiss me again!"

I laughed and kissed her again but pulled back too soon for my taste but I knew we'd be late for the movie if we didn't start moving soon. She pouted at me and I couldn't resist kissing her again. "Ugh, stop pulling back!" She blurted the second time I pulled back. She flushed red after realizing what she said. "Sorry,"

"Its fine I enjoy kissing you but we if we stay here much longer shopping will be rushed and then we'll have to practically run to the movie, not that that would be a problem in my case." I smirked and she giggled.

"Fine, fine but you owe me a kiss." She raised her eyebrow at me like I would disagree, I' not that stupid.

"Promise," I smiled starting up my truck and driving again. I grabbed her small hand and held it in my own large one. She looked at me briefly and smiled before turning back out to watch the green of Forks pass by. We arrived at the mall shortly after nine. I smiled and pecked her lips before jumping out of my side of the truck and running over to open hers. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something along the lines of 'always date the gentlemen huh?' I bit back my smile and grabbed her hand.

"So where would you like to go first?" I asked holding the mall door open for her and a couple that was walking behind us. They thanked me and I nodded a 'you're welcome' at them. They were an older couple and they stared at each with absolute adoration and love in their eyes they were definitely in love. I looked back at Bella and thought about how I wanted something like that with Bella one day.

"C'mon I wanted to find a new fishing thingy for my dad for Christmas." Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me to the nearest sporting job.

After about an hour of shopping in the sporting goods shop Bella finally chose a fish detector thing. I wasn't exactly positive because I wasn't exactly interested in catching fish, hell I barely could actually catch one . . . . Well, with a fishing rod, my own wolf jaws on the other hand are a completely different story.

We shopped and went to almost every store in the mall before my stomach started growling . . . loudly. Bella giggled. "Someone hungry?"

I flushed slightly and nodded me head. "Sorry, if you want to keep shopping than I can wait."

Bella looked startled. "You're starving and you're telling me you would wait just for me?"

I shrugged and smiled at her. "Of course I'll do anything if it means making you happy even if it annoys me or makes me die of hunger." I chuckled at the last part, my stomach choosing that moment to make itself known again.

Bella giggled and smiled up at me. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed my lips gently. "Sure, I think I saw a burger place down the mall."

I smiled at her widely before picking her up and spinning around. "You know I'm starting to like you. Up until this point I wasn't sure." I smiled at her in a joking manner.

Bella rolled her eyes and punched me in the shoulder. "Oh shut it, or I'll flick your nose, ooh or maybe I could spray water in your face like they do on that T.V. show."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. I grabbed her shoulder and hugged her to my side while messing up her hair. "Hey!"

"Yes princess?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter.

"Never mind, but remind me to stop in at the pet store to buy a spray bottle." I laughed again and we started walking down the mall. We arrived at the _Burger King_ and I immediately got in line hopping up and done for no reason.

"Thanks for dumping me for food!" I turned around to see an annoyed Bella. "What happened to 'I'll do anything if it means making you happy even if it annoys me or makes me die of hunger'?"

I shrugged sheepishly with a matching sheepish smile. "I'm sorry Bella, I was just hungry and the animal in me took over." I smiled my best smile trying my best to get her to forgive me.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Animal sees food and leaves damsel in distress to hang high and dry." She mumbled under her breath.

I laughed out loud getting a few odd looks from the people in line in front of us. "But you weren't in distress." I amended.

She flushed realizing I had heard her. "Crap!" She mumbled again.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know princess I can still hear you, and I don't think that woman over there would appreciate you cussing in front of the little kid."

She slapped my arm and flushed again. "Okay, I'm sorry now let's eat before your stomach decides to wreak havoc on all the innocent people." She giggled. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

I almost squealed in excitement when we finally made it to the front of the line. I looked at the menu quickly before deciding. "Okay I'll get three whoppers, a medium fries and a coke." I heard someone clear their throat behind me and saw Bella giving me a disapproving look. I sighed and looked back at the cashiers. "Make that a diet coke. And Bella what would you like?"

Bella rolled her eyes and I heard the cashier choke on his own saliva as he looked at me with wide eyes. He was maybe eighteen with spiky black hair. He had blue eyes and fairly clear skin for a guy who works at a fast food joint. He looked at me and then at what was already ordered. I turned back to Bella.

"I'll just have a cheese burger and an ice tea." She said grabbing her wallet to pay.

"No way are you paying, it's my fault we're here, my stomach, so I pay." I said pushing her wallet down.

"No that isn't fair you don't need to waste money on me." She objected.

"And yet I don't mind and it isn't wasting if I _want _to do it." I smiled at her.

"Fine but I'm not happy about this." She pouted at me.

"You know I can live with that for this once seeing as it will make you happy in the long run." I smiled again and turned back to the cashier.

"I-is that all sir?" I thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Okay that will be twenty-three dollars and fifty-seven cents." I gave him the money and me and Bella stepped off to the side and took our meal when it was ready. We went off to the far corner in the mall and sat down.

I looked down at our 'meal' and frowned before looking back at Bella. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't take you anywhere fancy or more expensive. Next time I promise I'll-"

"Whoa, whoa Paul I love just going to a fast food place, it makes me feel more . . . normal, I guess. I love you and everything you are but sometimes you need a sense of normality and what better way than eating a burger in a noisy crowded mall?" She smiled at me.

My smile only grew with her words, especially when she said she loved me. "You love me?" It was a stupid question but I wanted her to admit it.

Bella flushed and looked down. "Yeah, maybe, a little," She glanced up at me and her face lit up with a smile. "okay a lot, don't think bad of me for falling so fast but well you know."

I laughed, "Yeah I know and I love you too." I leaned across the table and kissed her gently on the lips. My stomach interrupted our moment and I flushed and yelled at my stomach to shut up in my head.

"Why don't we eat so we can head over to the theater?" Bella suggested and I smiled.

"Sure, besides I highly doubt my stomach would wait for my permission to wait much longer." We ate talking and laughing about random things.

After we finally finished we ran to the theater laughing when a store manager started yelling at us for being rambunctious teens. We made it to the theater with ten minutes to spare. I bought the tickets and gave them to Bella telling her to go and get seats. I went to the concession stand and bought a large popcorn and _diet _coke for us to share, and grabbed two straws on my way to the theater.

I stood at the back of the theater trying to look for Bella. They lady that was in the seat next to the isle was staring at me with an annoyed look on her face. I couldn't see a damn thing because the previews had already started. I started growling quietly when Bella all of a sudden started waving her hand up in the air while giggling. I rolled my eyes at her trying not to laugh at me. I sat down and handed the popcorn to Bella. "Where do you put it all?" She asked looking amazed as I took a handful of popcorn.

"Is that your subtle way of telling me I'm getting fat?" I asked amused.

She rolled her eyes but smirked. She pinched my side and smiled evilly. "Yes it is, got a problem with it?"

I stared at her with fake hurt. "Well if you can't take all of it I can find a seat or maybe two." I started getting up but she pulled me back down laughing.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, it just amazes me how you can eat _four _whoppers and still have room for popcorn." She shrugged kissing my lips.

"Well I'm a growing boy I need the food besides I'll end up running all of it off tonight while on patrol." I kissed her lips gently. I heard a boy groan from behind me. I looked behind me and saw three little boys all about ten glaring at me. "Problem?" I growled out at them. All their eyes widened and they shook their heads.

I laughed and turned back to Bella and she was hiding behind her hand shaking her head. "Don't do that, you probably scared the crap out of them." Bella chastised.

"Not yet anyway but if they don't stop staring at you, I might bite them." She slapped my shoulder but kissed me none the less.

The rest of the movie we watched in silence and just holding each other. After the movie I helped her into my truck and started driving home. We held hands and just sat in a comfortable silence. An hour later we were sitting on her front porch cuddling and talking about random things when Charlie all of a sudden decided to make an appearance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's POV:**

Well I hadn't expected Charlie to show up. Paul and I were sitting quietly in the porch swing I had made my dad buy when I was out many a summer ago. We had spent the last little while just talking about anything and everything under the sun. I learned his favourite colour was blue, he loved sweets more than he did salty things, his favourite meal was steak and potatoes- just like dad- and that he was an only child. His dad had died when he was 7 and his mom had died just the year before. Her death was the reason he changed.

"Um Bella is there something you want to tell me?" Charlie asked the perplexed look he'd had since exiting the cruiser remained on his face. "Like maybe who this young man on my deck is and why he has his arm around you?"

"Dad this is Paul." I said quickly leaving Paul's hot embrace. I didn't want to but it was kind of awkward around Charlie. "He's from La Push. We just started seeing each other." I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

Paul stood and confidently took my dad's hand in his "Hello Chief Swan. It's great to meet you." I had thought there might be some hesitation but not even a little bit. That was Paul though. Sure he had a temper, which I had yet to actually see, but he was friendly if you just let him in.

"Paul, nice to meet you. I expect you are treating my daughter well?" Dad narrowed his eyes at Paul. It was entertaining my 5' 11" father trying to look intimidating to my 6' 11" boyfriend.

"Daddy be nice" I reprimanded softly "He's treating me like a princess." I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to look cross but I was still smiling. Today had been amazing. After our discussion about Victoria and Laurent that is.

"I'm being perfectly nice." Charlie insisted "Paul how old are you? Are you going to school? Working?" I sighed as the interrogation started.

"I'm 21 in the spring. I graduated almost 3 years ago and I am currently working as a mechanic on the reserve. I volunteer at our local fire department and help Sam Uley with anything the council needs." God I loved him. He had the perfect answers.

"Alright. Bella and I will have to have you over for dinner sometime soon so that I can get to know you better." Charlie said gruffly. I was honestly expecting more of an argument. Maybe a 'Bells you're moving too fast.' What he said next is what stunned me "If you keep the sparkle back in my baby's eyes I have no problem with you. If she loses that sparkle again because of you I will hunt you down and castrate you myself. Bella don't stay up too late you do work tomorrow morning." He moved to the door and shut it behind him after giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

I sat down but Paul remained standing staring after Charlie in shock. "Would he actually?" He trailed off but I knew what he was asking instantly. I burst out laughing at the look of worry.

"You heard him." I was able to get out between giggles "Break my heart he breaks your man parts."

I pulled him down next to me and curled again into his arms. "Bella I'm not going to hurt you I promise."

"I know you won't Paul. It's just he's my dad. I'm his only baby." I sighed "After what happened with Edward he's a little overprotective."

"It's understandable" Paul's tone had taken on a dark undertone "I want to kill him for what he did to you. What he put you through. Bella you didn't deserve that." He held onto me tighter as though if he let go I would disappear into thin air suddenly still in love with Edward. That wasn't going to happen.

Today had shown me just how much fun I had missed out on with Edward. He would never have wanted to go to the mall with me. I wouldn't have wanted to put him through that torture- so many hearts pumping in a small vicinity that would just make me sadistic. I had a feeling that even if Edward did eat he would never eat as much as my Paul. He was too put together to let loose. I liked that I could let loose and act a little crazy with Paul. He wouldn't look at me like I was crazy he would join in instead.

"Paul he hurt me ya. I will never try to deny that. I knew what he was, what he was capable of but I never thought he would break my heart. However, I never felt good enough for him, like I could totally be myself around him. With you I can. I can let my 'human' needs come to the surface- like the need to eat!" I laughed teasing him gently as his stomach growled quietly again. Man that guy could eat and eat and never gain an ounce. Renee would have said he had a hollow leg that's what she said Phil had. "I know you won't ever purposely hurt me. I know that my pain causes you pain."

"I'm glad you know that" Paul sighed, relief flooding his voice.

"Paul like I admitted earlier I love you. I'm not letting you go." I said firmly leaning up and pressing a kiss against his stubbly cheek.

"Good because you're stuck with me forever," He growled laughing as he rubbed his nose gently against mine. "Probably should head home" He said sadly as he glanced at his watch. It was close to 11. "Both of us have to work tomorrow."

"I know" I admitted sadly trying to stifle a yawn.

He stood and tugged me up wrapping me into a warm hug and kissing me softly "Good night my beautiful princess."

"Good night Paul." I smiled and watched him climb into his truck and pull into the night. I stayed on the porch until his taillights were swallowed by the darkness.

I headed into the house locking up behind me. It was already dark except for a light under Charlie's door. He was probably reading the paper he missed earlier before going to bed.

I changed quickly and climbed into my bed. It wasn't as comfortable as I'd once thought it was now that I knew what Paul's embrace was like. I shut my eyes and tried to drift off as I thought back to earlier in the day.

I had just been teasing him about the Coke but he had changed it to Diet just to make me happy. He had put up with my racing from one side of the fishing store to the other. He had asked questions that I couldn't think of when comparing two fish radars.

He had run with me when I dared him to race me to the theater even though I knew he was faster than I would ever be. He even let me win!

I was relieved that dad and Paul had seemed to hit it off and hoped that it would keep going like that. Paul was the only man I saw in my future now and I knew that wasn't going to change. Ya he'd imprinted which was what had brought us together in the first place but we really were perfect together.

Where I would normally keep quiet until something sent me over the edge, like with Jacob- I had let my anger over the loss of Edward and my vampire family build until I lost Jacob too and then I lost it, Paul was the type who let you know when he was angry.

I could build up his excitement about the most random of things and he could make me see reason. Today while shopping I wanted to buy Charlie the fish radar that went deeper but Paul pointed out that Charlie wasn't going to be fishing on the ocean just the lake and wouldn't need the deeper one. Plus why spend an extra hundred dollars for only 15 extra feet of radar.

We could both calm each other with just a touch. When some teen had bumped into me today as we left the fishing store and made me drop my dad's new gift I was close to tears but Paul was furious. I thought he was going to phase right there in the mall but my touch and the sight of me upset made him realize I needed him and that hurting some kid while it may make him feel better was not going to make me happy. He was able to help me check that nothing was ruined and joke about it making me laugh.

I hated that I worked the next day because I didn't want to work with Mike but after work Paul had said he would come over. That was when we were going to do the introduction to Charlie, it could now just be a get to know you _better_ dinner.

I was restless without reason and sighed disappointed when I opened my eyes to see I had been tossing and turning for almost an hour.

I was just about to pick up my cell phone to call Paul when it started vibrating in my hand. "Hello?" I said quietly.

"Princess, I'm sorry if I woke you I just missed you." Paul said sounding very sheepish.

"It's ok. I couldn't sleep" I admitted.

"You sound tired though babe" His voice was soft and soothing and I felt myself starting to drift.

"Can you just keep talking to me Paul?" I asked shyly.

"Of course my princess." Paul said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you Paul" I sighed into the phone.

"I love you too." He said and then started to tell me a story about a princess that fell in love with a lowly peasant even though she was betrothed to some royal prince to join their two kingdoms. Listening to his voice I drifted into dreamland.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own anything; everything belongs to their rightful owners. **

**Paul POV: **

I kissed her softly on the lips and whispered, "Good night my beautiful princess."

She smiled against my lips and mumbled, "Good night, Paul."

I jumped back into my truck and started driving down the road. I made it back to Emily's in record time and not once did the smile leave my face. I quickly jumped out of my truck and practically ran into the house. Emily and Sam were sitting on the love seat talking about random things and Jacob sat across from them playing solitaire. I smiled broadly at all of them before I started running up stairs. I made it to the first step before Emily yelled, "Paul I still need to look at your chest so go sit in mine and Sam's room until I get there."

"Yes, mom," I yelled back laughing. I heard the rest of them laugh and Emily grumbled something like 'he should see Bella more often he seems much more relaxed and care free'.

I ran and sat on her bed and quickly undid the button up shirt throwing it across the room shortly after. I laid back and closed my eyes, picturing Bella. God she was so beautiful, and she definitely has some sort of power over me. One touch of her delicate hands on my arm and I'm instantly calm. Like when that Bastard ran into her today at the mall and made her drop her father's Christmas present. I was so close to ripping him to shreds for not even saying anything close to an apology, just a watch where you're going.

I was shaking ready to phase but Bella just put her hand on mine arm and I looked down at her. Her eyes were rimmed with tears of fear of breaking the gift. I immediately went back to helping her, the bastard caught a lucky break. Next time he won't be so lucky. I helped her check to make sure the fishing thing was fine. I honestly had no idea what any of it was but I did ask questions that seemed to slip Bella's mind as she raced back and forth.

I was shocked when I felt a slight tugging at my chest I looked up and saw Emily with a damp cloth cleaning everything off my chest. "Sorry I thought you had fallen asleep."

I laughed. "It's fine I was just thinking about Bella." I got another smile on my face just saying her name.

"Wow, you really are whipped huh?" I turned to see Embry standing in the doorway.

"Yeah I am and I am not afraid to admit it. Besides shouldn't you be out on patrol?" I asked hissing slightly when Emily started getting the blue goop from my gashes.

"Sorry," She mumbled and I waved my hand brushing it off.

"Nope Jacob decided to go on patrol early because he was so bored and told me to come back here and bug you until it's your turn to switch with Jarrod." Embry shrugged falling into the chair beside the bed.

I laughed. Emily turned her attention back to me. "Okay, it looks like they are healing but it's healing slowly. My best guess would be when you kept fighting something went in to your cuts and caused it to take a slower time to heal. Maybe a microscopic amount of venom that wouldn't kill but seriously hurt." She nodded. I stared at her for a second before nodding.

Embry looked at me and started laughing. "That is some messed up shit." I chuckled at his idiocy. "Why does all the bad crap happen to you?"

I chuckled "Now that ain't true, remember you were the one who tripped over that tree branch and broke your paw?"

Embry looked angry and embarrassed. "I thought you agreed we would never bring that up again."

"No you agreed I just laughed at you and then left to go and get food." I chuckled.

Embry and I argued for the next twenty minutes and then I got ready for patrol.

As I was getting ready I had a sudden urge to call Bella. I picked up my cell and dialed her number.

"Hello?" I heard her slightly groggy voice answer.

"Princess, I'm sorry if I woke you I just missed you." I said quietly suddenly worried that I had disturbed her sleep.

"It's ok. I couldn't sleep." She said sheepishly. I grinned knowing that she was probably thinking about our date just like I was.

"You sound tired though, babe" I said quietly.

"Can you just keep talking to me Paul?" She asked softly and I could just imagine the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"Of course my princess" I said.

"I love you Paul" she said. It sounded like sleep was slowly getting the better of her.

"I love you too" I said before starting a story. I never would have done that for any other girl but Bella wasn't just any other girl. I told her a story of a princess who fell in love with a lowly peasant boy even though she had been promised to a prince. I kept talking trying to keep my voice low and soothing until her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. It was just in time for me to start patrol.

Thank the gods it was just a normal night of patrol no freaky blood suckers or worse the deadly dangerous tree branches to trip over. I chuckled thinking back to it. I watched the trees fly by as I ran for fun. I barked at a bird and it squawked before flying away. I let out another wolfy bark.

By morning I was hyped up not an ounce of fatigue in my system. I was a man on a mission. I needed Bella's Christmas present and I planned on getting it today before she came and picked me up for work. I ran back to Sam and Emily's house. I phased and put my shorts back on, before running into the house. "SAM!"

Sam came rushing out of the bedroom redoing his pants up; I laughed and apologized for uh disturbing him. He glared at me and demanded to know what the problem was. "I need your help shopping for a Christmas present for Bella." I said bluntly and started waiting for him to get ready so we could go to the nearest store.

Sam growled at me. "Paul, why must I go?"

"Because I do not know what the hell I'm doing and you do." I stated like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

He growled again at me. "Fine but if I go the whole pack goes."

"Excellent I have been looking for a new way to bug Jacob." I clapped my hands together and quickly called the rest of the pack to come over to Sam's so we could go. An hour later we were all sitting in Sam's truck driving to Port Angeles. It was far but had one of the best jewelry stores in Washington.

We all walked into the store and stared at all the lit boxes filled with necklaces and rings and bracelets. "Ugh, now what?" I asked looking at Sam.

"Okay honestly how can you not know what to do in a store?" Embry asked.

"Well do you know what to do now?" I asked turning to glare at him. He flinched and shrunk back shaking his head. "Didn't think so."

"Well, we look around and if anything catches your eye that you think Bella would like and ask to see it." Sam shrugged heading off to look at the rings. I took a deep breath and walked over to the necklaces. There were so many different kinds of necklaces; one was a small golden wrench and a diamond as the nut, another was a simple silver heart with diamonds going around the edge. They had just plain chains too, gold, silver, long, short, thick, thin, everything. I immediately decided to not get a necklace.

I moved over to the rings and saw all engagement rings. I shook my head, not yet anyway. I looked at the other rings and found nothing caught my eye. "Can I help you?" I jumped slightly at the voice but looked up.

There was a woman with brown hair tied up into a bun. She had dark green eyes and had enough make up on to make her look sophisticated but not to overly done. She had on a matching blue business pencil skirt and a blazer with the store's logo on it. Her name tag said 'Joanne'. I smiled nervously and nodded. "I need to find a Christmas present for my uh friend." I hated calling her just my friend but I didn't have any other choice I had no claim over her.

"Oh, okay well how special is this 'friend'?" She asked politely giving me a warm smile.

I scratched the back of my neck. "I don't know she means everything to me," I didn't know how to explain it to someone outside our little 'group' I guess you could call it.

She nodded seeming to understand. "Maybe a bracelet?" She motioned to another display case with a load of gold and silver bracelets. I scratched my head again looking utterly lost. "You're new to this huh?"

"Am I that obvious?" I asked chuckling.

She giggled and nodded. "Yeah, sorry but you look like a lost puppy. Hey did you happen to be in this mall yesterday?" She asked completely changing the topic.

I looked confused but nodded. "Yeah I was on a date with my uh friend."

She laughed again. "I worked yesterday and I saw you guys running around d the mall like mad men." She laughed again at the memory.

"Yeah she dared me to race her to the theater, so I decided to just go with it." I smiled. I decided I liked this woman. She wasn't pushy or fake or annoying for that matter, she was nice.

"Well I think I have the perfect bracelet, it just came in so it's not on the shelf yet, but I'll be right back." I nodded and she walked off. I looked over and saw Embry and Jarrod looking lost at the front door still. I rolled my eyes at them. Jacob was looking at some of manikins with jewelry on and gave them disgusted and a little fearful looks. Sam was still looking at the rings and I had a feeling he was searching for something for Em.

Five minutes later the woman came back with a simple silver bracelet. It had three charms attached to it; a moon, a wolf head and a small lily. I looked at it and smiled it was perfect. The moon had an inscription on it and I read it over a few times _'To love you is to live my life'. _I looked at the lily and smiled, usually these things have roses but I like the lily it just works with. It was just plain dumb luck with the wolf head though.

"It's a one of a kind. The designer decided to make a total of four in all, one for him and the rest to sell. Each one has a different inscription and different animal on it. We had one years back that a bear on it and it said _'To lose you would be my end'."_ She told me smiling somewhat smug she had found something so perfect.

"I'll take it, I don't care how much and I love it. Thank you very much for finding this." I smiled at her.

"It was my pleasure." She totaled it up and I didn't even care that it cost me over a hundred dollars, because it was for my love, my princess, my Bella. I headed back home with the guys singing lame car tunes and shaking Sam's whole car. People in the other vehicles kept looking scared and wide eyed at us.

I hid the gift in my bedside drawer before getting to work. I smiled as I drove to the mechanic shop me and Jarrod owned. I doubt I had ever been so happy and proud with myself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's POV:**

I dreamt of Paul that night. I was the princess who had fallen in love with a peasant boy- he of course being my Paul. The prince was Edward. Paul rescued me after Edward had locked me in the dungeon for loving Paul and not him.

I woke up smiling. I knew that he would always rescue me if he had to. I hoped it wouldn't come to that but in this world that seemed to be full of supernatural beings being a mortal wasn't a good thing. I would never be strong enough to protect myself from them – didn't help that even if I was walking on a flat surface I'd probably face plant.

I didn't really feel like getting out of my warm bed but I worked at the Newton's Store today. After work Paul and I were going to have dinner with my dad. Now that'll be an adventure. It seemed from the short meeting last night that my dad liked him but who knows what Charlie is ever really thinking.

Reluctantly I peeled myself from the warm covers and hit the shower. I blow-dried my hair which I normally wouldn't do but it was cool out and I didn't want to get sick. Being sick meant to me not being able to go see Paul now. I hadn't seen him in less than 12 hours and I was already sad about it!

I started my truck which was reluctant to turn on. I'd have to get Jacob to take a look at it at some point in the next couple of weeks. I parked behind the store and headed inside.

Much to my dismay it looked like it was Mike's turn to work. Ugh. I grabbed my vest from the hook by the door and headed to the cash desk.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said enthusiastically. Well so much for hoping that after Paul's freak out he'd back off.

"Morning Mike" I sighed loudly. I was not in the mood to talk to him today.

"So what were you doing at that bonfire the other night?!" He asked as if he was completely oblivious.

"Because I have friends in La Push." I commented "My boyfriend happens to be the one you spoke with." I tried to conceal my grin at the dropped jaw reaction that earned.

"But you just broke up with Edward. I thought you weren't ready to move on" Mike pouted "You wouldn't go out with me!" He really reminded me of a petulant child.

"No I didn't just break up with Edward. He left me and it took me time to get over that. You asked me out continuously for weeks immediately after he left. Paul has my heart. He makes me whole again. He is my boyfriend and he is ten times the man that either you or Edward will ever be." I stated matter of factly, sorting through fliers at a fast pace.

He looked even more stunned at the fact that I had told him off. It was at that moment that the door swung open and a customer came in. Thank God! I quickly pushed past the completely still Mike and went to help them.

Thankfully the day passed by at a quick pace. I was looking forward to seeing my Paul and just spending time around him. The more time we spent apart the more I missed him the stronger I knew I felt about him.

I closed up for the day alone because Mike had disappeared when Lauren had shown up a few hours before. The Newton's trusted me to lock up and I appreciated that. This was only my second real job after all and the first one had been a disaster.

I chuckled to myself at the memory of me burning steamed milk at the coffee shop in Phoenix. I climbed gingerly into the truck and pulled the door shut behind me.

It stalled again as I started it and I thought to myself that it was a good thing that my next stop was a mechanic's shop with plenty of able bodied guys to figure out what the heck was wrong with my poor truck.

It was a slow drive to the reserve because I really wasn't going to push my truck with it stalling. I had gotten directions from Paul and had very little trouble finding the shop. It was huge!

I went up to the receptionist's desk and was mildly surprised to see Kim sitting there reading. "Hey Kim!" I exclaimed happily. I knew that she and Emily and I would be great friends.

"Hey Bella!" She grinned and then slyly said "So I assume you want your boy."

"You know it!" I said "However maybe you could send me Jake too?"

She laughed "Truck finally dying?"

"How'd you know about my truck?"

"A) You drove it the other night to the bon fire and it sounded like a wounded animal and b) Jake and Paul keep commenting on how you should just put it out of its misery and get a new vehicle"

I pouted "But I love my truck"

"Ya but they love you. You know they just worry that one day it'll die and you'll be in the middle of nowhere with no way of getting home." She laughed as she stood and headed back into the shop. I watched from the customer's window and saw her talking to Paul first. I was glad to see his face light up in a huge bright smile and he waves to me.

I became enthralled by how handsome he is. His dark hair was cut fairly short and his eyes were bright and full of love for me. He makes my heart race and I could feel my breathing speed up. He was in a pair of jeans and a white top that had streaks of oil across it. There was another streak across his cheek and a formerly white towel hung from his back pocket.

He waved his hand again beckoning me to meet him halfway. I opened the door and ran to meet him. I kissed him hard as he spun me around. There were catcalls from all the men in the shop and a few wolf whistles thrown in for good measure.

"Hey Princess" He whispered into my hair as he placed another kiss at my temple.

"Hey Paul" I sighed happily. I could stay like this, right here, forever. "You ready to go?"

"Just about. Kim said your truck sounds like a dying animal?" He looked mildly perplexed but the smile didn't leave his face.

"Ya it does" I laughed. "Do you think you and Jake might be able to save it?"

"We can try but I make no guarantees." He laughed with me "We'll take a look at it tomorrow maybe?"

Jake had started walking over by this point. "Bells!" He shouted waving wildly.

I wiggled out of Paul's grasp and ran to my best friend. "Jakey!" I teased as he hugged me. "Paul said maybe you two could try to fix my truck tomorrow?" I looked at him hopefully. He and Paul exchanged glances over my head.

"We can try" He said. He was just as dirty as Paul.

"Ok Paul we better get going I told Charlie we would be home by 7 and that I was going to pick up Chinese food." I started rambling "I would have cooked but I worked today but if you want me to cook something we can pick up ingredients."

"Bella relax." Paul said quietly wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "While you are a fabulous cook Chinese sounds great tonight. That way we can all just spend time talking not worrying about the kitchen."

I wrapped my arm around his waist and we waved goodbye to everyone. We had just about hit the exit when I heard Kim shout "Bella! Tomorrow night Emily and I are having a girl's night. You know sleepover, girly movies, maybe a manicure do you want to come?" She was looking at me so expectantly I couldn't stop myself, not that I really wanted to.

"Sure Kim that sounds fun!"

Paul smiled at me "That was sweet of you."

"I want to get to know them." I said "I am going to be around them a lot in the future after all." I climbed into the driver's seat and Paul into the passengers.

"True" He nodded as I attempted to get my truck to turn over on the first turn of the key. After stuttering a couple of times it started and Paul looked at me and said teasingly "Are you sure you don't want to just let it die?"

I glared at him as we started out of the parking lot. He gave me directions to a small house just on the edge of La Push. It was gorgeous with a small porch and rocking chair. I could feel at home here I found myself thinking.

I followed Paul into the house and he turned to me and said "I'm going to go shower and change. Make yourself at home unless you want to join me." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I rolled my eyes.

"Not yet big boy" I laughed as he turned pouting to head up the stairs. I slapped his ass playfully as he passed by me and he whipped around and kissed me again passionately.

"God you have no idea how much I love you" He growled and I smiled.

"I love you too."

He pulled away reluctantly and within a few minutes I heard a shower running. I wandered slowly over to a fireplace and looked at the pictures on the mantle.

There was one of Paul, Jarrod and Sam goofing around. Paul had a dark look in his eyes that I hadn't seen in him before. I guess our love really did change him.

There was one of a man and a woman with a small boy I assumed to be Paul. He was grinning happily as the people I assumed were his parents gazed proudly at him.

Then there was one that left me a little confused. It was of an infant girl with a toothless smile and bright brown eyes. She must have meant something to Paul if he had her picture but something nagged at me that maybe asking wouldn't be a good idea, that I should let him explain it in his own time.

I heard the shower turn off and decided I should order the food so I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number to the only Chinese restaurant in town. I ordered double what Charlie and I normally would have but I knew Paul's appetite.

I was just finishing up the call when I heard Paul's heavy footfalls on the stairs.

"Well dinner's ordered" I stated hanging up and returning the phone to my pocket. I almost swooned when I saw him. He was wearing a royal blue button up shirt and jeans but he was so sexy. He smiled cheekily and I knew he had noticed me checking him out.

"Good let's get a move on then!" He ushered me out the door and we headed back to Forks our hands entwined.


	16. Chapter 16

Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

**Paul POV :**

"Good let's get a move on then!" I started ushering her out the door and she laughed.

"Someone excited to meet my dad?" Bella laughed getting in my truck after I opened the door for her.

"No, I'm excited for the food." I laughed smiling at her while shutting my door and putting my seat belt on. I pulled out of my drive way slowly. I looked back at Bella to see her eyes had widened slightly.

"Where do you put it all?" She poked me in the stomach and giggled after recovering from her shock and awe struck state.

I laughed loudly while making a left turn onto the highway. "I have a hollow leg, I guess you could say."

The rest of the car ride to Bella's was filled with laughter and ridiculous conversations. We talked about the pack and she told me all about her mom and what it was like living in Phoenix. I explained to her what it was like shifting into a wolf and having absolutely no privacy.

"I'm serious, he came back an hour later and his mind filled with thoughts of Kim in skimpy outfits and then when he started getting dirtier Sam yelled at him to stop before he went after Emily. I was so mortified I couldn't look Kim or Emily in the eye for six weeks." I shuttered even thinking about it.

Bella was clutching her sides laughing. "What's so funny, Ms. Swan?" I glared at her.

"I can just see it now, six giant wolves all reading each other's thought about their lovers. I feel so bad for you." She held back some more giggles.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey we ain't gossiping teenage girls that run around throwing pompoms while saying like and totally way too many times in one sentence." I laughed and Bella giggled before putting on a mock angry face.

"Oh c'mon like you like totally can't like wait for me to like totally like run around with like pink pompoms." Bella flipped her hair and pretended to be chewing gum. I had to pull over to the shoulder I was laughing so hard.

"Wow I don't know whether to be shocked or scared." I laughed again.

Bella punched me in the shoulder lightly, well it felt lightly. "Jerk," She stuck her tongue out at me.

I started driving again and put my hand over my heart in mock pain. "Ouch, Bella that really hurts."

"Oh suck it up you big baby." She laughed. We continued talking about her classes and the fire station and I was honestly surprised we arrived at Charlie's this soon.

I jumped out of the truck and ran over to Bella's door opening it for her.

"Thank you," She said kissing my lips quickly.

"Hmm, thank you." I laughed shutting the door behind her. She grabbed my hand and led me into her house.

"Okay have a seat on the couch while I go and set the table." She ordered pushing me down onto the couch. As she left the room she grabbed the remote from Charlie's chair and chucked it at me. I caught it in one hand and stared after Bella while turning the T.V. on. I could hear plates hitting each other in the kitchen and started debating whether to go and help her. I looked back at the T.V. and saw I had settled on watching U.F.C.

"Want anything to drink?" Bella poked her head out from the kitchen and smiled at me.

"If it isn't any trouble." I said and she rolled her eyes and gestured for me to continue. "I'll take a water bottle please."

Bella came back into the living room with a bottle of Spring Waters. She handed me the bottle and gave me another quick kiss on the lips. I watched her leave swaying her hips slightly. "You better not being staring at my daughter's back side." I jumped off the couch and turned to see Charlie glaring at me.

"N-no sir," I stuttered. Charlie was older but could definitely take on a twenty year old male. He glared at me before walking forward into the kitchen. I just noticed the bag of Chinese in his hands. "Hey Bella, I saw the guy walking to the door and paid so you ready to eat?"

"Yep, c'mon Paul dinner's here!" I gulped before walking into the dining room.

Bella sat at one end of the table while Charlie sat opposite her. I sat down and fiddled with my thumbs waiting for someone to grab their food first. Charlie glared at me quickly before grunting and grabbing the box of noodles.

We ate quietly for a second before Charlie decided to make conversation. "So Paul what were you doing with my daughter earlier tonight?"

Both Bella and I choked on our food. Charlie's glare didn't falter. "Dad!" Bella yelled after drinking some of her water.

I coughed and swallowed before answering. "Nothing sir, we were talking and that's all."

He grunted again in response. Bella sent him a dirty look and he shrugged before rolling his eyes. "So how is the fire station?"

"Um, good we had a small fire in the forest three days ago but that's it." I nodded remembering how the fifteen year old boy cried when I yelled at him for being so stupid. He had been playing with Cherry Bombs and threw it into a dry bush, I know, hard to believe a dry bush was here but it was. The bush caught on fire and started burning some of the nearby trees. The kid freaked and ran to the nearest house to call the fire department. He was fined and punished by his own parents. I personally thought he got off too easily. He could have really hurt someone.

"And the mechanic shop?" He seemed pleased with my answer.

I smiled. "Good, Jarrod and I just hired a few more mechanics, we're doing well, actually me and Jake are supposed to take a look and try to resurrect Bella's truck tomorrow." I laughed as Bella huffed.

She hit my arm. "What did I say to you guys about knocking my truck? Leave my poor baby out of this." She pouted.

I resisted the urge to lean over and kiss her pouty lips. "Well what about me, you've hit me what five times today? I'm starting to feel up staged by a truck."

Bella raised her eyebrow. "Oh and what if I said your truck stinks?"

I pouted at her. "My truck is in fine working condition, don't knock it." She giggled as I mock glared at her.

I heard Charlie chuckle and decided to change the subject onto him. "So Charlie how are things at the station?"

I grabbed another mouthful of food as he answered, "Not bad nothing too serious going on. A few minors were drawing graffiti on the Newton's store."

I bit back a smile and so did Bella. "Oh really well that's too bad."

"Yeah well they are working off the payments to get it removed at the store." He chuckled remembering something.

The rest of the night was just us talking. At about five after ten Charlie went to sleep claiming he had to work early. A few minutes after I heard him snoring I stood up. "Alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I kissed her lips and she started kissing me back, I let my tongue trace her bottom lip and she granted me entrance. We stood there kissing for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes. I had pinned her to the wall and was kissing her with everything I had. I felt small shocks go through my body. My hands had wrapped around her waist holding her to me. She had her hands in my hair.

She pulled back and looked at me. "Stay." She gasped out.

I stared at her for a second before nodding. "But what about your dad?"

"He leaves for work early and usually doesn't open the door just puts his ear to the door and waits until he can hear me sleep talking." She whispered before dragging me upstairs behind her. I smiled thinking of spending the night with Bella.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella's POV:**

I don't know what overcame me but I was suddenly leading Paul up to my bedroom. I'd never done this before. Ok well mind out of the gutter we **weren't** going to do that!!! I just wanted him with me.

I left him sitting on my bed with a peck on the lips. While in the bathroom changing and cleaning up and having my 'human moments' as the Cullen's had called them I argued back and forth in my mind.

_You are an idiot. He's going to want sex._

_No he's not. He loves me and will go at whatever pace I want to._

_He's a guy you moron! You are naïve if you think he will lay next to you all night and __**not**__ pull a move!_

_Hey I'm not an idiot!_

_Took you long enough._

_Ok. If I am you are! You are me after all. _

_Hrrmph. Just know I get to say I told you so when he pulls a move!_

I shook my head thanking God that no one could read my thoughts. They'd think I was nuts and institutionalize me in an instant. I groaned and slammed my head into the wall. What on earth was I thinking asking him to stay here?

Oh well too late now and honestly I really didn't regret asking. Actually I was very excited. He'd agreed.

I had changed into a pair of P.J. pants with Christmas decorations all over them and a red tank top. I opened the door slowly peeking in before entering. Paul was laying on top of my comforter in his boxers arms behind his head staring at the ceiling.

God if I wasn't nervous it would ruin our relationship I'd totally jump him. Wait a second – since when did I think like a sex craved teenager? Ok maybe I had wanted it with Edward but this was different. It wasn't really a want it was like I needed him in every way possible.

He raised his head and untwined an arm from behind his head "Hey beautiful" He smiled faintly. I hunkered into his extremely warm form and let myself be enveloped by his scent.

He held me tightly and it just felt right. Like this was the place in the world I was meant to be. It was at that moment that any doubts that I had possibly or remotely had about us working disappeared completely. We truly were made for each other.

"Paul thanks for staying" I smiled up at him.

"Anytime Bella" He chuckled softly "Now I won't have to miss you all night" I blushed slightly. That was part of my reason for asking him to stay. I hated missing him. I hated being away from him for any length of time.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I wasn't sure what else to do I just wanted something where I got to cuddle with my guy and enjoy myself.

"Sure princess" Paul nodded kissing my temple "Anything you want."

He shouldn't have given me free rein on movies! I got up cackling evilly and grabbed one of my favorites. He would so regret letting me pick in a few moments. Or maybe he really would be happy watching anything I wanted to.

I popped the movie into the DVD player in my cabinet and grabbed the remotes as I settled back into his arms. He was now sitting up leaning against the headboard and I wedged myself between his legs.

"What are we watching?" He asked his hot breath tickling my neck and sending chills down my spine.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" I grinned looking back at him.

I turned the TV on and we listened to the previews quietly before we reached a menu.

"Stick It?" He asked reading the title off the menu. "What's it about?"

"Again for me to know and you to find out." I said. He groaned playfully and pretended that he was upset that I wouldn't tell him but a couple kisses later and he was happy again.

"Fine just play the movie."

I hit play and snuggled back; glad I had remembered to hit the lights when I put the movie in because I was too comfortable to even consider moving again anytime soon.

When Paul figured out that the movie was about gymnastics he laughed so hard he could hardly breathe. "One of your favorite movies is about a sport that requires coordination when you can't even walk a straight line without tripping?" He asked teasing me.

I pouted and he kissed me full on the lips. He gently grabbed my hair as I twisted so I could wrap my arms around his broad shoulders.

Sighing contently I broke the kiss and nuzzled into his neck inhaling his scent. He was a mix of rain and Christmas trees with a dash of gasoline thrown in for good measure.

"I love you Bella" he whispered huskily returning his focus to the screen.

"I love you too Paul" I said and then burst into laughter at the sight of Frank onscreen dressed like a girl going to prom. He reminded me so much of Emmett and I felt a moment of longing.

I longed for my family. All of them. Vampires, wolves, humans- hell they could be banshees or mermaids and I'd still want all of them to like each other. To get along and play nice. It sucked when my parents divorced and that's kinda what I was feeling now. Even if the Cullen's came back splitting time with them and the Pack would be like spending summers with my dad and living with my mom again.

I swear I am going to regret even thinking this but I miss shopping with my Alice. Rosalie wouldn't have made fun of my truck she'd have just fixed it with her wicked awesome mechanic skills. I missed Emmett's hugs and Jasper's rare laughter. But I was happy. Truly happy.

When the movie finished Paul and I moved so we were both under the covers. Which was quite the feat on my measly twin size bed.

"Did you like it?" I asked curiously.

"It was quite funny." Paul admitted.

I leaned up and captured his lips under mine. This had to be the best feeling in the whole world. I was in the arms of the man who would do anything for me and vice versa and I could kiss him without worrying I might be dinner.

Our kisses got rougher and more passionate and I breathed heavily when he removed his lips from mine and trailed kisses down my neck.

The goose bumps rose again and it was a good thing. The affect he had on me was freaking amazing. He could turn me into a pile of goop on the floor with a single touch. I highly doubt if I'd tried to stand at that moment – not that I had any inclination or desire to – I would have hit the floor.

This continued for a few minutes before breathing just as heavily as I was Paul commented "Bella I love you and want to make love to you at some point but right now is not the right time."

I knew he was right and just nodded. I didn't want our first time together, my first time ever, to be in my teeny bed while my dad slept downstairs. "I love you too Paul." I kissed his cheek gently.

We lay back both our chests heaving and slowly fell into a deep slumber. Even in my dreams I felt protected and loved with the knowledge that when I woke up in the morning Paul was still going to have his arms wrapped around me.


	18. Chapter 18

Everything belongs to their respectful owner's.

**Paul POV :**

I watched Bella leave and got myself undressed but stayed in my black boxers. I never ever slept in clothes I always became too hot and stripped to my boxers anyway. I didn't really know how Bella would act but I'm sure she would tell me if she became uncomfortable. I lay down on her bed and sat against the head board with my hands folded behind my head.

I closed my eyes and listened to Bella's heart thumb in her chest. I may not be a vampire but I had amazing hearing. For instance I could hear a batch of new born puppies whimpering for their mother's milk. I opened my eyes when I heard the floor creak under Bella's foot as she stepped into her room.

"Hey beautiful," I smiled at her. She blushed slightly and crawled into the bed next to me. I wrapped my arms around her small frame in a protective way. She cuddled into me and my arms tightened slightly. I heard her sigh slightly but I doubt she even noticed it.

Bella looked up at me with a thoughtful smile on her face. Her eyes were filled with love and devotion. "Paul, thank you for staying."

I laughed quietly. "Anytime Bella. Now I won't have to miss you all night." She blushed and decided to change the subject.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked.

"Sure princess, anything you want." I hadn't really realized that I was now basically permanently calling her 'princess' but she didn't seem to mind so who was I to stop.

She got an evil glint in her eyes before she jumped up and put a movie into the machine. She walked back over to me and sat between my legs with my arms wrapped around her. I kept asking her what we were watching but she refused to tell me.

We got to the main menu and I read the name. "Stick It? What's it about?" I asked looking down at her with scrunched eyebrows.

"Again for me to know and you to find out." She smirked at me and I groaned playfully annoyed. I pouted at her trying to give my best puppy face. She rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss me. I smiled against her lips and kissed her again and again and once more for good measure.

She smiled sweetly at me and I couldn't fight my smile. "Fine just play the movie." She did a mini squeal and hit play. She snuggled back so her back was against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and they lay clasped together on her stomach. She had her hands resting on mine drawing small circles on my flesh.

After about ten minutes in I realized the movie was about gymnastics. I started laughing and lost my breath after five minutes of laughing. "One of your favorite movies is about a sport that requires coordination when you can't even walk a straight line without tripping?" I asked teasing her.

She pouted and I couldn't resist kissing her full on the lips for a few seconds and I felt her shift and was know facing me with her hands wrapped around my neck. She sighed in content and pulled back before she nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. I quickly inhaled her scent, ah peaches. "I love you Bella." I said in a voice had surprised me; it was husky from kissing her.

"I love you too Paul." We focused our attention back onto the screen and started laughing when Frank and Poot were dressing like girls. When Bella saw Frank on the screen she just seemed sadder. I looked at the guy and realized he reminded me of one of the Cullen's; the big guy. Ah, so If I can see it than so can she. I sighed, she missed them I knew that but there was nothing I could do no matter what I tried. I wouldn't even know where to start!

After the movie finished me and Bella moved so we were both under the covers. We talked for a bit about the movie. I smiled down at her and she leaned up capturing my lips. I kissed her back with as much passion as I could muster. I moved us so I was hovering over her and kissed her hard. I removed my lips from her and started trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder kissing along her exposed collar bone. I could hear her breathing heavily and smiled slightly thinking of what I could do to her.

I continued to kiss back up her neck and across her jaw and caught her lips with mine again. I pulled back reluctantly after a few minutes because I knew if I didn't stop then, then I wouldn't have stopped at all. I was gasping for air and I could hear she was too and I could feel her chest rising and falling in great succession. "Bella I love you and want to make love to you at some point but right now is not the right time." I whispered out giving her one last kiss.

"I love you too Paul," She said while kissing my cheek. She turned again so her back was to my chest and cuddled close to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and placed my head near hers. I fell asleep with the scent of peaches surrounding me. That night I dreamt of Bella and me years from now.

She was in a white dress and pregnant she was standing with her back to me and I had my arms wrapped around her waist rubbing her stomach. We watched two three year old boys running around playing and chasing a brown puppy.

We were laughing and happy but something was different, Bella had a more powerful way about herself. Her eyes were sad yet incredibly happy. But I think the scariest part of the whole dream was the scars that marred my skin. I had a large scar reaching from under my right eye that spilt to two ends one to my jaw line and the other to my right ear.

Bella had turned around and traced the scar before kissing them and telling me she loves me and then I was alone. I woke with a slight gasp and looked around to see that the sun had already come up. I looked down at Bella who had put her head on my chest and had her arm resting across my stomach. She was sleeping peacefully mumbling my name every once in a while. I smiled each time. When she finally woke up I kissed her nose and she glared at me. "I don't wanna get up!" She complained before snuggling her head back onto my chest. "Mmmm, your comfy."

I chuckled. "C'mon Bella time to get up."

She tried to punch my stomach with her fist but as soon as it made contact her fist opened and stayed there. I chuckled again. "You can hit me all you want _after _you get up." I started standing and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Mmm, smell good too." I looked at her and realized she was still half asleep and not at all coherent.

I smirked and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. After about five seconds she started kissing back and placed her hands in my hair pulling my hair slightly causing me to groan and growl lowly at the same time.

After an hour of convincing her to get up and one coffee later she was up and ready to go. "Alright Bella I gotta go do some work down at the fire station. Think you can handle yourself for about two hours?" I asked giving her a hug.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Paul I did live without you for eighteen years, I'm not going to do anything stupid."

I laughed. "Doesn't mean I can't want to protect you now." I said giving her one last kiss before leaving to the station.

Sam had wanted me to file a report on last week's incident. I finished the report forty-five minutes earlier than expected. I decide to run to Bella's seeing as it was much faster. I would come get my truck later or get Jarrod to drive it to my house.

I phased and started running to Forks when the wind shifted and with it brought the stench of leeches. I howled and started running faster. As I got closer to the scent my panic started rising this was the direction to Bella's house. I stopped about ten yards away from a clearing just behind Bella's house where I could see Bella and . . . . . . Edward Cullen? Impossible he left, no he wants Bella back. I growled when I saw him get a hungry look in his eyes. He started stalking forward like the predator he was. I ran and jumped in front of Bella but quickly realized she already had to body guards, the other two male Cullen's.

_What the hell is going on?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella's POV:**

The morning after Paul slept over I was so reluctant to get up. I was so comfortable just laying on his chest feeling it rise and fall and listening to the steady thrum of his heart.

He left for the fire station to do his volunteer shift after I'd promised I'd be fine for a few hours on my own. I did the breakfast dishes and decided to start on some laundry.

I have to admit laundry was my favorite chore to do. I loved the scent of the laundry detergent as I hung the wet clothes to dry on the line outside. I loved watching the clean clothes swing in the wind. Of course since it was winter a drying rack in the living room would have to do.

I was counting the hours until Paul got off his shift and was able to come over and pick me up. We'd decided at some point yesterday, not really sure where, that I would go over to his place and hang out more today and then we'd hang out with Jarrod and Kim and Emily and Sam tonight. After we hung out Kim, Emily and I were going to have our girl's night like I had promised Kim the day before.

I had been texting Emily and Kim all morning and we agreed we had to try to convince the guys to go bowling or something equally as ridiculous.

As the laundry was in the machine I got bored and decided to take a short walk. Paul was off in about an hour so if I timed it right I could hang the laundry and have time to finish getting ready before he showed up.

I threw on a slightly heavy jacket over my purple shirt and jeans. I grabbed a pair of gloves just in case and headed out the door.

I didn't make it very far when I was suddenly confronted by the one thing I had been dreading since he'd left. There in the small clearing about 200 feet behind my house was Edward Cullen and the rest of the family. I stood there stunned just staring for a few moments before I was knocked backwards by an overactive pixie I liked to call my sister.

"Bella!" She shrieked excitedly "I missed you so much. I couldn't see your future we had to come and make sure you were ok."

"I'm great Alice" I stated truthfully "I missed you too." I gave her a quick hug before she took off back to the rest of them after a glare from my ex boyfriend.

"Bella, I am sorry for the way I left things" He looked sheepishly at me "I didn't mean to hurt you I just wanted to keep you safe and happy."

"You left me! You left me heartbroken, confused and alone!" I was shouting. "And you took almost everyone I loved with you!"

"Bella we didn't know what he said." Carlisle's soft voice said.

"He said you didn't want us here." Rosalie's voice lilted "We just recently found out he lied to us and that combined with Alice not being able to find you we had to come and see if you were safe."

"If you can't forgive us we understand" Esme's voice cracked.

I looked between all seven of them and found that the only ill will I harbored was towards Edward. He lied to them, he lied to me and now he has the nerve to return when I am finally happy?!

"I forgive you all." They all looked relieved especially Edward "Except you Edward. I wanted nothing more than to be your forever and I don't think I can ever forgive what you did, how you left."

"Bella please?" He said softly stepping towards me. He stopped about a foot away from me and continued "I love you. I made a mistake. If you just forgive me we can forget these last months ever happened and I will never leave you again. Will you please love me again? You need me."

His last three words hit me like a punch to the gut and I reared back my fist and punched him as hard as I could. Somewhere in the back of my mind the nasty, argumentative voice from last night was saying _he's hard as stone you moron, there's no way you are going to hurt him with your measly human abilities_. I knew it was right but I just needed to hit him.

Damn, that freaking hurt. I yelped and jumped back as my fist connected to his stony jaw. His eyes widened in surprise and we both backed up a few steps.

"I don't **need** you!" I screamed cradling my hand. I was sure it was broken. "I will never need you! I thought I did and I gave you my heart and you proved just how wrong for me you were by leaving me shattered and broken. For making me think that you didn't ever want me, that your family never wanted anything to do with me! I am happy now!" I knew I shouldn't be provoking him with the look of anger filling his eyes but he was making me loathe him.

"You hit me!" He stated incredulously.

I rolled my eyes "Give the man a prize he's just stated the obvious" I said sarcastically and I could just hear a small chuckle in the background and knew Emmett was trying not to burst out laughing.

"You do need me Bella" He said his voice sickeningly soft and his eyes possessed an evil glint I had never seen before. No I had seen it. When he was facing James and trying to save me. "Who else will keep you save from all the evils in the world and most importantly yourself." Menace laced his every word and I found myself unconsciously backing up.

"I have Paul." I stated simply, warily. "He's my soul mate, my one true love and he will never break my heart or treat me the way you did.

It was in the next seconds that I feared for my life for the first time since meeting the Cullens. Edward was lunging towards me and I was terrified I'd never see Paul again. It was also at that point that I heard a howl from the edge of the trees and saw my beautiful silver wolf running towards us and realized that Emmett and Jasper had put themselves between Edward and I.

Paul stopped just beside Emmett growling ferociously. Jasper was just behind them a ice cold hand gently brushing my shoulder pushing me just a little further back.

The rest of the Cullens save for Carlisle were hissing at Edward from behind.

"You're in love with a mutt!?!" Edward shouted "You left me and our destiny for a **mutt**?"

I knew he was able to read Paul's mind and worried about my love but also knew that if he moved towards me his family would stop him.

"She didn't leave you Edward" Emmett growled "You left her and I think it's time you left again."

"If I don't?" Edward said cockily. God he made me so mad. How dare he think he could waltz back into my life and pretend like nothing had happened.

"I'll let the wolf attack you. And I will help" Emmett continued simply. I had never seen him this serious and it only increased my love and respect for him.

With that Edward turned and took off in a blur. I collapsed and Jasper caught me easily. I could feel the waves of calm radiating off him towards me as I sobbed in his arms instantly surrounded by everyone except Paul who had moved to the woods to phase into human form.

It only took him a moment and I was transferred from Jasper's cold embrace to Paul's hot arms. "Shh princess he's gone" He whispered "He can't hurt you anymore. He will never lay a finger on you."

"We promise Bella we will protect you from him" Jasper said softly and the rest nodded.

I had my family back and I just prayed that they were here to stay this time and that it wouldn't make the pack mad at me that I wanted them to stay.


	20. Chapter 20

Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

**Paul POV :**

"Shh, princess, shh, you're okay, I promise." I hugged her to my chest and she sobbed into my chest.

"Paul, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gone in the forest, please forgive me." She said looking up at me with teary eyes.

"Ugh, why would I have to forgive you?" I asked confused. I looked at her head inconspicuously making sure she didn't smack her head.

She looked at me again I guess waiting for my reaction. "You mean you're not mad at me for going into the forest and putting myself in danger."

I stared at her for a second before answering. "Ugh, Bella your less than two hundred feet from your house." I said looking at her skeptically. "Why would I get mad at you?"

She watched me again waiting for explosion; I raised my eyebrows at her. "Well, Edward never liked it when I walked in the forest."

"Well I ain't no leech and I especially am not Edward. If you wanna go for a walk in the forest be my guest as long as you don't go chasing after any lions or bears." I chuckled.

"I promi-" She cut off in a gasp of pain and immediately pulled back

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

She grabbed her wrist and cradled it to her chest. "My wrist, I guess it wasn't the brightest idea to punch a vampire in the face."

"I could have told you that!" Emmett laughed, I growled at him. He shrugged and said a quick sorry.

"Well I can take a look at it for you, if you'll let me of course." Carlisle walked forward with his hands in a welcoming gesture. I pulled back against me and let out a small growl.

"It's okay Paul, I promise. Carlisle is a good guy and he just wants to help." Bella stood on her toes and kissed the corner of my mouth.

I looked at her and then at Carlisle and back at her. A small whimper escaped for my lips and I held on tighter. I can't leave Bella alone and injured with six vampire's hell it wasn't happening if I wasn't a werewolf or shapeshifter or whatever I am.

"I assure you Paul-right?- no harm will come of Bella. We all love her and don't want to see her hurt." He took another step to me but instinct took over and I growled protectively at him and pulled Bella back.

Bella huffed and looked at me with those damn puppy eyes. "Paul? Please I know Carlisle will help me he won't hurt me. Besides don't you need to go and see Sam?"

I nodded reluctantly before letting her go and she walked over to Carlisle. I went into the bushes and shifted. I walked back out and went over to Bella. She reached over and patted my head rubbing behind my ear quickly. I pushed my head into her hand. "I said I'd be fine now go talk to Sam you big over protective oaf." I chuckled and licked her face. "Ah Paul not fair." She wiped at her cheek.

I looked at Carlisle and growled a threat at him, he smiled in return. I don't think I was ever going to understand leeches. I ran as fast as I could towards the border and saw Sam running towards me with the rest of the pack following. _What happened? _

_Bella was going for a walk I was heading to her house and smelt leeches I ran and saw the Cullen's. Edward tried to attack Bella after she hit him in the face with her fist. The two other vampires, um the big one and the one covered in scars, jumped in front of her protecting her. She's there now because she broke her fist when she hit him and the doc is helping her._

_Whoa, whoa back up she _punched _a vampire? _I looked over and saw Jarrod trying to fight back a laugh.

_Zip it Jarrod. _I growled at him. He laughed harder.

_Enough, now where are they? _Sam demanded in the alpha tone.

I flinched at the force. _They are at his house._

_YOU LEFT YOUR IMPRINT WITH A BUNCH OF HALF DEAD FREAKS? Sam yelled at me. I flinched and whimpered._

_I didn't want to she begged me to let Carlisle take care of her hand. I tried to stay with her but she told me to come and get you guys. _I defended myself.

_So you let her tell you what to do? _Asked Jarrod.

_Oh c'mon Paul you let a human girl tell you what to do? _I growled at Embry.

_Shut it jackass, _I yelled at him and Jarrod. Sam rolled his eyes and started heading towards the Cullen's. I followed closely behind. After half an hour of running back to the Cullen's we finally made it. I quickly shifted and threw on my shorts before running towards the house taking the steps two at a time. I knocked six times on the door and bounced on the porch waiting for the door to open. After ten seconds a caramel haired woman opened the door and I ran in just dodging her small frame. I heard a heart beat coming from the living room and bolted into it.

Bella was sitting on the couch with her feet resting on the scarred vampire's thigh while her head rested on the big vampire. I ran over to her knelt down. She looked at me with distant eyes. "Oh look it's a pretty little doggy." She rubbed her hand in my hair. I looked at the scarred vampire.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded.

"Oh they did nothing Carly gave me something to help my pain in my arm. Now don't yell, bad dog, bad bad dog." She flicked my nose. I stumbled back startled.

"What the hell? Did your girlfriend just flick your nose?" I looked over and saw Sam, Embry, Jarrod and Jake all staring wide eyed at me. Bella stood up and stumbled back slightly and the scarred vampire caught her. I growled at him and Bella turned on me.

"Bad puppy," She swatted my head I stared at her confused before looking to the vampires.

"She was in pain, what were we supposed to do? We had no idea she would react like this." The big vampire said.

I stood up and looked down at Bella. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked gauging her reaction.

Bella looked at me for a second before she started rubbing my head. "Who's a big dog? That's right you are, yes you are." I would be lying if I said I didn't like her rubbing my head. It felt amazing. A grumbling started deep in my chest. I heard laughing from all around me.

"Paul? Are you purring?" Embry asked in disbelief.

I growled at him and Bella stopped rubbing my head. "Be nice doggie otherwise you don't get a dog treat." She frowned. I whimpered at the loss of her hand in my hair. She giggled and started rubbing my hair again. "Good boy."

I heard Embry whisper to Jake. "This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen."

"I know I'm videotaping it on my phone. This is so going on YouTube." I heard the pixie like vampire whisper to them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up thoroughly confused. Was it all just a dream? The Cullen's coming back, Edward trying to attack me, the guys protecting me. I went to push off my bed- not sure how I ended up there- and quickly discovered that was not a bright idea.

So it wasn't a dream. I definitely punched Edward and broke my hand. I'd have to ask Carlisle just how bad it was when I saw him next.

I grinned broadly at the sight I found as I peered around my room. Paul was fast asleep in my rocking chair. He looked massive in it and I doubted it was very comfortable. Sitting on the floor next to my closet flipping through a car magazine was Rosalie. She glanced up and me and smiled widely motioning for me to follow her out of the room.

Rose and I had a complicated past. She didn't want me to be a vampire and give up my life and everything normal just to be with Edward. Not too long before they all left she and I had sat down and talked about everything. About her past and how she felt about being thrust into this life and about why I wanted to join their family. We came out with a better understanding of each other and the realization that neither of us had ever really hated each other we just didn't know each other's histories. We also realized that we made great friends. She was able to reel Alice in a bit and she was able to live slightly vicariously through me.

As soon as we hit the hallway and closed the door again she hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"He really loves you." She commented as we walked down the stairs together.

I nodded grinning. "He means everything to me too." I admitted blushing.

"I'm glad you found him" She said softly "I never wanted to say anything before but I didn't think you and Edward were perfect for each other. Now I know I was right. Paul is perfect for you. He hasn't left since he brought the rest of his pack here."

As she finished her sentence I was amazed at the sight that greeted me in the living room even more so than the one in my room. Embry, Jake and Jarrod were talking enthusiastically with Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle, Sam and Esme seemed to be discussing something in hushed tones but I could tell by Carlisle's smile that it wasn't something bad.

I think the biggest shock was sitting around the coffee table were Kim, Emily and Alice looking at the latest fashion magazines. Sam and Jarrod must have asked them to come over. I was just stunned that they were allowing the girls to hang out with vampires without one of them constantly at their side.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked quite like she had in the clearing "Finally!"

"Hey again Ali" I laughed bounding over to see everyone.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked becoming a blur as he crossed the room to my side. He gingerly took my arm in his cold hands. "You broke 7 bones in your hand as well as fracturing your wrist." He said softly.

"Maybe next time you'll learn to leave the beating vampires to a pulp to us." Jarrod laughed loudly, thumping his chest as he spoke.

"Um guys this may sound silly but when did the pack get here?" I questioned.

The looks on their faces were priceless. All of them cracked up and left me very confused. I remembered collapsing into Jasper's arm, I remembered Paul holding me, I remembered telling Paul to go talk to Sam and just let Carlisle take care of me and then it kinda went blank.

"Well I gave you some morphine for the pain Bella" Carlisle said a smirk playing on his lips. "You went a little- well um, loopy"

"A little loopy, try a lot!" Emmett guffawed. "You flicked Paul in the nose and called him a good boy!"

"Don't tell her" Esme chastised "Just show her" She was trying really hard not to laugh.

Alice bounced over to my laptop which I had left downstairs a few days prior. She moved as fast as she could tapping her feet impatiently as she waited for the computer to load.

Emily and Kim made their way over to me and hugged me. "We're so glad you're safe" Emily whispered "Don't ever do that again, silly girl. Paul would die without you"

Kim grinned "I'm proud of you- you've taken on two mythical creatures now. And winning one out of two isn't all that bad"

I hugged them back and asked "What are you guys doing here?"

"Sam said you were hurt and wild lions couldn't keep us away" Emily said harshly.

"Bella get over here to see this!" Alice bounced up and down on the chair. I hurried over so as not to earn her wrath and looked at a small YouTube video screen.

I started out sprawled across Emmett and Jasper's laps and Paul entered the room followed by the rest of the guys. He knelt beside me and I heard my voice say in a floaty tone "Oh look, it's a pretty little doggy" I ran my hand absently through his hair.

He turned on Jasper an angry look on his face "What did you do to her?" He demanded.

"Oh they did nothing Carly gave me something to help my pain in my arm. Now don't yell, bad dog, bad bad dog." I reprimanded before flicking him in the nose. Wait I flicked him in the nose. God he was going to kill me later.

"What the hell? Did your girlfriend just flick your nose?" He stumbled backwards as Jarrod teased him.

I stood and swayed uneasily on my feet stumbling backwards. Jasper reached up and steadied me before Paul turned on him growling protectively. I then watched myself turn on him swatting at him and proclaiming "Bad puppy."

"She was in pain, what were we supposed to do? We had no idea she would react like this." Emmett protested from his place on the couch.

Paul stood back and gazed at me "Bella are you ok?"

I stepped towards him and started petting his head. "Who's a big dog? That's right you are, yes you are." He then proceeded to start purring.

I started cracking up. I shut the small screen and collapsed onto the couch laughing so hard tears were streaming down my cheeks.

Everyone else was chuckling and I figured they had watched the video multiple times while I was sleeping.

After a few minutes regaining control of myself I looked up at my vampire family and asked quietly "Are you guys going to stay?"

"We are going to stay as long as you want us to Bella" Esme said softly grasping my hand in hers. "The only reason we left is because we were under the impression that you wished to live a normal life without interference from us."

I glanced between the rest of the Cullen's and saw them nodding in agreement.

"I don't want you guys to ever leave." I pouted childishly "You're my family just as much as Charlie or Paul and the pack are my family." I wasn't sure how this was going to go over with the pack but it seemed like everyone was getting along like they had been when I had come downstairs.

"We…" Carlisle started and was interrupted by a shout from upstairs.

"Bella!?!" Paul's loud voice shouted and I heard banging upstairs. I sighed and rolled my eyes playfully while everyone else started laughing again.


	22. Chapter 22

Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

**Paul POV :**

I was having the most amazing dream about Bella when I heard laughter coming from down stairs waking me from my peaceful slumber. I stretched my arms in the air and grimaced when my shoulder popped. I brought my arms down on my sides and opened my eyes with a slight smile on my face. I looked over to the bed and saw Bella was gone. I quickly ran over to the bathroom only to find she wasn't there. I started to panic and ran back into the room Bella was staying in. I looked in the closet and under the bed. "Bella?"

I started running to the stairs but tripped over a beige duffle bag. I landed on the ground with a large bang. I heard I quiet sigh before laughter erupted from downstairs. "I'm down here Paul!" I heard my beautiful princess' voice call out.

I jumped up and bolted for the door jumping over another duffle bag but this one was black. I took the stairs four at a time and landed at the base of the stairs with a thud. I scanned the crowed of people and saw Kim and Emily here. I caught Bella's eye and ran over to her hugging her tightly to my chest. "Hey," She said into my neck wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hey, so are you feeling better? How's the hand?" I asked placing her feet gently back on the ground.

"Fine," Bella said rolling her eyes. "You know I'm not a china doll," She giggled letting me now she liked how I was worried about her.

"To a vampire you are," I laughed. She smacked me upside the head.

"Aw darn I was hoping she would flick you in the nose." Jarrod huffed.

"If you don't be quiet I'll flick _you _in the nose." Kim threatened.

We all burst out laughing apart from Bella who looked down embarrassed. "So I'm gonna go on a wild goose chase here and say you saw the video." I laughed and kissed her over heated cheek.

"I'm so sorry for flicking you in the nose, Paul, I had no idea what I was doing." She said apologetically.

"I'm not I got a head rub out of it," I laughed remembering how it felt when she pulled gently on my hair. Bella laughed but stopped short after a second.

"My baby!" She shouted.

Everyone's mouth dropped. "Paul you met her, what a week ago and already you got her pregnant?" Emily asked shocked.

Me and Jacob burst out laughing knowing she meant her truck. "Paul you promised that you and Jake would take a look." She didn't seem to notice the attention she was bringing towards herself.

"I know and me and Jake will but you have to stop making everyone think I got you pregnant." Bella seeming to notice the attention looked up completely shocked. She turned three shades of red before burying her head in my chest.

"Paul . . . . . ." Bella whined as I laughed which in turn shook my chest. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is." I stated she pulled back and glared at me before turning to her awaiting audience.

"I meant my truck, it keeps stalling." She blushed again before giggling. "You guys actually think Paul got me pregnant? I don't know whether to be insulted or, no insulted is good." She mock glared at everyone.

"Sorry Bella but I mean c'mon they way you and Paul are wrapped around each other I wouldn't be surprised if you guys were jumping each other like bunnies." I growled and threw a pillow at Embry with such speed he had no chance of catching it.

"Okay okay, let's go and fix that truck!" Jake yelled before running out of the room enthusiastically.

I shook my head and mumbled 'weirdo' under my breath. "Hey Jarrod you wanna come and help?" I asked before giving Bella a quick kiss and heading for the door.

"Uh sure, c'mon Embry you could use the advice if you ever want to work with me and Paul." Jarrod and Embry followed closely on my heels. With Jasper and Emmett following after them because Jarrod had asked if they wanted to come.

When we got to Bella's truck I started laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes. Jake and Jasper were watching as Emmett looked at the engine completely confused. "What's this?" He asked pointing to filter.

"That's the filter genius. How are you married to Rosalie the queen of cars and not know what a filter looks like?" Jasper asked actually puzzled by this question.

"Like you said she watches over and fixes my jeep and I just hold it up." Emmett shrugged and pointed to the carburetor. "What's that weird looking thing?"

We continued like this for about half an hour. Sometime during this time someone had turned on the radio and Emmett along with Embry were singing to Tik Tok by Kesha. They were bouncing and singing like complete loony bins. I couldn't find the damn problem with the damn truck. "Ugh where is it?" I yelled in frustration.

"Well I found one problem." Jake said. I went over to him.

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked trying to see over his shoulder.

"She has a squirrel in her air conditioner." He laughed out before letting me look.

My eye widened. "What?" I looked in and was shocked when I saw Jake was telling the truth. There was a squirrel living in the air conditioner squeaking at me. "What the hell?" I asked no one in particular.

"Is that messed up to anyone else besides me?" Jake asked looking at the others. I rolled my eyes and reached in grabbing the squirrel careful not to hurt it. It stared at me before it squeaked out a scream, jumping out of my hand onto the ground and running full tilt to the trees.

"You guys hear that it's the sound of all the little animals running away from Paul," I pushed Embry and he fell into Emmett and they both toppled over. Emmett pushed him off and stood up. Jasper walked over to me.

"Are they always like this?" I looked over to see Jake yelling at Jarrod for stepping on his foot as he tried to teach Jarrod to ballroom dance.

"Um I want to say no but I don't want to start this whole vampire werewolf relationship off on a lie." I laughed. "It gets worse as Kim leaves he tries to surprise her the next time he sees her." I laughed again. Last time she left he tried to learn how to cook, he set the kitchen on fire but it wasn't in his house it was in mine.

Jasper laughed, I was about to ask him about how he can stand being around someone so bouncy when I heard people saying good bye. Jasper ran over and grabbed Alice while I walked over and grabbed Bella around the waist pulling her to me nuzzling my face into her neck inhaling the scent of peaches that clung to her. I kissed her neck softly before whispering, "I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I'll miss you too but I am excited about hanging out with all the girls. I'm surprised Sam is letting Rose and Alice come to his house unsupervised." She laughed kissing me on the lips quickly when I pulled my head back to her level.

"I'm not." I said answering to her confused look I continued. "He loves Emily and wants to make her happy, he trusts her judgment and if she says they won't hurt you guys then he doesn't mind. However don't think that patrol won't take place near the house most of the night" I chuckled and brought her closer to me.

"Paul you have to let me go if I am going to get in the truck" She teased me.

"What if I don't want you to go?" I pouted ad gave her my best puppy eyes.

"Well you have no say in the matter. You either let me go now and we kiss goodbye or you end up on the ground again and I leave upset with you." I could hear the slight malice in her voice but I could tell she was just teasing me again.

"Have fun princess. I love you. If you need anything just call." I said after kissing her hard on the lips before pressing my lips gently to her forehead.

"I love you too my Paul" She whispered softly brushing a hand gently across the stubble on my cheek. "I'll see you soon."

I watched the girls drive off and Emmett walked out in front of us. "Let's get this party started." He boomed laughing.

All the guys cheered 'yes' or 'yeah' but I knew they all wanted their lovers back. "Sure but I call picking the music." Jarrod called. Emmett opened his mouth but Jarrod cut him off. "No Emmett I refuse to listen to Barbie Girl . . . . . Again."


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella's POV:**

While the boys went out to work on the truck, except Sam who stayed talking with Carlisle, all of us girls sat and talked. It was amazing to me how well Rose, Alice and Esme got along with Kim and Emily.

It was nearing dinner when Esme pulled me to the side and said cautiously "Bella I have always thought of you as a daughter and even though Edward and you are over I'd still very much like to be in your life as that sort of figure."

"Esme you have always been my stable 'mom'" I chuckled "Renee is my mother yes but I never feel like I can just be her daughter. Sometimes I need that and I really missed that when you were gone." I pulled her into a tight hug.

When we separated I noticed that Emily had pulled Sam away from Carlisle and they were talking in hushed tones. It looked like they were arguing and the way Sam was hanging his head it appeared to me that Emily was winning. Not that Sam could never say no to Emily. It was like Paul ever saying no to me. It wasn't going to happen very easily or often.

I watched as Sam nodded and Emily's face lit up. She turned grinning and bounced back to the group and said "Well Rose and Alice you see Kim, Bella and I are having a girl's night tonight and we'd like to know if you'd both like to join us?"

I am sure my face mirrored the looks of shock on Rosalie and Alice's faces. "Really?" Rose asked as Alice bounced excitedly over to Emily and hugged her.

"Of course. You are Bella's 'sisters' just as we hope that one day she considers us 'sisters' and therefore we are all family. I want you guys to be included. Especially since Sam has lifted the treaty barring you from entering reserve lands." Emily nodded enthusiastically.

I left the group grinning and moved to stand by Sam "Thank you Sam" I said softly.

"Bella you are our family now and if you love them and trust them than I trust them." Sam said curtly "I don't have to like them yet but everyone else seems to get along with them well. I will trust them until they prove that they can't be trusted."

"I appreciate that" I said smiling shyly at the large man.

"We do as well" Carlisle nodded from his place next to Sam. "We will do our best never to disprove this trust."

"Bella come on let's go!" Kim shouted smiling widely. She was excited for this I could tell. Before Jarrod had imprinted Kim had been very shy Paul had told me. She wasn't the most popular girl and wasn't the same girl she was now. Jarrod had brought out her energetic and playful side and she'd embraced it. Ya she was a bit crazy but we all loved her. I think she was just glad to have another fashion loving chick around even if that chick was a vampire.

"I'll just go pack" I started moving towards the stairs.

"Already done!" Alice exclaimed pointing to a small duffle bag at the stairs. Of course she did! I smiled widely.

"Alice you are the best!" I stated.

"I know" She said pretending to flick her hair over her shoulder flippantly.

We all headed out to Sam's SUV which Emily had driven over with Kim when she'd heard I'd been hurt earlier. Rose was the quietest out of the group and lagged a little behind us.

"Hey where do you think you're going without saying goodbye?" Jasper laughed as he grabbed Alice from behind. I laughed as I noticed all our guys had come to say goodbye.

We gave each other a few moments privacy and I was happy to be in Paul's arms again. He nuzzled his face into my neck as he hugged me and murmured "I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I'll miss you too but I am excited about hanging out with all the girls. I'm surprised Sam is letting Rose and Alice come to his house unsupervised."

"I'm not." Paul said and at my confused look continued "He loves Emily and wants to make her happy, he trusts her judgment and if she says they won't hurt you guys then he doesn't mind. However don't think that patrol won't take place near the house most of the night" He chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"Paul you have to let me go if I am going to get in the truck" I teased.

"What if I don't want you to go?" He pouted.

"Well you have no say in the matter. You either let me go now and we kiss goodbye or you end up on the ground again and I leave upset with you." I said in a calm and slightly menacing tone.

He knew I was kidding and reluctantly let me go. He leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips and placed one more kiss on my forehead "Have fun princess. I love you. If you need anything just call."

"I love you too my Paul" I said softly brushing a hand gently across the stubble on his cheek. "I'll see you soon."

All the girls said goodbye and I climbed in beside Rosalie. We watched as the guys looked sort of despondent as we pulled away. "Rose, are you ok?" I asked quietly. Emily, Kim and Alice were talking animatedly.

"I'm ok" she said "I'm just not sure why they are being so friendly." Ah. I could see in her eyes Rose was scared of getting hurt. It had taken years to get her to open up to the rest of her family and they were the only ones she trusted wholeheartedly not to hurt her. For being basically invincible she sure was insecure.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen" I said firmly "They are being nice because they have realized you aren't a monster like they were raised to believe. They genuinely like you and in time they will love you just the way I do. They will see your spunk and protectiveness and your keen eye for detail just like I did."

"Thanks Bella" Rose smiled and wrapped me in a sideways hug. I think I'd been hugged more today than I had in my whole life and I was loving it.

"Anytime sis" I grinned and then focused on the conversation happening between the other three. They were discussing what to watch tonight and the colors of the season.

I rolled my eyes and sat back just enjoying the fact that there were no lines drawn. We weren't vampire and humans, or vampires and imprints, we were just a group of girls getting ready for a sleepover and excited to be together. That made me so happy.

I felt like nothing could ruin the night and as long as Edward didn't return nothing would. I was head over heels in love, I had everyone I cared about back in my life and I was going to have fun and not let my jerk of an ex bother me.

We stopped at the convenience store in La Push and rented _Legally Blonde_, _Employee of the Month _and _Vacancy_. Emily phoned in an order for pizzas and even remembered not to over order. Only three of us were eating anyways and we didn't have to worry about any of the guys showing up. Not after Kim had threatened Jarrod with bodily harm if any of them came within thirty feet of Sam and Emily's house unless there was a dire emergency.

That night was the most fun I had had in years. I wasn't responsible for anything other than being a teenager and having fun with my friends. I just hoped that this would last. That the pack and the Cullen's could remain friendly and that I could have my cake and eat it too.


	24. Chapter 24

Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

**Paul POV:**

Bella came back the next day refreshed and smiling. She told me all about how Alice, Rose, Kim and Emily decided to torture her with make over's and Barbie Bella dress up. I laughed when she told me about the part when Alice got bored and made her look like a clown.

In turn I told Bella about how me and the guys hung out doing nothing really just trying to restore life to her truck while listening to music. I made her laugh so hard she fell off my lap telling her about how the song 'Who Let The Dogs Out?' by Baja Men came onto the radio Jacob and Embry went nuts barking and dancing like idiots.

Soon though the weekend passed and Christmas arrived and here I was completely confused on how to wrap the damn bracelet I got her. "Emily!" I called out trying to fold the paper but ripped it instead.

"Yes Paul?" She said coming into my room. They decided to come over until we had to leave for Charlie's. He had decided to have a huge Christmas party well I think Bella decided ad told him last minute but you never know these days.

"Can you help me please? I have no idea what I'm doing." I stated glaring at the wrapping paper.

Emily giggled and nodded her head pushing my hands out of the way. She was shaking her head and muttering 'men!' under her breathe. "Question: can you cook?" She asked abruptly.

"Um yeah I can but nothing too extravagant, why?" I asked raising my eyebrows and handing her the ribbon.

"Well you can't buy things for Bella without help and you can't wrap her presents, I figured you had to do something." She giggled again as I glared at her.

"Hey I can do a lot more than just cook, I can clean too." I laughed.

"Oh that's good to hear. Are you planning on becoming a maid because I could use someone that can cook and clean?" She laughed at my glare.

"You know your mean." I stated laughing at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and I stuck mine out at her.

"That's enough children do you want me to give you both a five minute time out?" We looked to the door and saw Kim laughing at us.

Both Emily and I looked down and mumbled 'sorry'. "Oh and I can fix cars."

Kim and Emily shared a look. "How come Bella gets the guy that can fix things, clean _and _cook?" Kim asked pointing her finger at me.

"Beats me but I like Sam he's does what he supposed to and doesn't question things." Emily shrugged like it was no big deal but her eyes were filled with love and adoration.

"Yeah well Jarrod couldn't cook for his _or _my life. He messed up making Mac and Cheese." Kim laughed but again her eyes were filled with love and adoration.

"Okay now that you guys have finished dishing your boyfriends or fiancé's problems out on me let's get a move on, shall we?" I started pushing both of them out the door before they could answer.

"Hey quit man handling me!" Kim yelled after I shoved both of them out the front door. Sam and Jarrod were standing by their cars already waiting for us. I waved goodbye to Sam and Emily as they pulled out of my drive way.

"C'mon moron we're gonna be late!" Jarrod yelled at me while I rolled my eyes in response.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be right there I just forgot something is all." I waved for them to leave soon after they pulled out following Sam and Emily. I walked back into my house and went to the mantle above the fire place. I looked at the picture of my sweet innocent little sister; Khoen. She was only six months old and-

I stopped that train of thought before it could get out of control. I grabbed my keys and ran back out of the house locking the door behind me. I got in to my beloved truck and drove at speeds Bella would yell at me for. I drove along the roads barely noticing the trees pass by me in a mass blur of green. I pulled into the Swan driveway to see the green and red lights shining brightly. I smiled and walked up to the front door knocking three times before standing back and waiting patiently.

After about a minute Charlie opened the door glaring at me briefly before forcing a smile on his face. I smiled back easily. "Hello Charlie and Merry Christmas." I handed him the fishing rod I had gotten earlier in the week for him.

He smiled and tried to hide his pleasure at seeing a new fishing rod. "Thank you Paul and Merry Christmas to you to. Please come in." He opened the door further and stepped aside letting me in.

"Thanks, getting colder huh?" I asked but before he could answer I heard a squeal and was knocked to the ground a very excited Bella.

She looked at me smiling brightly and kissed me on the lips gently. "Hi Paul!" She cheered.

"Hi Bella, excited much?" I laughed standing us both up.

"Of course it's Christmas isn't it?" She giggled and hugged me again when we were both in upright positions.

Charlie grumbled something before glaring slightly at me and Bella. "I know you two are all kissy, lovey dovey but I don't want it shoved in my face," He huffed.

"Sorry, sir." I laughed and smiled down at Bella.

After about a minute of staring t each other Charlie rolled his eyes and left. "So are you excited to get your present?" Bella asked smiling slyly.

"Hmm so you did buy me something huh?" I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Well I can't wait if it's from you, Jarrod or Embry or Jake for that matter I can wait for."

She giggled before dragging me into the living room. I saw all the Cullen's apart from Edward sitting on the couches talking to their significant others and Charlie glaring at them every so often well everyone apart from Rose, Alice and Esme who he smiled at politely. "So are you excited about my present for you?" I asked waving to Jake and Embry.

"Hmm presents? Not the biggest fan of presents but I think I can make an exception just this once." She smiled before going off to help Kim and Emily in the kitchen.

For the next three hours we talked and ate the snacks laid out for us. Jake, Embry, Emmett and Jasper had started playing video games, while Sam, Carlisle and Charlie talked about going on a massive fishing trip. Esme, Kim, Bella, Rose, Alice and Emily were talking about girly things such as make up and wardrobes or lack thereof in Bella's case. I stood off to the side just watching everybody get along and smiled. We had already eaten dinner, well more like a late lunch and I couldn't believe that Emmett tried eating some of the turkey. He immediately coughed and choked on it but didn't say anything bad about it. Jasper just rolled his eyes like he expected something like that to happen.

All of a sudden Charlie pulled away from Sam and Carlisle tapping his glass slightly. We all looked at him. "Okay so you all know I'm bad with all these emotions but I would like to say I'm glad to have the Cullen's-well most of them," I heard him mutter the last part before taking a breath and continuing. "Back and can't wait to spend some more time with you guys. Now I have present for Bella and normally I would wait until morning to give it to her but well I doubt it will do any good if I leave it where it is at the moment." He walked out of the room and Bella walked over to with a confused look. I shrugged and she wrapped her around my waist.

A few minutes later Charlie walked back into the room with a large green box, he was carrying it carefully and watching his every step. The box had a few holes in it and a red ribbon was wrapped loosely around the package. "Now Bella you can't shake this box to see what it is you just have to open it." Everyone laughed.

Bella started biting her bottom lip and started opening the present slowly starting with the ribbon. "Oh c'mon Bella just rip the sucker open!" Jake shouted pouting; Emmett nodded vigorously agreeing with Jake.

I rolled my eyes and slipped my arms around Bella's waist as she opened the present I rested my head on her shoulder. "Open when you're ready." I whispered in her ear. She shivered and I smiled knowing it was me that was causing her to shiver.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bella's POV:**

I gingerly started unwrapping the box Charlie had given me. Paul continued to hold my waist and I was grateful for that. He always seemed to know exactly what I needed when I needed it.

I glanced up at all my loved ones to see happy, expectant grins on their faces. Embry, Jake and Emmett were all bouncing in their spots apparently very excited for whatever I was going to find in the box.

I lifted the lid a little apprehensive until I saw what was in the box. There sitting with a small red bow tied around its neck was the most adorable _tiny_ puppy I had ever seen.

Paul took the box so I could hold the little thing. I looked at my dad awestruck "Daddy why'd you get me a puppy?" Even I could hear the awe in my voice.

"Because when you were little I promised I'd get you a puppy" Charlie laughed "I never did and now I thought I'd follow through on the promise."

"What type of puppy is it? Is it a boy or a girl?" I fired off questions in rapid succession much to everyone else's amusement.

"She is a Pomeranian Chihuahua cross. She's only 9 weeks old and according to the pet store." Charlie said "Oh and her name is Chick Magnet."

I raised an eyebrow. "Chick magnet?" I questioned.

"Well you see the entire time through the mall in Seattle when I was carrying her women kept coming up to see her." Dad explained smiling. He seemed very pleased with himself.

"You could call her Maggie!" Esme piped up from the back of the group.

"I like that" I nodded "My little Maggie." She was only a tiny bit bigger than the palm of my hand and was cream and white with darker brown almost stripes near her eyes making it looking like she had eyebrows. She gazed up at me and yawned.

"She's so cute Bella" Kim and Emily gushed rushing towards me. Everyone spent the next few minutes holding my puppy and telling me how lucky I was. The grin on Charlie's face widened with every person's nice comments.

"Thank you daddy" I whispered hugging him as I watched Emmett holding Maggie in his massive hands.

"You're welcome" He said hugging me back. I was curious about Paul as he had been standing off in the corner most of the evening so I moved to his side slowly.

As we talked everyone began shuffling out saying their good nights and see you soon's.

"Is everything ok Paul?" I asked softly grasping his hand in mine. I couldn't get enough of his hot touch and craved it almost all the time. In the past two weeks since he had slept over the first time we had spent almost every night together. I hadn't stayed at his place yet and I wasn't really sure why he was against it but as long as I got to sleep next to him I was happy.

"Everything is perfect princess" He gave me a small smile. "Could we talk outside?"

I was at this point quite nervous. Why couldn't he just talk to me here? "Sure I'll just grab a sweater."

I ran off and said to my dad quickly "Dad, Paul and I are going to go and talk outside for a few minutes. I'll be in shortly. You'll watch Maggie?" I didn't doubt he would, I was beginning to think that I would have a hard time separating Maggie and my dad. She was currently curled in the crook of his arm as he petted her head gently. He nodded.

I grabbed my coat off the hook by the door and followed Paul outside. We sat down on the porch swing and he started rocking us softly. I didn't lean into him like I usually would because I was far too nervous. He had seemed to love the watch and photo album I had given him. I had collected photos of our short time together and his time with the pack and made an album for him.

"Bella what's wrong?" Paul asked worry in his voice. He pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips against the top of my head.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked gazing up at his enrapturing grey eyes.

"Of course not Bella!" He said firmly "You have done nothing wrong."

"You just seem distant tonight." I said shyly, looking at my lap ashamedly.

"Bella, I am sorry" Paul said lifting my chin with a finger and making me look at the sincerity in his face "I am just a little nervous about your present."

"You got me something?" I was surprised we had only been together a little under 3 weeks and hadn't been expecting anything. I had wished I had had more time to prepare a better gift but for this Christmas the photo album and watch would just have to do.

"Of course I did!" He said incredulously "Bella I love you more than anything on this planet and you deserve everything in the world." He pulled a small box out from his jeans and handed it to me, allowing our hands to touch for a second longer then they should have.

Cautiously, just as I had the box with Maggie, I opened my gift. Inside was a velvet jewelry box and I lifted the lid slowly. Inside was a beautiful bracelet and I picked it up gingerly.

There were three charms: a moon, a wolf's head and a lily. I started to tear up as I noticed an inscription on the back of the moon. In small calligraphic letters were the words _'To love you is to live my life'_.

Paul looked at me nervously "Do you like it?"

"No" I teased but when he looked crushed I continued "I love it." I handed it to him and held out my wrist "Could you put it on?"

He opened the tiny clasp delicately and attached it to my wrist before bending over and capturing my lips under his own.

"I love you Bella" Paul whispered.

"I love you too Paul. I always will." I promised. "I wish you could stay with me."

"I had an idea, Rose is already in on it." Paul laughed "She is going to come and get you in an hour. She'll drop you off at my house and I thought maybe we could spend the evening talking and then you sleep over. She or Alice will come and get you in the morning and you'll go to Port Angeles shopping with them. Charlie already said ok."

I looked at him my mouth agape. "Oh really?" I said slightly peeved they had made plans without discussing with me first "And what if I already have plans?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh? With whom?" Paul said trying not to smirk. He knew I was just being stubborn.

"Jacob, my other boyfriend" I continued along. He pouted but then grinned wickedly and started tickling me.

"Ok, Ok" I gasped "I give up you're my only boyfriend."

"I better be" He growled huskily. "I'll let you go get ready. I'll see you in a little while."

I watched until he was in his truck and gone before I headed inside. I watched Charlie for a moment from the doorway to the living room and I could tell that my little puppy already had him wrapped around her little paw.

"She's really quiet" I commented sitting on the couch across from Charlie.

"She hasn't found her 'bark' yet" Charlie explained "So you're sleeping over with the Cullen girls tonight?"

I nodded "Ya, Alice wants to do Boxing Day shopping and it'll be easier if I am already there so we can leave early."

"So you'll leave Maggie here with me right?" Charlie asked expectantly.

"Of course" I laughed "I really love her daddy, thank you."

He waved me off and turned the mute off the TV and some sporting game was on. I headed up to my room only to notice a bag by the stairs with Alice's writing 'Take this bag and nothing else. Do not open until later. Do not ask questions. No complaining.'

I shook my head. If I had been worried about Paul's mood earlier I was terrified by what Alice could possibly have put in my bag now. I didn't have time to pack anything else though because I heard the doorbell ring and knew that Rose was here.

"Hey Rose" I smiled answering the door. She had her blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail that accentuated her high cheekbones and only made her look all the more otherworldly.

"Bella" She grinned back and then shouted "Bye Charlie. We will have her back in one piece tomorrow evening." We waited until we heard a faint 'Ya ok' and then left.

Rosalie had driven her hummer of course and easily climbed into the driver's seat. As I yanked myself in she shrieked quite out of character "Your bracelet!"

I buckled my seat belt and held out my wrist "Ya? Paul got it for me."

She stuck out her wrist next to mine. Our bracelets were very similar except instead of a lily there was a rose and instead of a wolf's head was a bear's head. I looked at the inscription on the moon and read _'To lose you would be my end'_. It was obvious that whoever made mine had made Rosalie's as well.

"Emmett gave it to me almost thirty years ago." Rose said quietly "After we'd broken up for awhile for some stupid reason. It was his way of proposing again instead of another engagement ring."

"That's so sweet Rose." I said. The drive to Paul's was quiet as Rosalie was off in her own world probably imagining back to when Emmett had given her the bracelet. She pulled in front of his house and parked.

"Have fun Bells" She winked at me and I knew my characteristic blush was climbing up my face again. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Bye. Tell everyone I love them" I said and slammed the door shut. I climbed the steps to Paul's house tentatively and knocked on the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV:**

I kissed Bella goodbye before walking off the porch. I got into my truck and started back to my house where Bella would be in a few hours. I was listening to the music when I stopped at the movie store in La Push. I got out and ran into the store. I looked around quickly before grabbing _'The Other Boleyn Girl' _because she had mentioned she wanted to see itand _'The Last House on the Left' _because, well, it was reason to cuddle with her. I shook my head at my own stupidity.

I went up to the counter when a thought struck me. "So why exactly are you open on Christmas Day?" I asked giving him my card.

He was a teen maybe seventeen with clear skin and blue eyes. He had shaggy brown hair and he kept glaring at my movies as he ran them through the machine. He huffed. "My boss says families want to be together for Christmas and sit down to watch a movie so we get to work, yeah us. Personally I think it's against some law but I need the job." He rolled his eyes and gave me my movies back.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but I can only wish you the best of luck." I said while walking away.

"Thanks and have a nice day." He called after me I just waved my hand letting him know I heard him.

After getting back in my truck and playing the music I thought back to Bella . . . again. I remembered the smile that adorned her face when she saw Maggie or Chick Magnet for the first time. I chuckled to myself when she gave me Maggie to hold while she went to go and talk to Emily quickly. Maggie was about the same size as half my palm she was so tiny.

When I first held her she looked up at me and cocked her head to the side before standing on her back legs and reaching up to lick my cheek. I had to admit she was pretty cute. After she kissed my cheek she curled back into my arms resting her head on my chest and falling asleep. When Jake tried to take her from me she huffed and whined. Bella giggled and told me she liked me.

I pulled into my driveway and went into the kitchen after unlocking the door and starting a fire in the fire place. I walked over to the fridge and looked in searching for something easy to make. "Chicken, roast, ham ah steak." I grabbed the steaks I had prepared the other day for me and Bella. I put them in the oven at 500 degrees. They won't taste as good as if they were cooked on the BBQ but it will have to do.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00 and smiled when I heard a car pulling up into my driveway. I could hear Bella walking up to the door and she knocked on the door tentatively. I smiled and walked to the door swinging it open with such force it hit the wall. "Oops," I laughed.

Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist while leaning up to kiss my lips gently. I smiled against her lips but pulled back. "Sorry I have steaks in the oven and potatoes and corn cooking." She smiled.

"Ooh my own Bobby Flay, I knew there was a reason I liked you." She laughed while I led her into the living room.

"Yes well don't expect me to be on any cooking shows anytime soon but I can make you what you want." I smiled kissing her. "You can sit in here or you can come and help me which ever you would like."

"Well I have been cooking all day so I'll let you do the work while I relax." I nodded kissing her forehead and heading back into the kitchen. Half an hour later the steaks, potatoes and corn were all done and sitting on the kitchen table, waiting to be eaten.

I walked back into the living room to see Bella standing by the fire place looking at the picture of my baby sister. Bella traced her finger over's over Khoen's face. "That's would be my sister. She was six months old, her name was Khoen." I said walking over to Bella looking down at the picture.

Bella jumped and whirled around to face me with wide eyes. "Was?" She asked after a moment's hesitation.

I nodded sadly wrapping my arm around Bella's waist. She put the picture back on the mantle and I led her to the couch to sit down, _might as well tell her now_. "Khoen was my younger sister and she passed away about thirteen years ago. My family and I had been at a party when I was seven and Jarrod had asked me to go home with him. My dad was driving and a drunken semi driver ran into their lane. My dad died on impact and my sister died a few days later she never woke up from her nap. My mom made it out with a few broken limbs and ruptured spleen. I found out while I was playing a video game with Jarrod.

"A year went by and my mom wasn't getting any better. Physically she was fine but mentally she was destroyed. She never got over the loss of my dad or Khoen. She eventually turned to drinking to get away from it all. I was left to fend for myself and up until last year that's how it went. Then one day I came home from school and found my mom passed out on the couch like usual but this time I went over to check on her. Sh-uh she died of alcohol poisoning. I got so angry that she could just leave me not caring how everything affected me that I phased. I didn't go through the few days of sickness and then phased I just phased.

"Sam says that's why it's easier for me to phase than anyone else. I wasn't able to phase back for two weeks. I just ran back and forth and watched as people came and left my house looking for me. They decided that after I found my mom I just couldn't handle the pain anymore and ran away. When I came back everyone kept asking where I was but I didn't say anything. Sam didn't find out I had phased until three weeks after I did because I had phased when the adoption agent came over and ran into him. He tried to attack me at first and I attacked back on instinct. After three hours of none stop orders and commands things were finally settled. I ignored Jarrod and than two months later he phased when we got in an argument." I finished intertwining my fingers with hers. I hadn't stopped wanting to get it all out in the open. I looked down at Bella and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Paul I am so sorry." She said cupping my cheek and kissing my lips gently before pulling back and giving me a hug.

I hugged her small frame to me and decided we should eat. "C'mon let's eat. It happened a long time ago." I smiled sadly at her.

"But it's still affecting you today." Bella said standing up with me.

I shrugged. "Maybe, but I have a lot of other things to think about. Khoen and my parents will always be in my life but sometimes it's better to leave things in the past because you can always look back on them later."

Bella looked at me for a second and nodded. "If you're sure, now let's see what you can do in the kitchen." She cheered trying to change the subject.

"Sure, also I rented two movies." I smiled glancing back at the picture of Kahoen; I'd be lying if I said there was a day I didn't think about her. What she would be like now? How many guys would I be chasing away or beating for hurting her? What would her personality be like? Anything and everything.

"You found a movie store that's open?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yep, the guy that rented the movies to me didn't seem too happy about it, but it worked out for me." We laughed shortly before heading into the dining room to enjoy our meal. I was upset about talking about Khoen and my parents but I was happy Bella was with me and could comfort me. I think that was the moment that I decided I never wanted to go a day without being with Bella, without her waking up beside me and kissing me at night. I knew then I wanted her to be my wife.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bella's POV:**

We ate our dinner in companionable silence and I must say he really was a fabulous cook. The steaks were cooked perfectly and he seemed to know exactly how I took my baked potato- sour cream, a bit of cheese and lots of bacon bits.

I was glad he had opened up to me about his past but it devastated me that he had lost so much in such a short period of time. No one should have to lose their parents, a baby sister. I mean my mother hadn't ever been the greatest 'mothering' figure but she was still my mom. She still was there to kiss my bumps and bruises and ask me about my day. I always knew Charlie would stand up for me and be cheering me on. They were both always in my corner no matter how quiet my dad was or how flaky my mom was I knew they were there.

Paul had lost his dad and his sister and though his mom was still there physically for years after the accident she wasn't available mentally or emotionally. No wonder Paul had anger issues. I couldn't imagine learning that at 7 years old my dad wasn't ever going to be able to read to me again, tuck me in at night, scare away the monsters.

As we watched_ 'The Other Boleyn Girl'_ I found myself staring at the picture of Khoen absently. She was beautiful and I only wished that any future children of ours would be as beautiful. While it terrified me a bit that I was actually thinking about having children with Paul after only a few weeks together I wouldn't want it any other way. He was perfect for me.

I sighed and cuddled closer to Paul. It was cold and I loved the fact that he could warm me with a single touch. He had so much control over me and I didn't think he even realized it. A look from him could make my legs turn to jelly, or put a smile on my face. His touch could send me into delighted shivers and I knew that whenever in the future we made love it would be perfect. I couldn't imagine it just being sex to either of us.

"Bells you ok?" Paul asked his voice quiet and I picked up the tired undertones.

"I'm great Paul." I reassured him "Just thinking about the future."

"Like?" He looked at me his grey eyes shining with anticipation.

"Paul I want to have babies with you" I admitted saying it so fast I doubted he comprehended me "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. With the pack. With our family."

A grin erupted on his face and he kissed me. The kiss contained so many emotions I was taken aback and froze momentarily before regaining control of my lips and kissing him back.

"Bella my princess that's all I have wanted since I laid eyes on you." He said laying backwards on the couch so I was lying on top of him "And it's not just about babies." He laughed loudly when I pouted "Bella you are my perfect soul mate. We imprint so we can have someone to share this crazy life with, who loves and accepts us for everything we are and you have done that with every fiber of your being. Even if we end up with no children I will love you forever."

I kissed him again slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I needed to feel his skin against mine. "I love you" I whispered surprised at my own voice.

"I love you too princess. Why don't you go get in your pajamas and then we can relax in front of the fire?" He suggested giving my lips a light peck. I knew the situation was becoming unbearable for him. He had been stopping himself from continuing since that first night he slept over to support my decisions.

"Or we could just relax now." I said coyly and moved to pull him down beside me. I wasn't sure what came over me but now was the perfect time.

The next hours were spent making love in front of the roaring fire. It wasn't wild or steamy but soft and gentle and filled with emotion. It was better than I had ever expected and I knew that was because of Paul. We really were perfect for each other.

We laid together wrapped in a blanket for a little while just reveling in the memories. Until he ruined the moment "I'm so sorry Princess"

I turned to glare at him "Why the hell are you sorry?"

"I know you wanted to wait. I just couldn't control myself any longer" He said softly.

I smacked his shoulder hard "Don't you dare." I hissed at him "I wanted that. If I hadn't I wouldn't have initiated it. I am a big girl and fully capable of saying no or stop at any point."

I had stood grabbing another blanket which I wore almost like a toga and took my duffel from its place by the door before locking myself in the bathroom on the main floor.

I opened it and wasn't surprised to find nothing I recognized. Alice. I sighed and pulled out a pair of fairly adorable shorts and a tank top. Ok we'd have to have a discussion, she and I. She may not get cold or sleep for that matter but I do and without Paul to keep me warm, because he had to be kidding himself if he believed we were sharing a bed that night, this wasn't an appropriate outfit for the winter. However if I didn't wear this I would have to ask Paul for an extra pair of clothes. I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to him anymore.

I continued getting ready and listened to him knocking on the door begging me to come out and saying that he was an idiot and that he was sorry for ruining the moment.

We continued this way him talking through the bathroom door and me ignoring him for about ten minutes until he sighed and said "Princess, I really love you and that was amazing. I am going to sleep on the couch tonight and you can have my bed. It's the first door on the left when you go up the stairs. If you need anything you know you can always come to me." He sounded so sad it just about broke my heart.

I wasn't mad anymore just frustrated and I wanted to be mad for a little while. This was the only part of imprinting I wasn't sure I liked. While not being able to stay mad at Paul was nice because our arguments never lasted but I didn't like that I was ready to forgive within minutes of him doing something that made me mad. Sometimes I just wanted to be mad for awhile.

I waited until I heard the couch move until I opened the door and headed up the stairs. I opened the door to his bedroom and was pleasantly surprised to find a large queen sized bed. The walls were a light shade of green and the bedspread a dark forest green. There were pictures of his family on the walls and by his nightstand was a picture of me and him. It had been taken only a few days previously at Jacob's 17th birthday.

I snuggled down under the covers after switching off the lights. I just lay staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep without him. He had become such an integral part of my life it was ridiculous. This was just like the nights he couldn't sneak in because he was on patrol but worse because at least then I had been kissed goodnight. We had had short spats but never gone to bed without hugs and kisses and I love you's. I needed him.

But I was also being stubborn. I debated and argued with myself and finally without warning and quite to my chagrin I started to cry. Almost silent sobs but his pillow was soaked in a matter of moments. I fiddled with my bracelet as the cries got worse.

I wasn't sure if I heard right but I thought I heard footsteps on the stairs and I just couldn't stop the sobs from coming. I knew I heard his door creak open.

"Bella?" Paul's worried voice filled the room. He moved cautiously to the bed probably worried I may lash out if he got close. That wasn't the case at all I was no longer angry at all.

He crawled in beside me and without another word turned me towards his bare torso and held me close. He made small shushing noises, running his fingers gently through my slightly tangled hair. He pressed soft kisses to my salty cheeks and my lips.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed loudly.

"Bella I was wrong. I just never want to take advantage of you." He murmured sitting up and pulling me into his lap. "I didn't mean to make you upset or believe that I didn't want to make love with you."

"Paul I can't sleep without you. I can't stay mad at you and all I wanted this evening was to make love to you." I said my sobs lessening into small hiccoughs "You're everything to me. I love you so much."

"I love you too my beautiful princess." I could hear the smile in his voice and snuggled into his shoulder. "Bella do you want to try to sleep now?" He asked softly pushing my hair behind my ear.

I nodded moving so we could both get back under the covers. I pressed my shivering body into his hot form and sleep overtook me almost instantly. He really was my magic charm.

I slept like a baby dreaming of my Paul all night. My favorite dream happened to be the one that was of the two of us standing in front of this house. I could feel the small flutters of our unborn child in my belly and was pleased as his fingers grazed my baby bump as he whispered softly in my ear. In front of us were two little boys of about 4 and a little girl of about 2. 1 little boy looked exactly like Paul. The little girl looked exactly like me and the other little boy was a combination of the two of us- Paul's darker hair and my chocolate eyes, a combination of our skin tones.

I didn't want to leave that dream but could feel myself being pulled from slumber by the ringing of my phone.

"Hello" I said my voice snippy.

"Shopping's cancelled" Alice's clipped tones scared me "I had a vision. It was in bits and pieces and until I figure out who gets hurt, no one is going anywhere. We'll be at Paul's in an hour. Be careful Bells."

She didn't even let me say another word before hanging up the phone. When I turned to wake Paul I noted he wasn't there. In his place was a small note.

'_Bella,_

_Love I hope you slept well. Sam wanted me outside. Please wait inside until I come and get you. Help yourself to anything you find in the kitchen or bathrooms. _

_I love you,_

_Paul'_

I smiled for a second before remembering my conversation with Alice. I knew I had to go and inform him and Sam of what was going on so they wouldn't be surprised of the Cullen's arrival.

When I exited the house I saw that Paul and Sam weren't alone. Beside them were three other individuals. A young woman, probably a little younger than Paul, and two boys, one I recognized as Embry and Jacob's friend Quil and the other a boy of I'd say 15.

"Paul!" I called racing towards them.

I had just reached the side of the young woman when I saw she was shaking. I saw Paul waving wildly and yelling but it was like all of a sudden the world was going in slow motion and I couldn't hear anything and I couldn't move. It was like I was paralyzed.

The last thing I thought before a small brown wolf took the place of the young woman's body was –_maybe I should have waited inside_. I felt her claws rip through my arm and the thin fabric covering my torso.

If anyone had ever had an out of body experience I bet it would have been like this. It felt like I wasn't in my body anymore. I was instead looking over the action. I could see the wolf cower backwards as Paul erupted in his silver grey form. He raced over me and stood growling until the other wolf backed towards the bush near his house. He then phased back. I saw him standing over my prone form and watched as blood seeped through the skimpy pajamas that had seconds ago been whole. Then everything was dark.


	28. Chapter 28

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV:**

I woke up to feel Bella's head resting on my chest. I stroked her hair and memories of last night came back into my mind and I smiled. Nothing could be better than being with Bella, she was my everything. I sat there stroking her hair and listening to her mumble things like 'Paul' or 'Evil bunny'. I reminded myself to ask her about that one later when she was awake.

I was about to fall back to sleep when my phone rang beside the bed on my night stand. I picked it up before the blaring ring tone could awaken my sleeping princess. "Hello?" I grumbled.

"Paul? Get out here now! It's Leah, Seth and Quil. Leah, she's running right for your house!" I heard Jarrod's voice yell through the phone. I jumped up careful not to jostle Bella too much. I threw on some shorts and scribbled a quick note to Bella leaving it on the bed beside her. I kissed her head before running outside. I just got out when I heard tree branches breaking in the bushes. Leah ran out growling she didn't even see me. I was slightly surprised to see her still in her human form but she was shaking slightly. Jarrod and Sam broke out of the trees after her looking pissed. I looked over and saw Jarrod had a bloody lip and eyebrow.

I growled at her and she turned to face me surprised. "Stop Leah, we can help you!" Sam said forcefully with the Alpha tone.

Leah flinched and cowered back slightly. "No! I don't know what's wrong with me but leave me alone!" She shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "You're a wolf obviously, look just stay calm we can help you but you need to hear us out."

She started shaking. "You are not the boss of me! I run my life my own way and I am not a wolf!" She was shaking like crazy now.

"You are though. Look at yourself you shaking with anger you're about to phase the first time is always the worst, trust me I know!" Jarrod yelled stepping forward.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted.

"Paul!" Bella called while running over to me. My eye widened as she got closer to Leah. I saw her eyes widen in realization as she took in Leah's shaking form. All of a sudden Leah couldn't take it anymore and exploded into a giant wolf.

"BELLA!" I shouted running over to her and phasing mid air. I jumped in front of her and covered her body with mine as Leah lost control and started snarling and shaking her paws around like crazy. I faced Leah my paws shoulder width apart, hackles raised and snarled the loudest I ever have. I saw birds fly out of the trees and heard the smaller animals run to hide hearing the anger and pain in my snarl. Leah's eye widened and she cowered back. I stepped closer to hear not listening as Sam yelled at me or Jarrod as he told me to control myself. I snarled at her again and she turned running into the trees. I quickly phased and went back to Bella not caring about how I was in the nude. I quickly went to my Bella's side. She was bleeding profusely and I felt my heart sinking. She had three long deep gashes across her arm starting just above where the leech had bit her. The gashes reached across her torso starting from right under her ribs. The blood seeped through her ripped pajamas.

"Bella?" I asked feeling absolutely useless. I heard someone approaching but ignored them. I brushed a hair away from her face and felt the tears coming to my eyes. "Bella, c'mon you gotta stay with me please? I need you don't leave me." I whispered crying over her still form.

"Paul, let Carlisle look at her." I hadn't even realized the Cullen's had arrived. I looked up at Jarrod and he handed me a pair of shorts I quickly slipped them on before hovering over Bella. "Paul let him look at her she needs a doctor." Jarrod said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I saw Carlisle coming forward and snarled at him as he reached to take my Bella from me. "Paul!" Sam yelled at me trying to get through the haze that had filled my mind. I bent down and gently picked Bella up not talking to anyone. I headed straight into my house kicking my door in ignoring the fact I would have to fix it later. I carried Bella upstairs and put her down gently on my bed, not caring about the sheets. Nothing but my broken princess mattered to me.

Carlisle followed me and carefully approached us trying to show me he meant no harm. I ignored him and kept my eyes on Bella's unconscious face. Carlisle walked over to her started doing stuff to help heal her wounds. I didn't watch, I couldn't see her like that. I watched her face for any sign of waking up but she wasn't. It must have been a few hours later Jarrod walked in with Kim clinging to him. I hadn't seen Carlisle leave and honestly I couldn't find it in myself to care. Bella was only in her bra and shorts because it was easier for Carlisle to get at the wounds.

"Paul, are you okay?" Jarrod asked.

I growled low and threateningly for him to know to stay back. My hand had been holding Bella's since I set her down my eyes always watching her. I hadn't spoken since outside and I didn't plan too. "Paul it's gonna be okay Carlisle said she should be fine. Please she just come down and eat something." I snarled at the idea of leaving Bella alone and unprotected.

I felt a small hand land on my shoulder. I looked up briefly and realized my vision was blurry with tears again. I saw Kim looking down at me sadly. "I promise Paul, she'll be fine but you need to eat. What do you think she would say if she found out you weren't eating because you were watching her?" Kim raised her eyebrow at me.

I looked back down at Bella and a whimpered escaped my lips without me even thinking about it. "I can't leave her here alone." I whispered.

"I'll stay with her, you go." I thought about it before nodding slowly and standing up. My eyes went down to the bandages that covered her torso and arm. My anger flared and I started shaking before stopping myself thinking about how Leah phased so close to my Bella doing this to her. A snarl left my mouth and I left without a glance back. I was on a mission to get revenge. I walked through the kitchen ignoring the rest of the pack and walked through the front door where I could smell Leah and Jacob.

I started shaking again when I saw Jacob explaining what being a werewolf meant to Leah. Just seeing her made me see red. I snarled and phased before I knew what I was doing. Leah looked at me wide eyed before she too started shaking and phased. I don't think she actually meant to but that didn't matter to me. I charged at her like a madman or wolf. She yelped as I bit into her throat. I heard clothes ripping from behind me and looked over to see Jacob snarling at me. I dropped Leah when Jacob tackled me from the side.

I jumped back up and my eyes widened as Jacob went over to help Leah up and stood in front of her protectively, like how I had done when she had hurt my Bella. He _imprinted _on her. I snarled realizing I would never get my revenge. Jacob watched me pacing as Leah stood by his side leaning against him for support. I snarled at Jacob but stopped when I glanced up at the window that led to my room where Bella was currently laying. I whimpered at the memory of her marred body lying lifeless on the ground. Jacob flinched back and I growled at him.

_She did that to my imprint and you have the nerve to stand in my way! _I growled at him thinking of Bella had gotten my anger going again.

Jacob glanced at the window and sighed. _Paul I can't let you hurt her she's _my _imprint._

I snarled and Leah flinched back again. _I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt her, _I heard Leah whisper.

I glared at her took a step closer to her and barred my teeth. _Whether you meant to hurt her or not you did! My Bella is laying in a bed possibly dying all because you couldn't control yourself long enough to listen to us._

Leah flinched at my anger and I even saw Jake shrink back a bit. The funny part was I was holding my anger back. I was trying to calm down enough to phase so I could go see Bella but it wasn't working. My anger was too great. I snarled and clawed at a tree knocking it over with one powerful swipe of my paw. It landed beside Leah and Jake with a muffled thud. I huffed and stared at the log clearing my mind of all thoughts aside from my night with Bella and just like that I had phased and was chucking on a pair of shorts Sam had thrown out to me when he realized I had started to calm down.

I looked back at Leah and said in the most deadly voice I could muster, "Stay away from me and Bella or else."

Jake growled at me and I snarled right back. I ran back into the house not hungry and went back to my room to let Kim and Jarrod go and eat. I looked down at Bella and stroked the side of her head. I kissed her forehead and sat down beside her. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you," I whispered knowing full well everyone in my house was listening to me including the blood suckers. I rested my head on the bed beside her face and sighed softly.

"P-Paul?" I immediately snapped my head up and smiled at her brightly.

"Bella," I said before kissing her on the lips and pulled back all too soon. "God Bella I love you and don't you ever do that to me again."


	29. Chapter 29

**Bella's POV:**

"P-Paul?" I stuttered my throat parched. My arm and torso felt like they were on fire and I definitely didn't plan on moving anytime soon.

"Bella," Paul shouted and kissed my lips hard. Not that I didn't love this but I was seriously sore. He pulled away quickly probably fearing he'd hurt me. "God Bella I love you and don't you ever do that to me again."

"I didn't do anything" I pouted staring at him as my eyes adjusted to the light. I realized I wasn't outside anymore. I was back in his room.

"You ignored my note!" He almost shouted. He was pacing now, wringing his hands together. "You came out and almost got yourself killed." He seemed to think about it for a moment "Ok that part wasn't your fault."

"I needed to tell you the Cullen's were coming." I said softly "Are they here? Is everyone else ok?" I tried to sit up quickly as I remembered what Alice had said about her vision. I let out a small yelp and couldn't stop the tears that fell down my cheeks.

"They're here. Everyone else is fine. Alice thinks you being hurt was her vision but because it was Leah that hurt you and Leah is a wolf all she could see were bits and pieces of torn clothes, trees and lots of blood." He moved to my side, gently forcing me to lay back again.

"How bad?" I questioned not really sure I wanted to actually look at my wounds. I was sure I'd have scars.

"Almost 300 stitches" Paul whispered.

We sat there quietly his hands running gently through my hair until we heard a large commotion downstairs.

I heard Emmett's loud voice "Get out. You're not welcome here."

This was followed by Jacob's voice "Says the leech. It's reserve land. If anyone's not welcome it's you and your family."

Paul left my side quickly and headed out. "The Cullen's are welcome here. You are no longer welcome in my home and while I cannot speak for the rest of the pack I can speak for Bella and I." His voice was firm and unwavering. It scared me.

I stood wincing with every movement and headed down the stairs. What I saw when I hit the top of the stairs surprised me. Jacob was firmly planted in front of the young woman who had hurt me, the one I assumed to be Leah, and the most of the pack and the Cullen's stood in front of the stairwell.

"I'm going to see her. She's my best friend" Jacob insisted not noticing me.

"Your imprint almost killed her and you expect to be allowed near her?" Alice's shrill voice screamed. "You want to see her you have to go through all of us." The rest of the Cullen's nodded.

"Guys I love you but can I decide for myself who I will and will not talk to?" I asked softly. I tried not to laugh as everyone's shocked eyes turned to me.

"Bella you shouldn't be moving." Carlisle said sternly. "Look you're already starting to seep through the bandages." He pointed to my side and I glanced down.

The sight of my own red blood seeping through the otherwise clean white bandage made me nauseous and dizzy. I tightened my grip on the banister and stepped down another two steps before Paul reached me scooping me into his arms and gingerly putting me down once he reached the couch.

The sight of the fireplace reminded me of our night and the memories of making love to Paul overtook the nausea. It was also when I realized that I was naked other than my bra and a pair of shorts.

I blushed furiously but didn't have to ask for clothes because just as I was forming the question Esme handed me a button up shirt of Paul's.

"Thank you." I whispered and slipped it on. I left it unwrapped so Carlisle could change the bandages. His cool fingers felt good against my burning flesh. Paul watched worriedly hovering above me. "Sit down." I demanded and he did instantly.

Soft chuckles filled the room but no one said anything until Carlisle stood up giving a quick nod of approval at my re-bandaged wounds. Paul had entwined his fingers with mine rubbing soothing circles as I had cried because of the pain.

I climbed into his lap and buried my good side into his embrace. I think he was holding me to keep from attacking the dark haired beauty standing behind Jacob. The fact that Jacob was protecting her kind of irked me. He was supposed to be my best friend.

However I also realized if I had been the one to hurt Leah Paul would have been protecting me just as devotedly. No matter any previous bonds.

"Honestly guys" I started "I just want to be left alone with Paul."

"But Bells" Jacob began to argue.

I cut him off "No Jacob. I get she's your imprint but I do not feel safe around her. If you are going to be glued to her side then I don't feel safe around you."

"How can you not feel safe around me!" He asked his voice raised. I saw him beginning to shake and it took him a minute to gain control of himself.

Paul's chest reverberated against me as he growled low. "Because of shit like that" He said "Your imprint hurt her and you are now questioning her judgment. She was badly injured of course she's not going to feel safe around the person who injured her or anyone who takes her attacker's side."

I watched Leah's eyes flare at the word 'attacker' and she grabbed Jacob's hand and stalked out of the house.

The next twenty minutes were filled with emotional hugs and 'hope you feel betters'. Emily told me that if I ever needed to talk about it to call her. I couldn't imagine knowing how she felt though. I just nodded gratefully.

Rosalie and Alice were the last one's to leave and Alice laughed as she said "So shopping will be another day."

"Of course" I chuckled. Only Alice but I was thankful that she was so lighthearted. She knew how to lighten a mood just about as well as Jasper. One of her random comments was just as calming as one of her lover's calming waves.

Alice bounced outside as Rose bent down and whispered in my ear "You two totally did it. Call me when you feel a bit better and tell me all the details." I blushed wildly as she winked at me. Only Rose.

When everyone was gone the house was filled with eery silence. A thought suddenly popped into my head. "What am I going to tell Charlie?"

I shouldn't have worried. "Sam called Charlie telling him that you had fallen down a hill after deciding you'd rather go for a hike with Emily then shopping with Alice and you hit an old chain link fence gouging yourself pretty good." Paul said laughing. "You look a mess. Bandages and stitches on one arm and your torso and a cast on the other arm. I just hope Charlie doesn't start to think I beat you!"

I gave a nod of acceptance. A little farfetched but with me completely plausible. "He'd never think you hurt me." I whispered starting to fall asleep.

"Bells do you want to go home?" Paul asked.

I nodded "But only if you promise to sneak in tonight. I need you beside me" I said quietly.

"I'll always be beside you." I heard Paul say as I started to nod off in his arms. Whatever Carlisle had given me for pain was pretty wicked.


	30. Chapter 30

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV :**

I drove Bella home and listened as Charlie yelled at me for being careless and letting his daughter get hurt. I ignored him and had taken Bella straight up to her room. I left without a word to Charlie only to come back an hour later to find a very annoyed looking Bella. She had said Charlie wouldn't stop fussing over her. I laughed at her and told her to get butt back in bed.

For the next five days I watched over Bella demanding she stay in bed and that I would do anything she asked. She glared at me every time I brought her food or water and said she wasn't a baby and didn't like being treated like one and every time I would reply with be quiet and enjoy it while it lasts. She in turn would throw a pillow at my head.

Today was December 31 and I couldn't wait for midnight to come around. I would finally have someone to bring in the new-year with. Bella was still in a great deal of pain even though she was hiding it. Carlisle and Charlie had both told her to stay in bed at least until today. She huffed but listened to us and I was practically bouncing in my seat. Sam had already smacked me for breaking his and Emily's favourite lamp in the living room.

"Look I'm sorry Emily can I please come back in the house?" I begged. She had kicked me out after I knocked the clock off the wall.

"Fine but sit your butt on the couch and quit bouncing," She glared at me shaking the clock that I had knocked off the wall in her hand.

I looked down sheepishly. "Sorry, it was an accident I'm just excited about tonight." She gave me a knowing smile and I couldn't fight the urge to smile back broadly.

It had been two days since the last time I had talked to Jacob. He and Leah hadn't left each other's sides and it bothered me. I wanted to talk to Leah, well actually I didn't want to. Bella wanted me to apologize for attacking her. I yelled at her saying she hurt her but Bella wouldn't hear any of it claiming it was an accident. She even went as far as to ask if I blamed Sam for what happened to Emily. I sighed and agreed to talk to Leah but Jacob was making that harder and harder.

Every time I came into the same room as Leah he grabbed her and they left scared I would attack again. I looked at the clock that Emily had put back on the wall with another glare at me and saw it was eight-thirty. I smiled standing back up and heading to the door. "So you beg to come back in, sit down for two minutes and then leave not even apologizing for destroying my lamp and knocking my clock off the wall?" Emily raised her eyebrow at me.

"Right, sorry can I go now?" I gave her my best puppy dog face.

She sighed. "Whatever you want but you are never coming to my house again while you're excited nervous or angry I can't keep buying new lamps." She said exasperated.

"Thanks Em!" I called running to my beloved truck. I drove in silence thinking about my plans for the night. I couldn't help but hope she would like my surprise. I jumped out of my truck when I arrived at Bella's, Charlie was standing at the door watching me. I walked up to the door and shook Charlie's hand. As I was walking into the house Charlie grabbed my arm. I looked at him and waited for him to say something.

"Take care of my little girl Paul," He said somewhat sadly.

"I will and Charlie thanks for uh letting Bella spend the night with me tonight." I said trying to hide my awkwardness.

Charlie laughed. Before he told me Bella was still upstairs. I took the stairs three at a time and reached Bella's room in record time. I knocked softly and was rewarded with a small squeak and the sound of something falling. I immediately swung door open thinking Bella had fallen. I laughed when I saw Bella standing looking at a fallen nail polish bottle. She was wearing a pair as of jeans and a bra. I could see the bandages that covered her torso and bit back a growl.

She looked up at me and blushed furiously trying to cover herself up. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the shirt that was lying on her bed. I walked over to her and before kissing her gently on the lips I gave her the shirt. She blushed and looked away from me mumbling thanks. She put the shirt on with my help and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Hello, so what are we doing today?" She asked wrapping her good arm – well the bandaged one not the casted one- around my waist careful not to stretch her torso.

"Well we are going to Emily and Sam's for a BBQ and then I have a surprise for you." I laughed as she scrunched up her nose in annoyance.

"I hate surprises Paul," She stated nodding her head to emphasize the point.

I laughed. "I don't care besides you will love this surprise I can promise you that." I said taking her hand in mine and walking out of her room helping her down the stairs and out the front door. I opened the passenger truck door for Bella as she kissed Charlie's cheek and gave him instruction to not use the oven because she had made sandwiches earlier. I grabbed her hand gently helping her in to the seat. She hissed in pain and closed her eyes fighting off the tears. I sighed sadly cursing myself once again for not being fast enough. I leaned up and kissed her cheeks right under her eyes. "You okay?"

She sighed. "I'm fine just let's get this party started." I laughed at her attempt to distract me.

I ran around to the driver's side of the car and jumped in turning the radio on and listening to some random songs.

Sooner than I thought possible we were back at Sam and Emily's. I got out and walked around to the other side helping Bella out. I could hear the rest of the pack in the backyard. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist careful not to touch her wounds. She leaned into my shoulder and I smiled down at her. She looked a little nervous; she hasn't seen any of the pack apart from me since she got hurt. Not that she didn't want to it was just that me and Charlie had to basically tie her down to make sure she didn't do anything that could hurt her too much. I opened the back gate and walked closely behind Bella and she kept fidgeting with her fingers. "BELLA!" She jumped when everyone turned and shouted her name. I laughed and she tried to smack me but failed when she realized she didn't have a good hand.

"What?" She yelled back laughing.

The pack started crowding around her but stopped when I growled at them. I didn't want her to get hurt. Bella looked up at me and sent me a grateful look. She knew what I was trying to do and guessing from the other's sheepish expressions so did they. I looked up and scanned the back yard and saw Jacob and Leah standing off in the corner looking over at us. I made eye contact with Leah and she shrunk back slightly. Jacob stood in front of her. I would have to talk to both of them later _with _Bella.

I sighed and started watching Bella as she left my grip and went to talk to Kim and Emily. They were laughing talking about random things and before I knew it, it was already 11:30. I smiled and called Bella over. "Yes Paul?" She asked grabbing my hand.

"You wanna go for a walk?" I asked smiling happily down at her.

"Sure," we walked down to the beach taking off our shoes and walking through the shallow water. We talked for another twenty minutes about anything and everything I could think of. Soon I looked at my watch and the green luminance letters read 11:55 pm.

"Bella I have something to ask you." I said stopping her. She looked curious and confused but nodded. I moved her so we were standing on the sand.

I kneeled down on one knee. I heard Bella gasp and her eyes filled with tears. "Bella, last week I realized how much you mean to me and that I couldn't without you by my side. The first moment I met you I knew it was you that I was waiting for even when you kneed me I knew it was you. I love you with all my being and want to start my life with you. That being living together, children, growing old, everything I want it all with you. So with all the love I have in me I ask you to do me the honor and becoming my wife, will you marry me, Isabella Maria Swan?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Bella's POV:**

Ok, I knew a proposal would be coming sooner or later but I really hadn't expected a proposal tonight. Paul remained on his knee and I stared at him. He looked nervous.

My head was screaming the rational, logical answer 'NO!'

My heart was saying 'Of course, you know you will never find anyone who loves you as much.' And for once I decided to follow my heart.

"Of course I'll marry you!" I said allowing a grin to erupt on my face. An identical grin graced my love's face. I loved seeing him smile. He pulled a velvet box from his jean pocket and opened it slowly. His hands were visibly shaking as he pulled a ring out and slipped it gently on my ring finger.

He stood and kissed me passionately. Well as passionately as he dared with my injuries. I looked like a mess and I knew it. I had a huge cast on one arm making everything awkward and my other arm was bandaged. The wounds on my arm were healing nicely. My torso was another story. Two of the gashes were stitched and the other was already almost healed. It still hurt mostly because my skin was pulled so tight in the areas.

"I love you" He whispered as our heads pressed together gently.

"I love you too." I said. I lifted my hand to look at the ring. It wasn't a traditional engagement ring but it was beautiful and exactly the sort of thing I would have picked for myself. It was a white gold band with trinity knots surrounding an emerald gem.

Paul looked at his watch again and laughed "Well, it's the New Year"

"And I think this is a pretty great way to ring it in" I took his hand in mine "Let's head back and tell everyone."

He nodded and we started back to Emily and Sam's. It only took us a few minutes and I could hear our friends gabbing loudly. We hadn't even closed the gate when Emily and Kim basically pounced on me, grabbing my hand and squealing loudly.

"He asked!" Kim shrieked. "Jarrod you owe Sam twenty bucks!"

"You were making bets on whether or not I'd ask!" Paul glared at his two closest friends.

"No, not on whether or not but on when." Sam joked. "I said today, Jarrod said you'd wait till Valentine's Day."

Emily and Kim kept me away from Paul for the next almost 20 minutes and I glanced balefully at him, silently pleading for him to rescue me. I loved these girls but they made me tired with their boundless energy.

All of a sudden it wasn't Paul that rescued me. It was Leah. She gently touched my shoulder and pulled on my un-casted hand "Can I talk to you?" She asked softly.

I nodded. I honestly wasn't mad at her. It wasn't her fault she was the first female to ever phase, nor was it her fault that I was right next to her when she lost her temper. If anyone's fault at all it was mine. I hadn't followed Paul's instructions. I followed her to the deck behind Sam's house and sat in a patio chair. Leah joined me sitting down across from me.

"Bella I am so sorry I hurt you and I am so sorry that the way I joined the pack was marred by this accident."

I held up a hand to silence her "It's ok!" I smiled at her and jumped when I felt a hot hand on my shoulder. I hadn't even heard Paul come up behind me. I saw Leah shy back a little at the sight of him.

I heard a soft, protective growl from Paul's throat and turned far too quickly to face him. "Don't you growl at her Paul or else you can take this ring back right now and try again in the future." I reprimanded.

He looked down at me obviously chastised "But Bells."

"No buts Paul. I told you to forgive her and to apologize for being an ass and you are still being overprotective!" I was warding off the tears the threatened to spill because of the pain searing through my stitches.

"I'm sorry Bella" Paul whispered worry in his eyes. "Leah I am really sorry I just hate when Bella hurts and you hurt her. I hope we can maybe start over?" Paul questioned moving so I didn't have to twist to see him. I could hear the sincerity in his tone and was proud of him.

I watched as Jacob watched us cautiously from the steps to the deck. He would be there almost instantaneously if Paul or I pulled any move against Leah. He jerked when Leah leaned forward and gave Paul a friendly hug.

"Ok now that we are going to try to be friends" Leah said "I think congratulations are in order" She smiled at me and took my hand to admire my ring.

"Leah we are going to be more than friends, we are going to be like sisters" I smiled "And thank you but I think it's time Paul took me home. I haven't moved this much in almost a week and I am exhausted." I proved my point coincidently by allowing a large yawn to escape me.

Paul moved and before I could even think about standing scooped me into his arms. I winced slightly but knew that the pain would get better shortly.

Jacob moved towards us and I felt Paul's grip tighten slightly.

"Paul I am sorry for the way I acted towards you" Jacob said hanging his head slightly "And to both of you like Leah said congratulations."

We said our goodbyes and Paul placed me gently in his truck. If I hadn't been so tired I would have suggested we walk as Paul's house was such a short distance away but I felt myself drifting in Paul's arms.

Next thing I knew I was in Paul's bed and he was trying to gently change me. I rolled my eyes and muttered "I'm not an invalid. I can dress myself."

He smirked playfully "Maybe I wasn't going to dress you."

"Oh really" I kinked an eyebrow at him. He groaned crawling into bed beside me and kissing me hard. I kissed him back leaning into his kiss. I tangled my fingers into his soft hair and tugged gently. I loved the moans I could make him release.

"Bella, we can't" he murmured reluctantly. He didn't stop kissing me though. His lips trailed down my jaw and collar bone. He stopped and sucked gently right at my collar bone.

"We can if you're gentle" I teased pulling his shirt over his head.

I was no longer sleepy, I just wanted Paul. I wanted to celebrate our engagement and I needed him.

We made love again that night, a little less passionately than in front of his fireplace due to my injuries but amazing nonetheless. He was the gentlest, most caring and attentive lover I could ever imagine having, scratch that he was the _only_ lover I ever wanted to have.

Afterwards we curled together wrapped in the covers and just reveling in each other's presence.

"Bella you are all I need to be happy." Paul whispered tiredly.

"I love you Paul" I smiled letting my eyes slip close.

He placed his hand on my hip and held me as close as he dared. I heard him whisper "I love you too princess" as I fell into dreamland.


	32. Chapter 32

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV :**

I woke to the sound of suppressed laughter and the feeling of someone tugging on my hair. As I started waking up further I realized something was on my face. I opened my eye to see Maggie' front paws on my face. She growled as she tugged on my hair. I lifted my hand up and pushed her onto the bed before turning away from her and trying to go to sleep. I felt Maggie jump onto my side before landing she started tugging on my hair again. I groaned and Maggie stopped and looked down at my face as I glared at her. She started licking my cheek and eye lids. "Go away you annoying puppy." I grumbled pushing my face into the pillow.

I heard Bella laugh from beside me, "Oh c'mon Paul you have to admit she's adorable." I grumbled something unintelligible while rubbing my eye with the palm of my hands.

"Yeah yeah she's a keeper but if I wake up one more morning because she's licking my toes I will lock her up in the laundry room and relish in the sound of quiet and feeling of sleep." I said glaring at the puppy in question.

It had been two weeks since I had asked my beautiful Bella to marry me and she agreed. Last night she asked to stay at my place I said yes not knowing she was going to bring the demon dog. That _thing_ still hasn't found her bark but she knows how to whine that's for sure. She sees food she cries out and Bella gives her something, she has to pee she cries and Bella runs away from me and let's her out, she definitely has Bella wrapped around her paw.

Bella slapped me on the chest and I grabbed her waist pulling her closer to me and kissed her on the lips. I would have gone further but a small slimy tongue decided to interrupt us. I pulled back and glared at a smiling Maggie. I wasn't kidding she was smiling/panting but without the tongue sticking out. I growled at her and she growled back before licking my nose. Bella hit my chest again and I looked down at her all the gashes on her stomach were almost fully healed; the ones on her arms were healed but were puckered angry looking red lines. Bella had gotten the cast on her other arm taken off the other day and she claimed she felt as good as new.

"Oh Paul you know she just loves you." Bella smiled ruffling Maggie's neck. My head snapped to the window when I heard a car pulling into my driveway. I stood up still in my boxers and headed downstairs to open the door Maggie close on my heels. I could hear Bella changing upstairs. I opened the door to find Jacob and Leah followed close behind a bickering Kim and Jarrod. I waved them all in and Maggie licked each person but stopped when she reached Jacob. Her hackles raised she barked at him. My eyes widened and I heard Bella running down the stairs. "Did she just bark?"

I laughed as Maggie attacked Jacob's shoe and kept barking at him. It wasn't in a menacing way it was more like 'let's play'. Jacob got down on his knees grabbing the nearest toy and started playing tug-a-war. "Hey you think he would do that while as a wolf?" Bella asked looking curiously wrapping her arm around my waist. I shivered as her bare arm touched my uncovered lower back. It was like electricity shooting throughout my entire body.

I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head before turning back to my guests. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of having all of you in my house?" I asked slightly annoyed. Bella put her head on my chest as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders hugging her small frame to me.

Kim laughed. "We decided to have a movie night seeing as you guys have been holed up in one another's houses for the past two weeks. Besides it's Sam and Embry's turn to run patrol." Jarrod said before continuing to rant with Kim.

Bella shrugged but turned up to me. "It's up to you but I don't mind I feel great." She said in her best perky voice but I saw her hand hover over the lowest wound on her torso; the only one that hasn't healed completely yet. I shrugged my approval.

Jacob continued to play with the little demon child while both me and Bella went upstairs to get changed. "I can't wait, this is gonna be so much fun!" Bella squealed.

I laughed and grabbed a pair of pants slipping them on easily. "Yeah it will be. It's been a while since we got to just spend the day together as friends instead of wolf pack duty." I looked around for my shirt but couldn't seem to find it. I turned around my mouth opened about to ask when I saw my shirt hanging off of Bella's finger as she held it up and raised her eyebrows.

"Looking for something?" She asked shaking the shirt slightly.

I walked over to her. "Not anymore." I growled as she squealed when I pulled her to me kissing her with as much passion as I could. Her hand dropped my shirt and found its way into my hair. I moaned as she pulled on my hair. I heard a loud bang come from downstairs and Jarrod shouting. "Quit it and get your butts down here now!"

It took us an hour to finally find out about what Kim and Jarrod were arguing about. They had gotten in an argument over something Kim's grandpa said about Jarrod calling him a good for nothing butt. I laughed and was smacked by everyone else except Jacob who was holding his laughter covering his mouth with his hand. Kim kept yelling at her grandpa and Jarrod kept saying he didn't want to put a break in her family. She was annoyed he could 'be so stupid to think I wouldn't stand up for him!'

Eventually we had everything ready for a day of being lazy. I had made us some lunch on the stove with the help of Jarrod. Jacob was still playing with Maggie and she still didn't seem to like him that much. Kim, Leah and Bella were making the living room 'comfy' as Leah had put it. It would be nice just to have a night in without having to worry about sadistic vampire's or wolf pack duties.

"So how are things going with you and Bella?" Jarrod asked tossing me a Dr. Pepper. After seeing what happened to mom with alcohol I have sworn it off for good.

I smiled unconsciously. "Amazing, I haven't been this happy in a long time," I said remembering the picture of Khoen that sat on my fire place mantle.

"You sound like a girl." Jarrod laughed.

I growled at him and chucked the set of keys that were in my pocket at his fat head. I smiled when they came in contact nicking his eyebrow. He grabbed his head and growled at me but couldn't fight the smile. I rolled my eye, who smiles when they are bleeding? I heard someone growl from behind me and saw both Kim and Bella standing behind me, shit.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bella's POV:**

"So how do you like being engaged?" Kim asked her voice low as if we were conspiring about something.

"I love it" I smiled "I love him. We think we are going to have the wedding this spring." Paul and I had spent most of the previous evening discussing the wedding.

Alice had just about killed me since I hadn't told the Cullen's about Paul's proposal until two days later but in my defense all the movement from that one night combined with the pain meds Carlisle had given me had knocked me out for almost 48 hours straight. She was so excited and offered to help me with my wedding dress and anything else I could possibly need.

I took her up on the wedding dress offer and she was making plans for us to go to some exotic locale for dress shopping. Emmett had bounced off his seat and if I hadn't been in pain still I guarantee he would have been spinning me around. Rose and Jasper stayed quiet and offered smiles and lots of congratulations.

Esme had been more towards Alice's reaction and it was so nice to see her excited. She laughed and told me that it would be nice to plan a 'first' wedding for once in a few decades. Carlisle had offered up congratulations as well and told me that he didn't think I could find a man better suited for me than Paul.

My father had been the one I was most surprised about so far. I was terrified to tell him and it turns out Paul had already asked him if he could have my hand in marriage. Dad had grinned sheepishly and said 'He's made you smile in a way I have never seen you smile before. If your mother had smiled that way at me I have no doubt we'd still be married.'

"When!" She asked bouncing in her seat. I glanced towards the kitchen where Paul and Jarrod were making lunch. Leah was listening to our conversation quietly and Jacob was still 'fighting' with Maggie.

"Spring Equinox." I said happily "On the beach at sunset is what we are leaning towards."

"Aw that's so romantic" Leah finally said. She and I had gotten closer in the past little bit. She was still a little timid around Paul and Jacob was still pretty much ignoring him, which frustrated me. Paul had done nothing but protect me. I get that Jacob had just been protecting Leah from my brute of a fiancé and his nasty temper but why he was treating me cooler than he ever had before I didn't understand.

I watched as Jacob rolled his eyes and batted at my puppy. I glared at him when he batted her off the couch "Jake be gentle she's just a baby. She may want to play rough but it's so easy to snap a bone for her. Please." I added the last word as an afterthought.

He nodded without a word and picked her up carefully. She tried to nip his fingers and barked at him ferociously- well as ferociously as an 8 inch long thing could.

Suddenly we heard a growl from the kitchen and Kim and I exchanged looks. Better go break up tweedle dee and tweedle dum before something gets broken.

We stood and walked into the kitchen just in time to see Paul chuck a set of keys at Jarrod's head. Kim would make one scary wolf with that growl of hers. Paul turned sheepishly and Jarrod just continued grinning.

"Paul why are you beating your best friend?" I asked as if I was scolding a child.

"He's teasing me" Paul pouted.

"I don't care!" I said "Apologize or you'll have to wait till the honeymoon to get it on again- or maybe longer than that." It was an empty threat but he didn't have to know that.

"Jarrod don't tease Paul anymore and you apologize too!" Kim said sternly glaring at her boyfriend.

Both glanced at each other warily and mumbled hardly audible apologies. Kim and I nodded our approval and Kim went back to the living room dragging Jarrod with her.

"Everything ok princess?" Paul wrapped his arms around my waist gently. He was very careful to avoid touching the wound he knew still hurt.

I nodded slightly "Just a little tired still" I said "But I am glad everyone's over." I smiled up at him.

"So did you talk to Charlie about whatever he looked so scared about last night?" Paul asked teasingly.

"Renee and Phil are coming into town tomorrow." I said simply "Dad accidently let it slip that I'd gotten banged up and she is coming to look in on me and probably to try and convince me to move back in with her and Phil."

Paul looked at me "You're not leaving right?"

I glared at him "Ya, I just said I was going to marry you and convinced my father to let me move in with you so that as soon as my mother shows up I will agree to move in with her and my step-father." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes "Of course I am not leaving."

"Good" Paul sighed into my hair "I love you too much." He spun me around and kissed me backing us into the refrigerator.

"I love you too" I whispered kissing him back "However now is not the time or place to get frisky- especially with toast burning!" I pushed him away laughing loudly at the panicked look on his face. He unplugged the toaster and picked out the hot toast with his bare fingers. He threw the offending pieces out the kitchen window where they landed still smoking in the small dusting of snow we'd received last night.

The two of us finished preparing un-burnt BLT's for everyone and headed into the living room where Kim and Leah already had _Juno_'s main menu on the TV. Leah was nestled under Jacob's arm on the couch, Jarrod and Kim were curled together on the floor with Maggie sitting calmly in Jarrod's lap gnawing on a carrot she must have buried the night before. We put the tray on the coffee table and almost everyone lunged for the food.

After everyone had food in their laps and was satisfied with their drinks we started the movie. I just about killed Jacob when he scoffed saying that he bet that Paul and I would either start having our own 'litter' in the next few months or we'd never have children at all. I seriously didn't know where the hell my best friend was. He never would have made the next comment that came out of his mouth "But it's not like either of you had the best parenting situations to teach you how to be good parents." Leah hit him across the back of the head angrily.

Paul held his grip on me and whispered soothingly into my ear "We will have children whenever you are ready and he will be apologizing then especially when we show him that you will be the best mother he has ever seen."

Jarrod heard him and asked casually "So when will you two be starting a family? I know that Emily is eager to start and Sam is trying to placate her until the vamps are dealt with."

"Not for a year or two." I said. Paul and I had agreed that we'd like time to get to know each other better and just lavish in each other's company.

The rest of the day's conversations revolved around Alice's latest confusing vision of "an army of vampires." Us girls tried to keep it light-hearted and optimistic but it was clear that the whole pack was worried.


	34. Chapter 34

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV :**

A week later I woke up to find Bella not beside me. "Bella?"

"In here Paul." Bella called sounding a little panicky from the bathroom. I got up and went to the bathroom door and knocked slowly.

"Bella you okay in there?" I said my voice sounded scared even to me. I cursed myself for it because she didn't need to hear me scared when she was already panicky. I heard her throw up and I started shaking the door knob only to find she had locked it. "Bella! Open the door please." I begged shaking the door knob again and started debating whether or not just to smash the door open but I decided not to because I didn't know if she was sitting close to the door.

"No Paul, I'm fine why don't you just go downstairs and make some breakfast." I heard what sounded like her getting sick again.

"No Bella open the damn door." I said half yelling half alarmed.

I heard the little click and saw Bella sitting on the floor with sweaty hair sticking to her head. I immediately bent down to her level and put my hand on her head. She felt normal but she looked so tired. She had bags under eyes and her eyes were slightly blood shot."What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"I don't know I was fine last night but this morning I woke up and well I felt like this." She waved her hand over herself trying to show how she looked.

"Did you eat anything bad?" I asked, we had the same thing last night but maybe she had gotten up for something else. God my worrying is turning me into a nut case.

Bella gave me a pointed look. "We ate the same thing Paul." She said before getting sick again. I pulled her hair back and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Bella," I said shaking my head. "Maybe I should call Carlisle."

Bella's looked at me and started shaking her head. "No Paul its fine, _I'm _fine." She said trying to stand up but got vertigo and collapsed into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and helped her to the sink.

"That's it I'm calling Carlisle." I made sure she was steady before walking out and grabbing the portable phone on the bedside table.

"Paul don't-" Bella tried to stop me but got sick again in the toilet. I looked at raising my eyebrow. She huffed and glared at me.

I dialed the number quickly and waited patiently as it rung two times before getting picked up. "Hey Paul I'll go get Carlisle." I heard Alice's _way _to perky voice yell.

I chuckled and listened to the ruffling and static as the phone was passed to Carlisle. "Hello Paul how are you?" He asked kindly.

"I'm good but I called because Bella isn't feeling too well actually but she was fine last night." I going back to Bella and holding her hair back again.

"Hmm did she eat anything bad or something she might have an allergy too?" He asked.

"Bella do you have any allergies?" I asked cursing myself for not knowing.

"Only to raw bananas but you don't like bananas and I'm not stupid enough to eat them." She yelled the last part while glaring at me.

I swallowed. "That would be a no on both cases." I told him slightly nervous that Bella would hit me because she was still glaring at me. All of a sudden she burst into tears. I dropped the phone in shock and wrapped my arm around her shoulders my eyes staring wide eyed at her. "Bella what's wrong? Are you in pain?" I asked alarmed.

She shook her head. "No, I'm being a complete bitch to you because I'm sick, I'm sorry Paul." She wailed.

I breathed a sigh of relief that nothing serious was wrong. "Bella its fine." I said while picking the phone back up. I could hear Carlisle chuckling. "Sorry dropped the phone." I mumbled rubbing Bella's back while helping her stand back up.

"It's okayI heard, maybe I should come over to talk see how she is doing in person. Would that be okay?"

"No problem, come over whenever you can." I heard Bella throw up again when I walked out of the bathroom. "Maybe sooner would be better than later." I said before hanging up.

I went back to Bella and held her hair back. "Bella are you sure you don't know what could possibly be wrong?" I asked worry and concern filling my voice.

Bella shook her head. "I have no idea I just woke up and felt horrible. My head is killing me but I tried to take a pill but threw it up." I nodded and put my hand on her head trying to heat it up.

We sat like that for about half an hour talking about mindless things trying to get her attention away from being sick. I heard the doorbell ring and slowly settled back onto our bed before walking downstairs to answer the door and let Carlisle in. "Hey she's upstairs laying down." I said closing the door after him.

He nodded. "Well I shouldn't be that long you can come and stay with her if you want." He said while following me up to my room." I wasn't going to admit how relieved it made me to be able to stay with her. I opened the door and immediately went to Bella's side lifting her up so I could let her back rest against my chest. "Bella c'mon wake up I know you're tired but Carlisle is here and he needs you to answer his questions." I said kissing her head and rubbing her arm.

She opened her arms and smiled at Carlisle. "Hi, Carlisle," She mumbled before yawning.

"Hi Bella how are you feeling now? Any better than before?" She stuck out her tongue and made a thumbs down I laughed at her childish behavior.

"Any idea's what might be wrong?" I asked turning serious.

"Well it could be that the one wound she got from a few weeks back got a slight infection." He shrugged. "May I see them by the way just to make sure everything is healing properly?" He asked warmly.

"Sure," Bella nodded and sat up slightly lifting her shirt. I could see the gashes and I flinched a little. Even after so long I was still upset about it. She was still beautiful but it angered me that it happened in the first place.

Carlisle gently touched each one Bella whimpered with each one but yelped when he touched the bottom one; the one that just refused to heal fast like the others. Carlisle nodded. "Sorry about that Bella. It doesn't look like any are infected so-"

He was cut off by Maggie's frantic barking. Bella looked at me pleadingly. "Can you check on her?"

I nodded standing up. "Okay we'll talk later." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I jogged outside to see Maggie barking and growling at Sam but she didn't know it was Sam because the idiot was in his wolf form. I rolled my eyes but they widened when I saw Maggie jumped forward and bit Sam's toe. Sam actually yelped and started barking and growling at Maggie. I quickly ran forward and grabbed Maggie pulling her bag away from the very angry wolf.

Maggie turned in my arms and licked my nose. I rolled my eyes and ruffled her fur behind her ear. "You _really _shouldn't do that to him, Maggie but you can do that all you want to Jarrod." I hadn't realized Sam had gone into the forest and phased back.

"What happened? Why is Carlisle here?" He asked slightly alarmed.

"Bella isn't feeling too well and I am probably overreacting but I just got worried when she said she felt horrible but her temp was the same." I said shrugging and glancing up at the window where Carlisle was looking after my princess.


	35. Chapter 35

**Bella's POV:**

I had to chuckle at the howls I heard shortly after Paul left the room to rescue Maggie.

"Bella, when was the first time you and Paul had sex?" Carlisle suddenly asked. His voice was completely professional but I still blushed when he said it.

"Christmas Day" I admitted slowly. I was a little confused as to why he was asking me. Realization hit me like a train. Sick, moody, sex. Damnit!

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" He asked putting a hand comfortingly on my arm.

"I don't know. I am on birth control." I said nervously.

"Well why don't you come over to our house this afternoon and you can take a pregnancy test there?" Carlisle suggested. "Paul can come too. You know all of you are always welcome."

I nodded. The thought that I might be pregnant was really freaking me out. I had just started back at school. I was graduating this spring, I was getting married this spring. Too much happening all at once. "Carlisle please don't say anything to Paul?" I asked "I don't want him freaking out unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Of course Bella" He nodded smiling. "Everything will be alright my dear." He gave me a gentle hug "We will see you later this afternoon. The girls will love to see you. Why don't I pull a small vial of blood now to send off for testing that way we can know for sure by tomorrow at the latest."

I nodded and looked away as he skillfully withdrew a whole vial of blood from my arm.

I watched as he left and tried not to break down. Paul came to the doorway giving me a worried look. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

I nodded and gave him a little smile "Probably just some flu bug" I stood carefully and moved into his embrace.

"I love you Bella" He said quietly.

"Good thing cause I love you too" I joked to try and lighten my mood. "So I am going to go and visit Alice and Rose later and don't forget tonight we are having dinner with my mom."

My mother had flown in two days ago and was driving Charlie crazy at the moment. We hadn't told her about the engagement or the fact that I was living with Paul yet. See Charlie refused to tell her any of that so that fell to me which was fine of course it was my duty. So she thought I was staying with Emily helping her with her baby cousin Claire.

Well Claire was here. She was the most adorable little 1 year old I had ever seen but after Quil imprinted on her Emily needed very little extra help. We all thought it was a little strange that Quil imprinted on an infant but who are we to judge. He will be whatever she needs as she grows up and it's not like he'll age until he stops phasing.

"I know she is" Paul sighed. He seemed quite worried about how Renee would react. "So are you sure you want the whole pack AND the Cullen's AND your dad over as well?"

I nodded "I want everyone here. Paul it's not that many people." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Ok maybe it is but it'll be fun and I want my mom to meet everyone at once."

"20 people Bells and 14 of them are going to be eating and 7 are literally ravenous wolves" He laughed loudly. Maggie looked up at him from her perch in his arms and yipped as if in agreement.

"Just humor me" I said brushing past him becoming annoyed with his arguing. "I bought all the food yesterday, well Alice bought all the food, everything is prepped already and all we need to do is turn on the potatoes and the oven and open 6 cans of corn before dinner. Esme said she was bringing enough dessert to feed an army."

"Ok" Paul started following me "Bella slow down. I'm sorry I just don't want you overdoing it especially when you've been sick all morning."

_He's worried Bella, turn around and cut the guy some slack_. The nice voice in my head rang out.

_He's irritating and being over bearing just keep walking. _The mean voice called.

I wanted to listen to the nice voice but I was ticked off and stressed and just felt like being mad for a little while.

"I'm going to see Alice now." I stated tying my shoelaces quickly. "I'll be back before dinner."

"Bella wait, please?" Paul called. God why did I always feel so guilty for being mad at him?

"Don't Paul I love you but just don't" I said sternly.

"I love you too Princess" I heard him say as I climbed into my truck.

The drive to the Cullen's was surprisingly fast. After Paul and the guys had looked at my truck and relocated the squirrel that had taken it up as residence it was running smoother. I was still going to have to replace it at some point in the near future but I was glad that day wasn't any time in the next week or so.

Emmett and Jasper were outside wrestling over something or other when I arrived and Emmett shouted "Bella come ref!" jovially.

I waved and smiled but shook my head and said "Maybe later if you guys are on your best behaviors tonight!"

"Bella! Carlisle told us you were coming" Alice said. The grin on her face was from ear to ear and I knew Carlisle had also told her why I was coming. "Rose and Esme said they'd meet us upstairs."

I followed my best friend up the stairs and past the room I had spent a lot of time in with Edward and into a gorgeous burgundy and gold trimmed room. Esme came over and gave me a comforting hug and whispered in my ear "It'll all be ok."

I nodded and sat on the bed fidgeting. Rosalie gave me a weak smile and wrapped an arm around my shoulder caringly. "We picked up 4 different tests" She said "We weren't sure which one was best."

It took me almost twenty minutes to work up the courage to go into the bathroom and take the tests. Alice set a timer and the four of us waited. Alice pacing and Rose and Esme gripping my hands.

"What will you do if you are pregnant?" Rosalie asked choking on the last word. I knew she was jealous that I could have a baby but she'd never truly hold it against me.

"Keep it." I said firmly. "Paul and I will be good parents especially with all of you guys helping." I looked up at them "If you want to be part of the baby's life if I am."

Smiles brightened all their faces and they all nodded enthusiastically as the timer went off.

"Bella do you want to look or do you want one of us to?" Alice asked.

"Could one of you?" I croaked tears already swelling in my eyes. I had a feeling I already knew what they were going to say.

Rosalie nodded and walked gracefully to the bathroom. She was there for less than thirty seconds when she raced out a huge grin plastered on her face. "You're going to be a mom Bell!" She hugged me fiercely.

Tears overwhelmed my eyes and trailed down my cheeks. The three of them held me as I sobbed.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Bella?" Esme asked softly.

"Paul is going to hate me." I wept "He wanted to wait a few years and here we are and pregnant."

Alice cut off my ramblings "Bella I may not be able to see your baby's future because it is half wolf or Paul's reaction because he IS a wolf but I know how much he loves you. Anyone can see that. He will never hate you and he will love your baby."

I glanced up and saw Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett nodding in agreement.

"Sorry Bella we just heard you crying and wanted to make sure you were ok" Emmett said somewhat guiltily.

"Bella I can feel that you are happy about this but mostly worried." Jasper said and I could feel his calming gift wash over me. "Be happy. You have no reason to be worried."

"Ya if he's not happy Jazz and I will tear him limb from limb the rotten mutt" Emmett said playfully.

I started laughing "Thanks guys, I am glad I found out with you guys, I don't think I could have found out alone."

"We told you we aren't going anywhere unless you tell us to" Esme reminded me. "However you should probably head home if you are going to talk to Paul before your parents show up. We will see you in a little bit."

She was right. I glanced at my watch and realized it was only 40 minutes before everyone was supposed to show up.

I gave everyone hugs before heading out to my truck. It took me almost half an hour to get home and I was nervously wringing my hands as I opened the door.

"Paul?" I called out and lost all my breath as he tackled me into a hug.

"Oh Bella, I was so worried." He said nuzzling his face into my neck. He kissed me hard and I returned the kiss happily. "I started all the food and all we need to do is set the table."

"Thanks Paul" I said my voice very quiet.

"Bella is everything ok?" He asked pulling me over so I was sitting in his lap on the couch. Maggie gave an annoyed huff at the fact that she had to share her couch.

"We need to talk" I said. I heard footsteps coming up the front steps and said very quickly "I'm pregnant." Before launching myself out of his lap and starting to play good hostess.


	36. Chapter 36

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV :**

"I'm pregnant." She said before launching herself out of my lap and towards the door where people had started arriving. My eyes widened and my muscles locked in place. Pregnant? When did she find out? Was she keeping this from me? It would explain why she wasn't so freaked about just randomly being sick. She had to have known it's the only thing that makes sense . . . . . . . Right? I couldn't believe it she wouldn't hide something this big from me . . . . . Would she? No she wouldn't, she couldn't.

I felt a hand lay on my shoulder and looked up and saw Jarrod looking down at me with a little worry in his eyes. And suddenly I remembered our conversation from a few weeks back. Jarrod had asked a simple question, _'So when will you two be starting a family? I know that Emily is eager to start and Sam is trying to placate her until the vamps are dealt with.'_ I couldn't help but think about being a dad. I want to be a dad so bad but was I really ready now?

"Is he okay?" I blinked and saw Jarrod looking at Bella.

I looked over at Bella would made brief eye contact before she looked away with hurt and anger in her eyes. Isn't she happy? We're gonna have a baby; she's going to be a mom? Then a thought struck me; maybe she didn't want the baby. Just that simple thought made my voice hard when I answered for Bella. "I'm fine." I saw Bella flinch at the tone in my voice and I felt guilty but before I could Rose, Esme and Alice wrapped her in a hug and took her upstairs. Everybody looked after her apart from Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett were glaring at me and hissing lowly. Carlisle was looking at me disappointed.

I glared at them, they knew! Bella told them before me- the own father of the baby? "What's wrong with Bella?" Kim asked.

I put my head in my hands shaking my head wondering if she wanted them to know. "She's just a little sick she hasn't been feeling well all morning." I said and before I could say anything Renee ran forward and hugged me.

"Oh honey she'll be fine. When she was little and was sick she was grumpy you get used to it." She smiled and even though I didn't want to I chuckled and hugged her back. I heard the others laugh also. Charlie walked over and shook my hand.

"I know I guess I was just a little shocked more than anything." I said mainly hoping Rose, Esme or Alice would have heard and told Bella.

Minutes later Bella, Rose, Alice and Esme came back down. Bella looked upset and her eyes were red and puffy. I started walking over to her to comfort her but Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me outside to 'talk'. As soon as we got outside he punched me in the face. I snarled at him but didn't phase too worried about Bella to get really angry. "What is wrong with you?" Jasper growled out at me.

"What are you talking about." I glared at him.

"Bella tells you she is having _your_ baby and you get angry? You're gonna have a baby and you can't see how that is a good thing?" He whisper yelled not wanting to get the other's attention.

"What? Is that what you think? That I'm angry that Bella's pregnant?" Jasper nodded while glaring at me. I scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me, I couldn't be happier!" I snarled at him.

His eyes widened and before he could say anything Renee called us in for dinner. I walked past Jasper hitting him with my shoulder on the way. I sat down at the head of the table like I normally do and Bella sat to my right. Renee sat to my left and was giving side glances at the amount of food Jarrod had already piled onto his plate. I chuckled and Bella looked at me with hope in her eyes and I smiled at her broadly, her return smile was blinding. Everyone else got themselves seated and grabbed what they wanted. The Cullen's grabbed what they thought looked like enough before passing everything on to the person next to them.

Charlie looked at Bella and then me before shrugging. "You should eat some of this Bella. Paul told us you weren't feeling too well this morning." Renee asked concerned while looking at the two pieces of bread on Bella's plate.

Bella looked at her plate before looking at her mother with raised eyebrows. "I think I'll be okay mom." She said slightly sarcastic. I chuckled and put my hand on Bella's knee.

"Let's eat!" Jarrod boomed before Kim smacked across the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He demanded.

Emmett laughed. "Happens to me all the time man." Rose smacked him on the head and he huffed before saying, "See?"

We all laughed and started eat. Around nine thirty we had all made it on to the porch to watch the fireworks Jarrod, Sam, Jacob and Embry had set up. I walked over to Bella wrapping my arm around her waist and putting my hand on her still flat belly. I put my head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. "So you thought I was upset when you told me we were gonna have a baby?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked down. Before turning in my arms and wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry but when you didn't answer and then you answered Jarrod you sounded so . . . . . Mad. I just thought that maybe you didn't want to have a baby." She shrugged blushing slightly while looking down.

I growled lowly at her for being ridiculous. "Bella I have always wanted to be a dad and having a baby with you just makes it the more special." I said kissing her.

She grabbed my arm and brought me over to the patio chair and sat me down before sitting on my lap. She grabbed my face in both hers hands and forced me to look her in the eye not that I wouldn't have anyway. "So you're not upset about having a baby now?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Sure it would been better if it happened a few years from now but that doesn't mean I won't love him or her any less. They will be half you Bella and half me a perfect combination. I'll love them no matter what so no I'm not upset in the least." I said confidently.

Without even stopping she grabbed my lips in a kiss and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. Her fingers threaded through my hair and started tugging on the roots gently. I moaned into her mouth and she smiled against my lips. I pulled back and she leaned her head down on my shoulder. She kissed my collarbone before she started watching the fireworks.

I started rubbing her back soothingly and my hand unconsciously went to her belly and I held it there. I looked down at Bella and kissed her forehead before I decided now would be a good time to ask my question. "When do want to tell them?" I looked over at our family watching the fireworks with love and happiness in their eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

**Bella's POV:**

God I was thrilled that Paul was happy and accepting of our baby. I cuddled deeper into his embrace as fireworks started. I loved the feeling of his hot hand on my belly. It was a motion that signified so much. His protection, love, acceptance.

Earlier in the evening had been a disaster. I was so devastated when Paul had responded to Jarrod's question with such malice. I had felt the tears welling in my eyes and Rosalie and Alice were by my sides instantly, gripping my hands tightly. They both had glared at Paul and with Esme ushered me upstairs.

They had reassured me that no matter what Paul thought or wanted what I wanted was what mattered. This baby would be loved no matter what. After a slight meltdown I was ready to go back and face my family.

When Paul had told me he really was happy about the baby it felt like the world had been lifted off my shoulders. He was happy, I was happy, we could do this.

"When do you want to tell them?" He asked his gaze not on the fireworks but on our family who were spread across the deck.

"Well I don't know when my mom will be back so I think we should tell her, Phil and my dad tonight. Maybe after everyone leaves?" I suggested "The Cullen's already know."

He frowned "About that. Why did you tell them first?"

I rolled my eyes "Carlisle checked me out earlier and suspected, he did a blood test but I wanted to know. I went over and took a test with the girls and I had a bit of an emotional overload and Jasper and Emmett tried to comfort me." I told him.

"So when will the blood test be back?" He questioned.

"It was back earlier- Carlisle had it rushed. Esme told me I am definitely pregnant when she was upstairs with me." I whispered trying to keep my voice low.

"Oh" He said and a rare blush crossed his cheeks. I kissed him gently.

"You could tell the guys tonight when you go out on patrol?" I suggested softly.

"Sounds like a plan" he nodded decisively.

Our conversation went silent after that and we watched the fireworks happily. I couldn't stop grinning. I was so happy now. I was going to be a mom!

Afterwards we all made our way inside again and everyone started getting ready to go. I took baby Claire from Emily and got her dressed for the ride home. She was so adorable and I kept thinking as I looked at her. In nine months I would have my own little one to get ready.

"Here you go Miss. Emily" I smiled at her as I passed Claire to her.

"Thanks Bella" She returned my smile and gave me a tight hug whispering in my ear "You're pregnant aren't you?"

I gave a discreet nod and her smile widened. She pulled me into another hug and whispered "Don't worry I won't say anything until you're ready."

I thanked her and waved goodbye as they left. I got lots of hugs from both the pack and the Cullen's. My dad was getting ready to leave but I stopped him and asked "Dad could you stick around for a few extra minutes?"

"Of course sweetheart" He looked concerned "Is something wrong?"

I gave him a reassuring smile and said "Nothing's wrong, we just want to talk to you and mom about the wedding." A slight fib but not really, we really did have to discuss what we were going to do about the wedding.

Renee and Phil were going to stay with us for a few days so I didn't have to ask them to stay.

"I'm going to go make some hot chocolate. Does anybody want anything?" I asked watching Phil lock the door behind Embry and Seth the last two to leave.

"I'll have some too Bells" Paul smiled and everyone agreed so I headed to the kitchen.

I started the kettle to boil and leaned against the counter suddenly very nervous about telling my mom. My dad wouldn't be mad. He might pretend to be upset for my mom but secretly he'd be thrilled.

I was so busy concentrating on taking deep, reassuring breaths I didn't even notice Paul walk into the kitchen until I heard the cupboards slamming and cups clinking against the counter.

"You ok?" He asked glancing over at me.

"Ya I'm ok, this is just suddenly very real" I explained moving to put the hot chocolate mix into the glasses.

"Bella no matter what happens tonight with your mom and dad I am here for you." Paul pulled me into a sideways hug. "I love you and I love our baby."

"I know," I chuckled "I'm just scared at how she'll react."

"Well" He laughed "We'll just have to wait and see!" He picked up half the cups he had just poured the boiling water into, seemed to debate momentarily and picked up one more so the only one left on the counter was mine.

I rolled my eyes but grabbed my cup following him back to the living room.

"So what is it about the wedding that we have to talk about or is so important it couldn't wait for awhile?" Charlie asked leaning forward in 'cop mode' as I liked to call it.

I curled onto the couch and let Paul embrace me.

"Ya Bells" Renee started "Why is Charlie still here?" My mom while she still loved my dad was uncomfortable with both Phil and him in the same room for a long amount of time.

"Well, I don't think I am going to be able to wear your wedding dress mom." I started.

She immediately looked disappointed "Why not?" I smiled as Phil rubbed her back soothingly.

Before I could say anything Paul answered for me "Because we don't think that any baby bump she may have will fit in it." I elbowed him gently, playfully glaring up at him. So much for being subtle.

I looked over at my parents and wasn't surprised to see Charlie with a faint smile on his lips and Phil watching Renee intently. Renee had her jaw down by her feet and was opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Really?" Charlie asked "I'm going to be a grandpa!" I could hear the excitement in his voice.

I nodded "Ya daddy."

"Well, while part of me wishes you'd have waited a few years I know you and Paul are going to be great parents and I can't wait to meet my grandchild." He said softly.

"I don't know what to say Bella." Renee started "I will never say having you was a mistake but I was young and I wish I had had a chance to just be a young adult before having the responsibility of raising a child, so while I may not be totally over the moon if this is what you want I will try and support you." Ok that was a surprising response I had honestly expected a screaming match to ensue.

"Now while I would love to stay and talk more I have work in the morning" My dad interrupted standing and moving towards me. He pulled me up from Paul's arms and hugged me tightly "I love you Bella and congratulations."

Renee, Phil and Paul called out goodbyes as Charlie left and Paul locked the door once again- since I had moved in it was something he was pretty anal about.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep and talk more in the morning." Phil suggested pulling my mom up and waving goodnight as they headed up to the guest room.

"Night" Paul and I called out in unison and I wrapped my arms around his waist resting my head on his chest. Sadly I was going to be sleeping alone tonight which annoyed me but oh well I knew it was important.

With Alice's visions of a vampire army patrols had been upped. It was kind of a scary prospect that there could be an army of vampires headed towards Forks but I felt safe.

"Bella," Paul said softly "Are you going to be ok tonight alone?" We had made our way upstairs and I was changing into a pair of sweats and one of Paul's t-shirts. I always wore one of his shirts when he wasn't going to sleep beside me.

"I'll be fine" I nodded smiling and crawling under the covers.

He bent over and kissed me fiercely and whispered "I love you so much my princess."

"I love you too" I said already starting to nod off.


	38. Chapter 38

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV :**

I kissed Bella goodnight one final time before heading out for my patrol. I could hear Bella soft snores coming from our room and knew she would be fine for the night. I quickly went outside remembering to lock the door behind me; who knows what bastards come out at night these days? I had to chuckle at that because no matter what I would kill whoever it was before they even reached the front step.

I ran into the bushes tide my cut offs to my leg and phased. I could hear Embry, Jarrod and Sam talking about the party at mine and Bella's house. I kept my mind of Bella and the baby thinking solely on my patrol route. I ran towards where the voices were coming from and howled when I reached the small clearing that Jarrod, Embry and Sam were standing in.

_Hey Paul great party tonight! _Jarrod yelled acting like a teenage girl.

I rolled my eyes. _It was a dinner Jarrod nothing more._

_You sure Bella was feeling sick? She looked pretty perky to me, _Embry asked slightly curious.

_Well the baby has her emotions out of whack so that could be it._ I smiled at them as they completely spaced at what I just said.

_That makes a lot of sense. I mean I remember when my step mom was preg-wait did you just say Bella's pregnant? _Embry asked shell shocked.

_Yep found out today. She told me just before you guys came. _I did a wolfy smile filled with pride and joy.

Jarrod thought back to an image of what I looked like when he first came. _That would explain that messed up look on your face when we first arrived. _Jarrod started howling with laughter.

_Congratulations Paul and did she tell Emily because Emily hasn't stopped talking about taking Bella on an 'emergency shopping trip stat'._ I started laughing as he showed us of a picture of him and Emily driving home and Emily started talking like a doctor waiting to operate.

_I think she guessed and the Cullen's know, _I said remembering mine and Jasper's not so friendly little chat.

_Ooh_ they all winced as I remembered how much it hurt when Jasper punched me in the jaw.

_You let a vampire punch you and you didn't phase? _Sam asked surprised and started thinking back to when Jacob gave me a wrong look I would phase in anger.

_Well Bella thought I didn't want the baby and I was too worried about her to care I actually didn't listen to much Jasper said to me other than, 'baby', 'anger', 'stupid' but I could have been thinking the last one. _I shrugged thinking about my worry and they nodded in understanding.

_So when do you plan on telling on everyone else? _Sam asked.

I shrugged. _Not sure me and Bella were gonna talk in the morning after my patrol. _I said and without thinking about became annoyed and sad that Bella was sleeping by herself and would wake up to me not beside her.

_Alright well let's get patrol over with so we aren't pegged with Paul and his sour mood. _Sam laughed and I growled at him.

Patrol went by fast and before I knew I was heading back home to my princess and my baby. I smiled at the thought and started running faster. I phased and quickly put on my cut offs. I went through the door that was by the kitchen and ran into Renee. She didn't realize it was me and started screaming and hitting me.

All of a sudden I felt something smash into the back of my head and fell to the ground. "Ow," I groaned.

I grabbed the back of my head and looked up to see Phil staring down at me wide eyed. "Oh my god Paul!" He dropped the metal baseball onto the ground with a clank.

"What's all the racket about?" I groaned again when I whipped my head around to see Bella staring wide eyed at me on the ground and got a throbbing pain in my head. Bella looked at me and then at the baseball bat beside Phil. "What happened?" Bella demanded running over to me helping me into a sitting position resting my back against the cupboards.

"He came in and ran into I didn't look at him properly and thought he was a robber and started screaming. Phil came and hit him in the head with the bat he fell down and now here we are." Renee said panicking slightly.

"Paul? Paul are you okay?" Bella asked putting her hands on my face and touching the back of my head. I winced and groaned when she touched a soft spot. "I'm calling Carlisle." She stated reaching for the phone. I tried to stop her but my hand brushed against her leg. She stopped and looked down at me.

"I'm fine really." I said using the counter to help me stand. Phil and Bella both helped me stand also and Bella kept her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Renee ready to apologize but noticed she wasn't looking at my face but my chest more specifically the scars that Victoria left a few weeks ago. "Maybe I should change and Renee I'm so sorry about scaring you like that. I guess I didn't see you there."

Renee blushed realizing she had been caught. She gave Bella a questioning look and I saw Bella mouth 'I'll tell you later'. I pushed off the counter and felt my head start pounding again. "Maybe you should rest a while to." Phil said picking up the baseball bat and I realized he was only in boxer pants. "Sorry about the baseball bat I just thought Renee could be in danger and uh reacted I guess. What were you doing out at seven in the morning anyway?" He asked slightly curiously.

"Paul goes for a morning run every morning." Bella answered for me grabbing the ice pack from the freezer.

"Thank you," I said when she handed it to me. "It helps keep me in shape when there's a fire." I said heading for the stairs.

"I thought you owned a mechanic shop in town?" Renee said.

"I do but I'm also a volunteer fireman." I said turning to face her. I caught her giving Bella an approving look and winked and chuckled when Bella blushed.

Bella walked over to me wrapping her arm around my waist and I smile feeling the familiar shock of electricity as her skin touched mine. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and held the ice pack on my head. Bella helped me upstairs until I was lying on the bed. My back was on the warm covers and smiled at Bella as she took of my shoes. "I could have done that myself princess."

Bella shrugged. "Your hurt and I'm gonna take care of you. So how was patrol?"

"Good Sam, Jarrod and Embry know about the baby and say congratulations. Oh that reminds me what was with all the looks from your mom?" I asked remembering when Bella mouthed 'I'll tell you later'.

Bella blushed. "My mom is one of those people that make it their business to know everything about who I'm dating or with." Bella rolled her eyes before coming over with a glass of water. I took the cup and pulled her down so she was beside me. She huffed. "Paul . . . I have to go talk to my mom and yell at Phil." She said trying to get up but I held her to my side tightly.

"I thought you said you had to take care of me because I'm hurt." I said mocking her with a smile on my face.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Paul sleep I'll be back in a few hours to come get you but I swear to you if you don't zip it and shut your eyes I'll send Maggie in here to lick your toes." She threatened and I immediately let her go.

"Fine." I said before yawning, Bella giggled and leaned down kissing me on the lips and then left closing the door behind her. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.


	39. Chapter 39

**Bella's POV:**

I had woken up feeling rather nauseous but before I could even think about getting to the bathroom I heard a loud commotion downstairs. My mother screaming, a lot of banging and a masculine groan. I had gone down to see Paul on the floor holding his head trying to talk to Phil and Phil holding a baseball bat standing in front of Renee.

This all led me to heading down to talk to the pair of them while Paul rested upstairs.

"I am so sorry Bella" Phil said.

I raised a hand and cut him off "It is a mixture of everyone's fault so honestly you don't have to apologize. However next time I would appreciate if you saw who it was before you attacked them with a baseball bat- my 'family'" I said using air quotes "Has keys and pretty much comes and goes at will."

Phil nodded and my mom piped up "Why would you want that?"

I rolled my eyes "Because they are welcome here whenever. Some of the younger guys, Paul, Sam and Jarrod mentor don't have the greatest situations and so all of our homes are safe havens for them. They can come to eat, play, talk or just sit in a quiet area." I fibbed slightly but it was mostly the truth.

"Oh" Renee said. "What are with the scars? Nasty past?"

I glared at her "Mother!" I said through gritted teeth "Those scars are from a building collapse early last year. Sam rescued him." I stated simply.

She shook her head "I don't know about him Bella, he doesn't seem quite your type. Not like that Cullen boy. Now you are having a baby and you've only been with him almost two months." At this point Phil had stood up and left knowing that it was probably time to get out of the warpath.

"Out!" I said trying to keep my temper under control. Damn hormones. I was literally shaking with anger.

"Bella, come on be realistic." Renee continued "You are both young, you hardly know each other and you are pregnant. You have to think about that baby too now. At least with Edward you knew he was going to be around."

"Right" I scoffed "So that is why he abandoned me. Paul is my soul mate. He will never leave me and he will do everything in his power to keep from hurting me. If you ever bring up Edward's name again in association with me, my child or my relationship with Paul I will never speak to you again."

My rant was interrupted by the doorbell ringing and Emily's head popping through the front door.

"Oh, I will come back later" She said glancing between my mother and me. I had moved to a standing position near Renee and was sure I looked like a mad woman.

"No Emily you can stay, Renee is just getting ready to leave. At the very least for the day." I waved my hand towards Renee and gave Emily a small smile. I noticed Kim standing just behind her and waved. I managed to get out "Hey Ki-" before a wave of nausea worse than any I'd had before overcame me and I tore off to the ground floor bathroom.

I lucked out and was able to shut the door and kneel by the toilet before retching. I continued being ill for awhile which was frustrating because I hadn't eaten anything yet today so I had nothing in my stomach to be ill with!

I heard a soft knock on the door and called "Out in a minute."

"You ok Bella?" Kim asked.

"I'm fine" I called remembering I still hadn't told her about the baby, however if she had heard my fight with Renee then she already knew.

I rinsed my mouth, patted my face with the cool water and was throwing my hair into another ponytail as I exited the bathroom. Emily gave me a knowing, sympathetic look and Kim just looked worried. I noticed that Claire was in a baby carrier next to the couch and made my way to free her.

"Bella are you sure you're alright, sounded like you were pretty sick." Kim said her voice was laced with worry.

"Well sadly morning sickness is probably going to be my least favorite pregnancy symptom." I said casually as I picked up Claire. Emily had teased the other day that Claire had taken to me better than she had to even Quil her imprint. I was sad that Claire was only going to be staying here for a few more days and then Emily's sister was going to pick her up to take her home.

Kim's jaw dropped similar to how Renee's had last night. "You're pregnant?" She shrieked excitedly. Wow that girl could get high pitched when she wanted to.

I nodded "I am going to Carlisle later today to find out how far along I am but I think 5 weeks."

Kim and Emily exchanged a look and when I asked what Emily laughed "You two have only been a couple 7 weeks! Man do you two move fast!"

I blushed wildly "I love him, he loves me, it's not a big deal."

"Are you guys moving up the wedding?" Kim asked flouncing onto the couch next to Emily. I sat down on the rocking chair I had had Paul move in and held Claire in my lap.

"Nope we aren't." I shook my head. "So what brings you two over this morning?"

"We were going to see if you wanted to go for breakfast but it sounded like a war in here." Emily laughed.

"Sorry guys I think I'll have to pass today, honestly all I want to do is go and curl back up next to Paul and sleep till the morning sickness disappears for today." I grimaced as I thought about eating a big meal. "Rain check?"

"Of course" Emily and Kim said in unison.

We sat and talked for a few more minutes making plans to go shopping the next day and I promised them I would invite Alice and Rosalie when I went to see Carlisle later before Emily scooped Claire out of my arms and the trio took off for their fun filled day.

I yawned and stretched fighting through another wave of nausea. I headed back up the stairs and opened my bedroom door.

Paul lay there fast asleep a small snore escaping him every once in awhile. I smiled and thought to myself how if this were what every morning for the rest of my life was like I would be happy.

I snuck quietly over to the bed, climbed under the covers and smiled as Paul's still sleeping form conformed around me, holding me tightly. Ya I could definitely be happy with this forever.


	40. Chapter 40

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV:**

I woke with the feeling of Bella rubbing her hand up and down my arm. I pretended to sleep and listened to her as she talked to me ranting her problems. " . . . I just can't believe she wants me to be with Edward! Can't she see I'm happy with you?" She ran her finger over my lips and I held in my smile. "I don't understand why she can't just shut up and be happy for me! Honestly she started questioning my choices when I was four and wanted the blue bike instead of the pink bike!"

"I don't know but obviously blue is the better colour." I said smiling and opening my eyes looking into her gorgeous brown ones.

Bella paused. "I'm sorry did I wake you?" She said blushing like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

I chuckled wrapping my arm tightly around her pulling her to me. "Nah but it was nice to know your mother would prefer you to be getting married to a vampire than an oversized dog." I smiled but it was a sad smile filled with the fear that Bella would turn and run back to Edward after hearing her mother. I looked above her head and refused to look her in the eye.

Bella grabbed my face between her hands and forced me to look her in the eye. "Paul, Edward is out of the picture and will never return. I want to marry you." She grabbed my hand and put it on her belly. "This is our baby, right here, not Edward's and not anybody else's." She put her hand back on my face. "Besides Edward can't keep me warm I got freezer burn on my butt when I was with him." She smiled at me.

I chuckled and kissed her lips gently but she pulled me hard against her. I flipped us so I was hovering over her. "Yep and now you get a burnt butt right?"

Bella giggled and grabbed my butt make me jump slightly and she smirked at me. "You bet your ass I do." I laughed and started kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders pulling me closer to her.

I heard the door open. "Whoa sorry man." I looked up just to see Jacob walking back at out. I growled, what's he doing here?

I got off Bella and she glared at the door. "I'm gonna kick his ass." I muttered getting out of the bed.

"I'll be down in a bit." Bella yelled out after me.

"Okay I'm just gonna check who's here." I yelled back before closing the door and heading downstairs to see who else broke into my house. I stomped down the stairs to find the entire pack running around the backyard and Renee yelling at Sam about breaking and entering.

"Whoa everyone be quiet!" I shouted, everyone shut up and looked at me. "What the hell are all of you doing at my house?" I demanded.

Sam looked up at me. "They found out Bella's pregnant and wanted to come over. Jacob went up to go see you guys but uh you know."

I looked over at Seth who was talking to Jarrod. "It's gonna be a boy and we can teach him how to play football and soccer and baseball." Jarrod boasted.

Emily and Kim walked over. "Nope, sorry boys it's gonna be a girl and we are gonna buy her pink frilly dresses and those cute little house toys and Barbie dolls."

"No way it's gonna be a boy and when he phases we will teach him how to fight." Seth boomed.

I rolled my eyes, if it was up to me they wouldn't phase boy or girl. "Girl!"

"Boy!'

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

I growled lowly at all of them but made sure none of the humans could hear and they shut up. All of a sudden Renee stepped forward. "Paul could we talk?" I nodded and told her to follow me. I told the pack to keep quiet and stay out of my house.

"So Renee what did you want to talk about?" I asked leading her into the forest where Jarrod and I had made a path a few years ago.

"Well I was walking by yours and Bella room and I heard you two talking." She started ringing her fingers together.

My eyes widened, did she hear about the oversized dog and vampire comment. "Yeah um what about?"

"I heard Bella saying that you're the one that makes her really happy and that Edward wasn't for her. I wanted to thank you for giving me my girl back. Though it's hard to believe from earlier I'm glad Bella has you." She smiled.

"I did nothing more than love Bella, she is honestly everything to me." I shrugged it off making a U-turn so we were heading back to the house.

Renee glanced at my still bare chest and I cussed lowly for not remembering to put a shirt on. "Bella told me about the building collapsing on you and how Sam saved you." She said gesturing to my scars.

"Uh yeah it was uh difficult but um Sam helped me." I said lamely. I looked in the trees and gave them a confused look like they could answer the question going through my mind; what on earth was she talking about?

For the next ten minutes we talked about random things and I started seeing what Phil saw in Renee. She was a good person even if she did have some odd opinions. We made it back to my house to hear things being thrown and glass breaking. I ran over and barged into the house to see Bella about to throw a plate at Jacob.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled. Bella sent the plate flying hitting the wall beside Jacob's head. Bella looked at me with tears running down her face and ran at me full speed. She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. I looked back into the living room to see all the wolves including Leah growling and glaring at Jacob who was standing there like he had a point to prove.

Renee walked in took one look around and whispered to anybody that was willing to listen. "I think I'm gonna go and find Phil in town." before leaving.

I pulled back from Bella and looked at her. "Bella what happened?" She didn't answer she was too upset. I looked around but nobody seemed to be listening to a damn word I said. I grabbed Bella into my arms and walked over to Seth. I put her in his arms and turned to face Jacob. "What the hell did you do, Jacob?" I snarled.

"Nothing!" All the wolves snarled in anger. "I swear I didn't do a damn thing wrong!" He yelled again.

"WHAT HAPPENED JACOB? I snarled again slamming him into the wall. The pictures that were hanging on the wall fell off and Jacob yelped making Leah growl at me before she turned and started growling again at him. I snarled in his face.


	41. Chapter 41

**Bella's POV:**

"I just told the truth!" Jacob shouted at my fiancé and Seth tightened his grip on me. I was sobbing so hard it was hard to catch my breath or even see straight.

"And what truth would that be?" Paul asked menacingly. I saw his grip on my so called best friend tighten even more. Leah I could tell was torn between her imprint and me. She was angry with him for what he said but no matter what she loved him and I understood that.

"That you guys aren't ready for a baby especially if you're going to act the way I've walked in on you two acting the past few times I've been over" Jacob spat "And maybe it's best if she just lost the baby!"

I was actually surprised Paul didn't phase right there in the kitchen. However I was mildly satisfied when I heard the crack of Jacob's jaw as Paul's fist connected with it.

"Our baby is already more loved than any other child I have met, even baby Claire." Paul said letting go of Jacob who slid to the floor holding his jaw. I heard Leah slowly making her way to him and Paul making his way to me.

He grabbed me from Seth's arms and I buried my face into his hot chest. I listened to the growl in his chest as he turned and said "If you ever go near my fiancée or my child once he or she is here I will not be held back from tearing you apart or maybe I'll just tell Emmett and Rose what you said and let them do the dirty work."

Paul carried me to the rocking chair and sat down rocking back and forth slowly making a comforting shushing noise in my ear. He kissed the top of my head and I nuzzled down now only hiccoughing. "I hate him." I choked out.

"I know you don't mean that princess and I know that in his heart he didn't mean that either." He whispered. Everyone was giving us a bit of space which I appreciated but if Jacob didn't leave my house I may just lose it again. "Do you want to go over to see Carlisle and see about the baby?"

He knew me all too well. Talking to Carlisle about the baby would make me very happy. I nodded and was suddenly overcome by another wave of nausea. I felt horrible as I pushed my way from Paul's arms and raced to the bathroom. I sincerely hoped this wouldn't continue the whole pregnancy.

As I was retching I felt my hair being pulled back and my back being rubbed and I was surprised that it was Leah who had come to my rescue and not Paul.

I leaned back against the wall and took the glass of water Leah offered me murmuring "Thanks" tiredly.

"Bella I am sorry for the way Jacob acted and I just wanted you to know that I don't think that way at all. I think Jacob is honestly a bit jealous. I told him I didn't want kids and I think he may be taking it out on you." Leah rambled "But honestly with two parents who turn into wolves at the drop of a hat I don't think I could bring a child into this world. I don't want to know about all the evil I was unwittingly thrust into and I don't want to knowingly do that to a baby. I admire you for being so great about this."

I didn't say anything, just wrapped my arms tightly around her for a minute.

"Bella?" Paul's questioning voice came from just outside the door "You ok?"

"I am fine." I said for what felt like the umpteenth time today. I smiled at Leah "I've got a pretty great sister willing to hold my hair back while I'm sick. Le it's not your fault and it's not your job to apologize for him, if you don't want kids that's your choice and maybe one day you'll change your mind until then you will always be 'Aunty' Leah."

"Thanks Bella." She smiled and helped me up.

I chuckled when I noticed everyone staring at us as we came out arms linked and smiling. Well I guess everyone can see that I will be the mood swing queen for the next little while. I also noticed that Paul had put a shirt and a pair of shoes on and was holding the keys to his truck. I gazed at him curiously.

"Well Leah seemed to have the situation under control I thought I'd get ready so we could leave right away." Paul shrugged and I laced our fingers together.

"You guys can stay if you want. If not just remember to lock up, don't worry about Renee and Phil they have a key and if they forget it then Charlie does." I said watching everyone.

I was glad I had changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater before the fiasco that was Jacob happened it meant we could leave right away and find out more about our baby.

Paul gave me a hand into his truck and I sighed sadly as he climbed into the driver's seat. "What is it princess?" He asked holding my hand again.

"I'm going to have to give up my truck" I whined "I can't but a baby carrier into it!"

He chuckled loudly and said "I was going to make you do that anyways sooner or later so now I have an excuse."

I pouted but couldn't contain my smile. I was so happy that Paul was happy about our baby.

We made it to the Cullen's in record time and were greeted by Esme who waved from the front door. "Hey Bella, Hey Paul!" She called out. I could hear the excitement in her voice and it made me even happier. Alice, Rosalie and Esme, especially the latter two, could live vicariously through me throughout my pregnancy and I know they were thrilled at the idea of a tiny baby to hold and in Alice's case clothe.

"Hey Esme" Paul greeted her with a hug. It still amazed me how well Paul got along with the Cullen's, well really how the whole pack got along with them. I knew that they had all made an effort at first for me but it was no longer a matter of having to make an effort.

"Carlisle is waiting for you two up in his office, he has an ultrasound machine so today we'll get to see the baby for the first time" She was practically bouncing. "He asked Rose and Alice to go out for a bit just in case you want it to be just the pair of you."

I exchanged looks with Paul and was excited when he said "Well call them and tell them to come home, we don't want them to miss the first ultrasound." He couldn't wipe the grin off his face either.

'Thank you' I mouthed as Esme raced to call them and we moved upstairs to the office.

"Hello you two" Carlisle greeted warmly and patted a place on the bed that was randomly in his office. He must have caught my confused look because he continued "Emmett and Jasper thought you may be more comfortable on a bed than a table for the ultrasounds."

I raised an eyebrow as I took my place on the bed. "Emmett and Jasper are you sure it wasn't Alice and Rose?" I knew he wouldn't have gotten it wrong but it confused me.

"Bella they love you and are just as excited about this baby as the girls are. I am as well" Carlisle admitted and we heard a knock on the door and saw five more anxious faces.

I waved them in as Carlisle asked me to roll my shirt up to expose my abdomen. I did as he asked and watched him prepare becoming more and more nervous. Paul must have known or felt the same way because he sat next to me and squeezed my hand.

"Now Bella this will be cold but that shouldn't be anything new" Carlisle laughed as he squeezed the cold, blue gel onto my abdomen. Compared to Paul's hot hand that had hardly left that space since I'd told him it was freezing. I felt myself shiver slightly and Paul rubbed a hand up and down my arm.

Carlisle turned on the screen and took the wand sweeping it gently all over. I was amazed at the screen and the slight fluttering I could make out.

"Well Bella from my calculations about your last missed period" Carlisle said sounding professional before even looking at the screen. "You are roughly 7 weeks pregnant" at mine and Paul's confused looks he continued "about 5 weeks from conception." We both nodded in understanding.

He looked at the screen and looked slightly perplexed waving the wand slowly again. "Well this is interesting" He laughed and everybody looked at him like he'd grown a third head. "Bella, Paul can you see this fluttering?" He pointed to a small flickering spot on the screen. When we all nodded he continued "That's your baby's heartbeat."

A tear ran down my cheek and Paul swiped it away in an almost unconscious movement. "We're really having a baby" I whimpered and Paul grinned.

"Well hold on" Carlisle said and I was instantly scared "You see this other flickering spot." He pointed to another spot on the screen and we both nodded again. Paul gripped my hand tighter and I dug my nails into his palm.

"That's your other baby." Carlisle broke out into a wide smile and the other Cullen's started jumping up and down and whooping loudly. I felt Paul's grip slacken.


	42. Chapter 42

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV :**

"T-twins?" I stuttered out watching the two little flickering balls on the tiny screen. Bella looked up at me from her spot on the bed and I saw the tears glistening on her cheeks as they fell. Her face was filled with happiness.

"Yes." Carlisle laughed joyfully.

"As in two babies?" I asked raising my hand and lifting up two fingers. My mind just couldn't seem to accept it.

"No you idiot as in sixteen babies." Emmett laughed before getting hit in the head by Rosalie.

"Yes Paul two babies, you and Bella are going to have two beautiful babies." Esme said slowly placing her hand on my shoulder.

"You ok Paul?" Bella asked wiping her eyes and cheeks.

I paused and looked at Bella and then at the monitor and then at Bella's belly. A small smile was growing on my face as I looked back up at Bella's face. I grabbed her lips in a kiss but couldn't get the smile off my face. "Bella I-I can't believe it." I whispered noticing everyone apart from Carlisle had left. Carlisle was looking at the screen while moving the wand around on Bella's belly.

"Sorry to disturb you two but I'm done here and I already talked to you about how far you are so we'll do this again in a few weeks. I'll just let you guys talk." Carlisle handed me a towel and I started wiping the blue goop off of Bella. It reminded me slightly of the goop Emily had put on my chest when Victoria had attacked me.

"Paul we're going to have two babies." Bella squealed when I finished wiping the goop up. She jumped off the bed and tackled me in a hug to the floor and started kissing everywhere on my face.

"I know I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a dad to mini yous." I chuckled.

"Hah no way are our kids gonna be like me they will be mini you all the way down to the furry wolf thing." She laughed kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Nope they have to be like you and trip over thin air or their own feet." I laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I've gotten better." She said trying to stand up by tripped over the leg of the chair I had been sitting on and fell back onto me crushing my manly parts.

I yelped and rolled onto my side groaning. I looked at Bella for a moment. "Is this gonna be a re-occurring thing now?" I asked remember when we first met and she kneed me.

Bella blushed and got onto her knees and helped me up. "I'm so sorry Paul I tripped over the chair and well I'm so sorry." She bit her bottom lip.

"Still think you've gotten better at walking?" I raised my eyebrow standing up and bending over with my hands on my knees.

"Oh shut up." Bella giggled wrapping her arm around my waist. We started walking downstairs and I growled when I saw Emmett and Jasper holding back laughter as they looked at me, Bella blushed again and I wrapped my arm around her waist. We said our goodbyes and got back in my truck. I grabbed Bella's hand and kissed her knuckles before resting our hands between us. I smiled at her and she beamed back at me, I noticed Bella's right hand resting on her stomach while she looked outside.

"Maybe we should do some shopping today." Bella suggested.

"Yeah sure we could take Emily and Kim and Jarrod and Sam." I said thinking back to Emily's 'emergency shopping trip'.

"Yeah we can see if they're at our house and if not we'll call them, ugh I can't wait." Bella bounced in her seat.

"Whatever you say but I think you should cut back on the sugar, you're acting more like the pixie vampire each day." I laughed and Bella swatted my arm. The rest of the car ride was filled with a comfortable silence.

When I pulled into the driveway I saw Jacob sitting on the front door step and could hear the rest of the pack in the house. I helped Bella out of the car and growled at Jacob as we passed him.

He stood up stopping me and Bella. I hid Bella behind my back and felt her put her hands on my shoulder blades. "Paul let me talk to Bella."

I growled at him. "No get out of my way." I said as Bella gripped my shirt tightly and put her forehead on my back. I glared at Jacob for making Bella feel uncomfortable in our own home.

"Paul just move and let-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Never would I put Bella in any position where she might be threatened. Her or my children." I growled shoving him out of my way and grabbing Bella before walking into the house. "Sam, Jarrod, Kim, Emily! Bella wants to go shopping and was wondering if you would come. Anybody else wants to get your butts down here now." I shouted harsher than I meant to.

I heard the stomping of feet racing towards us and soon enough the entire pack and their imprints were heading to the mall in Seattle. Jarrod, Kim and Seth were with Bella and I in our truck and the rest were in various vehicles behind us. Jacob and Leah were tagging along near the back in another vehicle because I refused to let him in or around my truck and honestly hadn't wanted him to come but Bella wanted Leah to come and Leah and Jacob were a package deal. Sooner than I thought we had arrived at the mall. When I got out of the truck and helped Bella out she was glaring at me. "What?" I asked confused.

"Do you have a lead foot or something weighing your foot down on the gas pedal?" She asked angry.

"I'm sorry Bella I guess I wasn't thinking." I said scratching the back of my neck.

She glared at me and then got an evil look in her eyes. "Its fine but you get to carry all our bags no matter where they are from." She smiled smug and started for the mall. I followed Bella closely. She glared at me still every once in a while as we started looking around but let me hold her hand. We arrived at one of the many baby stores.

Jarrod grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the toys. "Okay now which would be a better toy, the Superman or the Batman?"

"Um, I don't know why are you asking me?" I looked at both toys and honestly they looked the same apart from outfit and actual character.

"Well I wanna get your kid something and Kim told me to find a toy." He sounded really frustrated.

"Why don't you just get both, I'm sure they can both play with the toys at the same time that way." I smiled waiting for it to click.

He paused and looked at me before smiling. "You're having twins?"

I nodded. "Yep found out this morning and I couldn't even believe it. Bella of course got so excited she tripped and kneed my man parts again." I winced at the memory of the pain.

"Is she gonna do that on your wedding day too? Because she seems to do it whenever something good happens or at least on your part." He laughed and I glared at him.

"Shut it or I'll leave you to work the shop for the next ten weeks by yourself." I said before turning around and looking for Bella.

I found her in the crib section talking to an employee. I walked behind her wrapping my arms around her waist resting my head on her shoulder and looked at the elderly employee. She was in her late sixties with white hair wrinkles. She looked nice and smiled warmly at me. "So this must be the proud papa?" She asked eyeing me.

I chuckled. "Yep and couldn't be happier."


	43. Chapter 43

**Bella's POV:**

Shopping had been fun- Paul was every girl presents donkey. I had been so mad at him for speeding and on the way home with Seth, Jarrod and Kim trying not to laugh in the back seat chewed him out and told him if he sped with me again in the car I would never let any children of ours in the car with him. Everyone met at Emily's for dinner and by the time we go home Paul was basically carrying me as well because I was already asleep.

My parents and Phil were shocked to learn we were expecting twins but still they accepted it fairly well. We learned that my due date was September 23rd and we had been back for another two ultrasounds already- Carlisle wasn't sure if a wolf pregnancy would be any different than normal so we were getting ultrasounds every two weeks which I loved and so far he thought it was just like a normal human pregnancy.

Renee and Phil had stayed for almost a week before my mom couldn't take the feeling of being trapped in Forks anymore which I understood. She never really belonged in a small town scene, she needed a big city and everything that entailed.

Valentine's Day had been last week and Paul had surprised me with lilies and chocolate (peanut butter chocolate fingers which I had been craving). I had cooked him a huge meal and bought him a couple books on old cars that I had seen him eyeing at the mall.

So far I had been lucky and wasn't showing nor had had to start wearing maternity clothes but I was only 10 weeks along. No one at school knew yet and for that I was thankful.

I was spending the night at Leah's, though Jacob and I still weren't speaking but Leah and I were closer than ever. Paul had been on patrol but since he found out about the twins he didn't want me home alone when he had to patrol so I had been spending nights with all my fabulous female friends and even a night with Seth because Sue wanted me to 'babysit' while she went to a course in Seattle.

"Bella!" Leah shrieked as I sprayed her with the extendable tap. We had been fooling around all evening and were at the moment both soaking wet. She had 'accidently' spilt a pitcher of water on me when carrying it from the table to the sink.

"Truce?" I said softly and when she nodded in agreement we both collapsed to the floor in laughter.

"So how was the ultrasound last week?" she asked quietly eyeing my still flat stomach.

"It was good, we can hear their heart beats now" I then stopped with her hearing I was sure she could hear it without the aid of technology like Paul and the Cullen's could. "Well I can hear them now."

"It's pretty awesome that you're going to be a mom" She smiled and I nodded. "Bella I don't know anymore about not having babies. Watching you accepting this so gracefully and being so happy I can't help but think that maybe I could do it too."

"Leah I am sure you could and you'd probably do it with more grace than me." I laughed "At least you wouldn't trip over your own two feet or thin air at least twice a day. I swear Paul is going to have a breakdown worrying that somehow I am going to kill myself if I am left alone too long."

She laughed too and stood before giving me a hand up. I may not be showing but already my balance or what little balance I had once had was shot. "Come on" She said "If you get sick Paul will have my tail and I don't think I am willing to find out what my tail equates to at the moment."

She got me set up with towels and bath stuff in her and Jacob's guest bathroom- they had moved in together but when I was over Jacob tended to disappear- and I set out to have a shower. As I was changing I glanced at my ring. A little more than a month and I would be Mrs. Paul Meraz.

I was getting so excited. Between the babies and the wedding though I had been stressed out and trying to keep up in school was a priority right now so I had given Alice full control over the wedding with strict guidelines that if she strayed from I had threatened playfully that she wouldn't be a baby's Godmother. Paul and I had agreed for this pregnancy Rosalie would be one baby's godmother and Alice the others and Jarrod and Seth were going to be the godfathers.

"Ready for movies Bells?" Leah asked knocking on the door.

"Yup" I said opening the door and following Leah to the master bedroom and we curled up together. This had become a ritual. Without the guys, we all felt a little lonely so we would just curl up together in whoever's house it was bed.

We watched Uptown Girls and The Hitcher. Both were good but the later made my nausea play up a bit. I'd been having horrible morning sickness for almost two weeks but Carlisle thought that maybe as soon as I hit my second trimester it would dissipate.

The morning came faster than I would have liked it to but I was excited to go and see Paul. We'd hardly seen each other in the past three days between work, patrol and school and I was feeling a little bit deprived of him.

Leah and I had breakfast, well Leah did I tried to keep down a piece of plain toast and then I headed for home.

I pulled into the driveway, parked and headed to the front door. I was surprised to see Paul sitting on the porch swing we'd just bought with a tall, dark-haired, light eyed beauty. I knew they hadn't heard me which was all the more surprising obviously Paul hadn't heard me.

I was just about to speak up when I watched them kiss. It instantly felt like my heart was torn into millions of tiny shreds, like all the progress I had made since Edward left disappeared in the two seconds it took for Paul's lips to connect to _hers._

I let out a sob and turned racing up the path into the bush beside the house. I ran as fast as I could with blurred vision and I just kept going. I heard Paul call out to me but I didn't stop.

I sat down after almost an hour of running that had slowed to walking and just let my sorrow overtake me. Something told me I should keep moving but I just couldn't anymore.

"Well, well if it isn't the beautiful Bella." A Jamaican voice said and I backed further into the tree. "What are you doing out here all alone. I thought the Cullen's didn't let you go anywhere by yourself."

"Laurent" I said trying not to show my fear. I was alone and with a sadistic vampire just my luck. First my soon to be husband cheats on me with some goddess and then I become a snack for a vampire.

He started to move towards me "Well Victoria will be upset with me for having you myself but your blood is just too enticing."

He was about a foot away from me when I threw my hands up, not quite sure what I was doing or what I thought that might do to save me from a blood-thirsty vampire. I had my eyes shut tightly and was anticipating the cold touch of his marble skin against mine.

When I didn't feel it I opened my eyes and there frozen like a statue in front of me was Laurent. I cautiously moved towards his still form and touched it gently amazed and confused.

"Alice, Jasper, someone" I shouted terrified. "Someone I need help!" I really needed someone to see this so I would know I wasn't dead or nuts!


	44. Chapter 44

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV:**

I grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down with a new thirst. I had been on patrol all night and was going as fast as I could. I was excited about seeing Bella today because we were going on a date this evening. I heard a knock at the door and looked at my watch. It was only noon, probably one of the guys but since when did they knock? I shrugged and went to answer the door. When I opened the door there stood my ex-girlfriend, Margret.

"Margret?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows up. I hadn't seen her in three years when I dumped her because of her, well, vanity.

Margret was tall with waist length black hair and blue eyes, odd combination but she was an odd girl so it worked. "Hey Paul can we talk?" She asked but then sat on the porch swing I had built with Sam a few weeks ago for Bella like I had no choice whether to talk or not.

"Uh sure." I said closing the door and sitting on the porch.

We sat in an awkward silence for ten minutes before she decided to finally start talking. "So you look good." She stated.

I looked down and saw I was in a black wife beater and shorts. "Um thanks, you too." I said not really thinking about it.

She smiled brightly and stuck her boobs out further. "So I heard you knocked up some girl so sorry to hear it." She smiled warmly like she was really forgiving me for something.

"Actually my fiancé, Bella, and I are pregnant with twins and we couldn't be happier, so I'm not sorry." I shrugged fighting back a growl for her calling Bella just some girl.

Her eyes widened. "You're getting married?" She shrieked.

I jumped at the sound hurting my sensitive ears "Yeah this spring."

"Wow thought I'd never see the day where Paul Meraz gets married let alone has a kid." She stared disbelievingly at me.

I chuckled and shrugged. "I guess I figured now was the right time to settle down besides I'm in love with her."

Her eyes widened even further. "Paul and love in the same sentence? Another first." She sighed. "I don't know I guess I was just hoping you'd want all that with me."

I sighed too but mine wasn't sad it was somewhat relieved not that she could hear it. "Well we weren't supposed to be together and I love Bella and my children so . . . . ."

Margret stared at me for a second before turning to face me. "Maybe we could try again Paul."

I stared at her like she was the dumbest person alive and at the moment I think she was. "NO." I practically yelled.

"Oh c'mon Paul I know you love me more than the girl you knocked up and I know you're only marrying her because her father told you to after he found out you got his daughter pregnant." She stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Margret I think it would be best if you got off my land and stayed away from me and Bella and my children." I said firmly. I tried to get up to go back inside but Margret grabbed my arm and started kissing me.

I froze and heard the most heart breaking sob come from the driveway. I pushed Margret away from me just in time to see Bella's back as she ran into the forest. I ran after her completely forgetting Margret who was laughing her ass off on my porch. "BELLA!" I called and got no response.

I looked everywhere I could think of but I couldn't find her. I decided I would have better luck if I phased. I started running around howling and freaking out when I couldn't find her scent. After ten minutes of useless searching I found her scent. I started running as fast as my legs would allow and soon enough I was in a clearing with a Bella who was crying in a ball on the ground and a vampire who seemed to be frozen in place. I slowly stalked my way over to the leech and jumped back in surprise when I saw a leaf floating in mid air by his head. It was a red leaf that had a spider on top of it and both the spider and the leaf were stuck in the air. I whirled around saw Bella lying on the ground clutching her stomach and screaming in pain.

I whimpered and went to her side immediately; I could hear the babies' hearts making odd sounds and started panicking. Carlisle! I need to get her to him now before something happens to her or our children. I quickly maneuvered her so she was on my back clutching for dear life to my fur screaming and crying in agony and fear. I kept whimpering but ran to the Cullen's. I crossed the forgotten border and soon enough I was in the Cullen's backyard. I placed Bella on the ground and started whimpering and barking. Carlisle and Esme ran out and their eyes widened as they saw Bella.

"What happened Bella?" Carlisle asked frantically. He had picked her up after giving me a glace making sure I would allow it and started taking her inside.

Esme walked over to me. I didn't phase back because I had no clothes and Bella would be even more upset if she saw me like that after seeing me kissing Margret. I snarled at the air and started pacing glancing up at Carlisle's office window every now and then. "She'll be okay Paul." Esme tried to sooth me.

I huffed in disagreement. I fell to the ground too tired to fight it anymore and started letting the tears fall scared I had just killed my children and endangered my princess' life. If it wasn't for me Bella would have come home and we would be on our date by now. Esme sat down beside my head and started stroking my fur I leant into her touch putting my head on her lap and continued to cry. I would have laughed at the situation of Paul the big strong wolf crying if it wasn't for the three most important lives in my life were in danger all because of me and my stupidity. I could hear Alice and Rose coming out looking paler than usual and they walked over to me and started reassuring me that all three members of my family would be fine.

I could hear things clanging together and things crashing but couldn't bring myself to look as I lost my family just like I did all those years ago. I closed my eyes and pictured Bella's laughing and smiling. She was so beautiful and I couldn't lose her I wouldn't.


	45. Chapter 45

**Bella's POV:**

I was in sheer agony as Carlisle swooped the ultrasound wand across my stomach. I knew I was bleeding and I was terrified that I was miscarrying. I didn't want to lose my babies and honestly I didn't want to lose Paul.

I was furious beyond belief with him though. How dare he kiss another woman when I was pregnant and we were engaged? Not only that but I was his imprint! But I couldn't think about that right now I needed to concentrate on my babies.

Carlisle worked over me in silence for a while and finally said calmly "Well I think the babies will be just fine." He gave me a small reassuring smile "You have placental previa and when you were exerting yourself the baby's placenta pulled away from the wall a bit causing the bleeding and pain. As long as you are on mostly bed rest for the next little while everything should be fine. Do you want me to go and get Paul?"

I shook my head slightly "Not yet. I want to ask you something." He nodded for me to continue and sat on the bed next to me "Well Laurent attacked me."

The look of shock on Carlisle's face would have been comical if it wasn't such a dangerous situation. "What!"

"He attacked me and I was scared and I put my hands up to try and protect myself and all of a sudden he um well he froze" I glanced at Carlisle to gauge his reaction. His eyes widened even more.

"Froze?" He asked "Like an ice cube or a statue?"

I laughed slightly "A statue."

Carlisle looked at me extremely confused and a little bit worried. "I think I will have to do a bit of research Bella. I am going to send up Paul now I have a feeling you guys have a lot to talk about but NO moving out of this bed until you are going home." He got up and left rather quickly.

Paul came into the room a few minutes later in what I recognized as one of Jasper's outfits and he cautiously stood next to the bed. He reached towards me and then yanked his hand back like I had burnt him.

I turned so I was laying on my side facing away from him and I felt his hot hand touch my shoulder "Bella please look at me" He begged gently pulling my shoulder. I yanked away from him and curled into a ball. "Princess I am so, so, so sorry."

"You kissed another woman" I stated my voice void of emotion "If you were truly sorry you wouldn't have to apologize in the first place because you just wouldn't have done it."

"Bella she's an ex girlfriend" He started.

I cut him off "Oh that makes it all better, she was just an ex. How would you feel if I went and kissed Edward huh?" I huffed "It actually makes it a hundred times worse."

"She kissed me Bella. She came over to talk and she was being awful and saying things about you and the babies" I felt tears welling up again as he spoke "I told her to leave and she kissed me. I pulled away as fast as I could but you had already seen and started running." He sounded so desperate. Desperate for me to believe him and to trust him and honestly I did. It was confusing.

I was angry that he had kissed someone else but in my heart I knew he wouldn't have done it if he had a choice. I had just been inconsolable when I saw it happening. It was a stupid side effect of my raging hormones. Rosalie who had been doing a lot of pregnancy research had said that because I was having twins my hormones would be even more out of balance making my mood swings even worse.

I sighed and gingerly rolled to face him. "I know and I accept your apology." He sighed relieved and kissed me hard. I didn't really kiss him back but pulled him down so he was laying next to me and I curled into his arms.

"Bella I wouldn't hurt you on purpose and it kills me that I did hurt you" He whispered "I was so scared I was going to lose you and the babies. I was scared I was going to lose everything again." He held onto me as if for dear life.

I nodded my head and squeezed his hand "I'm on bed rest until Carlisle says otherwise but he says the babies should be ok."

"Their heartbeats have evened out" He said putting a hand on my stomach.

"I know they'll be ok" I said more confidently than I felt.

"Bella why was Laurent frozen like that when I showed up" He asked gazing at me curiously.

"I honestly don't know." I said "I just threw my hands up to protect myself even if that was useless and all of a sudden he was frozen, I started calling out for help and then my stomach just started to hurt and then you found me."

"I told Sam where to find him" Paul said comfortingly as he ran his fingers through my hair "They destroyed him."

I sighed in relief and then asked "Paul can you take me home?"

"Would it be ok if Emmett or Jazz carried you?" He asked "They are better at running fast in human form and I don't want you to have to hold on to my fur while I run."

"Ya" I nodded and before Paul had even finished standing Jasper had me in his arms.

He smiled at me and said "You aren't worried about me attacking you?"

"Never" I shook my head vehemently "Sure you haven't been a vegetarian as long as the others but you are also an empath and you felt everyone's emotions and desires on top of your own. I told you before I trust you with my life."

He bent down and kissed my cheek "Thank you Bella. Now let's get you home."

"Should I click my heels three times while saying 'there's no place like home'?" I asked jokingly.

Jasper and Paul exchanged looks and Jasper piped up "Close your eyes and do it I bet I have you home and in bed before you are finished saying it!"

I shut my eyes and started slowly saying it and I felt the rush of chilly wind around my body. I heard Paul howl in his wolf form and before I had even finished saying it the third time Jasper was slowing substantially.

"Well almost home is good enough" I grinned as I saw my home coming into view. I was irritated however to see that Paul's ex was still sitting on my porch.

We slowed to a human pace as we entered the yard and _she_ glanced at us. "Well, well if it isn't the little missus and her boy toy coming home to celebrate her new single status." She jeered and I felt Jasper's grip tighten on me.

Before I could even open my mouth Paul piped up coming around the edge of the house "Actually this is her brother, she went to visit him and the doctor decided to put her on bed rest due to something wrong with the babies" He said taking me from Jasper's tight grip "I am going to ask you to leave kindly one more time and if you aren't gone by the time I come back down I will call my soon to be father in law to arrest you for trespassing and will have a restraining order against you before you can even blink."

I grinned up at Paul and knew for sure that my trust in him was still 100%. I pulled him down a bit and planted a possessive kiss on his lips winking playfully at him and Jasper who was trying not to laugh as I pulled away.


	46. Chapter 46

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV:**

I placed Bella on the bed started walking downstairs to make us some dinner. I hadn't even realized it was 5:00 pm. "Hey where in the world are you going?" Bella asked when she noticed I was leaving.

"I'm going to go and make some dinner for us?" I said it more like a question than a statement.

Bella blushed. "Uh sorry, yeah go ahead but do you think you could do me a favor?" She bit her bottom lip.

I smiled at the opportunity to help my princess. "Of course what do you need princess?" I asked walking over to her.

"You think you could call Kim and Emily to come over. The phone is still downstairs and I can't get up for awhile under any circumstances apart from the bathroom, doctors stupid orders." She grumbled annoyed.

I laughed "Yeah I'll be back in a bit." I kissed her forehead and after telling her to listen to the doctor and that I loved her. I went downstairs grabbing the phone and dialing Sam's number. He picked up on the fourth ring. "Paul?"

"_How's Bella? Are the babies okay_?"I could hear Emily yelling in the background.

I smiled to myself. "Yes Sam it's me and Bella is fine she's on bed rest for a few weeks and has to take it easy the rest of the pregnancy but she's good. The twins are fine they are actually why I'm calling Bella's bored but I have to make dinner and then I have to do some work at the fire station because the chief needs all fire volunteers there tonight." I rambled on.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah sure we can come over besides I needed to talk to you about what happened in the forest with that leech and Bella."

My voice hardened. "Sure, why don't you get the rest of the pack and their imprints; I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind seeing all of them." I said before hanging up not giving him time to reply. I turned to the fridge and found the potatoes from last night. "Hash browns it is." I grabbed the frying pan and started cutting the potatoes into squares.

By the time the hash browns were done I had made toast, bacon and eggs too. Breakfast for dinner, best meal ever. I smiled to myself and started heading up the stairs when I was stopped by the ringing doorbell. I set the tray of food on the table in the dining room and went to answer it. "Hey guys come in girls you can follow me." I said and started walking before anyone could talk. I grabbed the tray of food and went upstairs with all the girls following closely on my heels.

All of the imprint's squealed when I opened the door and saw Bella sitting on the bed reading. Bella jumped and I growled at the imprints for making her jump. I heard multiple growls from downstairs towards me but only rolled my eyes in return. "Paul be nice I'm fine, I told you that already."

I nodded at her and handed the tray to her and kissed her cheek before heading back downstairs before I could hear all about their girly gossip. I closed the door behind me and went down stairs. I walked past all the guys and collapsed into my reclining chair and leaned my head back closing my eyes. Today had been one of the longest days of my life.

"So what happened in the forest?" Seth asked looking at me. I didn't need my eyes open to know they were all staring at me.

"Damned if I know. Bella said he attacked her, she through her hands up in attempt to protect herself and then he was as still as a statue." I said leaning forward.

It had been ten weeks since the day Laurent tried to hurt Bella and we still weren't any closer to figuring out why he froze. We knew it had something to do with Bella but nothing else. We had been going to Carlisle every week now to make sure the twins were okay and so far so good. At just over five months Bella had a bump and I couldn't stop touching it. I found any way possible or any reason to feel our babies in her belly.

At the moment we were sitting on the couch in the Cullen's living room watching a movie while Carlisle was looking and researching for anything. All of a sudden he ran out with a smile on his face. "I did it! I figured out why he fro- wait that wouldn't work," He sighed. "Sorry everyone." He said before walking back into his office. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

I rolled my eyes and continued to rub Bella's ever growing Belly. I was just about to take my hand back and ask Bella if she needed the rest room seeing as she was still on bed rest when she gasped and something kicked my hand. I jumped back in shock.

"What happened? Carlisle came running out as he saw Bella's hand on her stomach and tears running down her face. "The baby just kicked."

I smiled broadly and went and put my hand back on her belly. "Hey guys it's your daddy can you kick again but not hard enough to hurt your mommy." I placed both my hands on her belly and I felt a kick hit my right hand again.

Carlisle laughed. "May I?" He asked and Paul nodded moving to sit beside me again wiping the tears from my eyes and kissing me.

Carlisle felt them kick but his brow furrowed. "Bella does it hurt when they kick?" He asked suddenly.

Bella looked worried and confused. "No why? Is something wrong?"

"Bella they are kicking much harder than any baby I have felt before at this point. I'm sure Paul you noticed how hard they were kicking." He asked as another kick came.

I looked down at Bella and nodded slightly. "Yeah but I guess I was so focused on actually feeling my kids kick for the first time I didn't notice."

"It doesn't hurt it feels more like a ticklish feeling. " Bella shrugged still worried.

Bella put her hand on her belly and her shirt rose up revealing her vampire bite scar and werewolf claw marks. Carlisle looked at her arm and smiled. "I think I figured it out." He said smiling widely. In an instant everyone came into the living room. The pack had been here to see the babies and just stuck around.

"Well what's up doc?" Seth asked being his odd self.

"I think Bella is having after effects of the vampire venom that had been in her system and the werewolf scars-"

My panic had risen at the phrase vampire venom. "But vampire venom kills werewolves!" I snarled grabbing Bella and pulling her closer to me but gentle enough not to hurt her. A low growl built up in my chest.

"But Bella's not a wolf and it could be why Laurent froze. Vampire's have powers as you now and the small traces of venom could have mixed with her DNA and created a stronger being that has a bit of both genes, human and vampire." Carlisle explained.

"Does this mean I'm gonna turn into a vampire?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows.

Carlisle laughed. "No but you will most likely have better hearing better eye sight and I think you have the ability to freeze objects or time which is a trait of the vampire venom." He said smiling again.

"So what about the babies, the traces of venom won't hurt them because they are werewolves or they have werewolf blood in them." Had I put my kids at risk again? Being a dad isn't going to be easy at this rate.

"I don't think so seeing as you grow to adapt to your surroundings. They have been in Bella's womb growing for five months so they have adapted to the venom and will most likely be stronger werewolves if they phase." Carlisle answered like he knew everything.


	47. Chapter 47

**Bella's POV:**

I gazed at Carlisle slightly confused "So no matter what even if I wasn't pregnant and hadn't been scratched by Leah" Paul let out a low growl at that comment "I would have been able to freeze Laurent?"

"I think so, I think it just would have taken longer to develop. I also think because of this you may age slower or not at all." Carlisle continued "We also don't know if freezing time is the only thing you can do or whether or not the babies will inherit your gifts."

"So I'm still human though?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded and said "Just slightly more advanced than your average human." He chuckled clearly excited that he had figured it out. It sounded like a reasonable explanation so I just nodded in agreement.

One of the babies kicked again and it was thrilling to feel. I'd been feeling what felt like butterflies in my stomach for a few weeks but that was the first _real_ kick I had felt and I was glad that Paul had felt them too.

"Honey I have to go pee!" I whined when Paul didn't move his hand the first time I tried to pull away. This overactive bladder thing was irritating but it also was one of the few times I was allowed to move on my own.

Carlisle had thought I would only be on bed rest for a few weeks but a few weeks had turned into a month and then a month had turned into two and a half months. We had postponed the wedding to the Summer Solstice simply because of the whole bed rest situation which Alice was thrilled about. She'd gone on and on about being able to use summer colors!

I made my way as carefully as I could through the throng of wolves that filled the Cullen's living room and noticed that Emily, Kim, Leah, Rosalie, Esme and Alice were all talking at the kitchen table. I was happy that they had become so close.

The pack had expanded by two in the recent weeks- a set of twins, Brady and Collin and they were the youngest to ever phase so they were very excited about the supernatural world they had entered.

I went to the washroom and was coming out when I ran into one of the few people I hadn't been talking to lately. Jacob. I looked up at him and said "Sorry." Quickly before trying to move past him.

He put a hand on my shoulder and tried to stop me "Bella you can't keep ignoring me."

I whipped around as fast as my belly allowed me and seethed through gritted teeth "Aside from the fact that you have yet to apologize for telling me my children shouldn't exist and I wouldn't make a good mother you had the gall to make those comments in my own home. I don't care about your insecurities it gives you no right to say those things about my children." My blood was practically boiling and the babies started kicking up a storm. It was the most I had said to him in almost 5 months since the incident at my home where Paul broke his jaw.

"Bella you know you should have waited." Jacob said "I want my best friend back though."

Oh God he seriously hadn't just said that. I clenched one hand into a fist and placed the other across my belly "You don't have me as a best friend anymore and at the rate you're going you never will." I tried not to raise my voice.

I watched as Paul started to move towards me and gave my head a hardly noticeable shake and he stopped. I had to deal with this myself. I knew Jacob wouldn't hurt me.

I was starting to walk away again when Jacob grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around making me almost lose my balance.

"Don't you dare touch me ever again" I shouted and my comment was punctuated by the chandelier hanging over us exploding in a shower of crystal and sparks.

Both Jacob and I froze in shock and Paul raced towards me pulling me into his arms and away from the crystal shards.

"What was that?" Emmett asked loudly standing up to examine the scene more closely.

"I think that's another variation of Miss. Bella's powers" Carlisle said softly looking quite impressed at me "I think she has the power to control the particles around her. It explains why Laurent froze, she was scared and slowed his particles down and she was angry with Jacob so in essence she blew the particles apart- he was just lucky she didn't blow him apart." He gave Jacob a pointed look.

Leah had stood up and looked so confused she seemed to want to make sure I was alright but also wanted to go to Jacob.

I was shocked with what she did next she stormed to Jacob and slapped him quite like I had slapped Edward, there was a fire of anger in her dark eyes as she shouted at him "Don't you ever touch her again. She doesn't deserve you acting this way and she has done nothing wrong, if you want to be mad at someone and take something out on someone take it out on me because _I_ am the one that said I don't want children! Until you get over yourself I don't think I want to be near you imprint be damned." She turned on heel and came to stand by Paul and I.

Jacob looked at her gawping like a fish for a moment before storming out of the house. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme cleaned up the shards of crystals because they had the impenetrable skin and everything settled down quickly.

The pack all left except Leah who we decided was going to stay with us until she and Jacob got sorted out. She was playing some video game with Jasper and Emmett much to their amusement, and she was doing well too.

"Esme I am so sorry about your chandelier" I said for probably the third time that day.

"Bella sweetheart, don't worry about it." She patted my leg gently from her position on the floor beside me. "I am just glad you are ok. It can be replaced you and the babies can't be."

"Oooh their kicking again!" I said gleefully as the babies started up again. They had tapered off after the explosion and I was happy to feel them again.

"Can I feel?" Rosalie asked almost shyly. It was so out of character for her but I understood she was a little nervous being around me.

"Of course!" I grinned and Paul nodded in agreement and took her hand placing it on the spot that I had felt the most movement.

Her grin widened and she said "Esme, Alice you have to feel!" They both copied her movements and made the appropriate ohhs and ahhs.

Alice was pulling her hand away when she went into a trance like state we associated with her power of premonition.

I felt Paul tense behind me. He still hadn't gotten used to her special abilities but appreciated how helpful they were in some cases. He kissed my head nervously as Alice slowly came around.

"Carlisle!" She shouted "Edward's coming here now. It goes dark when he hits the house I don't know what's going to happen!" She sounded so dismayed.


	48. Chapter 48

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV :**

I snarled at the thought of that bastard coming near my princess and children. I grabbed Bella dragging her behind me and started to look out all the windows with bared teeth. My form started shaking and Bella put her hand on my shoulder to try and calm me. I looked at her and motioned for Emmett to get her away from me. I didn't want to hurt her. "Emmett put me down!" She huffed.

"Bella he doesn't want you hurt just please stand back." Emmett said calmly.

I saw a flash of bronze in the bushes and my instincts to protect my family kicked in and I automatically started shaking again at the threat towards my family. I phased right there in Esme's living room knocking over the couch. I shook my big head, squared my shoulders and snarled towards the bronze haired leech. I walked over to Bella and Emmett standing protectively in front of her. She grabbed onto my neck and I could feel her shaking. I looked down at her and then to the couch. She was still supposed to be on bed rest and that meant nothing to get her too excited and sitting down.

"Don't hurt him," She whispered and I felt like someone had taken a hammer to my heart. She still loved him. I licked the side of her face and nodded but I didn't phase back because whether he came here for bad reasons or not, he wouldn't hurt Bella or our children.

Edward ran into the house and froze when he saw me standing in front of Bella. He hissed at me and I snarled in response. He ran towards me attacking my side I tried to stand my ground as not to hurt Bella and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Jasper had grabbed her. I closed my eyes as I slammed into the ground. I wanted so bad to attack back, my instincts yelled to be used to tear him limb from limb but Bella asked me not to. It would hurt her and I couldn't do that. I stood up after crashing into the walling and knocking over the pictures. I jumped out of his way but he read my mind and turned quickly jumped at me again making contact with my chest. We both went soaring through the window wall. I could hear Bella yelling.

_Edward I won't fight you, _I said after getting up and shaking the glass out of my fur.

"It doesn't matter I'll rip you apart." He hissed. I growled but didn't attack.

"Edward please stop!" Bella yelled from Jasper's arms. Edward tackled me again when I tried to back up him hit my leg breaking it in two places. I snarled in pain. I fell to the ground and I could hear Bella screaming. He ran over and attacked my side breaking four ribs, well three but one was broken in two places. I whimpered again and looked over at Bella. She was being restrained by Jasper who was also trying to restrain Emmett. Alice and Rose were yelling at Edward to stop as well as Esme and Carlisle. I jumped out of Edward's way of a third attack but just barely. My back leg was healing but I could tell it would have to be re-broken along with my ribs.

I wanted so bad just to sink my teeth into him and see how he liked the pain but I knew that would hurt Bella so I did nothing but dodge. _Edward I told you I won't fight back._

"That's you own fault." He snarled jumping at me again I dodged and pushed him with my head making sure not to do damage to him.

All of a sudden my back leg gave out again when I stepped on it wrong. I yelped and fell to the ground. Edward stood over me and bared his teeth. I just looked up at him. Out of nowhere he was tackled to the ground by a large russet colored wolf; Jacob. Jasper accidently let Bella out of his arms when he became in shock for a second but that's all it took for her to get to me. I was still on the ground laying on my side whimpering as I noticed Edward had broken several more ribs in his last attack. Bella put her face in the fur under my eye and cried. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I moved my nose so it was against her stomach and I felt the babies kicking like crazy. Their hearts were fast and started to panic. I tried standing up but it just wouldn't work I looked at my hind leg and saw how it was shaped funny.

I whimpered and fell back to the ground. Carlisle ran over to me. "Paul I need you to phase back so I can re-break the bones."

I shook my head ; no way was a I phasing. It hurt now and that was saying something feelings and pain intensify when phasing back into human form. "Paul please you have to." Bella cried I looked over and saw Jasper and Emmett holding Edward back who was snarling and growling at me. I huffed back blowing the dirt and leaves in front of my nose away.

"Paul please?" I looked at Bella's tear stained face and nodded slowly. Carlisle took his jacket off and got ready to cover uh me when I phased. My cry of pain changed from animalistic to human as my bones fitted back into my human form. I grabbed Bella wincing slight and pulled her down to me.

"You ok?" I asked checking her for any sort of cut, scrape or bruise.

Bella let out a choked laugh. "You're hurt and all you can do is ask if I'm okay? What is wrong with you?"

I smiled slightly. "I'm fine I've had worse."

"Okay Paul I'm going to get Jasper to help you upstairs and then I have to re-break some of your bones." He said regrettably.

I nodded and turned pink slightly. "Before I get up can I have some shorts or pants?" Jasper ran inside and grabbed a pair of jeans he had Bella helped me get them on while the other s looked away. Emmett and Jacob had gotten Edward away and I could hear growls and snarls from a distance.

Carlisle grabbed my hand and helped me up. Bella and him both helped me upstairs and laid me on the bed. I looked at Bella and then I decided she shouldn't be here for this part. Carlisle walked forward getting ready. "Wait Bella why don't you go downstairs and get me something to eat." It sounded rude but I knew she knew I just didn't want her in here to hear this.

She nodded and ran out. I looked towards Carlisle and noticed he was filling a vile with some clear liquid. "What's that?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"Oh I figured I would kind of numb the pain a bit." He said injecting the pain killers into my arm. I nodded he waited a few more minutes for it to take effect before re-breaking my ankle bone. I cried out in pain but realized the pain was significantly dulled. I heard Bella start to cry and only wanted to go to her but I couldn't. I pushed my head into the bed and clenched my teeth and closed my eyes tightly shut as he re-broke my thigh bone.

He moved towards my chest. "J-just give me a minute," I said through clenched teeth feeling the agony of my broken leg. Carlisle nodded and went to sit on the chair by my leg looking it over.

God I hate Edward!

**Hey everyone um I know this story has none of these at least not that I can remember anyway moving on to the point, I'm asking if you guys being the amazing readers you are would Dying For A Chance by sweetlittlegremlins. Please and thank you.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bella's POV:**

I knew Paul was upset that I had told him not to attack Edward but I just had this sinking feeling when Alice came in that if Paul attacked him Paul wouldn't survive. I don't know how else to explain it aside from a feeling of pure dread.

Emmett and Jacob had chased Edward away but I knew he would be back. I just hoped this time I wouldn't be restrained. I kinda wanted to test out these new 'powers' of mine. It was quite thrilling to think that I could do something special.

I waited until Paul's screams of pain had died down and then I took up the glass of orange juice I had grabbed. I opened the door and saw him lying in the bed a grimace planted on his face. God I was glad he healed fast.

I went to sit next to him and he said calmly "Bella I think you should sit downstairs until I am moving again." I looked at him perplexed but nodded and stood to leave. I turned to kiss him before I left and he turned away.

I felt tears starting to stream down my face and without even thinking I yelled "What the _hell_ is your problem!"

"You are!" He responded wincing "You didn't want me to attack him. If you love him so much go ahead, go back to him just know I am not letting you take my babies."

I flopped onto the bed not caring if it hurt him and smacked him upside the head "I love you, you idiot!" I exclaimed before continuing to explain "I had a bad feeling that if you attacked him he would kill you. I'm sorry if I'd rather have my fiancé and father of my children in one piece." I felt one of the twins kicking my side hard.

He raised an eyebrow and I could tell he was trying to decide whether or not to believe me which infuriated me further, he shouldn't have to debate he should just believe me.

I stood and started to leave when I felt Paul grab my wrist and say "Wait." I turned to him and he said quietly "Stay with me. I love you."

"I love you too Paul and you have to start believing that I am not just going to up and leave you for him. I am never going to leave you for anyone!"

He pouted slightly but nodded "I know I just always worry that you'll find someone you'll love more."

"I will never love anyone more than I love you." I smiled and he pulled me into a kiss, it was soft and sweet and I was happy to sit next to him.

He put a hand on my stomach wincing in pain as he reached his other arm around me.

"You don't have to hold me" I said softly not wanting to be the reason for his pain even though in all reality the only reason he was hurt was me.

"I know I don't but I want to" He replied with a smile "Holding you and feeling them makes me so happy and I can't wait to hold them for real."

I snuggled down slightly and was surprised when Jacob burst into the room so surprised in fact that when I jumped and raised my hands he froze in his spot.

Paul glanced over at me surprised and then asked "Um how are you planning on unfreezing him?"

"I don't know!" I shrieked my voice rising in sheer panic "I have never done it before you know the only thing I have ever done this to before was Laurent!" I may have been pissed off with Jacob but I certainly didn't want to kill him!

The Cullen's, Leah and Seth ran into the room when they heard my shrieks "What happened!" multiple voices cried in unison.

Leah looked like she was about to cry when she saw Jacob and I felt even worse for making him that way. I started to cry again and Paul rubbed my arm soothingly and said "It's not your fault." To the rest of our family he said "He scared her, she froze him it was an accident."

Esme came to my side and said "It was an accident Bella but we need you to calm down so we can get him unfrozen."

I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. I put a hand on my stomach and felt my babies moving and was more relaxed almost instantly. Paul nuzzled into my hair and I sighed contently and then looked at everyone and asked slowly "Anybody have any idea how to unfreeze him?"

"Maybe wave your hands again" Alice suggested using her hands for emphasis.

I tried and it didn't work and I felt a little defeated.

Rosalie piped up from the back of the group "Think about unfreezing him while you're waving your hands and only think about that."

I watched Leah wring her hands nervously- no matter how upset she was with him she still loved him with all her heart and soul and this worried her.

I took a deep breath and thought of Jacob moving and kissing Leah. I shut my eyes and waved my hands my mind still concentrating on the image I had conjured of him. I slowly opened my eyes only to be met with 9 broad grins and a very confused Jacob.

"When did you all get up here?" He asked the confusion furrowing his brow between his eyes.

"I um I froze you" I said timidly. Everyone laughed loudly.

"Well now we know what to do next time!" Carlisle said.

"At least you didn't blow him up!" Emmett's deep voice resonated. This was why I loved him- he was always so happy no matter what was going on around him.

"Guys Edward is gone for today I think maybe we should just let Bella and Paul rest for awhile. She is still on bed rest and today was a lot of excitement." Esme said in her motherly tone ushering everyone out. "You two are staying here tonight and I want to hear no arguments. Bella your dad is coming over in a bit – maybe it's time to tell him you're having twins?"

I groaned and buried my face into Paul's shoulder. "I know I have to do it sometime."

She nodded and said "I'll send him up when he gets here."

Since the announcement of my pregnancy my father and I hadn't been able to talk a lot. He had gone to a seminar in New York and was gone for a while and with everything crazy in my life it was a little nuts. He had however taken responsibility for my beautiful puppy while I was on bed rest and honestly I doubted he would give her up willingly once I had the twins. I was glad that she was getting all the attention she deserved though.

"Princess, I'm sorry for doubting you," Paul said sleepily "I know you won't leave me but I always worry a bit and I know I just made an already stressful situation even more stressful and I feel horrible. I can't do that anymore especially because it puts our children and you at risk."

Paul and I slept for almost an hour just curled together before my dad showed up and woke us up with a loud embarrassed clearing of his throat.

"Hi daddy" I said still a little groggy.

Paul sat up without wincing at all so obviously his bones were all healed and he said "Hey Charlie!" with a big smile. He sure knew how to charm my dad.

"My, my Bella baby you get bigger every time I see you" Charlie commented. He then noticed my frown and added "That's a good thing, it means my grandbaby is healthy and you are always beautiful." He looked so awkward it made me smile.

"Grandbabies" I corrected watching for it to click.

"Wait you're having more than one!" He asked "I'm going to be a granddaddy to more than one baby?"

"Ya Charlie," Paul smiled standing up easily to clap my father on the shoulder "We are having twins!"

"Well then it is a damn good thing you are getting bigger" Charlie laughed. He seemed to think for a moment and asked quietly "Does this mean I get to keep Maggie?"


	50. Chapter 50

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV:**

I sat in the front yard and snapped the twig that was lying beside me. I glared at the imaginary line that kept me in the damn yard before glaring at my belt. I heard someone running over and looked up to see Jarrod smiling a goofy smile with a look of pure evil in his eyes.

"Paul you have to come with me back to my house. Kim and Emily are wrestling and I have a huge thing of Jell-o." He smiled evilly.

I looked down at the ground glaring at a beetle. "I can't," I stated simply before hitting the ground and making the beetle crawl across the ground faster.

Jarrod looked at me confused. "Uh-huh and why not?"

I stood up wiped my pants and stepped forward only to feel a giant shock run through my body causing me to yelp and jump back into the front yard. "That's why." I pointed at the ground like a maniac.

Jarrod looked shocked with owl eyes before falling to his knees laughing. "What the hell was _that_?" He choked out between guffaws.

"It's a shock collar thing but I don't know where the shock is coming from." I growled looking down at myself again everything was normal. I was wearing a black wife beater and a pair of dark wash jeans being held up by my new black leather belt.

"How can you not know where you're being shocked from?" He asked standing back up but letting a few chuckles out every once in a while.

I glared at him. "Well I try walking over it and then I get shocked and it sends painful shocks through my body, I'm not really paying attention to where it's starting and ending." I growled at him.

"Why are you out here anyways just go back inside." He stated dumbly.

"I can't, Bella is throwing things and screaming." I said looking down.

"Why?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I told her she looked bigger but I meant the babies were getting bigger and I was excited she took it the wrong way, screamed, stormed out of the room came back hugged me and then told me to get out while she calmed down." I shrugged stupidly.

"Wait she was angry and just hugged you out of the blue?" Jarrod asked raising his eyebrows even higher.

I nodded." Yeah it was weird."

"You think she has something to do with the shock collar thing?" He asked.

"I don't know but I'm way too freaked to go in that house to have a plate thrown at my head . . . . . Again." I rubbed the back of my head where the stupid plate hit me. She hadn't meant to hit me I just kind of walked into it.

"Okay well uh maybe we could go in together I mean she can't hit us both at the same time." He said scratching the top of his head and the motion reminded me of a monkey I saw in the zoo a long time ago. I shook my head getting the thought out and nodded.

We walked up to the front door and I slowly opened taking a peek inside and saw Bella watching a movie on the T.V. I think it was _The Labyrinth_. I slowly walked over to her and she turned towards me smirking.

"How are you Paul?" She asked in a voice that screamed too innocent.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked playing along trying to get her to undo the spell she put on me so I could leave my own yard and sat down on the couch beside her. Jarrod stood in the doorway with a look of I'm-gonna-start-running-soon.

She looked at me briefly before standing up. "Stand," She instructed.

I stood shaking slightly. Not out of anger but fear. She is the only person on this planet and probably the next that can scare me. I waited and she wrapped her arms around me. I felt her tug on my belt and she pulled back with what looked like a small black box.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A shock box I took it off the shock collar I bought the other day. I was waiting for a chance to see what it could do and you just happened to piss me off." She shrugged.

I stared at her disbelievingly, before grabbing the offending box. "This thing is what has been shocking me for the last three hours?" Jarrod walked over to me and poked the box like it might break his finger.

He looked between me and Bella. "You guys have to be the weirdest couple I have ever met." He stated like it was obvious.

I punched him in the arm and he yelped. "Why did you put this on me? Why not one of the other pack members, you know the ones who aren't the father of your babies and loves you more than anything?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I was gonna put it on Jake put you got in my way." She said grabbing an apple and sitting back on the couch. She didn't even look at me. "That reminds me can you attach that thing to Jake's belt, please. I talked to Leah and she installed the invisible fence thing while he was on patrol a few days ago." She said still not looking at me.

"Um yeah sure, can we go or am I gonna get shocked again?" I asked panicking.

"Nope you're fine and as long as you give that to Leah to put on him I won't put the spare on you." She said sweetly.

I shook my head and heard Jarrod mumble something along the lines of 'one crazy girl, never ever get her mad.' I laughed but agreed. Note to self: never call Bella sweetheart and never _ever _say she looks like she's bigger when pregnant and just bought shock collars.

I practically ran out of the house only pausing at where the shock usually happened before going through and laughing with delight. I started running towards Emily and Sam's house and saw Jarrod jogging just behind me. I few cars honked at us and I waved at the driver's as I jogged, I didn't feel like running right now but wanted to feel the air on my face. I smiled the entire way there only to start laughing when I saw Kim had Emily pinned to the ground and was glaring at her.

"Why are they fighting anyway?" I asked before I started laughing again watching the rest of the pack cheer on Kim or Emily.

"Emily said she could make better chocolate chip cookies and Kim said hers were better. Personally I prefer Kim's but Sam much prefers Emily's anyway ten minutes later they were fighting like cat and dog." He laughed with me before pulling out his cell phone and started recording the wrestling match.

I looked over and saw almost every wolf holding their cell phones and taping it. "Wow you know you're definitely right this would be better in Jell-o and if Bella was here in the fight." I chuckled thinking about how she would kick their asses and her chocolate chip cookies could beat either of theirs any day.


	51. Chapter 51

**Bella's POV:**

"Ya he's sitting out in the yard right now looking very confused" I giggled into the phone.

"Well at least we know it works!" Leah exclaimed excitedly.

It had been a week since I discovered my ability to blow things up and Paul had not fought with Edward. It had been a pretty good week and I was looking forward to this weekend. Everyone was coming over here for a bonfire and to explain to the newest imprint what was going on. Embry had imprinted on Angela and I was thrilled.

It was also my first day off the bed rest regime, thank god. I was starting to go stir crazy.

Leah and I were currently discussing our plan to get Jacob to stop being such a jerk. This included a hidden fence and a shock collar. Jarrod had given us the idea, well Leah, when they had been on patrol together one day and he said it would be entertaining.

Both of us had installed the fences in our yards while the guys were at work and were set up with a shock collar pack. We hadn't been sure about who to test it on until Paul had made me upset in the morning.

I had gotten out of bed and showered and was in the middle of getting dressed when Paul stated "Sweetheart you are really starting to get a bump!" I now realize he was just excited that the babies were growing but I had been so upset.

I had stalked into the guest room where I had hidden my shock box and returned to the bedroom, hugging Paul and while doing so attaching the small box to his belt. I was confident he hadn't felt it and it seemed like I was right.

I was staring at him out the kitchen window trying hard not to laugh too loudly. He had walked straight out of the house after I had told him I needed time to cool off and started throwing plates and was hit by a shock when he reached the edge of the fence.

He was now sitting sulkily on the grass, obviously trying to figure out what to do.

I hung up with Leah and went into the living room with a bowl of homemade chicken soup I had made for tonight and started watching one of my favorite movies _Labyrinth_.

They had just gotten to the baby dance scene when in walked Paul and Jarrod very cautiously. Jarrod looked like he would take off running at the slightest funny look from me.

"How are you Paul?" I asked smiling at my fiancé innocently.

He looked at me warily and said "I'm fine, how are you?" He came and sat down next to me.

I gazed at him for a few minutes my smile never faltering. I stood up and instructed him to do the same. He stood shaking slightly though I knew he wasn't angry at me and removed the small black box I had clipped to his belt.

"What is that?" He asked.

"A shock box I took it off the shock collar I bought the other day. I was waiting for a chance to see what it could do and you just happened to piss me off." I shrugged non chalantly.

He stared at me disbelievingly and I could see Jarrod starting to shake with silent mirth and asked "This thing is what has been shocking me for the last three hours?"

Jarrod approached us and touched the box gently as if it would shock him even though he was just touching it. "You guys have to be the weirdest couple I have ever met." He stated like it was obvious.

Paul punched him playfully in the arm earning a yelp from our friend and asked me "Why did you put this on me why not one of the other pack members, you know the ones who aren't the father of your babies and loves you more than anything?"

I knew he loved me more than anything, anyone else pulled that stunt and they'd be dead meat in two seconds flat. He understood that my moods were subject to frequent and wild changes and was very tolerant of that fact.

"I was gonna put it on Jake but you got in my way." I said grabbing the apple I had put on the coffee table before taking my seat on the couch again. "That reminds me can you attach that thing to Jake's belt, please. I talked to Leah and she installed the invisible fence thing while he was on patrol a few days ago."

"Um yeah sure, can we go or am I gonna get shocked again?" Paul asked sounding scared and I grinned, the big bad tempermental Paul scared of lil' ole me.

"Nope you're fine and as long as you give that t Leah to put on him I won't put the spare on you." I smiled sweetly at him and waved as he and Jarrod raced out of the house.

I finished up my movie and was extremely glad we had decided to make tonight a barbeque because I was exhausted. Being pregnant made me so tired it was ridiculous but I loved it. I loved feeling my babies move all the time and knowing that they were safe and growing inside of me. It was a little strange but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Paul and I had talked and decided that we both wanted a large family. Five or six kids would be great. Even though Paul had Khoen he had never really experienced being anything but an only child and I had been an only child my whole life. We didn't want our children not having siblings.

I moved upstairs and pulled the drapes closed deciding to nap until everyone arrived. I fell asleep quickly and was pleasantly surprised by how I was awoken.

Paul was kissing me passionately his hot hand on my side tracing gentle lines up and down. I moaned quietly into his lips and felt him smile.

"Hey princess" He grinned pulling away and giving my forehead a gentle kiss.

"Hey you have fun with Jarrod and whatever you were doing?" I asked stretching slightly before moving closer to him. Bed rest had also meant no sex which I missed immensely with Paul. I craved him so badly and being allowed to move also meant being allowed to get it on with my guy.

"Emily and Kim were arguing after I got there it split up pretty quickly and us guys just went to the cliffs for a bit." He said referring to the spot where they all went cliff diving.

"Ah" I said leaning up and connecting our lips again. I let my hand slide under his t-shirt and lightly pulled my nails across his muscled chest.

"Bella, please we can't" he whispered pressing our foreheads together as he breathed heavily. I could feel that he was turned on and that made me excited

"Yes we can" I said surprised by the husky quality of my own voice. "I talked to Carlisle and since I am not on bed rest anymore it's safe as long as we aren't too rough."

He gazed at me for a moment and I could tell he was considering his options. Turn me down and not only have a very upset me but also being uncomfortable when all our friends arrived or take me up on my offer and make both of us happy.

He took the latter option and he gingerly pushed me over as he kissed me so I was lying on my back and he was hovering over me.

Everything went much faster than I would have liked but as we laid under the covers panting and happy I heard our friends starting to arrive.

"I really need to get new locks" Paul grumbled pulling me closer to him.

"We should get up." I said reluctantly.

"I know but I just want another quiet minute with my princess and my babies, we never get these anymore" He pouted "Someone is always interrupting and I love you so much."

"I know and I love you too." I smiled at him pressing my lips against his again "How about we go away this weekend."

"I think that's a great idea." He smiled and we both moved to get dressed and down to our guests.

Paul was dressed faster than I was, of course, because carrying twins made very few of my clothes actually fit. I debated for a little while and finally settled on a pair of maternity jeans and a flowy empire waisted peasant top. I threw my hair into a ponytail as I headed down the stairs.

Not a good idea. I tripped as I was throwing my hair up and was caught by Alice. It was amazing what that tiny little thing could carry. That included a very heavy me.

"Bells be careful!" Rose chuckled as I straightened myself out.

"Ya you're lucky Paul didn't see that or you'd be right back on bed rest" Leah grinned.

I groaned and sat down between Emily and Esme who both gave me sideways hugs. "Ya well let's just not tell him" I winked at my friends.

"Tell me what?" I heard Paul call out from the kitchen as he came in off the deck.

"Nothing" I said turning to smile sweetly at him. He raised an eyebrow skeptically but shrugged, grabbed the tray of steaks from the counter and went back outside to the rest of the guys.

I leaned towards Leah and asked in a mock whisper "So did our plan work?"

She cracked up and I knew instantly it had worked just as well on Jacob as it had on Paul. "He's probably still sitting in the yard confused about what's going on. I just kept walking and waved goodbye."

Emily looked between the two of us, pursed her lips and asked "And what in hell did the two of you do to Jacob?"

Everyone looked at us curiously before Leah explained "Bella and I bought Jacob a shock collar."

"You what!" Kim shrieked loudly.

"Leah planted the invisible fences in both our yards a couple days ago while the guys were on patrol" I continued.

"Both of you!" Rosalie said grinning.

"Bella tested it this morning on Paul after he pissed her off" Leah laughed at the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"It worked?" Esme asked.

"It did" We said in unison and I told them of my morning watching Paul sit pouting in the yard.

"Jacob's in the yard right now." Leah chuckled. "I should probably tell him about it, shouldn't I?" she asked looking at us all slightly guilty.

"Might as well call him before all the food disappears" Emily agreed "I still can't believe the two of you bought shock collars."

"I can" Kim gasped holding her side she was laughing so hard.

"They did and trust me they hurt!" I jumped when Paul's voice full of mirth filled the room. He came and helped me up saying "Dinner's ready and Le-le we kind of already called Jacob and told him how to escape" He continued sheepishly running his hand through his hair.

She scowled playfully. "So he's here already?"

"He's waiting out on the porch for you." Paul laughed "And as long as he doesn't say anything nasty to Bella I will allow him to stay in one piece."

I leaned into Paul as he put an arm around me and we went to the deck to hang out with everyone as a group.

The night was hectic but fun as everyone except Esme, Emily, Kim and I played football in the yard. We reffed because everyone had a tendency to get a little rough. Rosalie's team which consisted of Paul, Jasper, Seth, Collin, Brady and Carlisle kicked the other teams butts which I knew they wouldn't let go for awhile- at least until everyone else had beat them at another game.

"Bye!" I shouted waving happily to everyone as Paul wrapped his hot arms around me placing a tender kiss at the base of my neck.

"So how is my beautiful princess feeling tonight?" He asked playfully as he shut the door behind us.

"Like her babies are playing kickball with her bladder and while tonight was fun very sleepy. Do you think we could just go upstairs and maybe watch a movie, cuddle a bit?" I asked batting my eyes at Paul flirtatiously.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." He chuckled kissing me before patting my ass and saying "Go take a shower and I'll meet you in bed."

I showered quickly only pausing to allow the hot water to massage my aching lower back and hurried to bed very happy to get to just cuddle with Paul.

He held out his arms and let me awkwardly dive into them. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Paul." I smiled.

He put his hands on my belly and said softly "And I love both my precious babies too." He was such a softie just never in public.

"Paul, Carlisle said earlier that we could find out the sexes before we go away this weekend. Do you want to?"

"I think I would like to" He said "But if you want it to be a surprise we can do that too."

"I am not sure" I admitted laying back into his arms after he repositioned himself and hit the TV power button on the remote "Can I tell you in the morning? And what are we watching?"

"Of course you can" He smiled and kissed me "And we are watching Ever After, you said you hadn't seen it and it used to be one of my mom's favorites." He admitted.

With that we settled back to watch the movie that basically turned out to be a version of Cinderella and while I loved it I definitely was asleep by the time it was half way over. Oh well gives me an excuse to cuddle with Paul again at some point in the future.


	52. Chapter 52

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV:**

"Paul?" I heard someone whisper quietly. I didn't listen to it thinking my head was playing games with me again. I felt someone poke my cheek again I ignored it but this time because I wanted longer to sleep. "Paul?" I felt Bella poke my temple this time. "Paul?" She whispered again and poked my nose at the tip. I groaned and swatted her hand away. She giggled. "Wake-y, wake-y!" She cried into my ear but I just turned my head the other direction. I _really _didn't want to get up just yet.

I heard her growl at me but didn't pay enough attention. "Fine than I'll wake you up the hard way." I felt her get up and waddle to the door. I turned onto my side and hugged her pillow to my chest inhaling her sweet scent. I dug my face into the pillow and was just about to drift off again when I felt something attach itself onto the back of my pants, I paid it no mind thinking it was all in my head. Biggest mistake of my life, well second mistake, first would be ignoring Bella when we are already late for a baby appointment. I felt the shock of the damn shock collar run up my back. My muscles tightened and I yelped in surprise jumping out of bed. I looked at Bella to see her smiling innocently at me holding a black remote.

I quickly grabbed the shock box off my shorts and glared at it. I was about to chuck it at the wall when Bella glared at me letting me know if I chucked it I'd be buying another one. I huffed before throwing it onto the bed and heading into the washroom. I jumped into the shower and let the scolding hot water pour onto my back feeling my muscles relax. All last night I stayed up thinking about mine and Bella's babies. Will it be boys? Girls? _Both? _ I huffed again annoyed I wouldn't know until we got to Carlisle's house.

I walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my waist and walked to my side of the closet. Our closet was a walk in one thanks to Alice and the entire left side was my half. Bella had the dresser and right side of the closet. I looked for my black wife beater but couldn't seem to find it anywhere. "Bella!" I called.

She poked her head into the closet and gave me a winning smile. I smiled back but it quickly turned into a frown. "Yes, honey?"

"Have you seen my black shirt?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

She looked deep in thought for a second before shaking her head. "But I think I saw it downstairs." She said before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Thanks," I called back slipping on some boxers and shorts before walking back to the bathroom to give her the towel. "The towel is on the floor by the door," I called while heading downstairs.

I stepped off the stairs and my face turned into an expression of disgust when I felt something warm and squishy ooze between my toes. I looked down and growled when I saw the dog crap on the floor that I had just recently stepped in. I glared over at Maggie who was sitting on the couch. She had come home sometime last night and I was annoyed already. "I'm gonna kill you," I mumbled knowing I didn't mean and by the bark she gave me she knew I didn't mean it. I walked into the kitchen well more like jumped and cleaned my foot off. After finally getting the squishy feeling out from between my toes I went back into the living room just in time to watch Maggie pee on my black shirt. My eyes widened and I stormed over to her. I picked her up by the scruff of her neck any dog parent would have and put her outside. I went back to my shirt and started grumbling while cleaning it all up. I quickly chucked it into the laundry before going over and cleaning up the poop that had my foot print in them.

A few minutes later I had a fresh shirt and Bella was coming downstairs. "What's the matter?" She asked confused when she saw me glaring at the back door where I could hear Maggie clawing at the door.

"Nothing, I'm just _peachy,_" I said through clenched teeth.

Bella shrugged. "Where's Maggie?" I growled and pointed at the back door. Bella nodded before going over to let Maggie in. As Maggie trotted in like she owned the damn place she gave me a look and winked! _Winked!_

"Did you see that?" I asked wide eyed pointing frantically at the dog.

Bella looked between me and Maggie. "Paul what are talking about and yes I do see Maggie."

I huffed. "No she winked at me!"

Bella raised her eyebrows while her eyes widened. "Paul, when did you get to sleep last night?" Bella asked slowly putting Maggie in her room and yes she has her own room in _my _house.

"Oh never mind let's just go I want to see our kids." I said glaring at Maggie while Bella closed the door. Maggie was giving me the dog version of a smile and I growled at her, she growled right back before turning putting her tail as high as she could in the hair and going to her doggy bed. I shook my head, I was losing it; it's the only way to explain it.

It took us half an hour to get to Carlisle's but when I arrived Bella and I were arguing about the radio. She wanted some weird CD and I wanted my CD. We were glaring at each other for two minutes before Alice finally came out and knocked on the window. "You don't need the music anymore you're here know get your damn butts out of the truck and into the house,_ I want to see my nieces."_

"Nephew and niece," Bella corrected.

I huffed. "I will be having boys thank you very much and than a little girl." I said confidently remembering my dream.

"I'm fine with that." Bella smiled up at me and I started getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes. I reached down and cupped her cheek I didn't lean in for a kiss I just held her. Bella turned her head and kissed my palm and my smile widened.

"Oh c'mon guys I want to see Peanut and Gusher!" Emmett hollered.

I looked at him. "Peanut and Gusher?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well they are tiny, so Peanut and I saw a gusher the other day I squished it and it went all over Alice not a pretty sight, anyway it was also small so, Gusher." I shook my head at his logic.

"Um okay." Bella said still looking slightly confused. After a few seconds she rolled her eyes at Emmett and shrugged before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house. She dragged me upstairs and into Carlisle's office. I laughed as she jumped onto the bed jumping slightly in excitement. I went over and sat in the extra chair with wheels.

"Calm down Bella," I said kissing her temple while rubbing her hand soothingly. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," I nodded and within minutes Carlisle was in the room.

"Okay hello Bella, hello Paul," I nodded my greeting and Bella mumbled 'hey'. Carlisle smiled warmly at us before walking over and sitting in the chair by the monitor. "Bella would you please roll up your shirt?" I bit back a growl knowing I would get a smack from Bella. I knew Carlisle wasn't doing anything wrong but I've been a little off ever since Leah hurt her. I shook my head and started listening in to the conversation which I hadn't known had already started. " . . . . Would you like to know the sexes?"

Carlisle smiled at us warmly and I could see such pride in his eyes when he turned back to the monitor. "Do you?" Bella asked looking at me with her bottom lip between her teeth. I reached up and ran my thumb over her lip she let it go immediately and smirked slightly.

"I would love to know what we are having." I stared at her the whole time and she gave me her infamous blinding smile.

"Okay well . . ." He pointed at the first baby. ". . . This is your son and this . . ." He said pointing to the other baby on the screen moving the wand over to the other side of Bella's belly. ". . . is your other son." I hadn't known tears were going down my cheeks until I felt Bella's hand wiping them away.

I looked up at her with a broad smile. She was crying to, I wiped her tears away. "We are having sons." She whispered.

"I told you so." I smirked.


	53. Chapter 53

**Bella's POV:**

I groaned as I opened the door to the office at school so I could sign in. My cover story for my bed rest was my mother had gotten sick and I had taken some time to take care of her.

This was so not what I wanted to do after finding out I was having identical twin boys. I wanted to be at home celebrating with Paul, getting ready for our weekend getaway to San Francisco- Alice's idea- and just basking in happiness. Instead I was going to be spending my afternoon with people who for the most part I just didn't care about anymore. The one exception to that was Angela and I was kind of excited to see her and talk to her about all that had happened.

The secretary gave me an almost death glare when she noticed my bump which was hardly visible under the flowy top I was wearing. I gave her a smile in return before heading to my English class.

I walked in and flounced into a seat next to Angela and when she looked up at me she said a shocked "Hey!"

"Hey Ang!" I grinned and pulled her into a hug. I was so happy today and nothing was going to get my mood down.

"Bells you're back!" She grinned back, hugging me, "And pregnant?" She whispered the last part sounding even more surprised than before.

"22 weeks along" I nodded proudly "Identical twin boys."

"Congratulations" She said and I could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"You'll have to come and visit." I said excitedly as we waited for class to start. I got some funny looks as people piled in. "And I'd love if you were one of my bridesmaids."

"Really?" She asked shyly.

"Really, really" I said mimicking Shrek from the movie.

"Thanks Bella" She settled back into her chair "So your fiancé, Paul right? How is he doing?"

"You're right and he's doing great, very excited and we are going out of town tomorrow- well tonight we are going down to San Francisco for the weekend."

"Sounds like fun!"

"Bella! You're back! Are you coming back to work?" Our pleasant conversation was interrupted by the grating voice that belonged to the one and only Mike Newton.

"Actually I am not going to be" I said calmly, he obviously hadn't noticed or didn't care to notice my bodies changes yet "After almost losing the twins, Paul and I decided it would be best if I don't work or exert myself too much."

The look of shock on his face made Angela and I giggle and we were both dismayed when Lauren and Jessica popped up by his sides and Lauren said maliciously "Well, well if it isn't miss. Goody two shoes knocked up and everything. Bet her boyfriend ran just like Edward did."

I had to bite back a snarl as I clenched and unclenched my fists to keep from blowing something up. One of the boys kicked my side gently as if reassuring me that everything was ok. "Actually Paul and I are getting married June 21st. Our twins are due September 23rd and he cannot wait to hold them."

As if on cue the teacher- one I didn't recognize- walked in and started class. Angela and I finished the assignment quickly and the teacher let us leave the class. I wasn't oblivious to the disapproving stares I continued to get as we walked out of the room and outside.

I had insisted on coming even though English was the last class of the day so Angela and I just sat on a bench in the rare sunshine and gabbed like the teenage girls we were.

It was about ten minutes before the final bell when I noticed Paul pulling into the parking lot. I smiled and waved and a gigantic grin graced his face when he saw me.

"You two are really in love aren't you?" Angela asked quietly "You never looked at Edward that way."

"Paul is everything to me and I love him more than I ever thought I could love somebody. And we both feel the same way for our boys." I said "Ya we started really quick but why hold back when you know that you are soul mates." I shrugged basking in the warmth.

"I can only hope I feel that way about someone someday" She sighed "It's so romantic. Anyone else and I would have said you were moving far too fast- falling in love, getting engaged, and even getting pregnant within a month of meeting- but it suits the two of you."

"Hey princess" Paul said joining us. He leaned over and kissed me tenderly and gave my stomach a gentle caress. "How was class?"

"Good I managed to keep my temper" I said cluing him in to the fact that I almost lost control of myself. I had felt the power building inside of me but the baby's kicks had stilled that.

"Hey you must be Paul" Angela grinned and outstretched a hand. I was happy when she didn't cringe at Paul's extreme body heat "I'm Angela."

"Nice meeting one of my girl's closest friends, Angela," Paul said "Bells, Alice booked the flights for 7:30 out of Port Angeles so we got to head off if we are going to make it in time."

"OK, ok I get it you want me to get my fat ass in gear" I pouted moving to stand with a bit of help from Paul.

"Bella your ass is perfect as is everything else about you." Paul said sternly lifting my chin so I was looking him in the eye "However our boys using your bladder as a soccer ball doesn't make for fast travelling." I loved the sparkle his grey eyes took on when he said 'our boys'. I knew he was excited about having two sons. I hadn't been really surprised by the outcome especially after remembering the dream I had had about a future us.

"Have a good trip Bells take it easy" Angela said patting my back gently as she grabbed her bags.

"Will do." I waved goodbye once more and let Paul lead me to the truck and help me in. I noted that our bags were already there so obviously we were heading straight to the airport.

After two hours and three pit stops we were checked in for our flight and were sitting at a small café in the airport eating dinner.

"So you almost lost it. What happened?" Paul questioned about my day.

"Stupid Lauren said she wouldn't be surprised if you'd ran when you found out about the babies." I said sulkily "I felt as if I was going to freak out and then one of the boys kicked."

"Awe princess don't let them get to you." He brushed a hand through my hair.

I noticed an elderly woman smiling happily at us. I gave her a smile back and she gave me a nod.

At 6:30 we made our way to the gate to sit down. "Ugh I want chocolate!" I groaned silly cravings.

"I'll run and get some hun" Paul kissed me quickly and took off down the airport corridor.

"Congratulations darling" An elderly voice said and a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped and managed to freeze everything around me. Crap.

It took me two attempts to get calm enough to unfreeze everything and I released a sigh of relief that no one had seen anything.

I turned to face the person speaking and realized it was the elderly woman from the café. "Thank you." I smiled at her again.

My heart was still racing from my escapade when she continued "My Jim used to look at me the way that boy looks at you. You are one lucky woman."

"I know it." I said happily. "Have a safe trip."

"You too my dear." She nodded and walked towards another gate.

Paul came back without even a sheen of sweat on his dark skin. "I got you Kit Kats, Aero's and a Dairy Milk and I remembered you had a craving for peach iced tea so I got a couple bottles of that."

"God I knew there was a reason I loved you!" I exclaimed taking the sweet goodies out of his hands.

The weekend went by far faster than I would have liked but we had a blast. We went to Golden Gate Park and to a carnival there where Paul won me a wolf stuffy. On the Sunday we went to Alcatraz which was fascinating. During the evenings we ordered room service and basically spend the time uninterrupted entwined in each other's arms.

Sunday evening we headed back to reality and all our friends and family.


	54. Chapter 54

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV:**

Bella was asleep when we arrived back home. Her head was resting on the glass window; her right hand was on her stomach while her left was intertwined with mine between us. I pulled into the driveway and parked the car while looking around the yard for anything unusual. Everything seemed to be okay but with people like Jacob and Jarrod who have free rein nothing is to be taken lightly.

I got out and went around to get Bella out of the passenger seat. I picked her up bridal style and carried her into our house and up to our room laying her gentle on the bed. I looked around suspicious that Maggie would pop up out of nowhere and started biting me, wouldn't be the first time. That dog has some sort of issue with me and I really don't want to find out why. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 10:30 I undressed until I was in my boxers and got in bed beside Bella. She curled up to me and wrapped her arm around my waist. Her face pressed tightly against my chest. I laid my cheek on her head and put my hand on her hip. I kissed her hair before falling asleep myself.

I woke the next morning to the same damn poking I had felt a few days ago but instead of ignoring it this time instead I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips kissing her palm before intertwining our fingers. "What time is it?"

"6:00, I have to start getting ready for school and you have to get ready for work." She whispered laying her hands on my chest and putting her chin on them. I reached over and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and she gave a wide smile. I smiled back leaned forward kissing the tip of her nose.

"Okay well than you want a ride with me on my way to work?" I asked as she started getting out of bed followed by me seconds later.

"Sure, ooh can Angela come home with us today please?" I looked back at her and saw she was giving me the puppy eyes.

"Sure I don't mind as long as she doesn't have muddy shoes, my car was just washed." I smiled down at her and she smacked my arm. I laughed and kissed her before taking a quick shower. She had one after me and before I knew it we were on our way to school, well she was, I was on my way to work.

"So what do you have planned for today at the shop?" She asked out of the blue. I glanced at her and she smiled at me. I shrugged.

"I was thinking of taking another look at that thing you call a truck if I find some time but other than that just regular appointments. It will be the same as any day unless I get a call about a fire." She looked slightly alarmed and I took her hand. "You okay?" I said glancing at her quickly before looking back at the road.

"Yeah just the thought about you and a burning building." She shrugged. I frowned at her. I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"You don't think I would get hurt do you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Bella laughed lightly. "No I know you'd be careful but after the excuse I gave my mom for those scars on your chest, I don't know I guess it spooked me."

I chuckled. "Okay, okay I'll be extra careful but that means you do too. No fighting and please try and stay calm." I begged giving her my puppy eyes.

The rest of the car ride went on like that and soon enough I was dropping her off at school. I got out and ran around to the other side opening the door for her. She hugged me and gave me a light kiss on the lips. I rubbed my hand on her belly and felt one of my sons kick, the smile that came across my face was broad. "Okay I'll see you after work." I kissed her again before getting back in my truck. I looked out the windshield and saw many students staring at me.

I glared at them and they immediately turned back I gave Bella one last look and saw her glaring at me for scaring the other kids. I gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged. She winked at me and started walking off to class. As I was pulling out of the parking lot I saw Mike Newton glaring at me. I bit back a laugh and kept on driving. I turned on the radio and smiled when I heard the familiar sound of _All I Ever Wanted _by _Basshunter. _WhenI arrived at mine and Jarrod's shop I could hear Jarrod and Embry arguing about a damn car. I walked into the shop and ignored their bantering going straight to my locker and pulling out my work shirt. I took off my white shirt and put on my 'uniform' as Jacob calls it.

Within an hour I had already had three wrenches chucked at my head and only two missed. I'm sure Bella will _love _my new black eye, after she yells of course. I came out from underneath Bella's truck and debated whether or not to hit the stupid thing. It was a pain and cost a lot of money.

"Maybe you should just break the damn thing and blame it on age." I looked over and saw Jarrod scratching the back of his neck.

"I wish Bella would know it was me and give me that damn shock collar again." I glared at him for giving them that stupid idea.

Jarrod raised his arms in mock fear. "I said I was sorry and it was an accident."

"Still your fault." I grumbled acting like a two year old.

Jarrod laughed and started to help me fix the dinosaur. I looked at the clock after what felt like minute later and saw that it was time to get Bella. I told the guys I would be back later. I had just taken off my work uniform when Jarrod followed me into the locker room. "Hey do you think I could come and get Bella with you?" He asked while I was putting my shirt.

"Why?" I said slamming my locker shut. I turned to him.

He shrugged. "I have no idea why but I feel I should go and get Bella with you, like something big will happen."

I rolled my eyes. "Always the drama queen Jar." I mumbled before nodding.

"Thanks," He followed me to my truck and was about to jump into the passenger seat but caught my glare and jumped into the back seat. I nodded my approval and jumped into the front seat. We talked while driving mostly about patrol and what we were gonna teach my sons when they were born. When we pulled into the school parking lot I saw Mike Newton harassing Bella and Angela trying to calm her down.

I jumped out of the car barely waiting for it to turn off. I ran over to Bella, Angela and Mike. ". . . C'mon Bella I know that you want to go out with me, don't let a little brat take away your dream." He said sounding somewhat proud. I grabbed his shoulder and punched him square in the jaw. He I fell to the ground but jumped back up much to my annoyance. I knew I hadn't hit him hard enough to do real damage but I was hoping it was hard enough to keep him down.

I stood protectively in front of Bella and Angela. I growled lowly at him but he ignored me or he didn't hear me. He stood back up and glared at me. I looked behind me to see Angela holding onto Bella and Bella had a panicked look on her face. All the students had frozen and were staring at us now. I stood my ground protecting Bella where I am supposed to be.


	55. Chapter 55

**Bella's POV:**

I heard Paul growling at Mike and I felt Angela yanking at my arm gently. Problem with this scenario was everyone else around us was frozen. This was getting a little bit ridiculous. I couldn't control these so called powers of mine and now I had managed to screw up badly enough that I hadn't frozen everyone.

"Bella" Paul said gently over his shoulder and I knew he was urging me to deal with the situation quickly.

I shut my eyes tightly and concentrated and was thrilled to hear the ruckus around us resume after only one wave of my hands.

Angela asked loudly "What the hell was that!" I could tell she was confused and a little bit scared. So much for hoping she hadn't noticed.

"I'll explain later, I promise" I said turning to face her and was happy when she just nodded before going back to glaring at Mike.

Stupid Mike and his stupid ideas about our _'relationship'_. School had just let out when he approached me and started going on about how I should leave the _'brat'_, as he referred to what he thought was one baby, with Paul and run away with him.

I was trying to ignore him but he grabbed my arm so hard I was sure it would bruise and I yanked my arm away screeching at him "Don't you _ever_ touch me again." I could feel my blood pressure beginning to rise.

I had felt Angela's hand gently ensconcing my arm and her voice telling me to just walk away, for the babies.

I was starting to when Paul and Jarrod arrived. God was I ever glad to see the love of my life and his best friend.

Now we were standing Paul protectively in front of me and Jarrod at his side.

"Jarrod could you take Bells and Angela to the truck and I will join you momentarily" Paul said through gritted teeth. "I think Mr. Newton and I have to have a short conversation on personal boundaries."

"Paul I am not leaving without you" I said firmly standing my ground. Angela gave a short nod of agreement and I was happy to see his shoulders deflate slightly as he caved.

"She doesn't want you, you oaf," Mike said holding his jaw "I'm going to be the one she comes running to after you break her heart just like Edward did."

I shoved my way in front of Paul and yelled "I don't want you! I wouldn't run to you if you were the _last_ man living on this planet and the next."

Jarrod wrapped his arms around my bulging waist and placed me behind them again before saying calmly "You heard the woman she doesn't want you." I saw him arch his shoulders making him look even taller than he already was. "Now we are going to leave and you aren't going to bother Bella again. If I hear that you do not only will I not try to restrain Paul, I know for a fact you will have several very angry individuals on your ass."

Paul and Jarrod turned at that point and Paul put his arm possessively around my shoulders and started leading me away much to Mike's dismay and he voiced it "Aw, come on Bella."

I ignored him and Paul and Jarrod helped Angela and I into the truck before climbing in themselves.

Paul slammed his fist against the wheel angrily and Angela was taken aback by this show of temper and said quietly "I don't have to come over if you guys need to talk."

Jarrod started laughing heartily "Oh don't worry about Paul's temper tantrum," He glanced at us from the front seat "He'll be happy once he gets Bella home."

I stuck my tongue out at Jarrod and he mimicked my motions "Ange you don't have to come over if you don't want to but I really want you over."

"If Bells still wants you over you are more than welcome." Paul said trying to give her a faint smile through the rearview mirror as he pulled onto the road in front of the school.

"Well alright" Angela grinned "But someone has to explain to me what the hell happened back there with everyone!"

"When we get back to the house" I assured her and the two of us started talking about our day.

The entire way back to the house I noticed Paul glancing at me through the rear view mirror so I slipped my hand between the door and seat and gently ran it down his arm reassuringly.

When we arrived it was no surprise to find everyone milling around the house. Emmett, Jasper and Seth were play fighting in the yard with Alice, Rosalie and Leah cheering them on proudly. Leah was so sweet when it came to Seth that it made me wish I had had a little brother of my own.

We piled out and Kim raced to meet Jarrod and he kissed her passionately. I loved watching my friends together. There was so much love and respect in our group. I had been talking to Angela when she wasn't by my side anymore, she had trailed off in the middle of a sentence and I laughed when Paul scooped me into his arms pointing quietly and saying "Look."

Everyone stared and those of us who had felt the imprints pull all wore Cheshire Cat grins. Embry and Angela were gazing at each other from across the yard, eyes locked and as if nothing else mattered and we knew the feeling. Well this made explaining things a lot easier.

As Embry approached her I leaned up and kissed Paul "Thank you for being so protective" I whispered into his lips and hugged myself to him.

"Anytime my princess" He said huskily "I don't like other men leering at you or little boys bothering you like that."

"Paul you know you are the only one with the key to my heart" I said firmly and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"I know babe I just hate that he put you in that position- at least we can tell Angela everything now." He said nodding towards the pair who were walking near the tree line.


	56. Chapter 56

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV:**

Finally after about an hour we coaxed Embry and Angela to have dinner and while my fiancée and her best friend set the table I talked with Embry and Sam.

"We are going to tell her tonight right?" Embry asked fidgeting excitedly.

"I was going to speak with Sam about telling her anyways." I said "Bella accidently froze the entire school ground in front of her earlier," I explained.

Sam let out a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face "We really need to work on getting that under control. We can't just tell people our secret when she exposes herself!" I could tell he was mildly frustrated.

"I agree," I nodded "However I do think that we should tell Angela everything tonight."

"Ok I think that is the best option for this situation." Sam finally relented "You guys explain everything and we will meet later. I have to get home Emily is expecting me." And with that he was off like a bullet.

"Ang," Embry called out "Could you come here a minute?"

"Sure," She called coming into the living room a large grin on her face and her eyes sparkling with joy. Bella was only steps behind her an equally wide grin on her face.

"Maybe you should sit down," I suggested remembering Bella's reaction as I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. "We have some things to tell you."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened at the school?" Angela asked bouncing on the couch in excitement.

"It has everything to do with earlier," Bella admitted blushing at the reminder of her accident. I bent my head hiding my smile in her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Ang do you know the legends of our tribe?" Embry asked.

"Ya Bella told me about them and lent me that book," She nodded at Bella as she spoke. "I was doing a project on the area's history and wanted something entertaining." She rambled on "My favorite was the one about the spirit protectors."

I could see relief flood Embry's face and remembered when I was about to tell Bella about everything and how scared I had been.

"They're all real." Embry finally said after a moment's internal debate "The stories about the spirit protectors and the Cold Ones are all very real."

Angela looked perplexed as she asked "What do you mean?"

"Guys I think you should just show her." Bella interrupted before Embry could start rambling like both of us could tell he was about to. She wiggled out of my arms and headed out the front door dragging Angela with her.

Embry and I exchanged looks and shrugged following our loves. We hit the front door and saw Angela and Bella sitting on the porch swing.

I waited until Bella gave a nod of encouragement and transformed. Embry stayed in human form so that it would be easy for him to comfort Angela if she freaked.

"We're the spirit protectors," Embry said as Angela's jaw dropped. She gazed between Embry and I and then turned to Bella.

"You knew?" She asked and Bella nodded giving her friend's hand a gentle squeeze. "What about the other legends?"

"The Cold Ones?" Embry inquired as I ran around the back of the house. It took me less than a minute to phase back and change and when I returned to the front of the house Embry was saying "… The Cullen's are vampires. More specifically they are the vampires in the legend. The ones our ancestors made the treaty from the story with."

"So you guys are werewolves." She waited until we nodded before continuing "and the Cullen's are vampires." She paused again turning to Bella. "Does that make you a witch?"

It had been almost a week since Embry and Angela had gotten together and we were all hanging out at mine and Bella's.

I had been cuddling Bella to my side watching a movie with the rest of the pack when I heard the doorbell go off. Bella hit my chest lightly. "Can you get that?" She asked trailing off at the end not even looking at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled and kissed her head before going to get the door. When I opened it I saw five or six people standing there smiling creepily at me.

"Uh yes?" I asked confused as to why some random teens would be at my door. Well the one guy standing at the back smiling the widest smile. There were three girls who were staring wide eyed at me. I shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. The other two guys were looking at me with wide fearful eyes like I would eat them.

All of a sudden one of the girls pushed one of the boys forward. He stumbled but stopped in front of me. "Uh h-hello, my name is Scott and we are from the youth group in Forks. We are playing a game called bigger or better. Basically I want to give you this brand new plastic toothpick for something bigger or better." He tried to smile but gulped in fear and embarrassment instead.

"A toothpick?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows. He nodded gulping again. A thought struck me and I smiled. "One second," I turned back to our house going straight for Maggie's room. I opened the door grabbed her and went back to the door. "Here," I said grabbing the toothpick and basically throwing Maggie into the kid's hands before shutting the door.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch chewing on the toothpick smiling in victory. "Where'd you get the toothpick?" Jarrod asked looking at me when I came into the room.

I shrugged but kept the smirk on my face. "I don't know what you're talking about." Everyone looked at me skeptically. I took my seat next to Bella kissing her head. A few seconds later the doorbell rang again. I groaned- they brought her back.

Bella patted my knee. "I'll get it." I closed my eyes and waited for the scream. _Three . . . Two . . . One, _"PAUL!"

Everybody looked at me alarmed. I glared at nothing and stood up. I walked into the front room to see the adult that was with the teens handing Bella the daughter of darkness back. I glared at her and she growled at me. "Paul, did you try and give away my dog for a toothpick?"

I huffed. "Apparently it didn't work." The un-known adult's eyes widened. I looked behind him and saw the teens glaring at him and mumbling 'we could have won!'

Bella walked over to me and hit me, I flinched at her anger. She handed the students a vase that was on the front table in Maggie's stead before she walked away carrying Maggie with her. I watched as Maggie's fat head popped up over my love's shoulder and gave me a doggy smirk.

I looked back at the man in my house and glared at him. "Next time listen to the kids." I growled before shutting the door. I went back into the living room to find everyone apart from Bella laughing. I went to sit by her again but she gave me a snarl. I froze uh-oh I'm in trouble.

"Paul you can sit over by Jarrod and Kim. Oh and your sleeping on the couch tonight, Maggie gets your side of the bed." She said stroking Maggie's neck. Maggie looked over at me with a victorious look.

I bit back a snarl and sulked my way over to Jarrod. "Dude what is it with you and that dog?" He whispered when I sat beside Kim. She looked at me.

"She's the daughter of darkness." I whispered back Kim started laughing. "I'm not kidding she eats my shoes, pees in them, pees on my shirts, craps on the carpet, she ate my shirt the other day, she steals my breakfast. Plus Bella loves her more." I huffed glaring at the evidence of my annoyance.

"Paul she's maybe eight inches tall your over six feet tall almost seven, seriously you could squish her." Kim laughed. Bella looked at me and when I caught her eye she glared at me and mouthed, 'sleeping on the couch'. I growled again.

For the next three hours we all sat in silence at least until Alice started having a vision. Jasper immediately went into protective mode eyeing anything and everything that moved even the slightest towards her. Soon she came back but looked alarmed. "What's wrong darlin'?" Jasper wrapped his arms around her small shaking frame.

"Victoria s coming and has an entire army following her." Alice said glancing at Bella and me. I wanted so bad to go over and comfort Bella and, hell, comfort myself with her presence but _Maggie _was cuddling up to her kissing her face.

"When?" I snarled out before anyone else.

Alice shook her head. "I don't know but soon maybe a month two at most." I nodded looking at the floor and planning how to keep my family safe. They were the new babies in the family and I don't just mean mine and Bella's they were everybody's new family members.

Sam broke the tension filled silence. "Why don't we just have a fun night tonight and then tomorrow we start to train for their arrival?"He looked around at everyone and waited until we all nodded.

I glanced at Bella and saw her start to fall asleep. "Okay everybody if I'm sleeping on the couch tonight I want all of you out of my room. We will see you guys tomorrow but for now get your asses out of my house." I boomed.

I heard Angela whisper to Embry, "Is he always so grumpy?"

"Hah just wait until something comes near Bella or the babies he'll bite their heads off." Embry laughed.

I snarled at him causing Angela to flinch and stumble into his arms which in turn made him snarl back at me. I took a step towards him but stopped when I saw the fear in Angela's eyes. No point in getting in more from Bella while making her friend scared.

Soon they all left and I was lying on the couch with the blanket resting on my waist just under my navel. I could hear Bella moving around upstairs and before I knew it I was falling asleep. It seemed minutes later that I felt someone tapping on my chest I opened my eyes sucking in air. The palm of my hands went to eyes and tried to rub the sleep from them. I looked up and saw Bella. I looked at her confused but soon became alarmed. "Are you okay? Did something happen? Are the babies okay?" I was about to stand but she pushed me back down.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked completely ignoring my questions.

"Um sure you want to go upstairs or stay on the couch?" I asked getting up.

"Let's go upstairs please." I nodded and she grabbed my hand and started pulling my half unconscious body up the stairs. I accidently ran into the wall by the stairs and Bella giggled. I glowered at her playfully.

"Shut it, not like it hasn't happened to you before." She giggled again and started pulling me up the stairs again. When I walked into our room I saw Maggie sitting on the bed looking around completely scared and shaking. Without thinking I went over and grabbed her.

Bella crawled onto the bed and I crawled in beside her letting Maggie curl up between us. After a few seconds I felt her licking my cheek. I smiled. "Night Bella, night Maggie, night boys." I whispered before yawning.


	57. Chapter 57

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up the next morning warm sunshine streaming through the wide windows in the bedroom and was content to lie in my guy's arms. I felt a gentle lick at my toes and knew my pup, Maggie, was beneath the covers.

"Morning my beautiful princess" Paul murmured huskily into my ear and he planted a soft kiss against my temple.

"Morning Paul" I muttered back, my eyes still heavy with sleep.

It had been a month since Alice's vision and so far no horrible vampire's had come our way. I was glad for that but also frustrated because part of me just wanted to get the whole thing over and done with before my boys made their appearance in the world.

The pack had been practicing strategy every spare moment with the Cullen's, more specifically Jasper had been training them because he had been the one to fight in some Southern Vampire territory war.

I had sat and watched every practice I could and I was usually joined by Emily, Kim and Angela.

Angela had taken the imprinting and wolf thing surprisingly well- she hadn't even passed out like I had. She just looked at me non-chalantly and asked "So does that make you a witch?"

Paul had just about choked he was laughing so hard and after a harsh glare from me he had shut up. I had explained that no I wasn't technically a supernatural being like the Cullen's or the Pack but that instead a series of rather strange events, James' attack and Leah's accidental attack, had left me with some enhanced gifts.

She was fascinated by the more scientific aspect of the changes everyone had undergone and she and Carlisle had hit it off amazingly well. Embry was absolutely adorable around her and I was glad that she was privy to all of our secrets now.

The thing that had shocked her most aside from all our tales about Edward was how strongly she felt about Embry so quickly. Her words to me were "It's like my life finally started when he showed up and even if my life were to end tomorrow I would be happy because I got to spend to today with him. Now I understand how you and Paul were ok with moving so quickly."

It was the truth and I was glad that she had accepted her place in our crazy family as quickly and as gracefully as she did. It was as if she had never not been part of the group. Everyone loved her and were excited to have her around.

"Do we have to get up?" I pouted and snuggled closer to Paul's searing body.

"Well you have school and Angela is picking you up in" He paused to look at his watch "45 minutes and I have an errand to run with some of the pack in Port Angeles." He'd been planning something for a few days and I was beginning to get frustrated that he wouldn't tell me what it was.

"Fine" I groaned sitting up and rushing to the bathroom suddenly overcome by the need to pee. This was one side effect of pregnancy I certainly was _not_ going to miss once the boys arrived.

"Babe are you going to shower?" Paul called out from behind the closed en suite door.

"Ya I'll be done in a few minutes" I called back, turning on the water and allowing steam to fill the small room.

I finished my shower quickly and gave Paul a small kiss as he passed me as I left. I could hear him singing in the shower as I got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and threw my hair up with a clip. It was still wet but it was nice enough outside with it being the beginning of June that it didn't really matter. I couldn't wait until our wedding which was only a few short weeks away but I was concerned about the wedding happening when Victoria was still on the loose.

Paul took longer in the shower than I had and I was irritated when I heard Angela's voice ring out from downstairs- like all our friends she was welcome in our home at any time- "Bella come on we gotta get going if we're not going to be late!"

"Be there in a minute" I called down and entered the bathroom reaching behind the curtain and turning the water off.

"Hey!" Paul shouted indignantly.

"Well ok if you don't want to kiss your fiancée goodbye then I'll just leave" I said teasingly and turned to leave the way I had come in but was stopped by a firm wet hand clamping onto my wrist.

"I don't want to say goodbye" His grey eyes were stormy as he gazed at me "I'll never want to say goodbye to you."

I gave him a small smile "You'll never have to say goodbye to me for good Paul." I swore vehemently.

"Good because I love you far too much for my own good" He pulled me nearer to him and I noted the towel he must have grabbed when I turned around wrapped around his waist.

He kissed me chastely and I sighed happily into his soft lips. Reluctantly I pulled away when I heard Angela call me again "I gotta run Paul" I said regretfully.

"I know, I'll see you when you get home" He said giving my hand one last squeeze and releasing me.

"Hey Angela!" I called as I went down the stairs "You ready for a long day at school?"

"Ya" She smiled "Are you?"

"I want to stay home with Paul, lock all the doors and never leave again" I admitted.

"I know the feeling" Her bright laugh filled the room.

Sadly the day did drag on forever, err, well it certainly felt like it! The looks I kept getting from everyone were quickly growing old and I was glad that graduation was fast approaching.

"Come on Bells" Angela practically dragged me out the school's side doors.

"What's the hurry!" I asked annoyed. I was tired and wished I was already home so I could nap.

"Just come on." She laughed at my annoyance.

I was grumbling when we hit the parking lot and I headed towards where she had parked earlier and was shocked when Paul grabbed me from behind.

I shrieked but knew it was him as soon as his hands hit my skin.

"What are you doing here Paul?" I asked squirming to look at him which wasn't the easiest thing to do with my expanded stomach.

"Well we managed to finish our errand in Port Angeles and I decided you deserved a surprise." He said kissing my in between every few words.

I raised an eyebrow and asked curious "And what would that be?"

"You're early graduation present" He said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out something I couldn't see "Close your eyes and open your hand."

I watched him warily but did as he asked. I felt cool metal and plastic touch my hand and I opened my eyes when Paul told me I could. I found I was holding a set of keys and gave Paul a perplexed look.

"I think it's time we gave up on trying to save the truck for a while. I want to know you and our kids are safe when I'm not with you" He explained taking me by the elbow and leading me to an SUV.

"Paul you didn't" I shook my head to emphasize my thoughts.

"I did." He laughed at my insistence and I ran my fingers along the clean black metallic exterior of a Chevy Traverse.

"We can't afford this" I protested and suddenly noticed Angela, Rosalie and Alice rolling their eyes "You were all in on this weren't you?"

They all nodded eagerly and Paul said quietly "Bella we can afford this. You needed a new vehicle and I wanted to spoil my girl. My parents weren't poor and I was left with money. I can't think of any other way I'd rather spend it then on you and ensuring your safety."

I felt tears welling in my eyes as emotions overwhelmed me again. "Thank you." I cried, hugging him as tightly as I could.

I opened the door cautiously and Paul chuckled "Bella come on it's your vehicle don't be scared of it!"


	58. Chapter 58

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV:**

Bella was six and half months pregnant at the moment and I was absolutely terrified to say something wrong. Alice had been beating herself up because she kept getting weird vision showing the leeches coming a certain time but when the day arrived no vampires.

I charged at Jasper again but this time I caught his shirt and pulled him to the ground. We had been training more and more often now. Bella hated it but I was only doing it to protect my family. I snarled in his face and he chuckled. "Better but you can't lose focus, Paul." I nodded and went to the edge of the 'battle' field as Emmett had dubbed it.

I trotted over to Bella who was sitting on the ground Indian style and pulling grass. She squinted up at me through the rare amount of sun in this place. I pushed her a little with my head before collapsing on the ground and placing my head in her lap. She laid her cheek on my head and reached her hand up to rub the spot behind my left ear. I pushed my head into her belly and felt the babies kick. I was so tired but I knew she was worse. The twins barely let her sleep. She thought I didn't know when she got up in the middle of the night trying not to disturb me, but I did.

This whole vampire coming for her was really starting to wear her down. Edward hadn't come back since our fight. Alice hadn't seen anything from him apart from him heading towards Canada. "You okay?" Bella asked before yawning.

I licked her cheek and nodded my head. I poked her cheek with my nose lightly silently asking if she was okay.

"I'm fi-" She was interrupted by a yawn and I let out a wolfy chuckle before standing up and running into the forest. I phased and put my cuts off shorts on before racing out to Bella. Her eyes were drooping and I picked her up bridal style.

"Time to go home huh?" I chuckled.

"No you should stay and train I'm-" I laughed again as her mouth went into an 'O' shape. She covered her mouth and blushed. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sure sure," I laughed again. I walked calmly through the forest towards my truck. In less than ten minutes I had her strapped into the passenger seat and on our way home. I held her hand the entire time and kept a close eye on her. Her head was pressed against the window and her free hand was rubbing circles on her belly trying to sooth the boys. She winced a few times and the frown only deepened on my face. "You okay?"

"Yeah just they are really active when their daddy is around." She smirked at me. I grimaced slightly before giving her a bright smile. I hurt when she hurt and the twins never really gave her a break. I sighed.

"Well in two and a half months we'll have our little boys and you'll have a different reason for not sleeping." She smiled and smacked my arm. I laughed. Not soon enough in my taste we were home and I was helping her up the stairs. Having twins really didn't help her balance. I helped her change much to her annoyance. I don't know how many times she repeated, "I'm an adult, le' me 'lone," she was tired and could barely stand she was so damn exhausted. I just rolled my eyes.

I laid her on the bed before getting in beside her so her back was to my chest. I rested my hand on her belly and rubbed soothing circles trying my best to calm the boys down and to my amusement the kicking stopped. There was the random kick here and their but the constant moving stopped. I heard Bella sigh in content and I smiled against her neck. I kissed the back of her neck lightly and couldn't wait until our boys were born and in my arms.

I woke to the sound of crying and someone holding me too tightly around the waist. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of hands and looked down to see Bella holding me. "Princess? What's wrong?" I demanded wrapping my arms around her and looking out the windows and everywhere that had a dark patch trying to see any intruders.

"Yu-you we-were fi-fi-fighting and then-n a vam-vampire bit yo-you!"She wailed. My eyes widened.

"Shh, shh princess I'm fine nothing will happen to me." I rubbed her back.

"Please don't fight." She looked up at me with teary eyes and I froze.

"Bella, I love you and nothing in this world would make me happier than staying here with you but I need to go and fight." I whispered kissing her forehead.

"No you don't." She said biting her lip and shaking her head. "Please,"

"Bella I want to make sure your safe and doing that would mean me fighting and killing the monster that wants to hurt you and the rest of my family." I said shaking my head.

"Paul what if you get hurt again?" She said tracing the faint scars across my chest. She never let me answer. "I couldn't live if something happened to you Paul. You keep saying you want to protect me and our family but I want to protect you too, Paul." She let the silent tears fall.

"I won't get hurt I have a reason to stick around." I tried to smile but it was forced and tight. "I love you Bella and if keeping you safe meant me dying than I would do it because I love you." I said sadly.

"Aren't you listening to me? Anything I've told you in the last few months? I love_ you_ and can't _live _without _you_." She said forcefully shaking me. "Without you I'm just . . . here, nothing to live for." She tried shouting at me but her voice broke near the end.

"What about the twins?" I asked she had to be around if I wasn't for them.

"I would try to be there for them but Paul I'm being realistic here I can't live without you. I would try for as long as I could with the twins but they'll grow up and move out and then what? I'm supposed to live the rest of my too long life without you?" She frowned.

"Bella everything will be fine I promise I'll come home in one piece." I said stroking her hair as she pushed her face into my chest.

"Yeah but will you be alive or . . ." She trailed off not even able to finish the sentence. I didn't answer, I couldn't because I myself had no idea what lay ahead. I pulled her back down to the bed and laid her head on my chest again. I stroked her hair and hummed a random tune in my head. The rest of the night I lay awake trying to think of something to reassure Bella with but nothing came to mind.


	59. Chapter 59

**Bella's POV:**

After my total melt-down in the middle of the night I felt a little bit more relaxed. I had nodded off again with Paul's soothing hands on me.

I woke up to the sound of rain against the window and someone down in my kitchen. I glanced groggily over to where Paul was still sleeping and decided to go down and see who had invaded my house. I do have to admit it smelt really darn good.

I pulled on a robe Alice had bought me and slowly made my way down the stairs. I grinned when I saw my caramel haired second mother.

"Esme what are you doing over?" I asked moving to hug her.

"I wanted to check on you. Paul called earlier this morning and said you'd had a rough night." She explained returning the embrace. "So I decided to make you guys some breakfast and we can talk if you'd like."

I nodded "Anything I can do to help?" I started towards the stove.

"You can sit your butt down, relax and just talk to me!" She playfully swatted at me with the spatula she was holding, her topaz eyes sparkling with humor. "So what's bugging you Bella?"

I could feel my mouth starting to water at the smell of bacon and toast as I started to talk "I don't think I can deal with Paul possibly getting hurt." I admitted "I know I can't live without him – especially if I am not going to age. I'd be there for the twins to the best of my ability but I can't do it without him."

"Bella he just wants to keep you and the babies safe." Esme said.

"I know he does" I pouted "But I could help!"

Esme put a hand on her waist and gave me a stern look "No! There is not a single person in our crazy family that will let you 'help'. You are pregnant Bella and you don't have control over whatever special powers you do have."

She served me up a toasted bacon sandwich much to my reluctant delight "I know but I feel so useless and what if one of you gets hurt? It's my fault Victoria is after me. It's all my fault if someone gets hurt."

"Bells it is not your fault." She insisted taking one of my hands into hers "We are going to keep you safe and we are going to keep your babies safe and we will do everything in our power to get everyone home in one piece."

I glanced at my lap fidgeting slightly "I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Especially because if I hadn't been attracted to Edward we wouldn't have this problem."

"No we probably wouldn't but you also probably wouldn't be having two babies with the man who _does_ treat you like a princess, who is so head over heels in love with you that it's not even funny." She said fiercely "Besides it wouldn't be the same if you weren't part of this family." She patted my hand once more before standing next to the oven again.

"So please just do as we all want you too and stay somewhere safe. Let us take care of it." She gave me a bright smile and threw some more bread into the toaster.

"Fine but if someone gets hurt and I could have helped I get to say I told you so." I sunk my teeth into my toasted sandwich much happier than I had been.

"Bella everything will work out exactly the way it is supposed to" Esme tried to assure me again.

"I knew I smelt something good!" Paul's deep voice interrupted us and he smiled at Esme before grabbing a plate and joining me at the table.

Esme rolled her eyes and sat with us as we ate. "Jeez you two can both pack it down and neither of you seem to gain weight." I rolled my eyes and she continued "Bella you are eating for 3 I am talking about gaining weight that isn't necessary."

"Paul I am sorry I woke you up" I said a little while later as we cleaned up the breakfast dishes.

"Princess you can wake me up anytime you need. Besides I can't sleep when you leave the room anyways!" He insisted smiling at me widely from the sink.

"Thank you for calling Esme." I smiled back "I needed that."

"I know you did babe that's why I called her." He chuckled and continued "Now I am supposed to go train with the guys today but if you want we can just relax here."

I stood and wrapped my arms around his waist sighing into his back "I think you should go train. I know you need to train to be safe." I admitted this reluctantly. I felt Paul tense and turn.

"Bells I will stay with you if that is what you want me to do. I will do everything I can to make you happy." He gently rubbed my belly and we both smiled briefly as the twins kicked in tandem.

"I know that in order for you to be happy with yourself in the long run you have to do everything possible to keep me and the boy's safe not just happy." I said "So you need to go train with the rest of the pack so that you can keep us safe and so that our whole family returns intact and not in pieces."

"Thank you Bella" Paul whispered kissing me gently. "It means a lot that you trust me."

"Oh it's not that I trust you it's more like if you don't come home I will bring you back from the dead and kill you myself." I threatened menacingly.

I heard him gulp as I went upstairs to get ready for my day. It was definitely going to be a long one.


	60. Chapter 60

Everything belongs to their own respective owners

**Paul POV:**

I gulped as she made her way up the stairs. I let out a gust of air shaking my head. She wouldn't really do that could she? I mean it's impossible. . . . Right? Oh crap I really need to stay safe now. I ran my hand through my hair before grabbing a glass and drinking two full glasses of apple juice. After listening to make sure Bella was okay upstairs I started heading for the clearing. "Bye Bella, be careful no falling down the stairs."

"Ok-" Her voice was cut off but and muffle _thud._

"Bella?" I called freezing mid air grabbing my keys.

"I'm okay." She hollered back.

"Alright, I'm off, you have my cell number one of us will answer if you need me." I called before walking the front door. I turned around double checking I locked the door. I jumped into my car and sped out of the driveway leaving dust and dirt in my wake. I was hyper and completely ready to start training again. I was going to give it all I had from now on, no half's or even semi full power, it's full power from this moment on.

I laughed at my own oddness but started focusing on the road ahead. I looked down trying to find a CD to listen to but I couldn't find any good ones. I gave up and looked up just in time to see a small animal on the road. I slammed on my brakes and listened with annoyance as my tires squealed to a halt. After shooting forward because of gravity and its stupid ways I looked up glaring at the turtle that was now staring at my truck with what looked like an evil smirk.

"I swear I'm half animal and every other four legged furry mammal absolutely hates me!" I huffed like an over dramatic teenage girl who just lost her makeup thing. I opened my truck door and started grumbling about the stupid turtle. Speaking of the pain he started walking across the road again slowly, _very _slowly. I grabbed the turtle and looked at where I was supposed to put him, but there was nowhere. I didn't know which direction he came from and quite frankly had no idea what I was doing.

I decided to take him to the clearing where we train and put him in the pond that was next to the field. I put him in the passenger seat and started the car up again. I kept glancing at him but he had retreated into his shell and refused to come out. "I'm not going to hurt you I just didn't want you in the middle of the road." I told him even though I knew he couldn't answer me.

I drove the rest of the way to the field talking to the turtle and thinking about how insane I am becoming. Sooner than expecting I was at the training field. I could see Sam and Emmett fighting and Jasper and Jarrod fighting. Alice and Leah were talking in the corner about strategy on how to shop for the wedding that was hopefully going to be soon.

I got out of my truck grabbing Mr. Pain-in-the-Butt and jogged over to the pond. I put him on the side and after one last glance ran to the bushes. I phased after taking my cut off shorts and tying them to my leg. I ran over and started watching Jarrod and Jasper fight.

_Dude, what was with the turtle? _Jarrod asked after Emmett pinned him.

_Nothin' he was in my way and I couldn't just leave him there, _I told him shrugging my large shoulders.

_Aww, is Paul-y Waul-y going softy? _ I snarled at Embry and jumped at him. I ended up pinning him to the ground and snarling in his face. My front paw was putting pressure on his neck and I could hear him choking.

_Paul that's enough, let him go _now! Sam ordered in the alpha tone. I whimpered before falling into submission. I kept glaring at Embry as he stood up. _Paul your next to fight with Jasper._

I nodded and started walking to Jasper. "Hello Paul. Okay how about we start off easy." I shook my head and growled. "I guess that mean you want to start fierce huh?" He chuckled. I nodded and got into a fighting position.

Two hours later me and Jasper were still fighting. He had a few good hits and so did I. I was exhausted Bella had called already saying she was visiting Charlie. I was panting and my jumps were becoming slower and slower. Jasper side stepped and body checked my side. I yelped and went down hard. The rest of the Cullen's and the Pack were standing around watching us fight.

"C'mon Paul get up." I whimpered and closed my eyes taking deep breaths. "So that's it? A new born isn't going to stop." He yelled before attacking me from the side again. I went flying ten feet back and hit a tree. This time I didn't yelp but I did keep my eyes closed. "So your gonna give up when they attack you? What about Bella and your sons?" My eyes snapped open and I snarled at him with a death glare.

I stood up and jumped at him but it was sloppy and he easily dodged it. "Is that it? In that case you better kiss Bella good bye." He taunted. I roared in anger. My vision started turning red. He jumped at me and I dodged it and tried to take a bite out of him. I got his shirt and ripped it open on the side. I heard Alice hiss at me. "Guess you'll have to say good bye to yours sons to because if it isn't you dead it will be them." Jasper said brushing some dirt of his pants.

I started shaking in anger. I squared my shoulders and roared at him again. "I can see it now you letting one new born slip through your fingers and he goes to find your family. Nobody's around because their all dead then what? First it's Bella and then your unborn children ripped from the womb." Jasper yelled.

I did the first thing that came to mind I lunged to his throat completely forgetting this was only training. He barely dodged the attack and tried to hit me away but I dodged his fist and hit his torso with my head. I heard the air leave him and he flew back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice hissing at me and looking panicked towards Jasper. Emmett was holding her back. Jasper got back up and nodded towards Alice. I didn't wait though as soon as he was up I attacked again. I bit his side and he hissed in pain. He swung his fist hitting my right eye. I yelped opening my mouth and dropping him. I looked at him to see him holding his side and I could see the slight venom leaking from the wound.

Jasper looked up at me and glared before hissing. I bared my teeth while snarling. I bent forward ready to jump again but Jasper beat me to the punch, literally. He hit my nose and I heard it crack. I yelped and jumped back like anyone would. I growled and lunged forward again latching onto his forearm. I started shaking my head vigorously. All of a sudden I was attacked from the side and pinned to the ground. Jasper fell to the ground beside me hissing when he landed on a rock and it went into his side. I closed my eyes and a picture of Bella floated through my mind I huffed and whimpered slightly. My nose hurt, my eye hurts, not to mention my sides. My back left leg was hurting from hitting the tree earlier.

It was them I actually started paying attention to what else was going on. I opened my eyes slowly looking as Alice comforted Jasper. I stood up whimpering and wincing.

_I'm going home, _I whispered walking away before anyone could say anything I stood up and left. _Jarrod mind taking my truck home?_

_Nope, sure thing man, _He sounded slightly shocked but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I just wanted to get home and hold my Bella.


	61. Chapter 61

**Everything belongs to their respective owners**

**Bella's POV:**

Paul had gone off to the field to train and I had spent a short amount of time debating what to do before deciding to go and visit my dad. I dressed in one of the many new maternity outfits the girls had surprised me with and tied my hair back.

I climbed into my new vehicle, which I was still getting used to, and turned on some music. Cascada's "Because the Night" filtered through the speakers and I chuckled to myself. Seth, Embry and the twins had borrowed it the night before and of course they had forgotten to return my CD to the player. I didn't bother changing the CD though and excitedly made my way to Charlie's.

I saw the cruiser in the driveway and pulled in next to it. Charlie started waving at me from the porch "Hey Bella!"

"Hey dad" I grinned as I heard Maggie start barking from inside the house. "I thought I could come over and make you dinner today?"

"That sounds great. How are my grandsons?" He asked moving to help me so I didn't stumble up the porch steps.

"Active as ever," I smiled "I don't think they EVER sleep at the same time."

"Aw honey," Charlie said sympathetically "Well sooner than you expect they will be here. I remember when you were a baby you were such a quiet little thing." I could tell that he was thinking back to when I was still a tiny baby and Renee had been around.

We spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and I made lasagna for dinner with some help from Charlie. It was just before 7 when I got a feeling that I should head for home.

"Bye Daddy" I whispered as I hugged him "I love you."

"Love you too Bells." He said hugging me back "We should do this more often." I nodded in agreement, I gave Maggie a hug and lots of pets and headed out again. I was exhausted and felt like home and bed was a very good sounding plan.

Sleep wasn't something that happened immediately when I got home. I arrived home and was quickly swept into a tight hug by Paul and he kissed me fiercely. I wrapped my arms around his neck when he pulled me into his arms and smiled into his lips. "What was that for?" I asked when I pulled back a little.

"Because I am madly in love with you Bella Swan." He whispered huskily "Because your freak out last night made me realize I cannot live another day with the thought that we may be separated because of some stupid supernatural battle. I am going to fight to keep you and our children safe Bella and I am going to come home to you because nothing can keep me from returning to you."

My smile widened but I felt tears starting to make their way down my cheeks as Paul carried me into the house.

"Oh Bells don't cry" Paul said laying me down on our bed. He gently kissed my cheeks, brushing away my tears. "I am so sorry I thought you would be ok if anything happened to me."

"Paul I love you" I said biting back a laugh "I know you want to keep me safe but it means the world that you sound so serious about it all now. You finally seem to have realized how much I need you."

"I need you too Bella, you are the only reason I can accept this crazy life. I don't know what I'd do without you." He sighed laying down beside me and pulling me into his hot arms, one arm around my shoulder playing with my hair and the other hand on my stomach rubbing soothing circles that calmed our boys instantly. "I love you so much."

"Paul no more postponing the wedding, I don't care that I look like a huge whale or we might be interrupted by an army of vampires I need to be your wife." I smiled up at him.

"I agree" he laughed boisterously and kissed me gently "So summer solstice it is."

The next 6 days went by like a flash of lightning across the sky- fast! I woke up at the Cullen's and wasn't that surprised to find Alice standing over me with a dress bag.

"Come on Bella we've got 2 hours to get to the church!" My sister's high pitched voice filtered through the slight fog that still was settled over me.

"Ok, ok at least let me go pee first" I whined, struggling to sit up on the cushy bed. I rubbed my bulging stomach gently and hurriedly made my way to their bathroom.

I was ambushed by Esme, Rose and Alice when I exited the room and rushed to a chair they had set up and they set to work styling my hair and make-up happily gossiping like the girls we all were.

When all was said and done the three of them stood back to admire their work making me do awkward turns and twirls.

"Wow Bella you look stunning" Carlisle's voice came from the doorway "I have been sent by your dad to retrieve you so we can get to the church and get your wedding under way."

We had hoped to have the wedding at sunset on the beach but due to my overall lack of balance and grace at the moment we decided walking down an aisle was a safer idea. We agreed that in the future we would have a party down on the beach when I wasn't being thrown off balance by my pregnancy.

Next thing I knew Charlie was saying quietly "Bella I am so proud of you as my daughter and I am so happy about this wedding. You couldn't have found a better man than Paul to spend the rest of your life with."

I blushed as the doors to the main church opened. "Thank you dad" I gave his hand a squeeze as he linked our arms together. To the sound of the organ music we made our way towards my soon to be husband – our friends from the pack and the Cullen's were spread across the church and friends from school and from the reserve were there as well.

Billy was going to be the one marrying us and I was more than thrilled to reach Paul and feel his hot hands embracing mine as I turned to face him. Billy hurried through the beginning to get to our vows knowing that I was only going to want to stand for so long.

"Bella and Paul took the time to write their own vows" He called out from his position at the front. "Paul would like to start."

He gave Paul a curt nod and Paul started never tearing his eyes away from mine. "Bella- you mean so much to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of our eternity together, joined forever in marriage and through our bonds of friendship, love and shared responsibility. I can't wait to see our boys and argue who they look more like- which will be you" He started and at that the church filled with echoes of laughter. He gave me a quirky grin and continued "- you came into my life like a shot of bright light filling the night sky and you've lit everything up. You make my life worth living and you make me want to be the best man I can be so that I deserve you. I love you Bella you are my everything and from this day forward just as it has been since we met you come first no matter what."

I was trying to stop the tears from calling when Billy said "And now Bella has a few words to say." I was tempted to freeze the crowd so I could spend a longer time enjoying this moment and staring in Paul's grey eyes.

Furiously I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hand and could almost imagine the look of annoyance that was for sure gracing Alice's face. "Paul you mean the world to me, your love makes me want to jump and scream and let the whole world know how in love with you I am. We moved fast and some would say we are being crazy but it's you I am going to spend the rest of my days with and I knew that the moment we locked eyes. No one and nothing can come between us and if I could go back I wouldn't change a thing. You have been the one for me my whole life, I just wish I had met you before so that I wouldn't have missed those days with you. I have you now though and I am never going to let you go. I love you too much."

Paul grinned cheekily at me rubbing gentle patterns on the palms of my hands with his fingers as Billy pronounced after we exchanged rings "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Paul pulled me into a fiery kiss and everyone around us whooped joyfully. We pulled away and I collapsed into his chest sighing happily.

"You ok Bells?" He asked and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm more than ok" I assured squeezing him tightly.

"I love you" He whispered leaning down to kiss me gently again.

"I love you too" I sighed into his lips "Now let's get back to our home and celebrate with our loved ones." The pack and imprints, the Cullen's and my father were going to meet us back at our place for a quiet evening with dinner- thanks to Esme- and of course wedding cake. Renee and Phil hadn't been able to make it due to some training things but part of me thinks that she didn't attend because she still doesn't completely approve of us.

In the middle of dinner Alice had a vision. Victoria was near and with her army. Everyone was needed to go to the clearing to meet her head on.

Esme was going to stay with me and the imprints here and if anything were to happen she was more than capable of handling it. Charlie had thankfully already left, although reluctantly, for work.

Paul pulled me into his arms as everyone was leaving in a hurry and said softly "Bella be safe, I love you and I have never been more happy than I am right this moment."

"I love you too Paul, please make sure you come back to me" I sobbed loudly. He pulled away from me and took off after our family with only a second glance back.

He was gone and I was terrified. Everyone left swarmed around me holding me protectively and trying to comfort me. We sat there for awhile when I was suddenly seized by a sharp pain in my abdomen worse than the ache that had been plaguing me all day and I was taken aback by the gush of fluid that accompanied it.

"Something's wrong" I said panicked.

"Bella everything will be ok" Esme promised running a hand through my hair seemingly unaware of what was happening.

"No it's not going to be ok" I argued "I'm in labor!"


	62. Chapter 62

Everything belongs to their respective owner's

**Paul POV:**

I didn't want to leave Bella but this was the moment that we had all been training for. Brady and Collin were assigned to stay with the imprints and keep watch though we hadn't told Bella or the others that they were staying as they would have insisted that Esme would be all they needed. The rest of us were running towards the field where Victoria and the rest of her leech followers were going. Carlisle was running with Rose, Emmett, Seth, Embry and Alice; while I was running with Jasper, Sam, Quil, Leah, Jarrod and Jacob. We had split up so we could take them from either side.

When we broke through the trees and into the clearing the tension was thick and everyone's breathing hard. "Get ready they're coming." Jasper shouted.

Sam howled and the rest of the pack got in our fighting positions. Soon we could hear the thunderous footsteps as the newborns came running towards us. When they came through the trees they stopped. Victoria walked out slowly with an evil smirk on her face. She didn't look scared or upset just angry and slightly pained. "Well, well look-y here Bella has her protectors out huh?"

I snarled at her and her head whipped to face me. "Ah so the slut has a new play thing huh? Well I always knew she had horrible taste in men." Victoria smirked even more now.

I snarled at her again and started running for her. Victoria laughed and with a flick of her wrist all the newborns were running towards us. I was intercepted in my attack on Victoria by three newborns.

They jumped onto my side and clawed at my back. I roared in anger and pain. I started biting and ripping anything that got in my way. I heard a familiar cry of pain and whirled around to see Jarrod being attacked by ten newborns and by the look of it they had dislocated his shoulder. I couldn't let them bite him.

I jumped over to help him and knocked two newborns over on their backs. I pinned them by their chests and they snarled at me. I dug my claws into one of the newborns chests and he started screaming in agony.

Jarrod was covered in blood and at that moment I noticed I was too; my back, chest and even my face. I was so intent on getting Victoria I hadn't noticed I had gotten slashed in the face.

I pushed my paws down harder on their chests and snarled ripping them into pieces as fast as I could. I needed to hurry and help the others.

After killing the two newborns under my paws I helped Jarrod kill three other newborns and the rest ran away to help the other newborns.

_You okay? _I asked Jarrod.

_I think so, _He tried to take a step on his arm but it buckled and he fell. _Actually no I'm not._

_Go back and help Brady and Collin watch the imprints. _I told him dodging an attack from a newborn in a tree. Jarrod nodded before limping quickly in the direction of the house. I started fighting more newborns and before I knew it I was standing in front of Victoria baring my teeth.

"Ooh feisty I always hated dogs." She laughed before jumping at me. I dodged her attack went to attack her left side but missed when she ducked out of reach.

It was like a dance but it was for death not money or pleasure. Every attack I made she dodged but it was vice versa too. We were growling and snarling at each other and clawing at any part we could on each other.

I heard Seth cry out in pain and my mind was slightly distracted and Victoria took that advantage jumping on my back. She wrapped her legs around me and made to bite me but was knocked off me by Jasper. Victoria sunk her teeth into his shoulder and he growled at her. I jumped at her and pushed her off him. We tumbled to the ground and I rolled before I was able to stop.

I growled at her jumping again. She wasn't fully prepared and I was able to tear her arm off. Jasper nodded at me before going and helping Alice. Victoria roared in pain before jumping at me again. This time when I dodged I hit her side and she flew into a tree.

I chuckled at her angry expression and continued my attack. I shot forward faked left and attacked her right side. I bit down on her torso and pulled a chunk out of her. She screamed and lunged at me. I fell onto my back and she grabbed onto my throat with her remaining hand. I started choking and tried to push her off me but to no avail.

My hind left leg got caught on her jacket and I pushed and luckily that got her off me. I stood up coughing and growling. I attacked her again not giving her a chance to recover and ripped her head off. I quickly ripped the rest of her body apart and threw her into the fire. After I did I sat down on my hind legs and threw my head back. I howled as loud as I could and turned to help the rest of the pack and the Cullen's.

Sooner than I thought we had killed and burned all the newborns. I looked around for Seth to make sure he's okay and saw him leaning against a tree. I walked over to him. _Sorry I couldn't help I was dealing with the blood sucker leader. _I said noticing the twisted and odd angle his back leg was in.

_Eh I'll live its fine. _He said and Leah came over to help him go back home.

I nodded and went to Jasper and Alice. Jasper was rubbing his shoulder and Alice was holding onto his waist and kissed his shoulder ever once in a while. He looked up at me and I nodded my head in thanks. He smiled. "We're even, I saved you and you saved me."

I started walking to Sam when a howl was heard in the direction of where our imprints were. I was in seeing distance of the house when I heard Bella's scream. My eyes widened and panic started to set in. Had we missed a newborn? The fear and anger of the possibilities made me run faster. I phased and kept running while slipping my cut offs on. I knocked down the front door completely ignoring it and raced to where I could hear Bella screaming in pain. The rest of the pack and the Cullen's were right behind me. When I opened the door to the guest bedroom I saw Bella lying on the bed holding Jarrod's hands while Esme was running around grabbing things. Brady and Collin were trying to calm down the other imprints who looked lost and panicked. "Bella?" I asked running to her side.

"I hate you Paul Meraz, never again are you touching me!" She yelled at me. My eyes widened. What had I done?

"She's in labor." Esme said filling everyone in. My eyes widened and I smiled brightly.

"C'mon Bella just think about it soon we will have our boys nothin' could be better." I was too happy to notice her glare.

"If this is such a great thing you give birth to them!" She yelled before throwing a glass towards my head.


	63. Chapter 63

**Bella's POV:**

I glared as Paul caught the cup I threw at him and groaned in pain as another contraction hit me. I was panicking slightly as I was only 29 weeks along. I knew my boys were going to probably come early but this was too early.

Carlisle, however, had been extremely well prepared again with basically our own in home NICU thankfully.

"It'll be ok" Paul tried to reassure me closing the distance between us quickly. He grabbed my hand and smoothed back my hair kissing my already sweaty forehead. "Our boys will be ok" He whispered softly into my ear, his warm breath comforting me.

"Paul's right Bella," Esme smiled warmly at me. She had been great since my water had broken as had Emily, Kim and Angela.

"Bella you are going to have to start pushing on the next contraction" Carlisle commented. He had taken over as soon as he had returned to the house and Esme was currently ushering everyone out of the room except Alice and Rosalie. I had decided I wanted them to be there because they deserved to experience everything.

I whimpered and lay back trying to catch my breath before pain over took me again "I swear to God Paul if you don't wipe that smile off your face you will find out the hard way how it feels to be blown up." I hissed through gritted teeth. I couldn't believe that less than ten hours earlier Paul and I had been saying our vows.

I bit back another scream as the contraction hit and Carlisle started telling me in his soothing, velvety voice to push as hard as I could.

I did as I was told and within 5 pushes I heard the weak mewling cries from my first son. I collapsed back onto the bed as Carlisle placed his tiny form on my chest and handed Paul a pair of scissors to cut the cord with.

"He's sooo small" I said gently touching his head in awe.

"He is" Paul said in awed agreement. Alice lifted him away from us and I tried not to pout. I knew he needed to be looked over and cared for and I still had to do this one more time over.

Our second son was much more reluctant to be welcomed to the world. After an hour of pushing I lay back panting "I can't do this anymore" I cried.

"Bella you have to do this" Paul insisted from my shoulder gripping my hand tightly.

"No" I pouted intent on being contrary. This was harder than I had ever expected it to be and I wasn't at all impressed with Paul's constant soothing.

"Bella" Rosalie spoke up for the first time since entering the room "Just picture your adorable baby. The sooner you get this over with the sooner you can hold them both in your arms and enjoy them." Her voice was soft and a smile was gracing her face "And I want to see my godson" She added teasingly.

I nodded and when the next contraction hit pushed as hard as I could.

"There's his head" Carlisle said smiling up at me. "Another big push and I think you will have both your boys."

I nodded curtly at him and gripped Paul's hand as tight as I could. I let loose a feral scream as I pushed again. God this hurt.

I felt my body relax the instant I heard another cry fill the room this one was slightly weaker than the first but it was there and that reassured me that my boys, my sons, were going to be ok. My family was whole.

Again I watched, tears of joy now filling my eyes, as Paul cut our infant's cord and he was laid on my chest for a moment before Rosalie rushed him away also.

Paul moved onto the bed next to me and held me close whispering to me about how proud he was of me and that I had done 'so good'.

I started to drift as Carlisle continued to work on me a little bit and next thing I knew I was being awoken by an angry infant's screams. As soon as I heard it my breasts started to ache and I slowly moved out of the empty bed albeit a little awkwardly and followed the screams.

Jasper and Emmett had set the incubators in what used to be Edward's room and I wasn't surprised when over half our friends were crowded into the small space.

"Can I see my sons?" I asked pretending to pout a bit and everyone parted quickly. I was overjoyed to see Paul holding one infant in his arms and Emmett was holding the other while Rosalie fussed over him.

I took my screaming baby from Paul's arms and he swiftly planted a kiss on my lips "I'm sorry I wanted to let you rest. Today has been so stressful for you."

"It's also been an amazing day" I said not taking my eyes off my little guys tiny features "How big are they?" I asked sitting in the rocker that had been set between the two incubators.

"Baby A" Alice said pointing at the infant I was holding "Is 4 lbs 3 oz"

"And your other son is 3 lbs 11oz" Jasper smiled at me and I knew he was on happy overload from all the joy filling the room.

"What are their names?" Jarrod asked his eyes shining with excitement as he kidnapped the other baby from Emmett.

"Well Alice and Seth you are the proud godparents of Noah Wyatt Meraz" I nodded towards the baby I was holding. I fidgeted slightly and Paul moved to cover me with a blanket so I could attempt to breastfeed Noah. He latched quickly and contently fed while Paul continued.

"And Rosalie and Jarrod you are the proud godparents of Micah Charles Meraz." He reached out and gently touched Micah's forehead.

"Well guys I think we should let the new family enjoy some time together" Rosalie said confidently and continued "Oh and Paul, Bella – Carlisle is going to come and speak to you in a minute he's just finishing up the boy's blood work." She moved and I watched as she happily kissed her godson before Jarrod handed him to Paul.

"Thanks guys" I smiled tiredly at everyone who was leaving.

Everyone waved and chattered animatedly as they exited the small room.

"I can't believe we're parents" Paul commented sitting on the floor next to me cradling Micah who opened and closed his eyes slowly staring up at his father.

"I can't either" I laughed "They are so perfect. I expected them to be smaller."

"Well so did I!" Carlisle laughed from the doorway "They are actually healthy enough that they wouldn't have been hospitalized at all in a normal hospital. I think that being half werewolf allowed their bodies to mature faster."

"It makes sense" Paul nodded and he slipped one of his hands into my one free hand, squeezing gently.

"And they aren't identical" Carlisle continued "It just looked as though they were when they were in the womb" He continued "They are gorgeous guys and Esme said to inform you that you are staying here for at least a few days so that we can all help you adjust to parenthood."

"Thanks Esme!" Paul and I called out in unison.

"I'll leave you two alone" Carlisle smiled and left.

"Can we move back to the bed?" I asked I was still sore and the soft mattress sounded far more inviting than this rocking chair.

"Sure we can and maybe we should call your father to tell him he has two perfect grandsons" Paul said standing. He handed Micah to me which was only awkward for a second before I figured out how to hold them both at the same time and then Paul scooped me into his arms.

"I forgot about dad!" I said feeling guilty.

"Bella it's ok, Emily is doing it as we speak. Let's just go relax until he gets here." Paul said. He hadn't even finished his sentence before he was putting the three of us gingerly onto the large bed and crawling in next to us.

"Thank you Paul" I whispered tiredly snuggling against him.

"No Bella, thank you. You have made me the happiest man alive today. I love you so much" He said and caught my lips in a passionate, yet soft, kiss. His hot arms folded around me and I felt so safe and so happy.


	64. Chapter 64

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV:**

I sat up in bed for the sixth time tonight because I could hear one of my sons crying. I looked to my side and saw Bella start to get up while sucking in a deep breath. "You stay here I'll go get him." I said kissing my wife. I smiled thinking I was _finally _able to call her that.

She nodded sleepily at me. "Ok…" Her voice trailed off in a yawn and she fell back onto the pillows and even before I was able to get off the bed she was asleep again.

I got up and started for the make shift nursery my feet dragging across the floor. I covered a yawn with my fist and rubbed my hand against my face. I opened the door and immediately realized it was Noah that was screaming. I walked over to his bed. "Hey little man, shh, shh, or you're gonna wake up Micah and mommy won't be too happy about that." I mumbled picking him up remembering to support his neck.

I could hear the Cullen's in their rooms keeping each other occupied. In seconds I knew what was wrong with my son. "Ooh someone has a very stinky diaper." I looked at him as he continued to cry. "Hmm maybe mommy wouldn't mind getting up for this." I tilted my head to the side looking at him before letting out a gust of air. Noah's cries quieted into sniffles and he stared up at me with large glossy brown eyes.

Noah looked a lot like me when I was a baby but he had brown eyes instead of grey. His hair was almost black and curled slightly at the tips. "Okay okay, just quit giving me that look." I carefully walked him over to the changing table and looked down at him for a second creating a game plan. "Okay um Carlisle said the first few poops were important, why? I have no clue but we'll tell him in the morning." I mumbled smiling at Noah. I couldn't wait for him to learn to smile and laugh and more than anything I was determined to get at least one of my sons to say 'da' first if not both.

I quickly changed Noah and rocked him back to sleep singing the lullaby my mom used to sing to me. He fell asleep faster than I expected but I had no complaints. I started walking for the door but was stopped by the shrill scream of my other _wonderful _son Micah. I sighed and walked over to his crib. He looked up at me with his piercing blue eyes and I smiled down at him.

"Hi Micah and what seems to be the problem?" I asked reaching down and wiping a tear of his cheek. He didn't have a dirty diaper so I assumed he was hungry. "You know mommy isn't gonna be happy about this." I smiled again at him and he just stared back at me with tears streaming down his face and whimpering ever so often. I reached in and picked him up being careful of his umbilical cord but as soon as he was in my arms though he started calming down. I looked at him confused, wasn't he hungry? I decided to do a trick my parents taught me tell if Khoen was hungry. I put my finger near his mouth and waited to see if he would start to suck on it; nothing.

"Hmm, did you just wanna be held little guy?" I asked playfully. He just stared at me with those large glossy blue eyes. I rolled my eyes. "At least we know you and your brother have _something _in common." I started to hum to him and decided to try to get him to sleep with my lullaby. He started to fall asleep in my arms but he was still awake. "Okay how about you go to sleep and I'll buy you a nice shiny toy car when you're five?" Micah still refused to sleep so I decided to go to the backup plan or as I like to call it Plan Mommy. "Bella?" I called not caring about the other occupants of the house other than my other son who was still fast asleep. I heard a groan and then stomping.

Within seconds Bella was glaring at me from the door. "I thought you said you would get him?"

"I did Noah woke us up and Micah kept us up." I said walking over to her.

She sighed. "Okay what's wrong?" She asked walking over and taking him from me.

"If I knew I wouldn't have woke you up. I've tried rocking him and singing to him but he just pouts, I've even tried bribing him!" I almost yelled. Bella hit me across the head.

"Don't yell you'll scare him and you'll wake Noah and if you wake Noah you can take care of him _and _sleep on the couch for the next week." She huffed before getting a sly smile on her face. "Did you just tell me you tried to _bribe _a one _day_ old baby?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"He just wouldn't stop crying and I was going nuts not knowing what to do." I tried defending myself.

"Okay let me know how that works out for you." She said before she tried breastfeeding him. He didn't attach like she hoped and I smiled smugly at her. She glared at me. "Keep it shut."

I raised my hands in mock defense. "I haven't said anything."

"And if you wanna live you're gonna keep it that way." I chuckled before walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her waist. I placed my chin on her shoulder and looked down at my youngest son.

"Hey little buddy can't you sleep for mommy and daddy?" I asked as both Bella and I swayed back and forth. Micah being the stubborn baby he was just like his probably was just stared up at us. He was no longer crying but he wasn't sleeping either much to my annoyance.

"C'mon Micah fall asleep; don't you wanna visit dream land like Noah is?" Bella asked.

I looked down at her with raised eyebrows. "Dream land?" I asked and smiling.

"My dad used to tell me that and usually it worked now shut up." She elbowed me being careful not to jostle Micah.

"If you say so," I mumbled.

"I can't wait until he's a big furry fluff ball like his daddy." Bella commented randomly.

"Hey I'm not fluffy." I said insulted but also teasingly.

"Have you seen yourself in your wolf-y form?" She asked twisting in my arms and taking a step back so we didn't squish or son.

"I'm not fluffy." I said.

"Yep you are definitely fluffy." She argued.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are oh and you are cute." She said as an afterthought.

"Ugh men can't be cute or adorable." I argued.

"Look at Noah or Micah aren't our boys cute?" She asked her voice breaking and tears welled in her eyes. "You think they aren't!"

And cue the water works. My eyes widened in shock. "No, no honey our boys are the cutest boys in the world."

"You're just saying that!" She cried.

"No I'm not Micah and Noah our so darn cute they are adorable." I almost visibly winced saying those words about men than again they are only babies so I think it's an exception.

"You're sure?" She asked sniffling.

I nodded my head vigorously. "Of course I am."

"Good!" She said cheerfully like she was faking the whole thing.

I glared at her. "Oh you are so gonna get it later."

She was about to say something but we were interrupted by the quiet sound of someone yawning. We both looked down at Micah and saw his mouth in the shape of an 'o'. "Look at that- some kids cry when their parents argue but not Micah he falls right to sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't exactly call that arguing."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Bella giggled before kissing me on the lips.


	65. Chapter 65

**Bella's POV:**

I grinned at the sight that welcomed me when Paul's booming voice called out "Bella wake up!" I reluctantly opened my eyes and was thrilled to see Paul holding both our sons.

I rolled into a sitting position and took Micah from Paul's arms as he settled next to me on the bed holding Noah. "Have you called my dad yet about coming up here?" I questioned as I started to feed my younger son.

Micah it seemed even at his young age looked exactly like my husband. Well his eyes right now were a piercing blue but I had no doubt that they would change to Paul's shade of grey in the near future.

Noah, the older of the two, had Paul's dark black hair and my chocolate eyes. His skin color already was Paul's as well and one of the few features that I could tell was the same.

"I did, yesterday evening when you were putting the boys down," He said running his fingers through the fine dusting of hair on Noah's head "He is going to come up here as soon as he picks Renee and Phil up at the airport." Renee and Phil hadn't made it to the wedding due to some training thing for Phil but their grandchildren's birth definitely trumped that

I nodded and leaned carefully against him "Paul are you happy?" I was worried that he wouldn't be after all we didn't get to even spend a night alone as newlyweds. It was hard to believe that we had only gotten married yesterday. The same day he fought the army of newborns and we welcomed our own two newborns into our lives.

"Bella I am happier than I have ever been before in my life." He said firmly wrapping one arm and pulling me into a fiery embrace. His lips touched the top of my head lightly "It would have been nice if these two had been patient enough to wait until we at the very least finished the nursery but they made my perfect day even better." His voice was so soothing and reassuring that I couldn't help but sink further into him.

I shut my eyes for a moment relishing in the feeling of Paul's warmth before realizing what he'd said "The nursery!" I said panicked "We'll never get it done!"

"Bella don't even think about worrying about the nursery" Alice's soft voice flitted from the doorway. She, Rosalie and Esme all came and sat at the end of the bed "We finished it last night while you two were sleeping and doing parent-y things."

"We just wanted to help" Rose smiled.

"We hope you don't mind." Esme said patting my leg gently and giving me her warm smile "The guys are just hunting and making sure there are no stragglers from the fight yesterday with the pack before your parents get here Bells."

My eyes welled with appreciative tears and Paul squeezed my shoulder and spoke for us "We can never repay you guys for all you've done for us. Thank you."

"Just let us babysit our godsons!" Rosalie joked.

"You guys are always welcome to see them" I chuckled and tried to move with some grace as Micah unlatched himself from me. "Trade Paul- you burp, I feed?"

"No honey, I can totally feed Noah" Paul said seriously while rolling his eyes and handing me Noah while simultaneously taking Micah.

"We'll call you two down when Charlie and Renee get here" Alice said before getting a look of concentration "In exactly an hour and twenty two minutes." And with that the group was gone.

"They really are interesting" Paul said shaking his head as he carefully burped Micah. He was a natural at this parenthood stuff and it made me feel a little awkward and I hoped that I only looked half as good at it as he did.

"They're the best" I sighed contently.

We sat quietly until Noah finished feeding and then Paul suggested I go and shower and he'd make sure the boys had clean diapers.

I took a short shower allowing the hot water to soothe my aching muscles and pouted when I came out and noticed that my comfortable sweats and tank top ensemble had been replaced by a low cut t shirt and a pair of jeans- well at least she kept it my style!

I tied my hair into a braid and moved to release Paul of his duties just as the boys started to whimper.

"I love you Bella" Paul whispered into my lips, kissing me shortly, as he passed me.

"Love you too" I called towards the now closed bathroom door and turned finding Rosalie standing over Micah's basinet which I assumed Paul had moved in while I was showering.

"Bella he is so beautiful" She murmured tracing her icy fingers over him.

"You can hold him you know" I teased playfully picking Noah up and bringing him to the bed where I had noticed matching outfits laid out. They were white onesies and tiny jumpers that were cream with tiny teddy bears in one corner.

"I'm scared I will hurt him." She said quietly and I could hear the honest fear in her voice.

I walked over to her after picking Noah back up and hugged her awkwardly. "Rosalie I trust you with him. You will never hurt him." I said firmly squeezing her hand lightly. "He is more sturdy than you'd think and if Emmett can do it without hurting him so can you" I finished on a lightly teasing note.

She smiled and within a split second she had lifted him up. He yawned and reached towards her and I loved the smile that came over her face when he put one hand on her face for a second before snuggling into her. "Thank you Bella."

"Well why don't we get these two dressed before Alice comes in having meltdown because they aren't ready to meet their grandparents."

"Probably a good plan" Rosalie laughed. I pouted when she finished dressing Micah perfectly in mere seconds as I struggled to get the onesie over Noah's head as he struggled, fussily.

"Bella, Paul, Rosalie you better get those adorable babies down here their grandparents are at the end of the driveway" Alice shouted obviously impatient.

I felt a small tug at my hands and when I looked back from the doorway Noah was dressed and Rosalie was smiling smugly at me from the edge of the bed. "Thanks!" I said gratefully as Paul hurried out only wearing a towel.

"Why is the evil pixie yelling now?" He questioned and Rosalie and I both burst out laughing.

"Renee, Charlie and Phil are here." I laughed and Rose handed Micah to me leaving the room so Paul could get dressed.

"Crap," Paul groaned quietly and tried to hurry and throw clothes on. I just sat and watched, the twins balanced carefully in my lap. "Bella I really don't think your mother likes me."

"It doesn't matter if she does or not – I love you and she has to accept that!" I said as firm in this conviction as I was that Rose would never hurt Micah or Noah.

"Guys they're here!" Alice called loudly and I could imagine her standing at the base of the stairs arms crossed, forehead furrowed and tapping one foot, waiting to make sure we all looked presentable and up to her standards.


	66. Chapter 66

Everything belongs to their respective owner's

**Paul POV:**

I rolled my eyes as Alice yelled up to us. Bella giggled at me and Noah just stared at me like normal. I chuckled and walked over. "Which one do you want to take down?" I asked pointing to Noah and then Micah.

"I'll take Noah." She said lifting Micah slightly. I picked him up and rested him in my arms and smiled down at him. "Hey little man you're gonna love your grandpa Charlie. Grandma Renee is a big mean-y so remember to cry with her around okay? Oh and if you see Grandpa Phil holding a bat scream and make daddy take you out of the room, okay?"

"Paul!" Bella slapped my arm.

"Ow hey, what was that for?" I asked pouting at her.

"You just basically told our son to run away from my mother." She said staring at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Her husband tried to kill me with a baseball bat!" I argued starting to walk out the door with Micah. Bella and Noah were following close behind.

"Just shut up and smile my mom just doesn't know you like I do." She said patting my shoulder.

"Well I sure as hell hope you know me I mean you did sleep with me and helped create these little buggers."

"Three things; 1) Do not swear in front of the boys or else, 2) I better know you better than anybody mister and 3) did you just call our sons buggers?" She said looking at me.

I gulped and stepped off the stairs and saw Renee and Phil and I think I saw Charlie sitting on the floor arm wrestling Jacob. "Oh, I, uh, um, oh look you're mom is here." I said trying to change the subject.

"This isn't over Paul." Bella whispered before passing me and walking up to Renee and Phil. "Mom, Phil, dad, how are you guys?" She asked giving them all one armed hugs.

"We are fine honey, how are you?" Renee said hugging Bella back and nearly squishing my son. I growled to low for them to hear but I saw everyone else give me warning glances. It was at that moment Renee seemed to notice my existence. "Oh Paul, hi."

I only nodded to her and Bella gave me a warning glance and I rolled my eyes before saying, "Hello Renee how are you?"

"Fine." She said rudely and looked at Micah who was staring up at me cuddling into my chest. I smiled down at my smallest son. He was around 4 pounds and I could hold him in one arm with most of his little body resting on my hand.

"Ooh let me see my grandson." Renee squealed. Charlie started walking over to me smiling widely.

"Okay mom but be careful he still really tiny." I heard Bella mention before handing over my poor innocent Noah.

"Hey Paul, so how's it been being a dad so far." Charlie asked stroking Micah's cheek.

I smiled brightly; see Charlie I liked it. "It's been amazing but Micah was having trouble sleeping last night."

"Yeah I know what you mean, Bella was the same way. She just didn't like sleeping and much preferred being held." Charlie chuckled staring at Micah lovingly.

"Yeah that's how he is, hey you wanna take him for a bit I have to go and get Bella some breakfast." I asked starting to hand Micah over to Charlie.

"Sure." Charlie took Micah and started rocking him slightly. I sighed and started for the kitchen.

"So what's it like being a dad?" Jarrod asked while sitting on my counter with Kim standing between his legs but facing me. Jarrod's head was resting on hers and his arms were wrapped around her shoulders.

I smiled unconsciously. "It's not something I can really describe but if I had to it's amazing. I love Noah and Micah and I'll love them even after that witch holds them." I glared at Renee who I could see holding Noah from the kitchen doorway.

"Paul c'mon she's now your mother-in-law," Jarrod taunted me.

"And you won't be alive to see your wedding day if you don't ever grow up and ask." I growled back.

Kim glared at me but couldn't fight the giggle that broke through her lips. "Hey I'm gonna get married to Kim and we will have twice as many munchkins as you are gonna have." Jarrod frowned.

"My boys are not munchkins and you're on in the next five years who has the most kids win, how much?" I asked sticking my hand out towards him.

"Deal, hmm how about $500.00 dollars?" He shook my hand.

"Deal but not a penny more. . . ." I smiled evilly.

"Or a penny less." He finished our old saying from when we were ten. It all started when Jarrod was always short two cents in our bets.

After a few more minutes of chatting and me making Bella and myself a sandwich I went back into the living room. "Bella come and eat something." I demanded knowing full well she would brush me of and tell me 'later'.

"Coming." She said called while walking over to the table I was currently sitting at and eating my own chicken salad sandwich. I was at my second bite when Renee looked up at me with a calculating expression.

"Bella your boys are pretty developed for being this early and seeing as you knew Edward for about the right time are you sure they aren't Edward's?" She asked looking between Noah and me.

Everyone froze; the sandwich in my hands fell onto the plate. My mouth was agape as I stared at Renee. "Mom!" Bella yelled scaring Micah who had been sleeping Charlie's arms. Bella jumped up grabbing Micah.

All of a sudden I was overwhelmed with anger. My body started shaking violently. I stood up and the chair I had been sitting on scrapped along the floor before falling to the ground. My hands closed into fists. "Paul," Jarrod warned coming up behind me. I put my hand up telling him to stop. I was surprised I even made it a step forward I was shaking so badly. I walked and stopped in front of Renee.

"You have five minutes to get out of my house before I make you leave." I felt Bella tugging on my waist and trying to get me away from her mother who had stood up and was staring at me with fire in her eyes.

This was going to be interesting.


	67. Chapter 67

**Bella's POV:**

"Paul sit the hell down NOW!" I roared angrily at my husband. I wasn't so much angry at him as I was worried about him phasing in the kitchen of the Cullen's house with our newborns in the room.

Noah was shrieking loudly and I could tell he was scared. Kim was making gentle shushing noises and bouncing him carefully- she was such a natural.

Micah was calm as ever with my dad holding him tightly and glaring at my mother.

Paul refused to move back so I moved in front of him, placing myself between him and Renee who were glaring at each other furiously.

It was silent in the house aside from the heavy, angered breathing from the three of us. Everyone else who needed to breath were too shocked to do so.

"Paul if you do not move back this instant" I didn't have to finish my threat and he moved back a little pulling me against him in the process. "Renee the boys are very definitely Paul- I can even tell you their date of conception if you don't believe me."

"They don't look at all like Paul" She insisted stepping closer.

"Actually Renee they really do" Good ole Charlie piped up "Micah looks exactly like Paul and Noah only has a few differences like his eyes which are definitely Bella's."

"I just don't understand why you insisted on marrying him Bella" My mother said sounding disappointed. I saw Phil roll his eyes from the doorway and shot him a waning smile "Edward would have been able to provide so much more to you and your children."

"Renee I have said this once before but I will say it one more time for your benefit and then I never intend to have to repeat myself." I started slowly squirming from Paul's arms "I hate Edward Anthony Mason Cullen with every fiber in my being. He left me in pieces and I can only thank whatever God there is that I had never gone further with him than kissing. Paul is my one and only and will be for the rest of eternity. If you ever, EVER bring that name up in reference to my children again I will never speak to you again."

Renee's eyes widened "How dare you talk to your mother that way."

"Renee" Carlisle stepped forward suddenly "The boys were born prematurely but we think due to the fact that Bella took such amazing care of herself and we had prepared the twins for a premature birth they grew larger and faster than expected." For a human who wasn't medically inclined this was a logical argument.

"Now why don't we get back to enjoying our newest additions and let this all go" Esme smiled congenially at Renee and myself.

I smiled at Paul reassuringly and gave him a kiss filled with passion "I love you Paul and only you" I whispered as I pulled away.

"I love you too Bella" He said still pouting a little "Kim can I have Noah please?" I knew he was only taking our son so that he would have even more of an incentive not to phase.

She handed him over carefully and gave me a big smile.

"Daddy we have something to tell you" I said sitting down at the table again taking a large bite of the sandwich Paul made me. I kept one hand tracing patterns on his arm.

"Ok Bella what is it?" He asked smiling down at Micah. He had hardly taken his eyes off him the whole time we spoke.

"Noah's full name is Noah Wyatt and Micah's full name is Micah Charles." I grinned as my dad's face lit up.

"Really?" He asked tracing a calloused finger across Micah's face.

"Really dad" I said just before Micah released a murderous scream. I bit back a laugh as I watched all the Cullen's have to almost physically restrain themselves from jumping to his aid.

"Oooo eee" Dad got a slightly disgusted look on his face "Someone needs a new diaper."

"Bella you eat I will change him, if you want me to" Jasper said- he had been the only one who hadn't really touched the babies. I think he was terrified a repeat of my 18th birthday may occur and he'd never be able to forgive himself if it did.

"Thanks so much Jasper I am starving" I sighed a little relieved. I hadn't eaten since just after the wedding and I really was starving. I wolfed down the rest of the sandwich and was a little self conscious as I finished because it was then that I realized everyone had been watching me eat.

"Can I help you guys?" I asked blushing wildly "Or is watching me eat really that interesting?"

"Watching you is always interesting" Paul laughed and I knew he was more relaxed and I was happy that he wasn't letting Renee get to him too much.

I rolled my eyes and took Noah from him and began feeding him quietly. Everyone except Emily, Kim and the Cullen girls slowly started wandering away.

"I'll bring Micah in shortly?" Paul called from the doorway and I nodded my agreement and blew him a quick kiss.

"How do you like having them actually here Bella?" Emily asked excitedly

"I love it. I mean I already sort of miss feeling them moving but I love that I get to touch them and that I get to see their faces." I said and everyone did a simultaneous 'awww' "I don't however miss having my bladder being used as a soccer ball" I giggled adding that as an afterthought.

"They really are precious" Emily said "I can't wait till I convince Sam that we're in the best position to have a baby."

"I want one too" Kim laughed.

"Well it looks like we won't go without infants for awhile girls" Rosalie laughed smiling. I could see the small amount of jealousy on her face but she was genuinely happy for us all and I knew she didn't really care whose babies they were as long as she got to be around them.

I glanced up to see if Alice was going to add anything and was taken aback by the far off stare in her eyes. Oh God what now?


	68. Chapter 68

Everything belongs to their respective owner's

**Paul POV:**

After the confrontation with Renee I finally had my oldest son back. I looked down at Noah and smiled brightly. "Doesn't it feel good to be away from the wicked witch?" Noah just stared at me I doubt he even realized he was holding my finger. He looked over at Charlie and then at the door that Bella, Rose, Kim and Emily had left through. He made a crying sound and I chuckled.

"Somebody wanna see mommy?" I asked standing up and walking to the door. I knocked after hearing their conversation halt. "Bella our other baby boy would like something to eat too." I opened the door and growled when I saw everyone's worried expression. I immediately ran to Bella's side and looked out through the large glass window growling. "What's wrong? What happened?" I demanded quickly looking at Micah who was still feeding sweetly.

Bella put her hand on my shoulder and started rubbing soothing circles. "Nothing Paul. Alice had a vision and she hasn't come out it just yet." And just like that she blinked and looked at us.

"What did you see?" I demanded only to be hissed at by Jasper who was walking through the door. "Sorry," I mumbled as an afterthought.

"The Denali's-another vegetarian uh family-will be arriving in three hours." She said frowning slightly.

"What else darlin'?" Jasper said standing near her in a somewhat protective stance.

"I don't know I can see Carmine, Eleazer and Kate being absolutely in love with Micah and Noah but Irina and Tanya seem angry about something." She started to whisper the last part in confusion.

"Are they going to hurt my family?" I demanded forcefully and this time Jasper just glared at me briefly before looking at Alice and rubbing her arm.

"I don't know they don't like you that is quite obvious, but I can't see their reaction to the twins." Alice mumbled again.

Bella was about to open her mouth but Noah let out a shrill scream causing all of us to cringe. "Okay, okay Noah, someone's hungry." Bella smiled down at him. She gave Micah to me who I had just noticed was staring contentedly at Alice and Jasper. Noah latched on quickly and started feeding.

"I should go and tell the others; oh and Bella when is your _mother _leaving?" I asked saying the word 'mother' like a swear.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Paul I don't know but I promise I'll talk with her and everything will be fine and you'll love her."

"Yes because saying my children _aren't _my children really boosts her up on the favorite ladder." Jasper chuckled and started to follow me out. Micah stared at him and I smiled slightly. I didn't exactly know why I was doing what I was but oh well. "Hey Jasper can you and Emmett watch Micah while I go and talk to Sam and the rest of the Pack?" I turned to him and he smiled brightly nodding his head.

"Hey Emmett we're on baby duty." He called and in seconds and cheering Emmett was running into the hall leading to the living room.

I stopped Emmett before he was close to Micah. "I swear you hurt my son and you're dead. He's little and half human no stupid games, Jasper I trust you don't make me regret it." I gave them both warning glance and they nodded but I saw Emmett's face fall slightly. I rolled my eyes.

I walked into the living room and caught Sam and Jake's eyes. I pointed my head to the front door. I saw them nodding and excusing themselves from their conversations. "What's up?" Jake asked when we got outside.

"Alice had a vision of another coven coming they are supposed to be veg-heads but two of them don't seem happy about me and I guess the rest of us. I don't know and neither does Alice on how they will like Noah or Micah." I told them what I knew.

"Do they intend harm on the newest pack members?" Sam asked meaning Bella, Noah and Micah.

I looked down and shrugging shaking my head. "I don't know but I swear to you if they mean any harm to my family I can't be held responsible for my actions." Sam and Jake nodded in understanding but they didn't get what it was like to have your family threatened again and again but who was I to fill them in on how much it sucked?

"When are they coming?" Sam asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Alice said they would arrive in a few hours. She'll probably know more as they come closer but I think we should have a few members of the pack doing some rounds just in case." I said squinting against the rare sun.

"We'll we can ask if anybody wants to when Alice has another vision about how close they are but for now let's just be on the look out and spend some time with our family." Sam said scratching his wrist again.

I shrugged. "Sure but I would like to spend some time with my sons so please _stop _stealing them." I smiled trying to make things a little easier.

Jake and Sam laughed and nodded. We walked back into the house just in time to hear a loud crash; all the Cullen's and wolves jumped and started running towards where it came from. As we ran to the back yard we started to hear screaming; Micah. I raced ahead of the group and froze when I got outside.

"What the hell happened?" I asked running forward and grabbing my son from Emmett who was laying under a pile of rubble.

Jasper and Emmett shared a look. "Uh well you see-" Emmett started.

"It happened like this-" Jasper also started.

"Now! Before I kill both of you." I growled trying to shush Micah by rocking him back and forth slightly. I could hear Bella making her way around the crowed.

"We were showing Micah the birds in the bird bath in the garden and Jasper flung water at me. I didn't like it and threw some back. One thing led to another and he threw a boulder at me." Emmett pouted and pointed to Jasper.

Jasper's eye widened. He opened his mouth but I cut him off. "You threw a boulder at him when he was holding Micah-a _baby_!" I nearly yelled.

Jasper gulped while nodding. "Yes,"

I heard two very loud screeches and looked back to see Alice and Rosalie absolutely fuming.


	69. Chapter 69

**Bella's POV:**

I had been feeding Noah contently talking with all the women I considered close enough to be my sisters when I heard a crash, Micah's screams and Paul's booming voice shouting loudly. I hadn't even stood up when Rosalie and Alice both disappeared.

"Bella what's going on out there!" Charlie asked popping his head round the corner.

"Not sure dad" I said trying to rearrange Noah so he was easier to carry and so he could keep feeding at the same time. "I'll go check could you just keep mom and Phil entertained for a few minutes- I am sure everything is fine.

I stormed onto the porch and down the winding steps, carefully of course, until I was on the back yard's lawn.

"Someone wanna explain why my son is screaming bloody blue murder?" I questioned gazing between Paul, Emmett and Jasper- all of whom wore slightly guilty looks on their faces even more so on the latter two.

Paul rocked him carefully and I noticed Alice and Rosalie glaring daggers at their significant others.

"Someone had the bright idea to throw a boulder at the other idiot holding Micah" Paul fumed angrily. I knew the only reason he wasn't in wolf form was because he was holding the baby. I had a feeling that having two infants around was going to be extremely good for his temper.

"Ok you two why on earth did you think that was going to be ok?" I questioned maneuvering Noah to burp him without flashing our family.

"I kinda forgot he was holding the baby" Jasper said extremely apologetically. "I am so sorry Paul and Bella."

"I'm sorry Bells" Emmett said ashamedly.

Alice and Rosalie gave curt nods of approval at the apologies and I could just imagine the shit they would be in later.

"You know what Paul we forgive this once. Micah is ok, is he not?" I waited for a nod of affirmation "We don't need to start World War 3. However the two of you shall not watch either infant together unsupervised until Paul and I agree otherwise. On your own it's ok but apparently you can't act like the mature adults you two can be together."

Paul looked at me and burst out laughing as did the other members of the pack. Emmett and Jasper both looked completely chastised and Rosalie and Alice still wore unhappy, mildly ticked off looks.

Paul came over and nuzzled his face into my frizzy hair and spoke softly "Bella you are an amazing mother." He said and I smiled.

"I think it's nap time for these two" I said quietly as the twins yawned in unison.

"I think that might be a good idea" He chuckled and we headed arm in arm back up to the spare bedroom where we'd spent the night after stopping briefly to allow my parents and Phil to kiss them and say brief goodbyes- Phil and Renee were going to stay in a hotel in Forks until Paul and I headed home and then were going to stay with us for a couple more days. Dad was of course just going to go home. He said to call when we were ready for visitors again and he would come up and see us.

"I can't believe they are already a day old" I said cuddling into Paul's arms in the cool room after laying the twins in their basinets. "I can't believe we're married and I can't believe that we are safe."

"I can believe we're married. I can believe that we defeated Victoria and her blasted newborn army but the twins being here is astounding to me." Paul murmured his voice low and soothing. "I knew they were coming but it's so surreal to be able to see them and hold them and touch them."

I nodded my agreement and tried in vain to swallow a yawn.

"Bella you're tired, please get some rest while they sleep- I can live on two hours of sleep you can't" he said calmly stroking my hair.

"But I don't know when you and I will get another quiet moment" I said pouting.

"Bella we will have many quiet moments and our crazy friends will make sure of that" He chuckled quietly "You need your rest. When you wake up I will be here, the boys will be here, and I have a feeling from what I heard Esme discussing earlier with Carlisle you shall have something fantastic to eat."

"Paul you have no idea how much I love you for giving me the boys" I said turning to face him. I loved his stormy grey eyes. They always betrayed his emotions- crystal looking when he was happy, clouded when he was angry, darker when something was on his mind.

"Bella you gave them to me, you gave me a reason to accept this life and I am so happy that you love me enough to join me even though this crazy supernatural world broke your heart before." He brushed his nose playfully against mine and kissed me tenderly "I love you more than I could ever have imagined loving someone before."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his broad chest. I leaned up and kissed him a little and yawned again.

I felt myself drifting away from consciousness against my will but I knew I needed to be rested to take care of the boys so I let the darkness overtake me.

I was reluctant to wake but I heard one of the boys crying loudly and the sudden absence of Paul's hot arms made me wide awake.

"Someone wants mommy!" Paul grinned handing me Noah.

We sat for a little while and Paul watched as I fed both of them and I watched as he expertly burped and changed them.

"Bella, Paul bring the boys down quickly." Alice called, always so impatient, "The Denali's are going to be here imminently."

Great more vampires. Three accepting, two with other agendas that Alice couldn't see. That made me nervous especially after all our trouble with Victoria.

They arrived just as Rosalie and Esme each plucked a baby from us.

"Well," Eleazar commented jovially "It appears as though you've had some rather interesting additions Carlisle."


	70. Chapter 70

Everything belongs to their respective owner's

**Paul POV:**

I growled as the male vampire took a step toward my sons. Rose was holding Micah and Esme was holding Noah. "Ooh someone is a protective daddy." Spoke the brown haired woman.

I glanced at her as she reached out grabbing Noah from Esme and whimpered stepping forward. Bella reached out and stopped me from taking my son back. "Esme I love what you've done with the place but what is that god awful stench?" asked the blonde one.

I growled and they looked at me. "You don't smell too pretty yourself bloodsucker." I stated harshly.

The strawberry blonde, brunette and blonde all growled at me. The male vampire stared at me for a second before smiling. "Hello my name is Eleazer, this is my wife Carmine and those are the Denali sister's; Irina, Kate and Tanya. You must be Paul the shape shifter but may I ask how you can be around vampires and not feel the need to attack?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

I shrugged. "The Cullen's are Bella's family and I love Bella so they are my family. Besides, sadly my boys seem to like them which means regrettably I'm stuck with them." I chuckled and Bella hit my arm. Micah started squirming and reaching towards me.

I smiled and walked over taking him from Rosalie. Carmine giggled. "You found a good man Bella I say keep him under lock and chain."

Bella looked thoughtful. "You know I was thinking about getting him a leash to go with the shock box but I think he deserves a little freedom." She nodded seriously while I stared wide eyed at her. I growled at her playfully. She smiled innocently at me.

The rest of the group laughed apart from Tanya and Irina who were glaring at me. "Bella I think it's time for the boys to go and take a nap the have been up for quite a long time and Noah looks tired." I mumbled as I stared at Noah as he yawned and started getting comfortable in Carmine's arms.

"Ooh can I help please?" Kate and Carmine asked at the same time.

"Uh-" I said glancing at Bella.

"Sure," She finished for me and walked over kissing Noah on the forehead before walking to me and kissing Micah on the head.

"Um follow me, I guess." Starting for the stairs to where Esme and Alice had put a make shift nursery until we go back to our own home. We arrived at the nursery just in time for Micah to start screaming. I chuckled and walked over to the changing to the table. I pulled off his diaper and flinched back when I smelt the god awful poop. After changing him I grabbed his P.J.'s and slipped them on him. I turned back and saw Carmine had already changed Noah and was putting him in his crib.

"They really are cute Paul." Kate said stroking Noah's head.

"Yep they are but I pray to god they don't have Bella's balance." I said walking down the stairs after putting the boys for their nap.

"Hey I heard that." Bella pouted from her seat between Jasper and Rose.

"Are you going to deny it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, but I just thought you should know your sleeping on the couch tonight." She said with her arms crossed over her chest.

I heard everyone laughing but I pouted. "Please Bella I didn't mean anything by it." I gave her my best puppy eyes and she looked slightly dazed.

"Fine but you have to deal with Micah and Noah tonight only getting me if they need to eat." She smiled evilly at me.

I growled playfully at her before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. I heard a courses of aw from the girls and a very annoying 'get a room' from Emmett. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. I heard a smack and him nearly screaming ow. I gave him a warning look not to wake Noah or Micah or else.

"Be nice." Rose muttered.

"Fine but if they start having crazy monkey sex on this couch like Jasper and Alice did last month." Bella and I shared look before jumping off the couch and sitting on the floor with her in my lap.

Jasper growled at Emmett but Alice couldn't stop her giggles from breaking through. "Emmett!" Rose and Esme yelled at the same time. Carlisle looked at him disapprovingly and Eleazer, Kate Carmine, Irina and Tanya's expressions ranged from disgusted to amused.

I looked at Jasper with wide eyes. "My son was asleep on that couch this morning!" I said horrified.

"Oh relax Emmett's just being stupid." Alice said through her giggles.

"So you didn't have sex on the couch?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

Alice stopped giggling and looked down. I swear if she was human she would be as bright as a tomato. "Agh Alice! I just bought that couch!" Rose growled. Jasper shrugged and looked down at Alice smiling slyly at her.

"Noah needs a bath." Bella groaned getting up and started for the baby's room. She winced slightly and I was up in a second.

"What's wrong?" I asked picking her up bridal style.

"Nothing," I frowned at her and she rolled her eyes. "Fine I'm still a little sore and I'm tired." I nodded before walking past the baby's room and putting her in the guest bedroom. "Hey," She pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Noah is fine and asleep unlike you who should be, now sleep or else." I said kissing her forehead and wrapping the blanket around her. She pouted but nodded and within minutes she was out cold, snoring peacefully and quietly.

I walked back down stairs and saw that Tanya was missing. "Hey where is strawberry head?" Eleazer shrugged. Everyone else shook their heads or shrugged. I started to feel panicked and ran to the boy's room. I whipped open the door only to see Tanya standing over Noah's bed staring at him with hatred in her eyes. I snarled at her and her head snapped up to look at me. She smirked before reaching into the crib grabbing Noah. I thanked god he was asleep and that she was holding him carefully

She jumped out the window and I followed seconds later. Micah started crying in his bed but I knew I had to get Noah back first. "Blondie give me my son back now or else."

Tanya hissed at me. "Or else what?" She smirked knowing I wouldn't do anything if it meant hurting Noah.

"What do you want?" I growled glaring at her.

"I want Edward but he still loves her and she loves you and you freaks just had to have not one but two brats together." She hissed.

I stood staring at her confused. "So how is my son gonna help you?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Edward wants a child and I'll give him one and in doing so he'll love me for giving him such a gift." She smiled brightly like she was a genius.

Me? Well, I stared at her like she was the stupidest person dead.


	71. Chapter 71

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Bella's POV:**

I hadn't even been asleep ten minutes when Paul's furious roar woke me. This was beginning to become a ridiculous habit. I groaned getting up and was shocked when Alice came to the door.

"Bella we might have a bit of a situation that irritatingly I can't see the outcome to" She said her voice soothing "Don't panic."

"What is it Alice?" I questioned moving quickly.

Paul almost knocked me over when he raced into the room "Tanya took Noah."

"What?" I shrieked in shock and anger.

"I'm going after her and the pack is already headed out" He continued pushing me to sit down on the bed "You need to stay here and look after Micah." He was very firm "Everything will be ok Bella."

"Paul bring our baby back" I sobbed completely taken aback.

"I will," He gave me a cheeky half-smile "We'll be home before you know it."

Carmine entered the room holding Micah as Paul and Alice left "I thought I would stay here and see if I could be of any assistance to you Bella" She stated simply sitting next to me.

"Thank you" I murmured allowing her to hold Micah for fear I'd drop him I was shaking so badly. I carefully leaned against her, letting tears stream down my face.

"I do very much apologize for bringing Tanya into your home- Eleazar, Kate and I were all eager to come and visit and see of the changes that were rumored to have happened" She gave a soft laugh "And obviously they have- working happily with shape shifters- something I never imagined would have happened. You are a good thing for our species Bella."

"Thanks" I sniffled softly "I don't blame you."

It was actually faster than I could have anticipated that Paul and the others had rescued Noah. "Hush No, honey mommy is right there. I know you want your mommy after that mean nasty person stole you." I heard Paul talking quietly to him as he walked into the room.

I was so glad that I had allowed Carmine to continue holding Micah because without a second thought I had jumped from the bed racing to rip my son from my husband's arms.

"Oh it's ok Noah mommy's here and you're safe and everyone who loves you is here." I muttered between kisses on his head. Paul lifted my chin so I was looking at him and he kissed me passionately.

"I told you I'd bring him home." He chuckled much more relaxed now that both the twins were safe.

"I never didn't believe you" I teased as his hot thumbs brushed the remainder of tears from my cheeks.

I heard a chorus of 'aws' from around us and burst out a choked laugh. "Ok I think the boys need to be fed so if Paul and I could have a few moments?" I asked not tearing my eyes from Noah. He gave an adorable yawn and he latched easily to my chest.

Carmine had handed Micah to Paul and left when I had started speaking and Paul and I were now alone. "Bella please sit down." He insisted and I cuddled up to him like I had been earlier in the day.

"Tell me everything, why'd she take him, how'd you get him back" I insisted holding Paul's gaze. His eyes went from clear to cloudy in milliseconds.

"She said she wanted him to take to Edward" He almost spat Edward's name like it was poison "She loves Edward and Edward still loves you. He wants a baby so she thought if she took him one of your children he would love her instead."

I heard myself let out a growl.

He rubbed his free hand soothingly over my arm and shoulder. "Alice knew the general area she was headed but because Noah is half wolf she can't see him" He continued "We basically circled the area, Jasper made her confused and scared and Rosalie grabbed Noah. The pack then chased her off."

"I can't believe that ass is still controlling our lives!" I moaned extremely ticked off "I wish he would just rot in hell, I used to believe he had a soul, now I think denying it for so long destroyed whatever might have been there."

I extricated myself from Paul's arms and stood rubbing and patting Noah's back softly until he let out a quiet burp and then I laid him in his basinet.

I took Micah from Paul and we quietly talked about happier things while I repeated the process.

"Bella, Esme made you dinner" Emmett called brusquely from the doorway. He grinned at me wild-eyed. You know if I didn't know Emmett I'd be terrified of him and that creepy smile. "Some chicken thing, the two of you better come eat it."

I rolled my eyes but stood and stared at the basinets for a moment. I hadn't even had time to form a sentence mentally when Kate and Alice stood before me large grins on their faces.

"What?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Well we knew you weren't going to want to leave the babies alone again so we took it upon ourselves to go and get you a sling." They said in unison. One word- CREEPY!

"Stand still, we shall put it on you" Kate smiled congenially at me. I could see myself being close friends with this woman and the fact that her sister was a crazy lunatic didn't faze me.

In what seemed like less than a second both my boys were in a sling tied around my torso. I felt a little off kilter but Paul rested a steady hand on my lower back and whispered into my ear "Don't worry I'll never let you fall."

"Thanks guys" I smiled broadly and Paul ran his fingers across my cheek.

We sat and ate a delicious meal with everyone talking quickly around us. I basically sat back and listened to everyone chat.

Emmett, Jazz and Paul were talking about the newborn army and the different strategies used to defeat them. The women except Carmine and Esme were discussing various things but their conversations were going so fast that I couldn't make sense of it. Carmine and Esme were discussing the interior designing aspect of home building and Carlisle and Eleazar were discussing my sons.

I noticed suddenly that Irina hadn't said a word through the whole meal instead glaring at my husband maliciously.

"Irina do you have a problem with something?" I questioned genuinely curious as to the reasons behind her death glare.


	72. Chapter 72

Third last chapter!

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV:**

I looked at Bella confused and then towards Irina. "How can you stand being married to a murderer?" She asked Bella coldly.

I snarled at her talking to my Bella like that. Noah looked at me with a little curiosity in his eyes; odd he's barely three days old and already he can give me those looks. "Do not talk to Bella like that." I warned her trying to stop the shaking that was going through me.

Irina stood so fast she knocked her chair over I stood immediately leaning in front of Bella and the boys. I growled at her and she hissed back. "You murdered my friend." She stated coldly glaring at me.

My face twisted in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" I snarled after a moment of hesitation.

"You killed my Laurent." She hissed and slapped me across the face.

My head cracked as it snapped to the side. I heard Bella cry out and then she was in front of me holding my head in her hands. "Paul?" She asked rubbing my cheek with her thumb.

"I'm fine." I said as a tremor hit me. I started shaking violently.

"Paul outside _now_!" Sam ordered. I ran for the back door and barely made it before I phased. I roared in anger because if it wasn't for Sam I might have hurt Bella or Micah or Noah. I snarled again when I saw Irina coming out.

"Apologize now Irina." Kate hissed pushing her towards me.

"I'm not saying sorry to a dog." She crossed her arms and glared at me and then Kate. Bella came out seconds later rubbing Noah's back and patting Micah's.

"Irina! This is their household and we are the guests." Carmine said from the doorway. I could see the rest of the Pack was standing behind and around making sure I didn't attack. I growled at Irina again as she fiddled with her nails.

"This is the Cullen's and nowhere does it say smelly mutts." Irina spat in my face and I jumped back on my hind legs getting ready to shoot forward to attack but was stopped by Jarrod as he shepherded me into the forest.

_Calm down Paul, _He yelled at me and head butted me into a tree when I tried to jump forward again.

_CALM DOWN? Calm down? That's all you want 'cause I _can't _calm down. She is a leech I should be ripping her to shreds not playing tea party with her! _I rambled on and on for another hour before Jarrod finally got fed up.

_Would you shut up? _He finally yelled. I snarled at him and he backed up slightly. _Look we killed her friend and she's upset and of course you're supposed to want to kill her it's your nature but c'mon Paul we know you wouldn't do that in front of Bella or your sons you don't have it in you, none of us have it in us to hurt any vampire, leech, witch or human in front of those boys or any of our imprints. We are not monsters and we don't want to be. _He finished.

_Yes because huge men that turn into furry puff balls that kill vampire's aren't monsters right? _I asked sarcastically.

_You said it yourself, we're giant fluff balls. _Jarrod barked a laugh.

I nodded my head and soon we had made our way back to the Cullen household. I phased and put my shorts on before heading towards the house to find my family. "Bella?" I called walking in through the front door.

Bella falling down the stairs seconds later. "Bella!" I said alarmed and jumped to help her.

"Thanks," She breathed when she was up right.

"Where are the boys?" I asked pushing a piece of hair behind her ear and kissing her lips gently.

"Esme has Micah and is showing him the garden and Noah is sitting in with Jasper as Alice models her wardrobe." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I think we should just go and check on our boys not that I don't trust the Cullen's but really gardening and modeling my boys are gonna be girls by the time their eight if this goes on." I pouted.

"Not true." Bella laughed and slapped my chest.

"So where is Riana or whatever her name is?" I asked picking Bella up her face was inches from mine.

"Kate, Carmine and Eleazer told her to go and find Tanya and then go back to Alaska while they visit for a few more days."

"Does that mean I finally get my wife back for myself?" I hoped I was right this time because I need some time alone with Bella.

Bella opened her mouth but it wasn't her that answered. "Nope we girl's are going shopping." I looked up and saw all the Cullen's and Denali clan plus the imprints and Leah all by the stairs smirking.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"We're going shopping for girly things and _you, _well you're watching your sons." Alice smirked and Bella who giggled.

"Um sure." I shrugged some time with my boys, sounds good with me.

"Oh and you need to take them and get some clothes." Bella whirled around pointing a finger at me.

"Well you're going shopping can't you get them then?" and once again I was confused.

"Nope only girls allowed and we are spoiling ourselves so you have too; its fine I'm sure that the rest of the pack and the Cullen's wouldn't mind helping." She reached up and kissed my lips. I whimpered when she pulled away too quickly. "Okay, bye Paul, I love you."

"I love you, too Bella be safe." And just like that I was standing by myself. I looked at the stairs and saw Jasper holding Noah and Jarrod holding Micah. "So you guys wanna go now?" I asked scratching my neck.

"Sure we can go now Alice already put the new stroller in your truck bed and the seats are in the back seat." Jasper nodded before handing me Noah.

"Loved to but can't I have to help my mom do some stuff at home." Jarrod mumbled squinting and thinking hard.

"Liar you just don't wanna go baby shopping." I glared at him growling slightly.

"That may be true but I'm not going shopping with two little stinkers and their papa who can't handle if someone makes him drop his ice cream cone." Jarrod laughed.

"It was one time and that guy had it coming and it was good ice cream." I frowned.

In the end it was me, Jasper, Carlisle, Jake and Embry. The mall was crowded but I was still able to push the stroller without running over other people's toes. "Okay so where do we go first?" I looked towards Carlisle and Jake and they shrugged.

"How about Babies-R-Us?" Embry asked.

"Sure which way is that?" I hadn't been in a mall in a long time.

I had barely gotten ten feet in the direction of Babies-R-Us when I was stopped by three young girls; two brunettes and a strawberry blonde; one brunette had glasses and the other had braces. "Aww they are so cute are they yours?" Asked the strawberry blonde.

_No I just found them in the parking lot and decided to keep them_, was what I wanted to say but what I actually said was a pleasant. "Yep that they are."

Carlisle chuckled from behind me. "How old are they and what are their names?" Asked the brunette who had the glasses.

"This," I pointed to Micah, "Is Micah and he is Noah they're three days old." _This is gonna be a long shopping trip, wonder where the girls are anyway._


	73. Chapter 73

**Bella's POV:**

I couldn't believe how fast the year flew by. Here I was sitting in a circle with Leah, Kim, Angela and a very pregnant Emily blowing up balloons that were going to decorate the living room for Micah and Noah's first birthday party.

Alice had wanted to decorate and plan but as their mom this was my job, something that I could look forward to and make perfect.

In the last year Sam and Emily had finally tied the knot, and obviously gotten pregnant! They were going to have a little girl in the next few months.

Jarrod had proposed to Kim and they were currently planning their nuptials with some help from our favorite pixie vampire.

Angela was going to University in Seattle and Embry was being sulky the whole while she was gone. Luckily he was graduating with Jacob and Quil this year and would be joining her.

Leah and Jacob, with their fiery tempers, had broken up and gotten back together several times and currently were fighting because she wanted to have a ring on her finger and he was insisting that before he propose she agree to have children or at the very least consider it seriously.

Carlisle had spent a lot of time just studying the pack and the twins and trying to figure out what sort of things we could expect out of the boys in the future.

Esme had been a real help to me after Renee's outburst the day after the twins were born. She had stepped up and really become the mother I'd always wanted. Renee and I hadn't spoken since that day.

Rosalie and Emmett were just enjoying each other- as usual. Rose was also the one I trusted that no matter what happened to Paul and I our children would be in amazing hands.

Alice was well Alice. Hyper, complicated and constantly doing something that someone wouldn't approve of.

Jasper was getting much more used to being around humans because the imprints and pack were always around my place as were the Cullen's. The pack and imprints also were able to come and go as they pleased at the Cullen's residence and frequently took up on that offer.

"MAAAMMMAA!" My son Noah shouted loudly from his crib. We had put them down for a nap and he was really not in the mood for as Alice put it 'such nonsense'. I swear she whispers evil schemes in his ears when he sleeps because he is my little mischief maker.

I didn't even have to stand because Alice had arrived and promptly rescued him from his 'prison' (another Alice term). She thought he should be free to do as he pleased when he pleased and when he was in her care he was king!

"Mama!" Noah smiled a slightly toothy grin at me and nuzzled against me. So far his vocabulary consisted only of four words 'mama', 'not', 'Ali' and 'Jazz'. Paul was so shocked because Noah referred to him only as 'Not mama'.

"Hi my baby" I grinned back kissing his head. His hair had lightened up significantly to a point where it was a combination of my auburn locks and Paul's black hair. The rest of his features except his eyes were also a perfect combination of Paul's and mine. His eyes were all mine. Paul said they got the same sparkle of excitement as well which he adored.

"Jazz?" He questioned glancing between Alice and I- he was one smart cookie! He knew that Alice and Jasper were almost always together and therefore where one was the other usually was close behind.

"Do you want to go see Jasper?" I asked chuckling, I didn't mind I really wanted him out of the way so I could finish setting up the house.

His head bounced madly and he attempted to stand in my lap to get to Alice.

"Bella we'll have him back in time for the party" My best friend grinned wildly and only gave me enough time to kiss Noah goodbye before taking off.

"She really is hyper" Angela laughed tying off another balloon. "But so loveable."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone know when the guys are supposed to get back?" Leah asked as she accidently let go of a balloon causing it to fly around the room as it lost all its air.

"Jarrod said they'd be back by 2" Kim piped up from her perch on the ladder pinning up streamers.

"Paul said that too" I nodded. I couldn't wait to see my husband. They had gone on a wilderness retreat to help Brady, Collin and Seth with some school projects and turned it into a huge camping trip.

We continued setting up in amicable silence and at just before two our boys arrived home.

"Paul!" I shrieked excitedly racing into his arms. I hugged him tightly and he spun me around kissing me. He only let go when we both needed oxygen.

"Hey Bells" He whispered breathlessly "Happy anniversary." He put me on the ground but didn't release me.

"Happy anniversary to you too" I smiled contently. We were having the boy's birthday party from three to five and then Rose and Emmett were going to look after the twins for the night while Paul and I celebrated our anniversary.

"Hey!" I shouted when I noticed that there were muddy footprints on my clean floor and I froze the culprit in his steps.

Emily looked at me pouting "Can you unfreeze him so I can get my kiss?" Sam stood about three feet from her but with her belly she wasn't standing on her own.

I reluctantly unfroze him but warned "If you don't want me to blow you up next time you will make sure your feet are clean before stepping foot in here." He looked chastised and apologized saying he would clean up.

My 'powers' were an interesting part of the year. They had grown to the point where I could blow things up and freeze things at will. Carlisle thought they might continue to expand in the future but it was just a waiting game.

With the men's help we put the finishing touches on the house just before my dad arrived with Billy and the Cullen's arrived with Noah.

Micah had woken up while we were waiting and was quietly playing with some blocks in a corner. He was building towers and giggling manically when he would knock them over.

He was my little snuggle bug. While Noah was a get up and go guy Micah was more my quiet, sensitive, 'I'd rather cuddle' boy. He looked exactly like Paul, right down to the crinkle he'd get between his eyes when he was concentrating.

He still wasn't speaking but I had a sneaking suspicion that when he did it would be almost full-on sentences. It wasn't that he wasn't smart and was slower than Noah it was that he didn't bother speaking.

He had Rosalie and Jarrod wrapped around his little fingers and the pair of them spoilt him rotten.

The mountain of gifts was double since there were two boys and I don't think I'd ever seen so many presents in one place before.

"Not mama" Noah screamed when he saw Paul. He reached towards his dad and happily snuggled down while Paul tried hard to coax him into saying 'dada'.

"I can't believe my baby's babies are already one." My dad whined playfully as he hugged me and took Micah from my arms.

"I know it feels like time has gone by so fast" I agreed "I want my teensy babies back."

"I know the feeling" Charlie chuckled as he walked to Billy talking to Micah happily as Micah played with his moustache.

I felt a hot arm slide around my waist and sighed contently leaning into Paul. "This is crazy" I said quietly.

"I know." He laughed "They're getting so big."

I laughed with him and turned leaning up to kiss him "And we've been married for a year."

"Best year of my life" He said after kissing me.

I couldn't believe I was married to this amazing man. We had two amazing children and a fabulous family.

"Birthday cake everyone!" Esme called cheerily from the kitchen doorway.


	74. Chapter 74

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV:**

"So what's it like being a dad to two one year olds?" Jarrod asked slapping me on the back.

I growled at him for hitting me before smiling. "It's good but I'm worried about the terrible Charlie keeps telling me about. He told me when Bella was two she was amazed by the fridge and would always open it and dig through throwing all the food out that she could reach." I chuckled.

"Yeah well I doubt you will have to worry about Micah he still hasn't said his first word." Jacob laughed.

"And eventually I'll get Noah to say dada instead not momma." I said strongly.

"Not momma!" I heard screaming coming from the kitchen. "Not Momma, not momma NOT MOMMA!"

"Speak of the devil spawn and he shall appear." Embry said darkly and caused us all to laugh.

Angela came walking out holding Noah with his back to her chest. He was pouting as he reached for me. "He kept begging for you and eventually decided it would be more effective to scream in our ears until he got his way."

"I told you devil spawn." Embry whispered to Jarrod.

"Does that mean Paul is the devil?" Alice asked walking out of the kitchen with sandwiches.

"You bet," Embry laughed and I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Quit being mean to my man." Angela pouted [passing Noah to me.

"He's the one that started it." I argued and Embry growled at me causing me to snarl back and to all of our amusement Noah tried to growl at him to.

"Grrrr." He glared at Embry who was trying to help the kid by looking scared.

"Hah, that is my boy." I cheered bouncing Noah up and down.

"Not momma." He giggled and I kissed his cheeks noisily.

"Aww look at Paul-y Waul-y he's turning into a softie." Jarrod howled in laughter.

"Shut it before I make it so you never talk again." I snarled out only to make Noah giggle even more.

"You are a _way _too happy baby." Bella laughed coming out of the kitchen with Micah. I walked over to her and kissed her head while switching babies. I pulled back and smiled brightly down at her.

"Hey Micah," I said kissing his head. He yawned his mouth forming a small 'o' before placing his head on my shoulder and falling asleep. "Night buddy."

Noah was playing with Bella's hair. "When are we leaving for our own party?" Bella asked pushing a stray hair out of her face only to have it put back in front by Noah seconds later. Bella huffed but smiled none the less.

"I was thinking sooner rather than later. We can leave now if you want, I mean the boys already got their presents and we already had cake." I shrugged careful not to disturb Micah.

"Sure sounds good with me, let's just go now when they have their nap that way it won't be so bad when we get back." Bella nodded and walked over to Rose to hand Noah off.

I went over to Jarrod and tapped his shoulder. "So Bella and I are gonna take off early Micah is asleep and Noah is falling asleep, they've both eaten and changed so just put them in their sleepers and into their cribs, they should sleep for a while. Um oh and there are extra bottles in the fridge." I racked my brain trying to think of anything else; luckily nothing came to mind.

"Okay have a good night Paul and again your boys are in good hands." He took Micah from me and patted me on the back again as I started walking to Bella.

"Bye, Paul, Bye Bella!" Everyone shouted as I helped Bella put her jacket on.

"Bye be good and do not destroy my house or else, Emmett that means now wrestling and Jasper no showing war tactics in the living room." Bella called opening the door.

"And don't hurt our boys, that means no rough play, Jacob, Embry, Jarrod." I gave each of them a warning glare which they nodded to in response.

"Fine but we won't even have a chance to destroy your shit if you don't leave now get out." Embry yelled.

I flipped him off after making sure my boys weren't watching. Ten minutes later Bella and I were heading to the restaurant. I helped Bella into the booth and took her small hand in my large one. "Can you believe it's been a year since we had Micah and Noah _and _got married?" She asked somewhat breathlessly.

"It's been quite a dream I agree." I chuckled. "Oh hey remember when Noah started to crawl and he found out how to get out of his crib?" I asked chuckling again.

"How could I forget we spent four hours looking for him-"

"Only to find him hiding underneath the couch." I finished.

"Or when he got out and went through the doggy door into the backyard?" Bella asked.

"Yeah he spent countless hours playing with a stick, a ball, and ten Lincoln Logs. You know the funny thing I still don't know why we have a dog door, my family and I never owned a dog before." I tried to remember what my dad told me when he put the stupid door in but I couldn't for the life of me remember.

"Do you remember when Micah was sitting and watching TV with and all of a sudden he had his favourite toy dinosaur in his arms even though it was upstairs and he hadn't moved?" Bella laughed.

"Yeah, when I asked where he got it he just giggled and shook his head." I sighed, thinking of the past always made me smile.

Bella looked down again at her menu and decided to get the Chicken Ceaser Salad with Garlic Bread. I decided to have the steak with veggies and potatoes. We ordered our food and continued talking about or new and old family. "I still can't believe Angela-of all people-used the shock collar on Embry." Bella shook her head with raised incredulous eyebrows.

"I might have told her it would teach him whose boss." I admitted.

"Oh you are the devil." Bella giggled. I reached across the table and brushed a hair out of her eyes.

"That may just be but I'm only your devil." I smiled. Soon our food came and me being the dog I am started pigging out but in a much more mannerly fashion.

"Paul have you thought about having more babies in the future?" Bella asked randomly.

I looked up at her and eyed her for a second before nodding. "Sure I would love to have more kids with you, don't tell the guys but I want a little girl to spoil." I chuckled.

Bella smiled brightly and started giggling. "No worries I won't tell the guys. I bet you also want a girl so you can beat her future boyfriends." Bella smirked at me.

"Case and point Mrs. Meraz." I chuckled smirking.

"Well, we'll find out in a couple of weeks whether you get your wish or not then." Bella said absentmindedly and put a mouthful of food in her mouth and chewed slowly.

"Yep and I can't wait-wait what?" I choked on my own spit and grabbed my glass of water.

Bella looked up at me and smiled. "I'm pregnant, Paul."

**The End**

**No worries people a sequel is in the works.**


	75. Chapter 75

**THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP, GO READ IT MY FELLOW UM READERS (?) AND WRITERS! It's called 'Problem's Rising; Torn Apart'**

**YEAAAAAAAAAAH! It isn't as long as the first one but if you all like it than we can make a third installment **


End file.
